Magical Alien Summer
by Feedbackblast18
Summary: Dan Tennyson thought he was going to have the worst summer ever. But when he finds a strange watch that turns him into aliens, he will have to deal with magic from another realm, alien warlords, madmen, a rival with his own watch, and all sorts of trouble with his aunts and a group of magical girls. He will learn about the magic of friendship as he becomes the hero of both worlds.
1. Chapter 1

A Magical Alien Summer EP 1: The legend of Dan 10

In deep space, a battle was taking place in an asteroid field. In it, a smaller, green alien ship was being attack by a bigger, more menacing, red ship that was firing at it. The little ship returned fire, damaging the big ship.

On the red ship's bridge, Alarms rang as humanoid orange and red drones reports. "Hull damage: 20%! But the systems are still operational." In a giant captain's chair, a tall green alien with red and black armor with spiky shoulder pads and fore guards and fingerless gloves sat in it. His head had tentacles for a beard and on the back, giving an octopus-like look, Red glowing eyes, Black lips with sharp teeth and a bizarre green device on its sides and around the back.

"I've had come too far to be denied!" He snarls out as his ship gave chase out of the field. "The Omnitrix will be mine! And there is not a being in the universe that dares stand in my way!"

* * *

On a bus that is heading towards a forest, the driver calls out to the sole passenger. "Well, we're almost there, kid! 'Camp Everfree'! You're really lucky to come here!" The passenger is a bored 10-year old boy that has brown spiky hair kept under his black and green beanie cap. He is wearing a black t-shirt with cyber green lines and a green 10 in center with matching pants. He has a silver Necklace with a green emerald around his neck and wears Black and white sneakers.

He opens his green eyes from his nap and sighs out as he watches out the window. "Yeah, 'lucky'." Dan Tennyson mumbles out as he prepares for the most boring summer vacation ever.

* * *

The bus pulled into the campgrounds, passing a limo before parking. "Well, this is it! You're parents payed the fare, so off you go, kid." The driver calls out as Dan gathers his backpack and his duffel bag. He then walks out of the bus, stepping off and looking at the camp before sighing out.

He then walks towards it as the bus leaves. "Well, this is it. The start of the worst summer ever." Dan said as he walks in the grounds. He notices a bunch of teens walking towards to the tenting area, all holding bags as some of them talk.

Just then, a teen girl with pale pink skin and rose colored hair, that has a flower crown and braid in it, approaches the kid. "Excuse me, little boy. Are you lost, by any chance?" "Okay, 2 things: 1. I'm 10! 2. I'm looking for someone named, 'Celestia'."

"Oh, okay. And sorry. HEY, CELESTIA!" She calls out, making an adult woman in her mid 40s run up to her, also attracting the attention of another adult and a teen boy. The woman had almost white, skin and hair that is pink, light blue and green with 3 small points sticking up on top. "Yes, Gloriosa?" "This boy was looking for you."

Dan dug into his pockets and pulled his cell phone, making a FaceTime call as he shows a picture of a elder man with grey hair in his late 50's. "Hey, Celestia! Been awhile, haven't it?" Celestia and the blue skin woman gasps in surprise at the old man. "Max Tennyson! It's been years!" "How are you, cousin?"

"Pretty good, Luna! Retirement's been nice to me. Listen, I need you're help with something." Max said as the 4 older people listens throughly. "We're Listening." Luna said. "This here is you're 3rd nephew, 3 times removed: Dan Tennyson. My grandson." Both adults turns to each other in wide eyed shock.

"We have a distant Nephew!?" Max calls their attention as he explains. "Yep. Anyway, I was supposed to take him and his sister on a road trip across the states. But Frank and Natalie got called to a business trip in Europe for 3 months and wants to leave their son,Kenny, with me. I don't have the resources and age to look after 3 kids. So, Carl and Sandra decided to have Dan spend some time with distant family. So they sent him up to you to get out of his city for a bit."

The sisters looks at each other in thought for a bit and both answers back with a smile. "Okay, we'll do it." "If it's a family emergency, then count us in." Max said with a smile. "Great! I knew I could count on you 2! Now Dan, I want you to listen to you're aunts. They'll be in charge of you for Summer Vacation, understand?" " 'sigh' Yes, grandpa." Dan mumbles out.

"Don't you worry, Mr Tennyson! I'm Timber Spruce and this is my sister, Gloriosa Daisy. We're the guidance counselors of Camp Everfree." "We'll make sure you're grandson has a great and safe week in camp to kickstart his summer!" The siblings said as the elder smiles in response. "Thanks, ! I got to go! Picking up the others right now! Have fun, Dan and stay safe!"

The call ended as Dan pockets the phone. "Okay, Dan. Since you're a child, you'll sleep with me and Celestia in the supervisor cabin. Bedtime is 9:30 sharp! No night walks without an adult. And no extra sweets before bed." "Okay, now that is settled, Timber will lead you to get some camp cloths like the others."

Timber starts heading towards somewhere as Dan sighs out. "Is it possible to have the worst summer ever?" He plugs headphones in and starts playing rock music on his phone as he fellows. "Okay, i'm sure it will be a bit harder to look after him." Luna comments as Gloriosa adds in. "Nonsense! All he needs is some time here to get him into the camp spirit!"

* * *

At Mess Hall, Timber exits out as he holds the door open. "I feel like a dork in this." Dan complains at his new clothes. He is now wearing an all black t-shirt with the camp logo on the chest and dark green shorts that goes to his knees. He kept his hat, necklace and shoes.

"Come on! You look great, dude! Here, i'll show to your aunts." They both walked off, meeting up with adults as the other, older campers gathered near a dock. "My, don't you look handsome in the outfit." Celestia complements as Dan groans out. The kid then looks around for something to do, overhearing Gloriosa talking. "Lake activities are available until sunset! If you want to Canoe, Sail, Windsurf or swim. Just let me know."

Just then… CRASH Dan's attention was turned to see a purple skinned teen in glasses being caught by Timber. "I know i'm charming, but you don't have to fall for me." The girl smiles as Dan groans in disgust. "Gross! Bleagh! As if this vacation can't get gross enough." The kid then looks around and notices that his sister didn't make a rude comment or go into geek mode, making him remembers as he gives a small smile. "Well, at least one good thing: My nerdy, know-it-all sis, Kate isn't here."

"Hmm… this is a safety hazard." Dan and the other campers turn there attention to the adults and Gloriosa, who is inspecting the broken pier. "I suggest we close the dock for the remainder of the camp." Everyone groans in dismay while Dan merely shrugs.

"Oh, i'm sure it won't be for the remainder of the camp. It just needs to be patched up a bit. I got this!" "Or… maybe we do!" Everyone turns to a orange-skinned, blonde hair girl that has a cowgirl hat. "If you ask me, this whole dock's gotta go." She kicks one of the stumps, breaking to prove her point.

"Building one could be our camp gift! Sure it would benefit us, but think of the dock benefiting future campers, too!" She said, making the others cheer. "I don't know, it's a lot of hard work." Timber said as he stands near her sister. "I hate to see you guys miss out on building a dock for 'future campers'." He and Daisy bore glares at each other, making Dan surprised as it reminds him of his fights with his sister.

"I hear what you saying, Timber." A blue-skinned girl with rainbow hair said as she wraps an arm on his shoulder. "But we're Canterlot Wondercolts! We got a reputation to uphold. And there is no way we can leave without contribution the most, awesome camp gift ever! I'm with A.J.! A new dock is definitely it! What do you guys think?" Her answer whore all cheers, except for Dan, who groans silently. "Work? Really?"

* * *

Later, the campers were busy taking apart the old dock as the 3 girls, along with an all pink girl, a diva looking one, a girl with fire colors and a shy one, gathered around a nearby table as another camper was sketching. Dan was away from everyone else, sitting on the stairs of the boathouse, when Luna walks up to him.

"Dan, I know you don't want to work, but you need to pitch in like everyone else." "Fine." "Good. Now, come along. I want you to meet some special girls from our school." The 2 then walks towards the table as Celestia said to the group. "It's going to be a lot of hard work, but we can do it!" "YES! ADULT SUPERVISION!"

Dan was taken aback from the pink girl's yelling as he and Luna approaches them. The younger sister coughs, getting the group's attention. "Everyone, we have a new camper coming in. Our 3rd cousin, Max Tennyson, wants me and Celestia to watch his grandson for Summer Vacation. So, he will be here for the rest of the week. This is our Nephew, Dan Tennyson." She introduces the boy, who is bored and just says. "Sup?"

The girls greets him as the Pink one leans really close to him and grins. "OOOHHH… A new camper, who is a new friend, who is Celestia and Luna's Nephew! That is bonkers! Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie and we are going to have the best time ever!" Dan then deadpans. "I think I rather have my teeth yanked out. BTW. If you're trying to addiction for the local freak-show, your skins are working." He then walks away, leaving the girls stunned.

"FREAKS?!" "Does anyone else picks up that he doesn't want to come here at all?" Sunset got agreements after some awkwardness. "Sorry, girls. He just have a hard time making friends. And he is more of a city kid." "Ether way, Principal Celestia, it's going to be a long summer for that kid." "Hopefully, he can learn some good manners in time, or else!" Rarity sourly said as she crosses her arms.

* * *

Back In space, the green ship still zooms at high speed with bigger catching up to it, despite it's size. A stray laser hits the back of it, knocking out it's engines. "Their propulsion systems have been destroyed." "Prepare to board! I want the Omnitrix, now!" The warlord orders.

Just then, the ship fires a green energy beam the blasted the bridge. But that didn't stop it from firing a bigger laser that took out all but the noise of the craft. Just then, a capsule jettisoned from the remains, zipping through space as it broke apart, revealing a small grey, steel pod that was sent tumbling down the nearest planet: Earth.

* * *

Later at night, at a bonfire area, Luna, the girls and the other campers were sitting on logs and rocks, telling stories and roasting marshmallows. The diva, Rarity, just finished a lame story. "And that's when she looked down and realized she was wearing purple socks with a burgundy dress!" She screamed in a panic, but noticed nobody else was scared. "Purple and burgundy, darlings! The same color family!" She screamed again, only to see no one was getting it. "Wow. Uh... That was a terrifying story." Rainbow snorts at the cowgirl. "yeah... I'm terrified that she'll tell it again." "Anyone else wants to tell a story?" Luna asks as the other campers didn't respond. "What about you, Dan?" She asks as the boy was sitting on the ground, away from the others as he plays on his 3DS XL. Silence was made as Luna sighs out at her Nephew.

Timber spoke, "I have one. But I'm warning you, you might as well hug a friend now. That's how scary it is!" Fluttershy held Spike close, as Bulk held both Snips and Snails close to him in worry,. But Dan merely rolls his eyes and glances back at his game. "It's time I told you about the legend of Gaea Everfree." Timber began.

"_Many years ago, my great-grandparents came to this forest. Seeing its beauty, they decided that it would be the perfect place for a camp. But once they started building, strange things started to happen. One pitch black night, when the wind was howling, a tree branch crashed through the roof of their cabin! They screamed and ran outside, only to see the giant creature rising from the earth! She had wild hair like the roots of a tree. Her mouth had jagged rock teeth and her eyes were pools of black tar. But her aura shimmered like diamonds. Anywhere she went, she left a trail of gem dust in her wake. Trembling, my great-grandparents asked who she was and what she wanted. In a deep and hollow voice, she told them that her name was Gaea Everfree – an ancient spirit who held domain over the forest, and that my great-grandparents were trespassing on her land. They begged her to let them stay and build their camp, to share this wonderful place with others. Gaea Everfree finally agreed but warned them that they would not be able to keep it forever. Someday, she will return and reclaim the forest as her own."_

Timber finishes it up as he spoke to the group. "And if you see a trail of gem dust, you'll know that it is… GAEA EVERFREE!" Just then, 2 eyes appears in the shadows, scaring everyone, except for Dan.

"Hey guys! Sorry about scaring you." Gloriosa apologizes as she steps into the light. "Why did you came out of the bushes?" "I wanted to take the scenic route. The forest is so beautiful at night. But no one should do it without a guide." She answers Sunset's question.

Dan pockets his game and stands up, heading into the woods. "I'm taking my own way back. Laters!" Luna sighs out as she watches. "I think this going to be harder then I thought."

* * *

Dan was walking through the night forest as his hands are in his pockets. "Man! This is going to be the worst vacation ever! I rather go to Summer School!" Just then, he herd a noise as he looks up, seeing a red light streaking across the night sky. "Whoa! A shooting star!" He said in awe.

Suddenly, the 'star' changed directions and starts heading towards the gasping boy. "YEAAAAAAHHHHH!" He screamed as he runs from the meteor, jumping out of the way as it crashes into a crater.

The boy dusts himself off and picks himself up as he stares in shock at the smoking crater. Stepping towards the edge, he saw a glowing orb in the middle with smoke coming off it. "Looks like a satellite or something." Just as the pod cools off, the edge crumbles, sending Dan sliding towards the object.

Standing up, Dan look at the strange object as it opens up, revealing nothing. But just then, a green glow came from the pod, making his eyes widened. The glow reveals… "A watch?"

The watch is bulky and has a green hourglass symbol instead of numbers. The rim of the dial is white and has 4 green arrows, and has a black wristband. The outer band is gray with green arrows, and the sides of the dial and the ends of the wristband are white. The top of the black wristband has a green hourglass underneath the dial. The top of the dial is black too.

"What's a watch doing in outer space?" Dan questions to himself, wondering how the strange looking gizmo was put into space at all. He then smirks, thinking it would be cool to try it on. As he reaches for it with his left hand….

"GAHH! Get off me! Get off!" The watch jumps up and clamps onto the wrist, scaring the boy as he shakes his arm. He then tries pull it off, only to have no luck. He climbs out and starts running into the woods. "Someone, help!"

* * *

At the tenting area, Celestia was standing outside when Luna walks up to her as the girl campers got to their tents. "Did Dan came back?" "No, I thought he was with you?" Celestia said as Luna explains. "He said he was heading back here. But he isn't here." "Hmm… it's 10 Mins to 9. I sure hope he is okay. Max will kill us if anything happens to him." "Keep hope, Tia. Keep hope."

* * *

Dan wedges a stick underneath the watch, hoping to pry it off. Only for it to break. Dan tosses it aside as he groans in dismay. Sitting on his knees, he decide to fiddle with it, only for the dial to pop up with a beep. He looks around and then back at the watch to see that the hourglass icon turns into a diamond one. In the icon is a tall, muscular figure with points on his arms and shoulder with a collar and a flame for the head. "Cool!" Dan decides to place his finger on the dial, pushing it down as his eyes widened. FLASH

* * *

The watch sank into his arm as vines starts covering it. They then spreads up to his head as he screams. His head turned red, yellow and black with a flame design. He grew until he is tall and buff and grew seeds on his arms and shoulders. His feet turns into rocks as roots covered them.

* * *

Dan is now a humanoid, plant-like alien that has an olive green and black colored body with a black and red flame-like head and root-like feet, seemingly holding rocks. His eyes are oval shaped with points at each end with pupils copying the shape but are smaller. He is also muscular. Also, his shoulders has a red petal on each one, along with seeds on them and his head. He has 3 frills on each forearm and his legs. He is taller then an average human. His face is black with red and yellow petals that looks like a flame. His hands are black with yellow claws and spikes on the knuckles and yellow holes in the palms. He has a raised up collar that is yellow on the inside. His chest has lines that moved upward and into a pointed down angle. He lastly has the green and black with white dial watch symbol on his chest.

Dan looks at his new hands and did the only thing possible: scream. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I'M COVERED IN PLANTS! GET THEM OFF! AAAAHHHHHH!" Dan screams out as he runs around. He then stops when he notices something. "Hey, i'm covered in plants, and i'm fine! Check it out! I gone green! Gah aha." Dan chuckles at his pun. "I do wonder what this guy is suppose to…" He was cut off when, as he waves his right hand around, a fireball appears in it, surprising him. He then grins at what he is seeing. "Cooollll…." He then noticed a branch behind him.

"Oh, yeah! Uh, hu! Here goes!" Dan then tosses the fireball at the branch, blowing it straight off the tree. "That's what i'm talking about!" He then notices a bunch more trees. He puts his hands together and made a bigger flame. "Liking this!" He throws it through the line of wood, blasting them to ash. But it didn't stop there.

"Wait! Stop!" Dan calls out as the fire starts spreading. He notices a small flame and stomps on it, putting it out. But the fire is getting worse. "Oh, man! I'm going to get so busted for this!"

* * *

At the tents, Celestia and Luna walks out of the cabin as Gloriosa was doing a last min check on things. Sunset was about to head into her tent when she saw smoke in the distance. "What's that?" The adults and camp guide both saw the smoke as went over to her. "Oh, my! Looks like a forest fire!" " We better let the rangers know. Probably some foolish camper, messing with something he shouldn't." Luna answers Daisy's statement.

But the sisters widen their eyes at a thought. "DAN!" Tia ran into the cabin and grabs a couple of fire extinguishers, rushing back out as she gives one to Sunset. "Here, Sunset. We're going after him! Luna! Daisy! Stay here and be ready to evacuate if the fire comes close." She orders, getting nods in response. Both student and teacher ran into the direction of the smoke.

* * *

Dan kept stomping out the small fire as the place turns into a raging inferno. "This should be so cool! If it wasn't so not cool!" He turns and stomps again. Sunset enters the area, spraying the fire with foam as she kept looking for the kid. She kept working on it, until she accidentally sprayed Dan. "What the?!"

They both look at each other in shock, unsure on what to do. "AAAAHHHH! GAEA EVERFREE!" "Hey, I know l look weird. But I'm not Gaea Everfree! So, there's no reason to be scared." WHAM Sunset smacks Dan with her weapon, knocking him back. He sat up and rubs his head, only to get sprayed on."HEY! "I don't know who or what you are, but you'll stay down there if you know what's good for you!" Sunset barks as she puts the nozzle at him. Dan notices some seeds in his hand and decide to toss it at her feet. The seeds then turns into vines that tangles her foot. "Hey!" She cries out as she pulls at the vines as Dan chuckles.

She got free and glares at him, holding her extinguisher above her head. "I warned you…" "Huh, and here I thought you're suppose to be a nice to me, Sunset Shimmer! Guess my aunt was wrong." Sunset widens her eyes in shock, realizing from the plant's words on who he is.

"Dan!? Is that you?! What happened to you?!" Sunset questions in shock as she approaches him. "Well, I was walking when this meteor fell from the sky and almost smudge me! Except it wasn't a meteor or a satellite, but this cool watch thing that jumped onto my wrist! When I tried to get off, I was suddenly covered in plants! Only it didn't hurt, and I somehow have fire powers and accidentally starting a mega forest fire!"

"Sunset!" Both of them turns to see Celestia running towards them. "Are you all—What in blazes!?" She cries in shock with wide eyes. "Hey, Principal Celestia, guess who?" "It's me, Aunt Celestia." Dan waves at her. "Dan!? What are you!?" "Well, I was walking when—" "Hello! Major forest fire! About to reach the camp!" Sunset interrupts, gesturing to the raging inferno. "What do we do?" Celestia looks at the fire in thought of her Nephew's question. "Backfire. Start a new fire and let it spread into the old one. They'll smoke each other out. "Think you can do that?"

Dan smirks in response. "Shooting flames? I can definitely do!" He then runs to one direction as the other gets to safety. Dan stops at an untouched part of the woods and fires a stream of flames at the trees, letting it spread as the 2 fires started to cancel each other as Dan smirks.

* * *

Back in space, the big ship was parked in orbit as repairs were made. In the bridge, a drone stood in front of a tube. "What do you mean it is not there?! 'GASP' This battle nearly costed me my life! 'GASP'" The alien was lifted in the tube, revealing his mangled body, His left side was blown off as his right leg is a mere stump as alien wires attached to his body while a breathing mask was secured to support his damaged lungs.

"And you are saying the Omnitrix is not there?!" "Sensors indicated that a pod was jettison before boarding, landing on the planet below. However, the last energy blast also spread to the scout bot bay, destroying and damaging most of them. We have begun repairs and will be operational in approximately 6-7 hours." "Very well, send out a drone as soon as one of them is fixed." The warlord commands as he narrows his eyes.

* * *

Back on Earth, Dan, Sunset and Celestia were all sitting on rocks in a circle, talking to each other. "And you say that this 'watch', just jumped up and clamped onto your wrist?" The adult questions as the transformed kid responds. "Hey! It wasn't my fault! I swear!" "I trust you, Dan!" "Is he going to be a monster for the rest of his days?" "He's not a monster, he's an alien." Sunset and Dan stares in surprise at Celestia, who widened her eyes and quickly came up with an excuse. "W-well, look at him! What else could he be?"

"I don't want to be plant-fire guy forever! How am I going to play goalie at little league this fall if I melt the ball every time i catch an interception?" Dan groans out as he was worried about being an alien for the rest of his life, despite the cool powers that comes with it.

"Don't worry, Dan! We'll figure this out." BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP Just then, a strange sound came from the symbol on Dan's chest, making the them look at it as it blinks from green to red. FLASH A huge flash of red light engulfs the alien, blinding the girls briefly before it dies down.

Standing were the plant alien is Dan Tennyson, back to normal with the exception with the watch now glowing red. "Hey! I'm me again!" "Huh… I think that was some sort of time limiter. I guess you can only turn into an alien for a short amount of time." Sunset deduces as Dan struggles with the device. "Still can't get this thing off!"

"Better not fool around with it for tonight. We'll figure this out tomorrow. But for now, let's keep this to ourselves. Now, come on! Let's head for bed." Celestia said as she walks off, making the kid and teen looks at each other and follows her.

* * *

It was another sunny day at Camp Everfree. Everyone got up and were hanging out at the new docks. But as Dan got up and heads out, he looks around and then ran into the woods, unknowingly being spotted by Sunset, who frowned and went after him.

* * *

Dan made into a clearing and sat on a log, fiddling with the watch. "Huh? I wonder what this does?" Dan was so focused when… "BOO!" Sunset spoke as she appeared behind Dan, making him jump in fright and turns to the giggling teen. "Very funny, Bacon hair! Geez!"

He kept fiddling as Sunset watch in concern. "You shouldn't be messing with that thing." She said as the boy twists the dial a couple of times. "Yeah, so?" "Do you always have a lousy attention span?" Sunset questions as he bites on it. "Come on, you're not the least curious on what this thing can do?" "Well… just a little."

* * *

At the hidden warship, a bay door opens, only for something to fly out of it. It hurtles towards Earth crashing in the same forest. It then unfolds into a big, intimidating robot with 3 insectoid legs and sharp black claws. It scans the area to find the crashed pod, until for it to see no Omnitrix. Frustrated, it blasts it with a palm laser and deploys 2 hovering, spider droids the flew off.

* * *

Dan points at the watch as he shows it. "Look, if I can figure this thing out, I can help people. I mean, really help them! Not just, well, make things worst." "So, what was it like turning into an alien?" Sunset questions as they both sat on the log as Dan went back to fiddling.

"It freaked me out at first! It was like I was me and someone else at the same time!" Just then, the core pops up, showing the selection mode. "Hey, I figured it out! Let me try again, just this once!" He twists the dial, skipping past the plant guy icon, an icon of a humanoid parrot, a icon of a humanoid cat before stopping on an icon of a burly guy with claws, wolf ears and a short bushy tail.

"I wouldn't." "No, duh. YOU wouldn't." He then slaps on the core, making a flash of green light.

* * *

The watch sank into his arm as veins protrude out of his arm, traveling up to his eye as he shuts it before it shot open, making it all green. He turns around as silver grey and white fur starts covering him as he get bulky as his hands became 4 with small claws. A short, bushy tail grew out as a iron shoulder pad form on his left shoulder. He spins forward as his mouth became a wolf muzzle. Black gauntlets along with a black/emerald green armored vest with black pants with green rings on the helms and a green and white belt with a white square as the buckle forms on him as he roars out, posing as the morphing is done.

* * *

Sunset sat up with a gasp as Dan roars out. "RRAAAAGGGHHH!" Dan is now an humanoid husky/werewolf that has 4 sharp claws on his hands and 3 on his feet. He has all green eyes with his mouth's inside is green. He has the watch symbol on his vest.

"WHOA! This is so awesome! I'm a werewolf!" Dan, now with a deep dog-like voice, exclaims as he grins with his fangs as Sunset comments. "I did not expect a werewolf at all." Dan notices his arms were buff and looks at the log, smirking as he raises a fist and clobber the log into 2 as Sunset jumps. "Wicked!" "DAN! What was that for?!" "Sorry, Sunset! But this wolf is a loner now! See ya later!"

He jumps away and starts hoping off the tree branches, going deeper into the forest as Sunset yells at him. "Dan! Get back here! DAN! I'm going to tell Celestia that you turned into some werewolf guy and went into the forest when you're not to!" She then groans out in dismay. "As if my life can't get any weirder."

* * *

Dan kept swinging and jumping through the woods, grunting and snarling like an animal, which is not to far off. He then stops on a tree, looking around the place when his ears picked something up, making him turn to see a laser blast heading towards him. "Uh-oh!" He quickly crosses his arms, unaware as his gauntlets formed scaled-metal shield plates on his forearms. The beam reflected upward into the sky. Dan realizes he was okay and looks at his new plates. "Shield arms? Cool." He quickly leaps from tree to tree, dodging and reflecting more lasers as he hides in some bushes. The drone then floats down and scans the place, looking for the alien.

Dan notices a nearby tree and the drone, climbing up to the top. The bot was unnoticed of anything when... "RRRAAAHHHHH!" Dan pounces out from the treetops, landing on the robot as tries to shake him off. The bot tries to fire it laser, only for Dan's teeth to became sharper and metallic as he bits it off. "Metal teeth? Now that is handy!" He then tears the robots head off as it was flying out of control.

He kept biting and smashing the bot until the watch started to blink red again. He then notice that they were heading towards a cliff. "Oh, boy!" Dan quickly hops off as the robot crashes, turning back in a flash of red light after landing

He looks back at the flaming wreckage and pumps his fist. "Yes!" But his victory was short-lived. Because another robot approaches him, aiming it's laser at the human as Dan got scared. "Whoa, not good!" Dan and the robot kept staring at each other until… WHACK

"Back off! Tin can! No flying saucer is going to hurt my friend!" Sunset whacks it a few more times with her shovel as Dan states in shock. "Am I glad to see you." Fire then burst from the robot, making the 2 run off as it explodes behind them.

* * *

Later, Celestia meets up with the both of them in the cabin as she scolds the boy. "I was worried that you would run off and mess with the watch. That's why I told you not to fool around with it." "Sorry, Aunt Celestia. But I did figured out how it works!" Dan exclaims as he shows them. "All you gotta do is press this button. Then, when the ring pops up, just twist it until you see the guy you want. Slam it back down and BAM-O! You're one of 10 super, awesome aliens!" Dan exclaims.

"Well, that's informative. But have you figured out why the watch turns people into aliens?" "I… haven't figured that out yet." Dan moans out with an embarrassed look as Celestia starts thinking. "Well, with a device as powerful as that watch stuck on you. My suggestion is: Teach you how to use it, fast and responsible."

"ALL RIGHT!" Dan exclaims as he raises his fists in the air while Sunset smiles at him. BBBOOOOOMMMM "What was that?!" The 3 looks out the window to see smoke coming from the campgrounds as a large metal bot can be seen. "That looks like one of the robots that attacked me earlier! Must be looking for the watch. Those campers are in danger because of me!"

Dan rushes to the door and opens it. "I gotta help them!" Sunset quickly stops him and calls out. "But how!?" The boy looks at the watch and smirks.

* * *

Dan and the girls ran to a halfway point to the area, hidden from site as Dan looks at the green glowing watch. Getting a nod from Celestia, he activates it. "Yeah." He goes past the parrot. "Eenie." A gorilla icon. "Meanie." Stopping on an icon that is bulky and with tubes all over him. "Miney. Here goes!" FLASH

* * *

A tube burst out of his stomach and coils around him as his eyes became watery. His right arm turned into water and got contained in a bulky red forearm that has a blade on his side that is positioned like a shark's fin. He has a black, 3 clawed hand, covered by a red fingerless glove with a small green 'v' on the back of it. He has some white around the hole on his wrist. Connected to it is a black, segmented limb.

Dan turns his back to the 4th wall as he gets bigger while a backpack-like device appears on the middle with 2 tubes connected to it that goes around his front. His skin turned metallic and red as his stomach became segmented too while his pelvis became red and armored. His bottom legs became red with bits of grey as the feet turns black with 2 toes. His upper legs became like the other limbs. He then spun around and posed as he finished transforming.

Dan was now a robot-like-alien that has containers of water on his shoulder pads and head, that now has a breather on his mouth that is connected to the body tubes, a white 'v' on his forehead, and green, pointed eyes with a black mask around them. He has a white strip down the middle of his chest, for which resides the watch symbol. **(Insane-Mane's Overflow OV, but with green added in. I chose this version because it's awesome looking. He is less hunched over and a bit smaller, on account of his age.)**

* * *

"So, what can this alien do?" Sunset questions as Dan looks at his new hand that is part of his new look. "I don't know, but I bet it's going to be pretty awesome!"

* * *

Another explosion occurred in the area as the campers all run while screaming with Luna guiding them to the woods for safety. The trio arrives to see a laser blasted a rock climb wall to bits. Out of the smoke came the big bot from before. "Looks like the leader, this time. I'll get Gear-brain's attention. You girls get everyone to safety!" Celestia nods and made Sunset follow her as Dan ran towards the robot.

The robot contained stomping all over the place, stopping to scan the area. It then picks up on a strange energy signature, coming from Gloriosa's necklace, who is picking up Twilight and Timber. The robot then grabs her as Twilight gasps while Timber tries to grab her. "GLORIOSA!"

The machine brought the scared girl to it's head and reaches for the necklace with it's other claw. "No! NO!" She tries to struggles away, but couldn't from the claw that is pinning her arms. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" The 4 turns to see Dan, posing heroically as he glares at the machine. "Try picking on me, bolt head!" The alien machine scans the being, only to lock onto it's chest symbol.

The robot drops Daisy, who landed into her brother's arm as they and Twilight rushes out of the scene. The robot fires it's palm cannon, blasting Dan into a pile of firewood, which was then blasted too. The robot slowly approaches the pile when water shot out of it. Dan pulls him self out and looks at his wrist to see water dripping from it. "Nice!" He looks at the robot and narrows his eyes at it. He fires a duel stream of water from both arms, but the machine leaps over and crashes down on him, pinning him with it's legs. "Oh, boy! I'm in trouble!"

Sunset managed to find Twilight and comfort her after escorting other campers. "Are you all right?" "I'm fine. But what in the name of science is going on!?" "You wouldn't believe me if I tell you. Now come on!" Sunset beckons and runs while Twilight merely watches the fight.

Dan got out and back up, only to be grabbed and thrown near Twilight, who got the message and runs. Dan stands up and shakes his head, glaring at his opponent. The machine fires another laser, but Dan was quicker and dodge it. He kept dodging and running around from the lasers, only for to hit a tree, making it tumbles on to Sunset Shimmer, who stood in shock.

Just then, a huge blast of water hits the tree, sending it flying into the forest. Sunset turns to see Dan with his cannons dripping. "So, we even?" "Even." Dan was then grabbed by the bot. The machine then tries to yank off Dan's left arm, who fires more water to push it away. He then shakes his arm, hoping to spread the water blast when, suddenly and without warning, the stream sliced the left arm off. "Whoa! Water blades!" Was all Dan could say before being blasted away. He lands in a dirt crater as the machine follows, intending to finish the job.

Celestia and Sunset got everyone into the woods when they noticed the battle. "Dan." Celestia said in concern. Dan stood up and looks at his arms and then at the robot, realizing on what to do. He fires blasts of water as the robot fires it's laser. The 2 collides in a stalemate, struggling overpower one another.

The girls and the others all looked in awe at the battle. "You know, big guy. You might be bigger, but i'm waterproof!" The aqua streams overpowered the beam, sending the stream into the cannon, which then sparks out of control. The machine only have time to look at it before… KA-BOOOMMM The explosion took out the top part of the alien mech, leaving the bottom part to collapse and explodes as well. "ALL RIGHT!" "Way to go D-." Celestia stop when she notices the crowd staring at her. "Umm… Overflow guy!"

"AW, YEAH! WHO'S BAD!?" The newly named Overflow shot 2 streams of water in the air for victory. He then notices the staring campers as Sunset and Celestia were shaking and palming their heads. "Well… since my work here is done, i'll be on my way." He then ran off to the woods.

"Who was that guy!?" Rainbow Dash questions as they look at Sunset and Celestia, who both shrugs. Luckily, no one notices the 2 sharing a wink. Pinkie felt her hair tingled for a second and just smiles without a care.

* * *

Back at the ship, the alien was furious at what he was told. "FAILURE!? UNACCEPTABLE! 'Gasp' The puny Earth being who is keeping the Omnitrix from will soon hang on my trophy wall! Vilgax the conqueror will make him suffer!" Vilgax narrows his red, soulless eyes into near silts in rage at the boy who bested him, vowing to destroy him.

* * *

The next day, Dan was back in the secret area, practicing and testing out his aliens. "Okay, that was… Fasttrack! Alien number 4! Now, who else should i- NO WAY! Is this a Dinosaur?! And a Ape too! Who's this frog guy? He kinda remind me of Kate for some reason. And some sort of parrot thing... i guess? OOO! I like the looks of this guy!" Dan said as he scrolls through his playlist. RUMBLE "What was that?! Another Robot?!" The boy exclaims as the earth shook. Just then, he saw a purple glow coming from over the trees, getting his curiosity and ran to investigate. He stops at the Rock Quarry to see Sunset and Twilight along with her pet dog, Spike, entering into a glowing cave that is partially blocked by boulders.

"I wonder why their going in there, or the cave is glowing?" Dan decides to go in and check it out. He managed to squeeze through the rocks and made it in. He was sneaking along the red crystal glowing walls when… "Timber was… covering for you." "How do you know about the geodes? How do you know about the magic?" Dan heard Sunset and Gloriosia's voices, coming from deep in the cave. He quickly ducks behind some rocks and peeks out, seeing Twilight, Sunset, and Spike standing in front of Gloriosia, who is standing near a white, Kate, object that 2 little colorful crystals were embedded in it. "I can see things, feel things, because I have magic too." "Magic?" Dan whispers out.

"So does she and so do our friends." "Gloriosia, Timber wasn't wrong. You need to stop using magic. Too much of it could be dangerous if you can't control it." Twilight tries to plead to the councilor, who brushes it off with a sly smirk. "Oh, I got this. And i'm going use to save my camp! I just need more power!" "NOO!" Both girls yells as they try to stop her, but Gloriosia holds her green glowing hand out, making vines rise from the ground and ties them up. She then grabs the last 2 crystals and places it with the others. Just then, a flash of green light engulfs Gloriosia, Making Dan gasps in surprise as the light dies down.

Gloriosia's new form now has a darker version of her skin tone and has a light purple mask around her eyes, which now resembles pools of tar with green glowing pupils. She now wears a dress made out of leaves with long, brown gloves and legs into green flats. She has a green aura as she was floating while having an emerald-encrusted head band in her flowing, blue with glowing streaks, hair. "Sorry, girls. I know what need to be done."

She floats past the struggling teens as Dan ducks out of sight. "But I feel like we're not on the same page, so…" She then floats out of the cave as Sunset and Twilight begs her to stop. The new villain made it outside and turns back, making vines to block the cave as the girls screams while Dan gasps. The villainess then starts heading towards the camp.

Twilight and Sunset kept struggling to get out, but they were stuck. "Hey, you guys need a hand?" The trio turns to see Dan appearing out of the shadows with a smirk. "Dan! Are we glad to see you." Sunset breaths out as Dan went and starts pulling on the vines, mustering all of his strength until the vines snapped off as Sunset rubs her arms.

"Thanks!" They then unties Spike and Twilight and heads towards the exit. Only find the boulder to be blocking it. "It's no use, it's too big." Sunset exclaims, making Dan looks at the watch and at the brainiac and dog. "I have an idea. But Twilight, Spike, can you 2 keep a secret?" "Yes." Twilight answers as Spike nods. Dan activates the watch, scrolling until he stopped on a bulky icon with 2 spikes on the shoulders. "What are you doing with your watch?" FLASH

* * *

Blue lighting burst from Dan's chest as he silently screams. The energy courses from the watch and travels to his other arm as he grins. His right arm turns into a 4 fingered-limb that is made out of blue and white energy. He throws an uppercut with the arm as the rest of his body became the same as it. Then, rocks started to gather onto him as he spins and poses, finishing the transformation.

* * *

The girls and Spike gasps in shock at the new alien. The alien is a tall, bulky being made out of pure, blue energy. There are four spikes protruding from both of his shoulders. His arms are rather large, stretching down nearly to his feet in resting position. His arms, chest, and legs are rock-like. A moss-like substance can be seen around his neck. He has a rock helmet with a black face with 2 green eyes. He has the watch symbol on his chest.

"Okay, then. Let's see what this new guy can do." Dan holds his arms out and went to push the boulder. But, suddenly, his arms started to crackle lighting as he looks in surprise. "Whoa!" He puts his hands together and fires a white-hot beam from them, blasting the rock to dust as the boy and spectators stare in awe. "Whoa." Dan breaths out while looking at his hands. He then ran outside with others following him.

The girls and dog made it out as they both noticed Dan staring up in shock. "Uhh… Is it me or does Gloriosia decided to make some extreme nature make-overs at the camp?" They look up to see giant vines engulfing the entire camp in a dome. "Gloriosia must be using the magic to trap everyone in camp! We got to move!" Sunset exclaims as they all runs towards the camp.

"Dan! Were you the water guy from yesterday? How did you do that and what is up with that watch?!" Twilight cries out. "Twilight, I don't think now is the time for '20 questions'!" "He's got a point Twilight!" Spike exclaims, making the teen sighs out and refocused on what is happening. They all arrived at the dome. "How do we get in?" Dan questions as Sunset answers. "Twilight! Can you use you're magic to get us in?" "I don't want to use too much of it. Midnight Sparkle could take over!" Dan raises an eyebrow at the name. "Midnight who?"

"Twilight. Our friends are in there." Sunset clasp her hands over her friend's own ones and glowed red, and much to Dan's surprise, had horse ear appeared on top of her head as her hair extends into a ponytail. "There's something you don't see everyday." "Oh, like the kid that can turn into a water robot and a lighting golem is normal?" Spike snarks back as Dan responds. "Good point."

Twilight approaches the wall and holds her glowing hands, making the vines part into a big enough hole for them to walk through. They got in to see that Gloriosia is on a growing pillar of vines as her hands spread to sides and her eyes glowing green. "What you are doing is wrong!" Timber calls out as he was smothered in the branches.

"That isn't your sister!" Sunset calls out as they made it on the scene. "Twilight!" Rarity calls out as Applejack adds in. "Sunset!" "You're okay!" Rainbow Dash exclaims as she help Fluttershy up. "Hey, who's the new guy?" Pinkie questions.

"That isn't your sister, it's someone consumed by equestria magic." Sunset explains to Timber. "Whoever you are, please let my sister go! Please, Gloriosia! I need you." Timber pleas with tears, hoping to regain his sister. Dan watches with sadness before gaining a glaring look. He looks at his hand as lighting dances around, only to noticed that it briefly made a shape for a while. "I wonder…"

He then pulls his hands apart, making energy dance around until forms into a giant, electric boomerang. "Whoa! I can make energy weapons! This is awesome!" "Gloriosia!" Was all Timber said before being engulfed. Dan looks up to the mad woman, who is almost being engulfed as well. "Go, Bluemerang!" He throws the weapon, making it sliced through some of the brambles.

"Hey, I was trying to- What!?" Was all she could say until the object doubles back and knocks her off the platform, sending her tumbling to the ground. "Yeah! It does come back!" Gloriosia got up and growls at the alien, making vines that caught him. "Not a smart move, grabbing me." Dan then made his body sparks powerful electricity that fries the vines. More vines came after him, but Dan made an energy sword and slashed through them.

"Whoa! Do you see this guy!?" Rainbow Dash exclaims as she and the others watch. "I sure hope he doesn't hurt himself." "But what I want to know is who the sam hill is he?" Applejack wonders at the strange being. "He sure does look shiny, though!" Pinkie randomly comments. "Don't worry. He knows Overflow and he was sent here to help as well." Sunset winks at Twilight, who got the message. "Yep, he herd about what is going on here and wanted to help us." "YEAH! Go for it, Da-" Spike was stopped by Sunset and Twilight, who both shook their heads. "Umm… Shock Rock!" "Hey, Shock Rock! That sounds coOOOLLLL!" Shock Rock was sent flying from a lucky strike, crashing into the smashed dock. "SERIOUSLY?!" Rainbow Dash yells out.

Shock Rock stands and rubs his head to shake off dizziness. "Why are you fighting me!?" He looks up to see Gloriosia back on her pillar as she looks down on him. "I'm doing this for the greater good! I'm doing this for the camp!" "Sheesh… Are you sure you're not from the loony bin? Cause you sure look and act like one! And to be honest, this place looks like a dump!" The alien grins out as Sunset face palms at his taunt. Gloriosia had a crazy smile as her right eye twitched a bit. "'A dump'?... A DUMPPPPPP!" She rages out as the vines covered her and made green lighting surge through the place, making vines grow out.

"Nice going, Shock Rock! You made her angry!" Was all Sunset could yell out before Rarity made a diamond barrier surrounds them before the vines engulfed it. "Me and my big mouth." Shock Rock groans out. He quickly dodged lighting and vines, blasting the wood hazards away as he runs. "I got to do something. She's going into full rage mode! But my sword won't cut it with these many brambles!"

He quickly hops on to one after another, trying to avoid getting caught. "Think, what do lumberjacks use? Axes? No. Bulldozers? No. Wait a min…" He widens in realization at something. Landing on the ground, he faces the vines and starts making something as rocks and lighting surges around his cupped hands. He forms his left hand into a square rock with a handle on top, 2 blue holes on the sides and 2 thin openings on the end. He pulls an energy ripcord on the side, making 2 big energy chainsaws roar out as they appear. "Woo-Hoo! Let the energy flow!" Shock Rock marvels at his new weapon.

Just then, green lighting struck him. Only, instead of hurting him, they made his body surge as his saws got bigger and more powerful. "YEAH! I can absorb energy! Thanks for the power boost!" The vines lunges at him, only for the powered up hero to sliced them away with his new weapon. He then made a leap at the tower as more vines came at him. Shock Rock slashed them to bits as a huge one went behind him. But he was quicker and slide on his back as his saw tears at it. He then back-flips and downward slashed at another set of vines.

Just then, he noticed a glowing pink light coming from the smaller dome. The vines were pushed away as Twilight, who now had purple wings on her back along with the ears and ponytail as the others, flew out. "Hey, Twilight! Ready to end this?" "You got it, and is that a chainsaw arm?!" "Yep!" Shock Rock pulls the ripcord, reactivating it. He then leaps up and sliced the top part of the pillar, sideways. He exposures Gloriosia as Twilight levitates the crystals away from her.

The Geodes went to the teens with their respective color, merging with them and transforming them. They all gained crystal-like outfits as they all glowed their respective colors as they started to make a bright light, making Shock Rock shields his eyes.

When he opens his eyes, he was surprised to see that all the vines were gone as sparkling green lights raining down. He then notices his aunts and other campers stepping out of the mess hall as they marvel at the sight. They all then cheered at being saved.

Timber was coming around and notices his unconscious, back to normal sister. "Gloriosia?" He went to her as a green sparkle touches her, flattering her eyes open. "Wha… What happened?" "It's okay. It's going to be okay." He comforts her as they hug.

The transformed girls floated down to the ground as Shock Rock walks up to them. "Nice job, back there!" "Thanks! And pretty cool using a chainsaw arm to cut all the vines away." Twilight complements him. Just then, the crowd cheers and applause at the 8 heroes as they all smile while Shock Rock grins at the attention. "WHO'S YOUR HEROES!?" He calls out, getting bigger cheers as Sunset and Twilight both smiles and shakes their heads at each other. BEEP BEEP BEEP

Shock Rock looks down to see he was timing out. "SORRY! Gotta go!" He then took off into the woods, hoping to get as far away to not being followed. He reached a hidden small pond when he turns back. "Whew, that was a bit too close! Still, it would have been nice for me to stay a little longer."

Dan then starts to walks back to the camp. He kept walking for a bit, until he made it back to see everyone was fixing the docks and damage. "I am so sorry." Dan saw the Gloriosia is standing in front of his aunts while looking shamefully. "I just want to make it the best week of Camp Everfree! But instead, I made it the worst! Maybe it's best that i'm losing the camp to Filthy Rich."

"No! It's not! This camp means a lot to so many people! My sister and me included." "Why do you think we wanted our students to come here?" Luna questions as everyone gathers around while Dan walks next to Celestia, who secretly winks at him for doing a good job with the watch earlier as Dan smiles.

Twilight spoke up, getting the crowd's attention . "We can't let Filthy Rich take this camp away! If this place meant so much to you 2, then maybe it meant as much for the other campers who came here before." "And maybe, we can get them to help save it!" Applejack questions as Rarity squeals out. "Like a fundraiser?" "Or a ball!?" Rainbow Dash zooms up. "Our band can play!" "I can write a new song!" Fluttershy mentions. Everyone mumble and agrees, wanting to save the camp. "That's all nice, but where will we hold it?"

We can hold it in the Crystal cave!" Dan adds as Rarity glees out. " A Crystal Ball! I love it!" "I love everyone's enthusiasm, really, I do! But I just don't think we can do this by tomorrow night." "WE GOT THIS!" The Rainbooms cries out.

* * *

At the Crystal ball, everyone was dressed fancy as they all enjoyed the party along with the older campers. Gloriosia made an announcement that they had saved the camp by reaching enough money, making Filthy Rich leave in silent defeat. Dan was dressed up in a comfy tuxedo with a green tie and the number 10 on his back made by Rarity, who also combs his hair as well. "Look at you, Dan!" He turns with a Pizza slice in hand to see Sunset smiling at him

"You're bound to get some girls chasing after you." She teases with a smirk as Dan rolls his eyes. "Very funny, Bacon head! But, you know, I came to this camp, thinking that I was going to have the worst summer ever." Dan looks at the crowd having fun with Sunset on his side. "But it turns out, thanks to some magic and an alien watch, that this camp is pretty cool after all! Grandpa was right sending me here. And I did made some great friends too!" Sunset smiles warmly at the boy. "To the start of the best summer ever!" Dan holds a cup of punch as he and Sunset toasts and laughs.

* * *

Later, Sunset was hanging outside the cave as Twilight said bye to Timber and walks over to her, getting a coy grin as she blushes. Dan was busy hanging out with his aunts and meeting the other Rainbooms inside of the cave.

But as Sunset slurps her cup, she gained a pondering look. "There is 2 things that concerns me." "What's that?" "Where did the magic that hit this cave come from? And why was the watch sent to Earth in the first place?" Both teens looks up at the night sky, wondering about the mysteries of both the magic and the watch.


	2. Chapter 2

Magical Alien summer EP 2: Canterlot B.C.

The crowd of people looks up in fear and worry at the sight of the burning apartment building as the firefighters race to the rescue.

In the burning structure, a mother and her son were trying to escape, only to get cut off by falling debris. They both look around, only to noticed a bunch of celling falling on them. The mother and son held each other, bracing for the crushing, burning pain. But the boy hears something and opens his eyes, only to widened in shock at the being in front of him. "Who're you?"

"I'm here to help." Shock Rock replies as he tosses the debris somewhere else. He then made a battering ram and charged, smashing through the blocked doorway and beckons for the people to follow him. The 2 follows the alien as they made into the hallway. "This way!" Some debris smashed the stairway. "Never mind, new route!" Shock Rock beckons them to grab onto his back and ran towards a window.

BLAST The Fulmini blasts through the window as the 2 humans hangs on. He quickly made a plasma ramp and slides down it to the ground as a crowd gather around. The family drops off the alien as they all cheered at him. "Naw, naw. Please. It was all just me doing a job! I couldn't accept it…. okay, maybe just a bit! You got me!" As Shock Rock tries to humbly accept the crowds applause, he noticed that the boy he rescued was looking at 3 cards, but not just any cards… "No way! Sumo Slammer Gold cards!? I been looking for those for my collection for a while! I got to ask that kid how—"

BEEP BEEP Shock Rock turns to see Sunset sitting in a sporty convertible that has a sun mark on the hood and a moon mark on the sides. "Hey, Shock Rock! The fire was a diversion! The jewel robbers are getting away!" She calls out as Celestia looks from the driver's seat. The alien briefly looks at the cards and then back at the 2. "Uhh… I knew that!" He then made his way to the car.

* * *

Celestia was speeding after the bad guys in their getaway van as they zoom through the city of Canterlot. It has been a week since the Camp Everfree incident. Dan has been getting training into figuring out all his aliens as well as controlling them better. During the time, he made friends with the rest of The Rainbooms.

He thought that they were weird and freaky, especially when they have magic powers. But after hanging and getting to know them, he realized that they are pretty cool. Sunset also explain about Equestria Magic and where it came from. She was also explained about the mirror portal and how it is linked to another dimension. Dan thought it was girly and lame that it was linked to a realm of magical ponies. But then realized that he can explore another dimension, anytime he wants. But his Aunts said he wasn't ready for it and will allow him when the time is right. Twilight was also cool to hang out with, including Spike, who can talk which is awesome in Dan's book. But he is a bit annoyed that Twilight would bother him about his aliens and tries to drag him to her lab and research on the watch.

But, Sunset and Celestia puts their foots down and scolds her. After a talk, she apologizes and promises to not do anything to make Dan uncomfortable. She then became a better friend. Dan like hanging around Sunset, she is like a better version of his sister, Kate.

As The adult stays on the escape car's trail, she felt a jolt to her seat, making her yep for a sec. "I knew I should have got those rubber seat covers when I had the chance." She mumbles as she look at the energy alien in the back seat. "I can't help it, Aunt Celestia! I'm made of electricity." "Why did you picked Shock Rock, then?" "Don't look at me! I wanted Overflow, but the watch had other plans." He answer Sunset's question, annoyed by the watch's habit of not giving him the alien he wants sometimes.

The van turns a corner with the sports car following after it. Shock Rock stand up and made an energy ball, throwing it at the back of van and made it explodes the back door and the bottom tires up. "Bulls-eye!" The van swerves as it goes out on control, stopping when it hits a wall.

The ski-masked thieves were moaning as they rubs their heads when an blue energy hand rips the driver's door off as Shock Rock glares at them. "Unless you 2 want a REAL shock to the system…" The alien crunches the door to proves his point. "Hands against the wall and on your knees, NOW!"

The bandits got out and did what the alien said, unaware of a beeping sound coming from the symbol on his chest. "Boy, you 2 picked a lousy day to be bad guys!" FLASH Dan was about to taunt the robbers when he noticed that he was shorter. Looking down, he notices that he timed out and looks at the red glowing watch as it gave a dying beep.

"You stay there until the cops come!" Dan disguise his voice as he backs up. He then turns and runs as they robbers noticed the different voice. Just as they turned… "FREEZE!" The cops showed up and pointed weapon at the bandits, making Dan smirk. "There all yours, officers! Now I know that you—"

"Beat it, kid! This isn't a playground!" A cop ordered as he cuffs and escorts one of the bandits. "But… I was the one who caught him! I'm the Hero!" Dan moans at the lack of respect, wondering what is the point of being a hero if you don't get appreciated at all?

* * *

The next day, at an apartment building on the other side of the city, a man in a business suit was pounding on the door. "ANIMO! I know you're in their! Open up!" Getting no answer, the man took out a key and used it to open the door. When he walks inside, he was surprised to see all sort of animals in tanks, cages and habitats. "Whew… Smells like a zoo in here.' The man went to get a closer look at one of the tanks, unaware of a shadowy person behind him.

As the man was observing a frog hopping out of a log… "How did you get in here?!" The man jumps and turns around to see a man that has pale green skin, looking like it hasn't seen any sun in years. He also has brown eyes with shoulder-length white hair. He is wearing a sleeveless grey shirt with brown pants tucked into black boots. He lastly has long, black fingerless, rubber gloves along with long, claw-like fingernails.

"Ahem… Passkey. I'm your landlord! Your rent is 6 months past due." "All of my funds go into my research. Now get out! Your disturbing me!" Dr. Animo snaps as he works on something at a table. "Look, doc! Unless you can pony up some green, you and your furry friends are out on the streets!

The doctor merely smirks as he chuckles at the threat. "'Pony up', interesting choice of words." He then got out the frog and places it on the floor. "I'm guessing you're an animal lover. Then you are really going to love this!" Animo then puts on a helmet made out a kitchen appliance that has 2 red antenna on top of it. Connected to it is a red dial on his chest.

The man laughs at the device. "What's that?! You're a member of the moose lounge or something?" Animo merely rolls his eyes and points at his gizmo. This is my Trans-modulator! Phase 1: It creates genetic mutations at an accelerated level. Observe."

Animo twists the dial, making the antenna lights up with energy, to which he zaps the frog, making it grew until it's bigger then both humans. It now has 4 red eyes and 2 horns growing out of it's head. The landlord screams as the frog ate him. The man struggles as the mutant kept him in its mouth. Animo watches with sick amusement.

"I'm sorry, it sounds like you have a frog in your throat. Hahaha… Or is that the other way around?! HAHAHA!" The frog spat the man out, covering him in green slime as he was knocked out. Animo stars at a piece of paper with silent rage. "So close to getting what is mine! All I need is a few lousy components!"

"So remember to come on down to Canterlot City's mall: The shopping center that always have what you need, whenever you want!" Animo turns towards a running T.V. to see an ad for the local mall. The madman grins with maliciousness, satisfied that he found the perfect place to get the parts. "Ahhh… just what the good doctor ordered."

* * *

At the massive mall of the city, Celestia and Dan were doing some shopping as the boy hero was slumping. Dan was bored out of his mind as he and his aunt went shopping for some groceries, not even getting to go to the arcade or candy store. Dan was back to his normal clothes while Celestia was wearing her normal outfit of a yellow jacket with a sun pin over a purple sleeveless jumpsuit and gold heels. she has a purple bracelet on her left wrist and a watch on her right.

Just they enters the groceries, he saw something that caught his eye. Running towards it in the cereal aisle, he picks up a box of 'Sumo Slammer Crunch'. "Whoa! Sumo Slammer cards!" Dan then gained a smirk, dialing the watch as his aunt remains unaware.

Celestia was looking at her list while holding a basket. Unbeknownst to her, Twilight and Spike were in the same store, picking up somethings for her family at her house and planning to get some tech parts at the local electronic store. Twilight has her glasses and ponytail. She is wearing a blue button shirt with puffy sleeves under a pink vest with a pink bow. She has a purple skirt with a pink star on it. She lastly has blue socks over slip on shoes. FLASH "Uhh… Twilight? Did that flash of green light looks familiar?" "It did, Spike."

As the 2 rounds the corner, they were surprised to see cereal aisle looked like a tornado went through it. Spike then smells something, growling at a shaking box. The teen genius narrows her eyes as she grabs the box. "Darn it! Another red card!" A small, yet, deep voice is herd as Twilight reaches and pulls out a small alien.

The alien is a grey-skinned small alien that looks like a frog with large green eyes with horizontal pupils and gills on his cheeks and a black strip on his fore head. He has 4 sticky fingers and 3 toes. He is wearing a black jumpsuit with a green strip going down the middle of the chest, which connects to green rings around his neck and waist. He has green fingerless gloves and white wrist rings. He also has white leggings as well. He lastly has the watch symbol on his back.

"What are you doing?!" "Uhh… Looking for the gold Sumo Slammer card!" Grey Matter responds to the dog's question. Twilight scolds him as Grey Matter got a bored look. "You're supposed to use your alien powers to help others! NOT to find some dumb trading card!" "AHEM!" The Teen turns around and hides the alien and dog behind her. "What happened here, young lady?" "It wasn't me, sir! It was a friend of mine who did this!" "Well, someone is going to pay for all this." The store employee responds, making Twilight growls in annoyance.

* * *

Later, Celestia was pushing a cart full of Sumo Slammer Crunch cereal as she struggles to keep her temper in check. "And remind me why did I buy all this cereal, again? "We would have bought only the one that has the gold card in it! If a certain, Brainiac, egghead didn't butt in!" Dan responds as Twilight, holding Spike, glares at the boy.

"Hello! You were the one who was trashing the entire aisle just to look for a piece of cardboard that's not even real gold!" "Now, Dan! I know how much you love Sumo Slammer! But you are getting a bit obsessive about the card." Celestia adds to Twilight's response. "Yeah, you're right, Aunt Celestia. Maybe I don't need a gold Sumo Slammer card. It's not like I rescued a bunch of PEOPLE FROM A BURNING BUILDING OR SOMETHING!" Dan sarcastically yells out, getting more ticked off at his Aunt and friends not knowing how important the card is to him. "Wow, superhero guilt? Really?" Spike comments with a raised brow.

As they walk off, Dan notices a Sumo Slammer card display case by a set of TVs. "WHOA! Sumo Slammer cards! A complete set." As he ran over to gaze at the set, the older girls and dog all looks at him. "When is that boy ever going to get it?" "Twilight, my nephew needs to learn that true heroes don't expect a reward, every time they do something good. They do it because the deed IS the reward. And that is something he needs to learn himself." Celestia wisely said as they went to another part of the mall.

As Dan drools over the gold card in the case as it shines. "Someday, you'll complete MY collection." He noticed a slight rumble sound as the TVs gone static. One of them fall off and smashed in the window. He noticed that the rumbling was getting louder, making him leap behind a potted plant when…. CRASH

Dan peeks out as the dust from the explosion cleared off. "Whoa…" He said in wide-eyed awe. Animo was sitting on his giant frog as it stumbles through the hole. The mad scientist hops off and went inside a nearby electronic store, swapping a few things from it and putting it in a sack and exiting it. "HEY!" The man turns to see Dan standing near a pile of stacked boxes and near a glasses booth as the guy from it runs for his life. "You can't take those!" The frog shot his tongue out, hitting the boxes as the kid looks up in shock. He quickly leaps out of the way.

"Don't be a hero, kid! Run along and play!" Animo warns as he mounts his frog. Dan looks at the watch and grits his teeth as it gave a dying beep while glowing red. "You're lucky I can't go hero." "FREEZE!" Dan turns to see 2 security guards running over, only to stop in shock at the mutant animal. "Get down from the… the… frog and put your hands up!" Animo merely smirks and made his minion hops away as the 3 looks in shock.

"Uhh… We got a grab and dash from the computer store! Male, 5ft, 6. Riding a giant frog… or toad! Trust me, you can't miss him!" A guard yells in his walkie-talkie as Dan merely glances.

* * *

At the pet shelter, Twilight and Spike were visiting Fluttershy, who is working there, as she attends to the animals. The shy girl was humming with a smile, petting on of the gerbils. CRASH Both girls turns and gasps at seeing the giant frog before them, smashing the front of the shelter. Animo twists the dial, making an energy ray fire at Spike. "SPIKE!"

Spike grew until he is almost as big as the frog. He grew a set of green spines down his back that stops at his tail base, that is longer and bushier. He grew sharp claws on the paws as his fronts ones became hand-like. His collar snaps off as his teeth became razor-sharp with an extended muzzle. His eyes became red with silted black pupils.

Both Girls gasps in shock as the once-puppy growls at them as he glares at the teens. Animo zaps a parakeet, making it big with red eyes as well. "Arise to your full potential, my pets!" The madman cries out.

Dan was running after Animo as Celestia joins him. They both screeched to a stop as the teens ran out of the store and joins up with the 2 as Spike pounces out, roaring and growling. "Oh, man! What did Twilight feed to Spike!?" "I know you don't want to hurt us, Spike!" Celestia plea as the were-dog prowls closer with dripping fangs. The group back slowly in shock as Animo and his mutants gathered. "Behold the genius of Dr. Animo! Nothing can stop me from getting what I deserve! Mark my words! Today I make history, or should I say, PRE-history!"

"What did that person do to sweet little Spike?!" Fluttershy exclaims as Twilight whispers at Dan. "If you didn't go cereal diving, Spike wouldn't be a mutant and be looking at us like chew toys with one of your aliens!' Dan looks at the still charging watch, groaning at Twilight being right.

Spike then roars, making the group run as he chase after them. They all scream as they ran through the mall as civilians all run and hides as well. Dan quickly ducks and rolls as the mutant dog leaps over him, corning the girls as they all back up against a movie theater.

The boy looks down at the still charging watch and then notices a motor scooter in a toy store. "I don't need a alien to tame this dog!" He ran to the outlet as Twilight pleas. "Spike, please! Try and remember who you are! Who we are!" "Please, Spike! Come back to us!" "Spike, you need to remember who you really are!" Spike merely roars at the girls, not even trying to hear them. He was going to pouch on them, tearing them to shreds when… BONK A football hits him, making turn to see Dan on the scooter with a helmet on. "Hey, Spike! Want to play fetch? Follow me!"

He zooms off, making the mad dog chase after him. Dan kept ridding through the Mall, sliding on turns as the were-dog chases after him. He kept zooming, entering into the grocery store while looking to his side to see Spike running next to him. He made a leap at him, but the boy ducked, making Spike tackle a shelf and made it lean.

Dan quickly used it as a ramp, leaping over the snapping dog as his land on another shelf, pushing it towards the dog and trapping him. Spike tries to escape, but couldn't cause of the weight. "DAN!" Celestia cries out as she and the others ran up to the smirking boy. "Uhh-huu. That's right! Not even a mutant wolf is a match for Dan Tennyson!" Dan dismounts his vehicle as he walks up to the struggling dog. "Sorry, Spike! It's for your own good." Just then, a rumbling sound got the group's attention, making them turns to see Animo's frog landing near them. "Young fool! You can't stop me! I will turn Canterlot City into Canterlot B.C.!"

The bird then swoops near, making Animo hop onto it as it bursts through the skylight as it flew away, with the frog following it. "You!" The kid turns to see the employee from before "You just saved my store! And the Mall! If there's anything I could do to repay you, name it!" Dan grins, looking at the gold Sumo Slammer card as it shines. "Well, now that you mention it, I would like the-" Celestia grabs him and drags him off. "Fluttershy! Can you please watch over Spike for me?" "Oh, yes, Twilight! I won't leave his side! And I'll get the others." The teen nods as she catches up with them.

"But Aunt Celestia! I was about to score the Gold Sumo Slammer card! It will just be a quick sec!" "Sorry, Dan! We need to follow that mutant bird before it gets away!" The woman ran towards the exit as Twilight shrugs before following her. Dan groans out as he begrudgingly follows.

But, unbeknownst to him, Fluttershy overheard him and looks at the card. Smiling, she call out to man. "Excuse me, sir! I happen to be friends with that boy! And he really does want something from you." "What is it?" Fluttershy look at the display case, making the man glances at well.

* * *

At night, the giant bird screeched as it carries it's master to his next location through the city. But, Celestia's car was not far behind it, keeping pace as the woman kept a sharp eye on it. Twilight was in the back, looking up something on her phone while Dan was slumping in the passenger seat. "Aaaahhh… This reminds me of the old days with my sister! Before I went to teaching and being a principal." "Wait… what kind of job involves chasing down giant birds or mad men?" Twilight questions as Celestia got a nervous look. "Well. It wasn't chasing down something, per said. Let's just say that it involves a lot of travel and… Hey, Dan! What's the matter?"

"I saved an entire mall from a becoming a mutant dog's chew toy, without my aliens! But what did I get? NOTHING!" "Dan, being a hero isn't about getting something in return. It's about saving lives, without the rewards! You need to learn that, if you want to be know as a true hero."

"GOT IT!" Dan looks back as Celestia listens while driving, as Twilight reads from her phone. "5 years ago: Dr. Animo was a promising Veterinary scientist, who had a shot at a big prize called the 'Verties Award'! But it was later discovered that he was performing genetic experiments on animals! And when he lost his chance at the award, he flipped out! Going off the map and hasn't been heard from since! Does any of this stuff sounds familiar?" Dan just slumps again, ignoring Twilight's smart remark. Celestia notices that the bird disappeared behind some large buildings. Lost them! They could be anywhere in the city!" "Which is going to be soon 'Canterlot B.C.'!" Dan widens his eyes in realization on the key words: B.C. "Wait… I know where he is heading!"

* * *

"The Canterlot Museum!" Dan exclaims as they stand out of the Museum. Notching a giant feather near a large hole in the entrance, Dan picks it up as Celestia comments "Look like we're on the right track. Great job, Dan!" "You know, for a c- student, you can pull a surprise every once in a while." "It's one of my many talents." Dan responds to Twilight as they all head in.

The team kept walking, moving past exhibits and artifacts as they kept their eyes peeled. Dan then notices some discarded boxes. Picking it up, he saw that they are from the computer store of the Mall. Just then, they hear something being tinkered. The team saw that Animo was in front of them and has his back to them as he works on his device. "….You are persistent. I hate persistence!" The madman spoke from over his shoulder. "We all know about your freak experiments, Animo! It's over!" Dan points at the villain as the 3 of them glares at him.

"Oh… but it's only begun! See, I only need a few components to push my work into phase 2: The reanimation of dormant cells!" "Uhh… does this guy comes with a translator or subtitles?" Twilight gasps in shock as she realizes Animo's plan. "He's going to revive extinct animals by using the exhibits, that contains a bit of their DNA!"

"Precisely, my dear! Observe!" Animo then zaps a mammoth exhibit, making it glowed red as the 3 gasps in shock. The mammoth moved and bellowed as it glares it's red glowing eyes at them. "Behold! The genus of Dr. Animo!" The former scientist then ran to another room. "Now would be a good time go hero?" "No, duh! You 2 take Animo! I'll deal with hairy Jumbo!" Dan then slams down on the watch. FLASH

* * *

The watch sinks into his arm as veins protrude out of his arm, traveling up to his eye as he shuts it before it shot open, making it all green with black markings around it. A tail shot out of the base of his spine as black spines ripped from the back of his shirt. He then grew bigger and buffer as black fingerless gloves with green cuffs forms on his growing hands. He spun around before facing the 4th wall.

He then roars out as he pumps his arms while slamming his tail on the ground, posing as the transformation is complete.

* * *

Twilight and Celestia gasps in shock as the green flash died down. Dan is now a humanoid dinosaur alien that is 20 feet tall. His legs are shorter than his arms. He has elephant-like feet and a lengthy lizard-like tail. His armored hide is light brown, with minor plating on his shoulders, tail, back, arms, and upper legs. He has a beige chest, abs, inner arms, and lower jaw. Dark grey, stone-like spikes, each shaped like the dorsal fin of a shark, run down his spine from the top of his neck to a black mace on the end of his tail. The mace has three spikes shaped like stalagmites, being one large spike on the middle and two smaller spikes on the sides. He has three fingers and a thumb on each hand and three black, elephant-like toes on each foot. His knee caps and finger joints also bulge out. He has black fingerless gloves with green cuffs and black briefs with a white waistband.

His square-like head is mostly hunched forward, and the beige area of his neck is wrinkled. Both his lower jaw and brows are protruding while his almost human-like nose appears to be squished inward. His lips are black and have wrinkles. His teeth are yellowed and minorly fanged. He also has two green eyes with thick black outlines. He lastly has the watch symbol on his chest.

"Let's wrestle!" Humungousaur then charges at the undead animal, grabbing it and slamming it sideways. Twilight and Celestia want after Animo as Humungousaur tussles with the mammoth. They both kept running down the hall, only to stop to see that the giant bird was blocking their way, screeching at them.

Twilight frowns and grabs ahold of her geode while holding her other hand out. The bird was then lifted in a pink, sparkling aura and then was slammed on the ground. Twilight kept using her magic to slam the bird on the walls, ceiling and floor, letting go of it as it runs away. "Who needs aliens when you got magic power?" Twilight comments as both girls continued.

They both found Dr. Animo as he activates his modulator, smirking at them as he fires at a T-Rex skeleton. The skin starts to regrow as it's eyes glowed red while the girls were shocked and awed. The reanimated dinosaur steps off and roars, although part of it's skin is missing, giving it a zombie look that makes it more terrifying.

* * *

Humungousaur slides back as he drops on all fours. He looks up to the charging mammoth and glares. He slams his tail in front of it, sending out a shockwave that pushes the beast back as it was dazed. He then charges at it, giving a right hook and left-slamming it with his mace. The beast was knocked away, before getting up and bellowing.

'You are going down, peanuts!" The mammoth charges at the alien as he cracks his knuckles. He then charged and grabbed it's tusk, spinning around really fast for a while before Humungousaur tosses it into a wall, making it collapse and buries it. The alien, on the other hand, was holding his stomach as he wobbles. "Oh... I don't… feel so-" His cheeks puffed up as he slouches and hurls out his stomach contents.

* * *

Twilight and Celestia quickly dodges as the zombie T-Rex slams it's tail on the doorway. "I love to stay! But I need to calm the award, I so richly deserve!' Animo call from his massive mount, as it roars and smashes through the exit, making it's way into the city.

As Twilight and Celestia watches, the parakeet screeches as it snatch Twilight in it's claws as the Teen screams, flying out into the sky as Celestia calls out. "DAN!" "I'M ON IT!" He rushed past Celestia ad jumps on to the roof tops of the nearby buildings, giving chase. Celestia notices a piece of paper in the rubble, picking it up as she looks at it.

* * *

Humungousaur was running on the rooftops as he chased down the bird. He then made a big leap, using his tail as a boost, grabbing on the bird as it screeches. It started to descended down form the extra weight as the alien glares at it. "No bye-bye for you!" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

The alien's eyes widened as his symbol started to beep while flashing red. "OH NO!" The bird shook him off as Twilight watches in horror, held captive as the bird's talons pins her arms. "DAN!" The alien crashes in the middle of the street, making a huge crater as he changes back.

The boy pulls himself out as he watches the bird fly away in fear. "TWILIGHT!" BEEP BEEP Dan saw Celestia pulls up in her car. "Someone called a taxi?" Dan hops in as she speeds after them.

* * *

"You know the magic thing, I can understand. But alien watches, madmen and mutant animals? That is where I draw the line!" Twilight shouts out with annoyance as the bird takes her up to the top of one of the skyscrapers.

* * *

Animo, on the other head, was riding on his rampaging T-Rex through town as the people screams and runs in fear. The beast smashes down on an empty bus as the crazy doctor smirks. Ahh… I do love my work!"

* * *

Twilight was being held above a large drop as the mutant bird was perched on the roof balcony. Twilight was terrified as she looks down while being held by her shirt in the mutant's beak. She then remembers something as she pulls out her phone. "I hope Sunset and others can get me, because the more rescue teams I have, the better!"

* * *

"No sign of beak breath!" Dan calls out as the 2 races through the town. "There can't be too many places a bird the size of an elephant would roost. Here, Animo dropped this." Celestia said as she passes the paper. Dan reads it, noticing a young Animo glaring at another man with clenched fists. " 'Dr. Kelly accepts Verties Award.' He's going to pick up his award and get revenge on Kelly! He must be in Canterlot for a visit! We got to stop him!"

"First thing first, we got to find Twilight!" Just then, Dan saw the skyscraper with the bird. "UP THERE!" "Good eye!" Celestia zooms to the building as the giant mutant takes off. "Hurry, girls! I don't know how long I have!" Twilight cries as she hugs the pole top while trying not to slide of the glass surface.

Just then, her phone fells off, sending it down as it crashes in front of Dan and Celestia, breaking into many pieces. "Twilight is next!" The principal calls out. Dan looks a green glowing watch and smirks. "Not if I have anything to say about it! IT'S HERO TIME!" FLASH

* * *

The watch sinks into his arm as Dan clutches his fist, thrusting it open as it turns into a 3 clawed-hand covered by a green fingerless glove as his skin turned red and a bit muscle with gauntlets on his forearms. His mouth and noise turned into a large beak with a black and green strip on it. His head and hat shreds as small crest is pointed fin the back of his skull.

His back forms a jetpack-like structure as his clothes changed into a green and black bodysuit with a white belt. The watch symbol flashes from his left shoulder as the alien poses while Celestia was very surprised and shocked.

* * *

Dan is now an alien that looks like a cross between a Pterodactyl and a glider. He has a large yellow beak-like mouth, green eyes, red skin, black and green clothing on his shoulders and waist, white soft bands around his wrists and ankles with green fingerless gloves and feet. He has a jetpack-like structure on his back as 2 small, yellow, retractable wings that resemble a glider in appearance, slides out from it.

Dan then ignites his jetpack as green energy propels from it, zooming up into the air as Twilight falls and screams. "GOTCHA!" Dan cried as he grabs Twilight around the waist, carrying her to safety as the teen opens her eyes. "Pterodactyl!" "ASTRO-dactyl! 'SQUAWK'!" "Right, thanks for the save!"

Just then, the bird screeches as it appears from behind. "Incoming!" Astrodactyl looks back at his tail-gainer. "Hang on!" The flying alien then turns, zooming through the air as the bird of prey gives chase. Celestia already went inside and is riding the elevator to the top.

* * *

Sunset and the Rainbooms, except for Fluttershy, arrived in Applejack's truck. The all got out as they look up. "WHOA! When Fluttershy said a big mutant bird, she wasn't kidding!" "To think that a devious, and unfashionable, madman would turn our sweet little Spikey-Wikey and a majestic Parakeet into such monstrosities!" Rainbow cries in shock as Rarity comments in disgust.

"Hey, look! It's one of them 'Alien Heroes'! Like that Overflow and Shock Rock fellas from camp!" Applejack points out as Pinkie Pie comments "WOW He's a really fast flyer! Maybe faster than you, Dash!" "Don't even go there, Pinkie…" Rainbow Dash warns the party girl.

'Well, it looks like he's having a hard time fighting back while carrying Twilight! Let's head to the roof!" "Top floor: Friendship rescue!" Pinkie cries out as they all head into the building.

* * *

"Okay, Polly! Let's see you take this! 'SQUAWK'" Astrodactyl cries back as a ring of energy expanded from his jet pack, hitting the bird as it explodes and sends it crashing down. Astrodactyl then saw Celestia at the balcony, waving her arms. "Hang on, Twi! I'm dropping you off!" "You better not literally drop me, Tennyson!" Astrodactyl flew near his aunt and hands Twilight over to her, making her pull the Teen to safety. "Okay! I'll go take care of Animo, Now!" The adult nods her head, making the hero flies off after the mad man.

The 2 made to the bottom floor as they stepped of the elevator, only for Twilight to ambushed by a surprise group hug. "TWILIGHT!" Sunset and the others cries out as they smile and laugh. "Are you hurt, Twi?!" "You okay, Egghead?" "Darling! Tell us you are all right!" "Are any of your bones broken?!" "GUYS!" Sunset calls out, making everyone and stop as she hugs Twilight. "Are you fine?" "Yes! Thanks to Principal Celestia, who was in the area at the time, and that nice alien who saved me!" Twilight assures everyone, making them smile.

They left the building ready to head out after Dan when… BOOOMMM SCREEECCCHEEEE The bird roars out as the group got scared and surprised looks with wide eyes. Twilight squeaks out. "I think that energy ring WASN'T enough to knock it down and out." "Oh, Candy Corn." Pinkie mumbles out.

* * *

At a science lab in another part of the city, Dr. Kelly is visiting another group of scientist as he shows his work and achievements. "And lastly, my Verties Award! Of course, it was an honor to be nominated along with a small group of other, great scientist." He said as he places a golden trophy shaped like a beaker.

RUMBLE Just then, the ground starts rumbling, making the people concerned and confused. SMASH ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRR The zombie T-Rex smashed through the wall, rising and scaring most of the people except Kelly, who is petrified with fear. "Kelly! You have something that belongs to me!" Animo snarls out and hops off. He grabs the award as he had a deranged smile. "I like to thank the community for this honor!"

He hops back on his minion as it stomps towards the scared man. Astrodactyl came out of nowhere and tackles the head, knocking it confused. The alien turns around, only to get knocked away by the giant's tail, sending him flying into a wall. He got up and rubs his head, only to noticed Kelly being held by his shirt as the zombie Dino was about to eat him. "SOMEONE HELP!" "Oh, man! This hero stuff is not hero easy!" He then zooms off, making a small rockslide behind him.

Astrodactyl grabs the man as he was tossed up and got him to safety as Animo calls out. "What are you?! You little pest!" "The name is Astrodactyl! 'SQUAWK' 'SQUAWK' I am here to kick tail!" He flies next to the Dinosaur, making green energy comes out from his gauntlets and swings at it. His whips hits the beast, hurting it and making Animo try keeps his balance. He then whips the trophy, knocking it out of the madman's hands and sending it crashing down on the floor. "NNNOOOOOO!" He calls out in shock, only to have helmet taken off by the alien, who then tosses it on to the floor.

"MY TRANS-MODULATOR!" The impact sends out an red energy wave, turning the zombie T-Rex into a fossil, which then collapses under Animo. "No! No! NO!" The energy wave travels over the city. It reaches the Parakeet as it corners the girls, turning it back as it flew on to Twilight's arm. "AAWWW… I think it likes you, Twilight!" The teen ignores Pinkie's comment and glares at the bird. "Don't even try to kiss up to me now, beak breath!"

The wave hits Spike, who is still under the shelve, and shrinks him back to normal. He then stumbles out, all dazed. "Whoa… what happened? I blacked out there." "SPIKE!" He was caught in a surprise hug from Fluttershy as she cuddles him. "Oh, you're back! Thank goodness!" "Uhh… did I go somewhere?"

* * *

Later, the police arrived to take Animo away as Dan stands near his Aunt as he watches with a smirk. "Let me go! I deserve that award! I had it coming to me! I want it!" The man cries out as he was shoved into the back of a car. "All of this… just for some trophy? That is so lame." Sunset commits as the Rainbooms nods there heads in agreement. "Sheesh, talk about a sore loser." Pinkie adds in.

Dan walks up to the car in realization as he stares at the mad scientist. "That sounds really familiar." Dan realizes that he was acting like Animo before. He then vows to never let the same thing happened to Animo happens to him too.

* * *

Later, Celestia was driving his nephew home at the sister's house. "You know, I didn't get the gold card! But I did snags my own trophy from Animo!" Dan said as he places the dial from his Modulator in a box on his lap. "And I guess saving the city from Freakimo is it's own reward."

"Well, i'm glad you learned your lesson! And you also saved Twilight's life as well! I'm proud of you, Dan." Celestia phrases with a smile as they pulled up to the driveway. They both got out and heads towards the door when Luna opens it.

"Hey, you 2! You wouldn't believe what has happened on the news! It was crazy!" "Tell us more after dinner, Luna. Right now, we're hungry." Luna nods her head in response and then digs for something in her pocket. "Fair enough. Oh, Dan. I almost forgot! Fluttershy stopped by early to give you this! She said she wants you to have for helping Spike and the Mall, whatever that means."

To Dan's surprise, it was a gold Sumo Slammer card she pulls out. "No way! A gold Sumo Slammer card! But where did she get it?!" "She said she got it from the display case at the mall. She also said a little kindness can go a long way." She then enters in, leaving Dan to gawk at his card as Celestia smirks.

"You know, after all I have been through today, I am just glad I got the card in the end. I learned that rewards like these aren't important. There just bonuses compared to the real reward." "Now that is hero talk. Come on, Luna has ordered pizza for us. Let's eat!" Celestia and Dan walks in, shuttling the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Magical Alien Summer EP 3: The Kraken

"CANNONBALLL!" SPLASH Dan shouted as he splashed into the cool, lake water as the moon hangs high above the night sky. "And the judges scores a perfect 10 on each one! And the crowd goes wild!" Dan imitates a crowd cheer as Sunset stands on the boardwalk with a flashlight In hand, right outside of a small cabin. "It's bad enough I get dragged by Luna to watch over you at this upstate-fishing lake trip for the weekend, but now I have to do night swim watch as well?" "You know, it wouldn't hurt to have some fun, Sunset! You're starting to act like my geeky sister!"

Sunset responds back. "I'm just saying that the Rainbooms and I have 3 days to start doing fundraisers to fix the damage at Camp Everfree, that we kind of cause and I'm out here, babysitting the kid with an alien watch." "Don't you mean the damage Gloriosia cause?" Sunset narrows his eyes at the boy and turns around. "I'm going to bed." Suddenly, Dan felt something trying to pull at him as he struggles. "Hey! What's… Happen… Gah!" He was dragged down as bubbles surfaced. "Very funny, Dan! I'm not falling for this!" But as Sunset approaches the bubbles, Dan didn't surface, making Sunset worried. "Dan?"

SPLASH "RRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRR!" A giant, kelp covered monster emerges from the water, roaring out as the teen screams and falls on her back. The dropped flashlight shines light on the beast, revealing… A grinning Humungousaur covered in seaweed. "DANIEL TENNYSON!" "Haha! I can't believe you fell for it! You should see the look on your face! It was priceless!"

"I am so telling your Aunt for this!" Sunset hisses out and grabs her flashlight, stomping back to the cabin as the alien wipes the rest of the seaweed off. "Can you imagine? 'A monster in the lake' How dumb can you be?" Just then, bubbles were being formed in the middle of the lake as Humungousaur notices.

A giant shadow with 2 tentacles rises up and towers over the dinosaur, who widened his eyes in shock. "I totally asked for this, didn't i?" One of the tentacles grabs him and tosses him father into the water, making him splash and surfaces, gasping for air. He looks around, only to be grabbed and dragged down.

He struggles to break free, only to see a big blue eye staring at him. He gasps in shock as the monster's head was as big as him. He quickly slams his tail on the eye, making the water creature clutches it in pain as he broke out of it's grasp and rushes back to the surface. He got to it and heads towards the cabin.

Sunset and Luna were sleeping in the 3 beds when Humungousaur opens the door and sticks his head in, painting for breath. "I was just attacked… by a giant lake monster!" "News flash! You already did that." Sunset answers as she tosses a pillow at him. "But i'm not kidding this time!"

" 'Yawn' Jokes over! Go to sleep." Luna responds as turns in her bed. "But…" "Enough. We need sleep for tomorrow. Good night." BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH Dan picks himself off the ground, still clad in his trunks, and mops. He is upset that no one believes him, even if he was telling the truth.

* * *

The next morning, the group of 3 were heading down to the dock as the local fishermen and tourists do their things. "But i'm telling you, this thing was big! Bigger then even Humungousaur! It has blue eyes that were big and tentacles that comes out from it's mouth!"

"Dan, give it a rest. We are here to fish, not chasing down made up monsters and goof around." Luna told her nephew as they walk. "Yeah, so give the fish story a rest already." Sunset adds in. Dan walks ahead of the 2 and notices a bucket filled with live worms, gaining a devious idea as he smirks.

Sunset was walking when… "Breakfast?" Sunset yelps in surprise and disgust when Dan thrusts a handful of worms in her face. "Okay, that is gross, Dan! What is with the worms?" "Bait." Luna answers as Dan drops the worms in the bucket.

"On second thought, i'm going to stay and catch some sun. Have fun fishing!" Sunset walks off, leaving the 2 to look at each other and shrugs, deciding to head to their boat. "Captain Shaw?" "Who wants to know?" An mid-age fisher man with a red cap responds as he checks something on the boat. "I'm Luna Equines. This is my Nephew, Dan Tennyson. We rented your boat for a fishing trip." Luna answers as Dan waves.

"Well, what are you waiting for? An invention? I haven't got all day." Shaw snaps as he preps his boat. The 2 hops aboard and sails off as Shaw mans the wheel.

* * *

In the middle of the lake, Luna was watching the calm waters as all was peaceful in nature. Luna looks back at Shaw as she questions. "Anything interesting to catch?" "More then you can imagine. Looks like your boy is using his breakfast for chum." Luna looks to see Dan looking like he was about to throw up on the side of the boat.

"Dan, are you okay?" The boy lifts his head, reveling to be completely fine. "Yeah, i'm just keeping an eye out for the lake monster. That thing is not going to get the drop on me, this time!" Just then, he saw something floating by the boat. "There it is!" Only, it was some wood with junk, shaped like a monster. "Ohh." Dan felt embarrassed.

"Now, Dan! We are here to fish, not to hunt monsters." "It's called 'The Krakken'." Both of the. Turns towards Shaw in surprise. "WHOA! You know about?" "It's my bust to know about it." Shaw answers as he holds out a photo. Dan took it and looks at the blurry pic, making out a long-necked creature rising from the lake.

"I've been on it's tail for years. Folks say my rudders not running right." "Why am I not surprised?" Luna deadpans as Shaw continues, ignoring the woman. "Sightings go back to hinders of years on this very lake! Some say it's a myth, but not me! I can take to where I first lay eyes on her. That is, if you got the stomach for some REAL adventure."

Dan grins at his aunt as she looks worried. She eventually sighs in defeat and answers. "Fine then." "ALL RIGHT!" Dan cried out as the boat continues, really excited to find the The Krakken.

* * *

"Sonar, Hi-Def video setup, ultrasound. I got it all. That beast can hide from me forever! Mark my words: I will find it!" As Dan looks in awe at the tech on Shaw's boat, Luna walks to another part, taking Dan as she knees in front of him. "Dan, I understand that you want to find out about what attacked you, but you shouldn't put too much faith into Shaw's story. I have the feeling that he is not playing with a full deck, if you know what I am saying?" "Why!? Just because he saw The Krakken too!?"

Dan stomps away as Luna looks worried. Just then, the boat slowed to a stop. The 3 say a 'Do not enter' tape sign connected to some buoys that stretches wide. "'Do not Enter'?! What is the meaning of this!?" "Hmm… looks official. I say we turn back." Luna suggests as Shaw responds.

"Nonsense! This my lake and I will go wherever i-" "Fishing boat! Stop where you are." Just then, a blue and white boat with the words 'F.O.F.' on it. Onboard is a crew of man in jumpsuits. One of them is a man with combed brown hair and a matching goatee. "I'm Johan Melville, founder of 'Friends of Fish.' We closed this lake for a study of the environment. You'll have to turn around."

"Suppose you make me, Fish hugger!" "Well, since I charted the boat for the day, I am in charge." Shaw sighs in dismay at Luna's words and reluctantly agrees. He then heads back to the wheel as Dan blurts out. "But… what about the Krakken!?" The crew all laugh as the boy got angry. "Kid, i'm a marine biologist. And anyone saying that they saw a monster in the lake, is casing without a hook." Dan was steaming as he glares at the chuckling man. "I like to see them try to laugh in Tear-wolf's face."

* * *

Later, the F.O.F. boat was leading the other boat back to the harbor, much to Shaw and Dan's anger. As Shaw kept steering, he noticed his sonar pinging wildly. Glancing at it, his eyes widened as a dot was moving fast from behind them. "The sonar! We found something!" "More like something found US!" Dan exclaims as he and his aunt stares in shock at a big, fast moving fin from behind.

The fin submerged, making the 3 look down to see a huge shadow from under the surface heading towards the docks. "It's heading towards the docks!" "SUNSET!" The relatives cried in horror, realizing Sunset is in danger.

* * *

"Aahhh… This is nice and quiet! No Dan to bug me! Just some rest and relax before the fundraisers. I feel totally calm." The teen sighs out as she sat on the edge of the boardwalk, enjoying some alone time as she stares at the lake. Just then, she herd Dan's fishing boat honking at the dock. "If Dan thinks i'm falling for this, then he got another thing coming.

Suddenly, The Krakken burst out, smashing the dock and sending the people flying into the lake. The Krakken is a giant, bipedal creature which was specified to live underwater. It has four webbed legs and a tail with a fin. It has two tentacles coming out of her mouth which act like two extra arms. It has blue eyes, golden teeth and six gills on her neck. It upper part of her body is dark cyan, while the lower part is olive.

The beast roars loudly as Sunset surfaces and stares at the beast in fear. "THAT is not Dan!"

* * *

"I told ya!" Shaw exclaims as he looks through binoculars at the beast. "It's real! The Krakken lives!" "Sail now! Gloat later!" Luna response as Shaw left, leaving her to whisper at her nephew. "Someone has got to save those people." Dan nods and leaps into the lake, dialing his watch to Overflow's icon as he smirks. "Overflow to the rescue!" Dan dives under for cover, slapping on the watch to transform. A green flash of light came from the water as Dan burst out, only he was not Overflow.

"Hey! I said Overflow! Not Fasttrack! Stupid watch!" Dan is now a humanoid cat alien that has an Olympic runner body. He has blue fur with a couple black spots on his shoulders. His green eyes have a black wolverine-like mask and sharp fangs. He is wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a green thunderbolt design, going down to his green and white belt with the watch symbol on the buckle. He has black shorts with green leg helms and upward arrows on the thighs.

He has 3 black claws for toes and 4 claws for fingers. He has black fingerless gloves that goes over the 3 small spikes on his forearms and green and white wristbands over them. He also has leggings that goes to his knees and leaves the toes expose. He lastly has a tail with a black tip.

Fasttrack notices that Sunset and the others are swimming as the monster was going after them. "Here goes something!" The alien tries swimming as fast as he can, gaining speed as he kept paddling. But has he keep swimming, he notices that he was going so fast, he started to run on the water. He was having a bit of trouble keeping balance, almost falling until he got the hang of it, zooming off.

Sunset kept swimming as the Krakken was about to eat her. Just then, a blue and green blue speeds by, grabbing Sunset in a bridal style as Fasttrack heads towards the shore. He sets Sunset near a log as she coughs. "You okay?" "Yeah, thanks for the save." Fasttrack zips back for the other people, scoping them up with his enhanced strength and placing them near Sunset.

"Get us out of here!" Johan orders his man, making the boat move as it tries to escape, getting the monster's attention. It dives and chases after them with Fasttrack catching up. The Krakken pops up in front, slapping it's tail and made wave that pushes the boat away. The Krakken was heading towards the boat when Fasttrack punches it's head, knocking it back into the water as Fasttrack hops onto the boat.

Just then, the Krakken appears on the other side and uses it's tentacles to rip apart a sheet, revealing a crate that says 'Cannery' and starts dragging toward itself. Johan grabs on to it and tries to fight back. "No you don't!" Fasttrack speeds towards the appendage and unleashes a bragger of super fast punches, making the Krakken let go as it screeches. As it lowers it's head, the cat alien zooms under and super kicks it's jaw at mega speed, making the Krakken dive away.

"Thanks for the hand! And the feet!" Johan thanks Fasttrack, who was rubbing his legs and then stands up with crossed arms. "What was so important about that crate that you almost became monster chow!?" "Umm… our lunch?" Fasttrack narrows his eyes at the lie. "You almost got killed over a couple of sandwiches?! No one is that dumb and desperate!"

Suddenly, a tentacle shot out and grabs the box, taking it back into the water. Fasttrack was about to follow when a familiar beeping reaches his hearing. "Oh, boy! Sorry! Got places to be!" Fasttrack hops off and ran towards his boat, trying to beat the clock. "Almost there! I think i'm going to-" FLASH

Dan screams as he bounces on the surface for a bit and then splashing near the boat. "-make it." Dan mumbles out as he spits up water. "MAN OVERBOARD! Shaw! Bring the boat around! Dan is overboard!" Luna exclaims, grabbing Shaw's attention from a harpoon launder that was aiming at the Krakken. "One day, you won't be so lucky!"

* * *

Later at Night, the 3 were hanging around a campfire as Dan was covered in a blanket. Cars were driving away from the lake as people were packing up and leaving. "That was the same thing that attacked me last night! Captain Shaw and I were right!" "Just because he was right about the Krakken, doesn't mean I was wrong about him! I want you stay from him! He's trouble!" Luna said, making Dan scoff. "You're just being stubborn." "Gee… I wonder who else is stubborn?" Sunset sarcastically questions.

"We'll leave this to the experts, Dan! Like the 'Friends of Fish' people." "Experts!? Who else is better to catch a lake monster then a guy with 10 different monster busters on his wrist?!" Luna responds to her Nephew as she crosses her arms as she was firm with her decision. "I'm afraid that this is going to be the one who got away."

"Low down, no good, fish kissers!" "Captain Shaw! What are you doing here?" Dan questions the angry fisher as he stomps past them before stoping. "The nerve of those enviro-punks! They shut down the entire lake! No one tells me what to do! And no one is going to stop from reeling in the catch of the century! No one." Shaw continues down to the docks.

* * *

Shaw was steering his boat out into the lake in the cool, fog covered night. Shaw was searching for the Krakken, steering the ship as he kept an eye out. Just then, he herd a noise coming from the back, stopping the boat to investigate. "Hey! No stowaways on my boat! Even if you are a filthy rat!" Shaw pulls off the tarp to reveal… "Uhh… First Mate Tennyson reporting for duty?"

* * *

"She's probably chased deep by our fishy friend." Shaw points out as he puts on a scuba suit and an oxygen tank as Dan watches. "Only to flush her out is live bait." "Maybe I should go for back-up." Shaw dismiss him as he holds a harpoon gun. "I got my diving buddy right here." The man dives in, leaving Dan as he watches. The boy then notices a spare tank and suit, smirking as he gets an idea.

* * *

Shaw kept swimming through the lake, passing by and scarring some fish as he kept searching for his prize catch. He then notices as big nest made out of wood and junk. In it is an orb-like-egg that looks fleshy. As Shaw examines his new find, something in the shadows moves around him. It was heading towards the man, who turns and fires his harpoon at it.

The shadow dodges at it reveal to be Dan in a red suit as he grins behind his mask and waves at the fisher. Shaw exhales and points at the egg, making the boy hero look in wonder at object as the adult heads towards the surface. Shaw broke through and heads towards his boat, noticing a high-tech speed boat parked next to it.

As Shaw climbs the ladder, he was pulled and tossed aboard by some masked man in silver suits. "Don't you know night swimming is dangerous, old man?" One of them said. "Unless, you work with a friend." "I work alone, I got no friends." "And with a sparkling personality like yours." Dan surfaces and notices the scene, keeping quiet as he spies on them.

"I didn't stolen anything ether." Shaw adds out as he was restrained. "AAhh… That's where you're wrong. What we want is information, like what did you see down there?!" "Nothing, same as always." The masked man slugs Shaw out cold in response, taking off his mask to reveal Johan Melville. "Well, I have to be sure."

Dan widens his eyes and tries using the watch, only for it to still being charging from using Grey Matter to sneak aboard the boat earlier. 'Come on, work!" "Take Ahab here back to the Cannery to find out what he knows!" Dan looks to see Shaw being dragged onto the speed boat as Johan taps on a device. "We'll come back with the Mini-sub and snag the rest of the eggs!"

He tosses the tracking device into the water as it beeps and sinks down to the nest. He then pulls the plunger and pushes the button on another device and tosses it onto Shaw's boat. "In the meantime, I think his boat got lost at sea."

The bad guys sped away as Shaw's boat explodes, making Dan dives underwater as he avoids the rubble. He then surfaces a ne saw the wreckage sinks while the speedboat zooms away. He then checks his watch, only to smile as it glows green with Astrodactyl's icon selected. "It's hero time!"

* * *

The evil boat was zooming across the lake as one of the man notices something in sky behind them. "Is that a bird?" "Naw, looks more like a plane." Johan looks up to see Astrodactyl zooming towards them. "It's a flying dinosaur! Man the harpoons!" "Give it up! You're totally busted! 'SQUACK'" 2 of the man fires a barrage of lasers at him, only for the alien to dodges and counters with his energy whips.

He destroys the weapons as his star whips knocked the men down. Johan flips a bunch of switches and pushes a button, deploying the barrel charges. Thinking quickly, Astrodactyl fires a beam of star power from his mouth and destroys the barrels before he got near them. Using the explosions as cover, he hides in the trees as the men shines flashlights as the look for him.

Johan notices the Krakken finds nearby. "It's getting too crowded! Dump the trash overboard!" Johan gestures to the knocked out Shaw, making the men grab him as Astrodactyl watches. They tosses him into the lake and zooms away. As Shaw sinks, the alien grabs him a brings above water, looking for the boat only to miss it. He then decides to head back to the cabin with Shaw in his claws.

* * *

As Sunset looks for the boy, the adult asks the binoculars-wearing teen. "Do you see him?" "No… I'm still… Wait! I see Astrodactyl And Shaw!" The alien was zooming at high speed as he heads towards the cabin. "Almost there." He had just reached it as the symbol starts beeping. A red flash of light engulfs him as he and Shaw lands safety. "Boy, am I glad you gave me a fast flyer in my roster!" Dan thanks the watch.

* * *

"And the Krakken's nest was full of eggs! No wonder the Krakken is so upset and attacking things! Johan is stealing her babies!" Dan explains as Shaw was awake and the 4 of them were in the cabinet, discussing about Dan and Shaw's recent discoveries. "And I think know who Johan is." Sunset points out as she exits the bathroom with her phone in hand.

"I called Fluttershy and Twilight to know more about 'Friends of Fish', only for them to say they never heard of it. And Fluttershy knows a lot about animals and animal protection groups and organizations. So, I did some looking up on Johan Melville, and I founds something. Turns out, he isn't any friend to wildlife."

Sunset shows her phone that shows the man along with a few photos of him hunting and capturing animals. "He's actually an illegal poacher that travels around the world, hunting down all sorts of rare and endangered animals. He then cages, crates, bags and collars them and sells them to rich people on the black market. The FBI has been after him for a while."

"'Crates?' Wait a minute! The box the Krakken took off their boat! It had one of her eggs in it! That would explain why Johan was a bit protective and lied about it when I questioned him!" "Meaning we both were a little hard headed to see the big picture." Luna comments as Dan nods in determination.

"We got to stop them and help the Krakken! They mention a 'Cannery' nearby and the crate had the same words on it! I'm willing to bet my cap and necklace that is where their hideout is." Dan deduces as Shaw points while exiting the cabin. "All this talk doesn't change a thing! Mother or not, I made a vow, I intended to keep it! Come on, I have a spare boat down at the docks." As the man left, the trio all smirks at each other, gaining an idea.

* * *

Sunset finished calling the police as they sat in a small motorboat. "It will take a while for the authorities to arrive." She commits as Shaw unties the boat. Just then, the boat sped away as Shaw calls out. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" "SORRY, SHAW! IT'S FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY!" Dan calls out as Shaw notices a nearby rowboat.

* * *

At the Cannery, A crane hoists Johan in a humanoid Mini-Sub out of the water as one of the man roils a container with an egg in it. Johan hands another egg to one of the men, as he stumbles a bit with the weight. "Careful! Or you'll be cleaning up the world's biggest omelet!" The man places the egg in as the container seals up. Johan eyes the eggs with greed as he pats the glass. "After we sell this babies to the highest bidder, we'll be kicking back in a beach in the Bahamas."

* * *

Unaware to any of them, the team parks near a ladder underneath the factory. "Try and find the eggs." "What about you?" Sunset questions as the 2 heads up the ladder while Dan smirks in response. "I'm gonna help the Krakken kick some Friends of Fish tail!" He activates the watch, twisting the ring and skipping past Grey Matter and Shock Rock's icons before stopping on Overflow, smiling as he slaps it down. FLASH

* * *

The watch sinks into his arm as it turns completely into water as red metal armor forms around the limb. His head became liquid as a respirator forms over his mouth as 2 tubs of water burst out of his head as red armor forms around it as he spins around. 2 tubs connected to his mouth as black mask forms around his eyes as they turn green and pupil less. Overflow shot his arms to the sides as water spray from them as he poses, finishing the transformation.

* * *

Suddenly, the Krakken burns out from nearby, toppling the boat and sending Overflow into the water as it burst through the wood, screeching at the poachers. "The bigger the Krakken, the bigger the payday!" Johan ran to his sub as his minions open fired, but didn't affect the Krakken due to her tough skin. One of the goons ran inside as the other got swiped off by the beast, who was about to grabbed the eggs when Johan swoops in and snatch them.

He then fire a burst of blue bolts from one of the weapons on the sub, unaware of Overflow propelling through the water as it blasts out and lands on the window, glaring at him. "Hey, pal! You want to mess with water creatures? Try me then!" The alien then slashes off the right mech arm and kicks the container off. It crashes and breaks open, leaving the eggs to bounce towards the edge, unarmed as Overflow drops to grab them, only to struggle with Johan as they got into a grapple.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luna and Sunset were sneaking through the warehouse, shuffling along the all as Luna gestures to stop. She looks through the doorway to see one of the goons getting a bigger weapon. She then made gestures with her hands, trying to tell Sunset a plan. But unknown to both of them, the first minion was climbing up from the water through another ladder.

He pops through a trapdoor in front of the 2 and points his weapon at them. "Okay, mister! You got 2 choices: Surrender peacefully! Or you're in for a world of pain!" The adult threatens as she punches her palm. The man smirks advances towards them, make them back up when the Krakken's tail smashes through the wall behind the man.

"Go high!" Luna cries out as they both grab the hooks above as it moves forward. The tail sweeps through and smashes the floor, sending the unlucky man back into the water as the other one came out with a big gun, only to get double kicked by both girls as they landed. "I'm guessing they went with a world of pain." Sunset remarks as Luna smiles and shrugs.

* * *

Back outside, Johan was about to grab the eggs, when the Krakken's tail scoops them up and brought hem closer. "My eggs!" Johan cries out as Overflow propels himself and tackles the sub, grabbing the eggs and diving towards the water. "There not your eggs!" He splashes and surfaces, only to get knocked by Johan's sub.

The eggs were sinking as Johan punches Overflow. "Rescuing babies. Really heroic! But not very Smart!" He mocks as he went and grabs the eggs and takes off. Overflow rubs his head and then zooms after him. He suckers punch the sub, knocking it away as he grabs the eggs.

He then swims with one arm carrying the eggs as he uses the other to jet himself. Johan follows and tries to hit him with his left weapon claw, but Overflow dodges and slices it off as well. He then double kicks the poacher away and speeds towards the nest as the Krakken follow after him.

Overflow gently places the eggs down in it, making the Krakken gaze in wonder as she stops. "It's okay, miss. I'm on your side." The alien assures as the Krakken made a low growl as a thank-you. As she went to cuddle with her children, Johan shows up and made a mad dash for the eggs. But the Krakken grabs the sub with her tentacles and tears it apart with her teeth.

As the poacher floats in the water without his weapon, he pulls out a knife and tries to stab her, only for the blade to snap on contact as he looks in shock. The Krakken was about to eat him, but Overflow swam in front and holds his arms out. The beast looks at him as the alien responds. "Don't worry, I'll take care of him. You just go and be with your kids."

The Krakken stares and nods in understanding, cuddling her children as she calms down. Overflow glares at Johan as he cracks his knuckles as the man shrugs while smiling sheepish. Overflow socks him in the face and it was lights out!

* * *

Overflow hangs the man on a piece wood on the surface. "You can hang out until the cops got a cell for you and your buddies." Overflow then jets up as a police boat starts to arrive, turning back into Dan as he lands near Luna and Sunset. "Good riddance to bad rubbish." Luna mentions in disgust with crossed arms as Sunset comments. "Great job, Dan! The Krakken's eggs are safe and it looks like she won't be attacking anything in the future!"

"Yep! All in a day's work. And i'm glad she got her kids back. Although, Shaw is going to have a harder time trying to find them." Dan comments as they chuckle at sight of Shaw trying to find the Krakken, but couldn't as he scratches his head in confusion.

* * *

Down at the Lakebottom, the Krakken was sleeping with her eggs in peace, thanking the kid hero for saving her family.


	4. Chapter 4

Magical Alien Summer Ep 4: Permanent Retirement

At Canterlot City's Sweet Shoppe, Sunset was getting some drinks with Dan and some of her friends as Celestia was outside at an ATM across the street. "Out of the way, lady!" The woman turns to see a trucker-looking guy behind her. "I got a major withdraw to do!" She shoves her on the ground as looks up to see a hillbilly-looking feller as well, smirking at her.

* * *

"Okay, that is one triple chocolate shake, 2 strawberry shakes, an herbal tea and an lemon-lime soda." "Thanks, Mrs. Cake." The Teen pays and takes the tray to her friends as the women turns to the boy. "And what can of flavor of Ice Cream do you want, Dan?" He was about to answer when he heard some chains rattling. He looks outside to see the big guy holding a hook and chain attached to a truck as he went to the ATM."I'm going with Rocky Road!" Dan ran out of the store and heads down an alley, activating the watch.

* * *

The man smash the hook onto the machine as he gave a thumbs up. "Hit it!' The other man in the truck smiles as went to push the gas pedal, only to noticed that a blue, yellow and red wall blocking the pedals. Just then, to the man's shock, the wall moved onto the passenger seat.

A head popped out of it. "Sorry! Your cash withdrawal has been blocked!" A fist shot out and pounds the man, sending him flying out and onto his front. The blocks moved out of the truck and morphed into something. The figure is a gorilla made out of building blocks. He has three main colors which are red, blue and yellow, with black lines all over his body. He's mostly red and yellow with some spots of blue. He has bolts that on his shoulders, arms and back with green eyes. He lastly has the watch symbol on his chest.

The other man took the hook and swings it at him, but Bloxx made a shield that bounces off and stretches his other arm, grabbing the trucker thief. He then slams the man against a telephone pole, letting go as he slumps down and tries to get up, only to be pinned by a gold high heel. "Where do you think you're going?" Celestia smirks with crossed arms as the police came to cuff the both of them as the shop teens all cheers at the alien hero.

Bloxx waves at them and stretches his arms to a rooftop, pulling himself off as he went out of sight. As Celestia watches the cops takes the men away, a red flash came from down the ally behind her. Dan walks out with a grin. "Good work, Dan!" "Oh, yeah! I'm ready for anything! What's next?" "We're going home to pack for a trip. You and I are going to see Vera and Max for the weekend."

Dan gasps in shock as his eyes widened. "Boring old Aunt Vera with my sister?! NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Celestia's convertible has just entered a retirement village that is 9 hours away from the city and in the middle of a desert. "Oh, man! I thought this vacation was supposed to be fun! What's so great about hanging out in an old lady's house with my most hated person in the family!"

"Now Dan! I understand that you and your sister hasn't been able to get along with each other. But please try to be on your best behavior. She and your Aunt Vera are family, so i want to you to try and at least show a tiny bit of respect." The boy crosses his arms and looks away with an annoyed expression. "Yeah, like that will happen."

Dan watches with boredom as the car pasts by old people and their condos, doing elder stuff and walking. "I bet the only exactment here is watching the grass grow." Just then, he saw an elder man trying to reach a satellite dish on his roof, only to start sliding down.

But to the boy's shock, the elder backflips and lands perfectly as another elder merely watches. "WHOA! AUNT CELESTIA! Did you see that!?" The women briefly looks to see nothing. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Dan. What did you saw?" "Umm… Never mind. Maybe it was the heat."

* * *

The car parked near an old RV in front of a house. The 2 got out as Dan looks up at the sun with a hand over it. "Why does old people have to live somewhere that is so hot?" As he wipes sweat from his head, Dan notices an old man in his house next door. The person roars out as he cracks his neck and closes the blinds. "Wow, they sure know how to make you feel welcome." SPLASH

Dan was sudden squirted in the face with water. As he coughs, he noticed a 13-year-old teen girl giggling with her dripping water pistol as a 11 year old boy stands next to her. The girl has blue eyes and colder skin with light brown hair that goes down to mid back. She has blue lipstick and snowflake earrings.

She is wearing a sleeveless black shirt with a Light Fury Dragon on it along with a brown belt with a wolf head for the buckle and jeans that hugs her figure and is stuffed into black combat boots and fish net gloves.

The boy is wearing an white shirt underneath a blue jacket and grey pants, he lastly has red and white sneakers along with red hair and green eyes. "Sorry, little dweeb! But it looked like you need to cool off!" Kate calls as she kept giggling as the boy glares at her. "I like to see you try and say that Humungousaur." He grits out as the boy waves at him. "Okay, enough fun! Hey, cousin Dan!" "Hey, Ken! Been awhile!"

"Now, aren't you going to say hi to me too?" An elder man on a bit of the chubby side walks past them as Dan grins at him. The man has grey hair and brown eyes. He is wearing brown boots, a red flora shirt over an white one and blue pants. "GRANDPA!" Dan hugs the man as he chuckles as the cousins meets with Celestia.

"So, you're Aunt Celestia? Wow! I have now idea we have a pretty member of the family." Kenny awes out as the women lightly blushes. "Oh, now that was sweet of you, Kenny! Yes, I'm you're 3rd Aunt, twice removed! While your Aunt Luna, and my sister, is your 4th one, 3 times removed."

"Hey, I hope you haven't gotten insane from my brother, he's a real doofus!" Kate snarks as Celestia smiles. "Actually, he's a real fun kid to look after! Let's just say, that this is being the best summer for him. And trust me, I know a thing or 2 about sibling rivalries."

"OHH! There's my distant cousin and grandson!" Vera, an elder, chubby, elder woman with grey hair and pearl necklace and a large purple dress that goes to her knees cries out as she hugs Celestia and pinches Dan's cheeks. "Oww…." "Well, come on in! I can't wait to chew the fat with you!" Vera gestures as she and Max walks in with others following.

Kenny then notices the watch on his cousin's wrist. "Hey, Dan! Cool watch! Never seen a design like that." "Yeah… since when are you into watches, bro?" Kate mentions as Dan got a nervous look. "Oh… Uh, this? It's just something I picked up at the arcade in the city! Forgot about it for a sec." The cousins looks at each other and walks inside.

Dan stopped and breathes a sigh of relief as Celestia knees down to whisper. "Good call. Listen, Dan. I haven't really told Max about your 'unique gift' or what you have been doing. So for now, I think it's best to keep the watch between us, understand?" Dan firmly nods as they went in.

As the boy looks around the house, he smells something, only to cringe in disgust. "UUgghh… Why does old people houses smells like someone's cooking socks?"

* * *

Later, everyone sat a table for dinner while eating some sort of Jello dish with stuff in it. "Vera, this is delicious! What are these brown chucks in the mold?" "Porkchops." Vera answers as Dan stares at the food in gross. "And the white bits are Cauliflower." The boy looks at the other kids as they all stare with nervousness. "You know, Dan. One thing we both envy you: You don't have to eat Max's cooking." Kenny whispers as Dan sort of smiles while Kate nods.

"So, Dan. What have you been doing this summer?" "Dealing with alien life forms and mutant monsters." Vera chuckles as Max gained a suspicious look while the cousins looks at him weirdly. Celestia nudges him and shook her head with a firm look, making the boy holds his hands up.

Just then, Kate notices some stuffed birds on a shelf, getting up to get a closer look. "Hey, Aunt Vera, is that an stuffed Red-Billed North American Chickadee?" "Very good, Kate!" As Vera and Kate talks about birds, Dan scoops up his dish and places it onto Kate's as Ken did the same as well.

"Boy! We are stuffed, right cousin?" "You bet, Dan!" Vera walks over with a bowl of brown things. "Oh, boys. DO any of you want candy. "No thanks, Aunt Vera." Ken declined while Dan agrees. "All right! Now we're talking!" Just as he pops one into his mouth, his eyes bulged out and spat it out into his hand.

"Coffee as candy?!" He then got up and ran to a door. "I need to use the bathroom!" He ran inside and shuts the door, pressing his back against it. "I can't stand being in old town anymore! I gotta get out of here!" His eyes widened with a smile, gaining an idea that could provide some real fun.

Turning towards his watch, he pushes the button and scrolls past Humungousaur's and Grey Matter's icons before stopping on a humanoid blob. He slaps down on it with a smile, making a flash of green light.

* * *

The watch sinks into his arm as black skin with green digital lines crawls up it to his head. His hair and features and hat vanished as a single, green circle appear on his new head. He then spun around and posed as the transform sequence is complete.

* * *

Dan is now an Technological Humanoid blob-like alien that has a black exterior with emeralds green circuitry stripes all over him. He has a long-slope like neck for which sits a head with a green circle for an eye. He has white clothing on his front torso with a few green tech strips connecting from the outer ones with the watch symbol on the chest. He lastly has 4 fingers and stump feet. [**OS+OV Upgrade from NECRODARKUS.]**

Upgrade turns into a puddle, sliding under the door and out an open window, going unnoticed by the others. "And this is an special shell that allows you to hear the ocean. Listen." Vera said as Kate holds the shell up to her ear, only for eyes to widened with shrunken pupils at a voice. "Loser… Loser… Loser…" The girl puts the shell down and walks away in fear as Ken comforts her.

Celestia notices the robotic tone of the familiar voice and looks at the Window still to see Upgrade's head peeking out. "Dan?" She whispers as she looks at the others. "See yea! Won't want to be yea!" Upgrades slithers away, moving stealthy in the grass until he pops his head up on the sidewalk. "There must be something to do for fun…. Hello?" Upgrade narrows his eye ring at a nearby golf cart, getting an idea.

* * *

2 old people were minding their own business when a black and green, tricked out, golf cart zooms past them at 70 miles per hour! But what astonish them was the fact that there was no driver! Upgrade pops his head from the top of the cart when he notices a vapor trail carrying a tasty aroma. Stopping the cart and un-merging, he sneaks up to a window still that has a yummy looking pie on it.

"Ohh… Apple pie!" Just then, Upgrade notice the old lady inside, swatting at a fly as he quickly drops under the window while peeking out. The fly lands on the ceiling, only for the elder to jump up and lands on the ceiling, munching on the insect as the alien exclaims in shock. "No way! Spider, ninja old people?!" The elder lands perfectly and cracks her neck, making Upgrade try to sneak away, only to duck into some bushes.

Peeking out, he saw the old man from before in another golf cart with a rolled up rug in the back driving by him when the sprinklers activated, spraying water onto the street. He saw and panicked, steering the cart to avoid the liquid. He looks back at it as if it was lava or acid to him. "Hmm… wonder what's Mr. Friendly's up to?"

* * *

The man picks up the rug and walks into a dumpster cage as Upgrade parks and unmerged, sneaking after him as the person stretches his legs and steps over the gate. The tech alien watch from behind as the old man walks towards the middle dumpster. "This place is getting weirder and weirder by the minute." He commits as he slides under the gate. He continues watching at the elder pushes the dumpster away, revealing a trapdoor.

But just as he opens it… BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH The old man's face morphed to the back of his head as Dan gasps in shock. The man twists his body around and dropping the items, screeching out like a beast as Dan screams and runs towards the gate, climbing over it and running to his cart as the mutant chased after him. Dan steps on the gas, making the cart go as the old man runs after him.

Dan looks back with fear on his face as the mutant is gaining on him. "Uhh… I swear I didn't see your face popped onto the back your head, HONEST! Geeze… What kind of freaky vitamins are these old people taking?!" Dan questions to himself as he kept driving.

"Come on! COME ON!" Dan exclaims as he floors the pedal, making the cart goes to it's max speed, but it was still slow enough for the mutant to keep up. Just then, the old person's arms stretched out like Bloxx and grabs the front bars as Dan gasps in shock. He then starts pulling on the cart while keeping a firm grip on the ground. Dan tries to drive, but the old man was stronger then he looks he keeps going backwards.

Noting a golf bag next to him, he grabs one of the clubs and glares at the left limb. "FORE!" He whacks it, severing the arm as the old man lost his grip that made the cart zooms off. As Dan kept driving , he herd a thump on the roof, gasping and quickly ducking as the arms stretched over the roof and tries to grab him. The boy starts losing control of the cart, making it hit a speed bump and went flying.

CRASH BANG As Dan climbs out of the cart while rubbing the back of his head for soreness, he heard a sound and turns around, only to gasp to see the old man standing up and cracking his neck. The boy tries to run, only for his legs to get entangled the arms and gets drags towards the man. Dan tries dialing the watch as it still glows red. "COME ON! Humungousaur! Fasttrack! Swampfire!"

But just then, the sprinklers turns on and sprays water, scaring the old man as he ran, screeching. Dan stares in shock as he stands up and looks at the water and then back. "Okay… that was weird."

* * *

Later at sunset, Dan ran into the house. "AUNT CELESTIA!" "SHHH! Your Aunt Vera is in bed." Grandpa Max said as he and the cousins are doing dishes. "Really? It's only 6:30? Never mind! Where's Aunt Celestia?" "Oh, she's in the showers, getting ready for night." Kenny points out as Dan said a quick thanks and ran towards the guestroom. Stopping in front of it, he knocks on the door, making Celestia opens it as she now wears a bathrobe. "Dan? What is it?"

Dan merely looks around and shoves his Aunt inside, closing the door. "Listen to me, something weird is going on in this place! When we were entering, I saw this old man falling off the roof, only to backflip and land safety like an acrobatic or something! Then this old lady hops onto the ceiling and munches on a fly! And Marty, that weird next door neighbor, is a slime mutant or something! With long sticky limbs and a face that pops onto the back of his head! And-"

"Dan! You snuck out! Vera was worried sick as well as Max!" Celestia interrupts as Dan responds. "I'm sorry about worrying Grandpa! But Aunt Vera? She's old, she'll get over it. Anyway, I say let's check out Marty's place, Humungousaur style!" Dan exclaims as Celestia expresses concern. "Okay, but no aliens! We don't want to cause a panic with a 20 foot dinosaur smashing through a house in a retirement village, understand?" "Yes, Aunt Celestia." Dan groans out, disappointed cause he never gets to smash anything as Humungousaur, and he really likes being a giant.

* * *

At Marty's house, all was quiet as the lights were all off. Just then, the door creaks open as a dressed-Celestia pokes her head in. "Hello? Anyone home?" She sings quiet to her nephew as they both sneaks in. The 2 kept walking as they explore the house, finding nothing out of the ordinary as they crept through the darkness. Just then, they saw a shadow moves in front of them. But Celestia flips a light switch revealing a coat rack. "Well, nothing weird here." "Except for the missing rug here!" Dan points at a outline in the floor, but only got a crossed arm look from his Aunt.

* * *

Later, the cousins were sleeping with Max in the RV while Dan was sleeping on the couch while Celestia gets the guest room. "Now, let's get some shut eye, Okay?" "But Aunt Celestia…" "There's nothing wrong here! I'm going for a walk with Max in the morning, but once I'm back, we can check thing out, promise! Now get some rest." The woman smiles as she walks away as Dan slumps.

* * *

The next morning, Dan was looking through the refrigerator for food while Kate was fixing some thing as Kenny leans on the counter. "Prune Juice, Prune Juice, and, oh, what a surprise: More Prune Juice!" He shuts the door as he complains. "What is with old people and Prune Juice?! It's like they depend on the stuff!" "Hey! They have to get fiber into them somehow!" Ken answers back as Kate fills a glass of water.

Just then, Aunt Vera walks in. "Morning, Aunt Vera! How did you sleep?" Kate asks as the elder responds with a dazed look. "Just… fine." She reaches over and pinches Dan's cheeks, only it was way harder then usual. "Hey! Aunt…. Vera…. QUIT IT!" He got the hands off as he rubs his face. "Oww… That was way harder then last time! What's the deal?"

"Aunt Vera! Kate made some coffee for you." Ken points as Kate walks with a tray in her hands, only to trip and drops it shattering the glasses and spilling coffee and water on the floor. "Sorry!" But just as the water nears Vera, she leaps and holds herself up by splitting her legs between 2 pieces of furniture. "CLEAN IT UP! CLEAN IT UP!"

The kids stares in shock as Kate hold a towel. They looks at each other in response. "Sorry, Aunt Vera." The teen apologizes as she wipes the water as Vera got down. She then notices the guest room door open with no one inside. "Where's your Aunt?" "She left for a walk with Max." Ken responds as Vera leaves. "Behave yourselves, I'll be back soon."

As the elder left, Ken exclaims in shock. "Okay, since when can Aunt Vera do a perfect split above the ground and is scared of water?!" "I don't know. Aunt Vera can't do stuff like that. She's as old as Grandpa!" Kate responds in confusion.

"She's one of them, now!" Both cousins turns towards Dan. "What are you talking about, Twerp?" Kate asks as he brother responds. "Okay, this might sound crazy! But something strange is going on with the adults here! Whoever or whatever it is, it's affected Aunt Vera, and who knows how many fossils here? We got to investigate!"

* * *

Later, the 3 kids were sneaking along the village during Sunset as Kate has a sling backpack on her. "Okay, so where are we heading, Sherlock?" Dan pushes against a wall as he silences her sister. They all watch in hiding as a few elders past by them. "I saw a trap door underneath a dumpster! One of the old people went down there with a rug, meaning that is important to them! Follow me!"

Dan ran out as his family follow behind, sneaking past the elders without a sound. The kept walking and running, getting close to the dumpster cage as Dan points out. "It's right over there!" "Just follow the disgusting smell." Kate comments as Ken waves in front of his face. "And me without a clothespin over my nose."

They past 2 elder ladies playing Shuffleboard. But as they kept walking and looking at them, the elders screeched as their teeth turns into yellow fangs. They then starts snapshotting the discs at the kids, making them duck. "WHOA!" "DUCK!" Ken and Kate calls out as Dan yells. "RUN!" They bolted out of there as fast as they could, dodging puck projectiles as they flee.

They turns a corner as they catch their breaths. "Oh, Geeze! You were actually right for once, Dan! They are weird!" "You know, if we weren't attacked by crazy, mutant, slime old people. This would be an great chance to say I told you so!"

"What's going on, guys?" The kids turns to see Max and Celestia approaching them. "Grandpa! Aunt Celestia! You have to help us! There everywhere!" Ken cries out. "We know. Come here." Celestia and Max screeches out as they turn into one of them, making the kids run for their lives again.

The trio kept running, only to stop as a group of elders holds a car above them as they fake Max and Celestia chases after them. Realizing they were caught between a rock and a hard place, Dan mumbles out. "So not good!" The elders throw the vehicle as the kids dodge, making it crash on top of the fakes. "No!" Kate cries out, only to be shocked as green slime slithers from underneath and morphs into Max and Celestia, only their right eyes were pale red with green skin.

"Come on! The trap door!" Dan points at the cage behind them, getting nods from the others. Kate unlocks the gate and went inside with her cousin. Ken looks underneath the middle dumpster and finds the trapdoor, getting his cousin and him to move it, but couldn't budge it. Dan was backing away from the hissing mutant fakes.

"It's no use! It's too heavy!" Ken cries out as the teen turns towards her brother. "Dan! What do we-" Dan merely slaps on the watch, making a flash of green light.

* * *

The watch sank into his arm as veins protrude out of his arm, traveling up to his eye as he shuts it before it shot open, making it all green. He turns around as silver grey and white fur starts covering him as he get bulky as his hands became 4 with small claws. A short, bushy tail grew out as a iron shoulder pad form on his left shoulder. He spins forward as his mouth became a wolf muzzle. Black gauntlets along with a black/emerald green armored vest with black pants with green rings on the helms and a green and white belt with a white square as the buckle forms on him as he roars out, posing as the morphing is done.

* * *

"GRRR!" Tear-wolf growls out as Kate and Ken gasps in shock. "I know you 2 are in shock, but let me get this, first!" He grabs the dumpster and tosses it at the group, crushing them as the wolf alien open the doors. He then grabs Kate and Ken and throws them on his back as they hang on, jumping into the hole.

"WHHOOOAAA!" Kate cries out as they fell. Tear-wolf then grabs and slides down a wall before kicking off it and landing on his feet. "Does the expression, "Look before you leap" mean anything to you?" Kate groans out as Ken questions. "Dan! How did you do that? You know, with the green flash and turning into a werewolf?!" Just then, some pebbles fell from the ceiling, making all 3 look up to see the fakes crawling down like spiders on the walls. "MOVE IT!" Kate yells out as Tear-wolf responds. "Don't need to tell me twice!" He runs on all fours, rushing down the tunnels like a fast beast.

Kate glances back to notice that they lost them as Tear-wolf came to a stop, looking at 4 tunnels that leads to who knows where. "These tunnels must run under the whole complex!" "Yeah, but the big question is: Where do we go?" As Ken asked that while he and his cousin dismounts to explore, Tear-wolf hears something and turns, only to see 2 pairs of red glowing eyes behind them. Just then, 2 pairs of arms stretches after the kids, only to be grabbed by Tear-wolf as he throws them over his shoulder, revealing the fake Max and Celestia.

"You fakers are dog meat!" Tear-wolf roars out as he charges at them as they did the same thing. He clotheslines and knocks them both to the ground and then grab them both by their feet, slamming them back on the ground, then at each other before hammer tossing them away.

He runs up to them and raises both arms, only for the fakes to fixes their eyes. "You wouldn't hurt old Grandpa Max and Aunt Celestia, now would you?" Tear-wolf widens his eyes, only to narrow them as he growls. He slams his arms on them, grabbing them and tossing them up. He then runs behind them and leaps up as well. He grabs them by their feet and hammer tosses them crashing against a wall, burying them under rubble. Tear-wolf lands as he narrows his eyes. "I can smell your scents, doofuses! I'm not that dumb!" He walks over to the cousins as he asks. "You 2 okay?"

"We're fine! Great job, Dan!" Ken comments as they both mounts on him again. "Enough with the phrase! We need to figure out where to go!" Kate mentions as they looks around. Suddenly, a smell caught Tear-wolf's nose, making him sniffs the air for a bit. "What is it?" "Hang on!" The wolf takes off down a tunnel, making the kids cries out in shock. "Hey! Easy, Cousin! You don't have seat belts, remember?!" Just then, the humans looks up to see Tear-wolf heading towards a wall.

"Brace yourselves! Cause there ain't no stopping!" Tear-wolf leaps at the wall while crossing his arms with his shields, smashing through it. In the dust, a familiar beeping sound was heard as a flash of red light appeared briefly as the dust settled, revealing Dan and his family on the ground. "Hey, freakshow! What do I look like: A Crash Test Dummy?!" Kate snaps as they all stands and dust themselves. "Hey, Dan! What is up with all transform into those aliens we saw on TV?!" Dan walks a few steps before looking back.

"Short answers: The watch that lets me become them. And when I was Tear-wolf, I picked up on a scent coming from down here. I recognize it as a perfume Aunt Celestia sometimes like wearing. She must be down here, come on!" Dan walks into the cave as his cousin and sister catches up.

* * *

Dan walks for a bit, only to stop as he looks over a ledge along with the others. They all stare at a large, alien ship with dozens of green pods around it. They all slides down as walks towards the ship, noticing all the pods have old people in them as they were sleeping. "It's like everyone in retirement village is podded up!" "I would say this feels like a sci-fi movie, but given all the stuff that is happened to us, this feels like we are in the movie!" Ken adds in.

Just then, Dan notice a green pod that holds Max. And next to him is Celestia, tied up in rope and gagged as she was waking up, briefly seeing and mumbling at the kids. "Grandpa! Aunt Celestia!" Dan tears open the pod as Kate and Ken unties Celestia. "What happened?" She moans out as Max mumbles out. "We were going for a walk when…. I don't remember what happened next." Dan walks towards another pod when…

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" They all turned to see the fakes coming up to them. "Well, you're not me!" "Not yet, I'm not!" The fake Marty responds to Dan as his skin turned light green and bubbly. The group of 5 gasps in shock as they all turned into humanoid- blobs that are mostly green in color with dirty pink colored organs. They have multiple eyes and they have no definite appearance, having extra arms, fin-like protrusions or misshapen body parts.

"Okay, that is total creepy and disgusting." "Gee, you think?!" Dan sarcastically responds to his cousin. "You can fill us in, later!" Max cries out as they all back away. Just as Kate places her hand on the ship, a part of it glows and opens up, making the girls turns to see more pods in the ship. "Look back here!" She calls out.

"They found it! We can't let them out!" One of the aliens cries out as the ship glows. "Get the pods on board! They have been marinating long enough!" Another one cries as the humans stare at shock. "Marinating?!" "You mean, they want to eat them?!" Celestia adds to Max's statement. Just as Dan backs away, he trips over a rock and bumps into Ken, sending them stumbling onto the ground as a water bottle form his jacket flew out.

The container lands near the alien, making them looks down and screeches in fear as they back away. As the boys stands up, Ken realizes something. "Wait a minute! There scared of water! Remember the fake Vera when she was in the kitchen?!" "Or Marty when I was on the golf cart!" Dan adds in, understanding their weakness.

"Ken! You help the others! I'll take care of these slime balls!" His cousin nods at him as he went into the ship. The boy turns back and activates the watch, rotating the dial. "If you guys are scared of a little water…." FLASH

* * *

The watch sinks into his arm as it turns completely into water as red metal armor forms around the limb. His head became liquid as a respirator forms over his mouth as 2 tubs of water burst out of his head as red armor forms around it as he spins around. 2 tubs connected to his mouth as black mask forms around his eyes as they turn green and pupil less. Overflow shot his arms to the sides as water spray from them as he poses, finishing the transformation.

* * *

"…Then how about an Overflow!?" He cries out as Max gasps in shock. "What in blazes?!" The aliens backed up in fear as the middle one yells in horror. "NOOO! NOT A CASCAN! ANYTHING BUT A CASCAN!" Overflow shot water at them, melting them as they screeched in horror and pain. As he was doing that, the others managed to get the last of the pods off. "Sorry! NO drive-through service here!" Max exits the ship last as one of the aliens slips on as the ship closes up.

The group looks to see the ship rises up and blasts through the ceiling, going straight into space, never to be seen again. "We should get all these people back to their homes, so it looks like that they never left." Celestia suggest as Max points out. "After that, you and Dan are going to have a talk about these." "But that could take hours." Overflow responds to his sister as he glances at Marty's pod. "Give a few minutes, I'll see if Fasttrack can help out."

* * *

Later at Vera's house, everyone was saying goodbye to Vera and each other. "Well, time to go, Cus! I really had a great time with you!" "See ya later, Ken!" They gave a fist bump as the red head male climbs into the RV. As Max and Celestia said bye to Vera, Kate walks over her bro. "So, you can turn into alien heroes, huh?" "Yeah, it's a hero thing! Something you can't understand, dweeb!" The boy smirks as the teen smirks back.

"I'm actually impressed for once! You can turn into 10 different freak faces instead of being stuck with 1!" "Smell ya later!" Both siblings gave their usual goodbyes at the same time as they both share a wink. As the girl gets in the camper, Max stops and knees down, smiling at his grandson. "Dan, Celestia told me about what happened. Words can't express on how proud I am of you, kiddo. I want to you promise to take good care of the watch and keep doing the right thing, sport." Dan smiles and hugs his Grandfather. "I will, Grandpa! I will." The elder smiles as he stands up. "See ya later, kiddo!" Max climbs into the Rust bucket as Dan walks to Celestia's car. As he got in, Vera calls out. "And Dan! Good luck dealing with alien life forms!" Dan got a worried look. "You're kidding, right?" "Of course, dear!"

The cars drove off, making Dan and Celestia wave at the others as they split up. One goes back towards the city while another goes back on the road trip. Dan looks at the side mirror and smiles at the disappearing Rust bucket, turning his eyes back on the road as Celestia winks at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Magical Alien Summer EP 5: Hunted

In a dark room, 4 spotlights shines down on 4 different individuals. One is a humanoid that has purple- reddish armor, dark blue highlights, silver armor plating with a hint of bluish tint. He has 4-clawed hands and hooved feet with an alien belt. He lastly has a mask with four outlines on the face.

Another is a crab-like alien with pale goldish- brown armor with a large, spherical abdominal with 4 scythe-like legs with sharp knee caps and a sideways mouth. His shoulders are covered in armor with bright, narrow lines going all over him and a bolt on his left arm, that has a large, powerful pincer for a left hand. Within the pincer was a power blaster combined with a chemical sprayer.

The 3rd one is wearing a shiny grey suit with a black helmet with a small, teal triangle on it, black shoulder pads and boots. He has glowing teal lines on his shoulders and helmet and some pouches on his waist.

The final one is wearing a black suit covering his upper body with a red stripe in the middle and grey pants. He has grey clawed gloves and a grey belt, as well as black boots with grey soles. He wears bones as ornamentation over his clothes. He has a silver helmet with a red 'v' and 'eyebrows' on the face and 3 horns on top of it with 2 tubes connected to 2 bottom 'fangs'.

"Begin the Audition!' Vilgax's voice rang out as the room lights up, revealing dozen of hovering spider drones. The purple hunter leaps off the hovering platform and lands in the middle of them, pulling out a laser gun and blasting them all while dodging. Another swarm went in, but were blown up by a wrist missile launcher and he then throws a grenade at another pack. The crab hops off and smashes a bunch of them with his pincher, even grabbing one and tossing it into another group as he slices one apart with the blade on his back.

A big drone drops from the ceiling as the 3rd one got out a hoverboard and hops on it, stopping in front of the big bot as it fire it's palm blaster. The dust settled to reveal the unscratched hunter, who then launches and punches straight through the bot, making it crash down as he lands and retrieves his board.

3 more bots lands behind them, only for 2 to have their heads blasted off. The others looks at the final hunter, who was holding a smoking sniper blaster. He holsters the weapon and got out a small disc, leaping on the head of the final bot and placing it there. He lands near the others and got a small remote, pushing it and making the disc explode, destroying the last drone.

Just then, a big holo-screen show up with Vilgax on it. "Very impressive. You are all hired." The screen show Dan's watch as Vilgax explains. "Your objective: 'GASP' Is to retrieve the Omnitrix! 'GASP' The one succeeds will collects the reward! 'WHEEZE' Do not fail me!" The hunters where then launched from pods down to earth, beginning the hunt for Dan Tennyson.

* * *

In a clearing far from the city, Celestia and Luna were setting up a makeshift training arena as they set the finishing touches. Celestia went to the controls as Luna sat far in a foldable chair. "Okay! You ready?" Dan merely smirks and slaps the Omnitrix, making a flash of green light.

* * *

The watch sinks into his arm in a burst of green energy as vines travels up his arm to his head, covering it in vines as a folded collar engulfs his head. His transformed head shot out as Swampfire spins around and poses as the transformation finishes.

* * *

"Oh yeah! I'm so ready!" Swampfire exclaims as he cracks his knuckles. "Remember to think out there! Might doesn't always win!" "I know! But it's always fun!" Swampfire responds as he ignites his palms. Luna rolls her eyes and sighs. "This is going to be hurtful to him."

The older sister pulls a lever, making some cans fly up as Swampfire blasts them with a fireball. She then pulls some more levers and made some targets dropped down. The alien turns and blasts them with dual flamethrowers at them. He then backs up as he made seeds in his hands. He threw some at the cans behind them, making vines that crushes them as he tosses more at stumps that engulfs them.

Plank targets popped up as Swampfire rolls forward and blasts them with fire. He grins as he blew on his claw like a gun. "There he goes again, being all show-off." The vice-principal groans out as Celestia calls out. "Remember, Dan! Think!" The alien waves at her. "I got it, Aunt Celestia!" He then ducks and fries a flame from over-the-shoulder. But just as he looks forward, he briefly widens his eyes at a tire swinging at him, only to get knocked back by it.

As he hits the ground, a fireball flew from his hand at Luna, who gasps and leaps out of the way just as it hits the chair. Celestia gasps and grabs a fire extinguisher, running to the chair and putting it out. She helps her sister up as she smiles back. Swampfire sat up and rubs his head, only to look up to see his aunts looking stern at him. "Uhhh… my bad?" The alien grins weakly.

* * *

The trio were heading back to Canterlot High as Luna scolds her nephew. "You know, I have kids throw stuff at me before, but a fireball was never one of them! You could have hurt me or worst!" "I'm sorry, Aunt Luna! What more do you want from me?" Celestia answers as she drives out of the city. "What we want is you to take that watch more seriously! It's not a toy, Dan! You need to learn to think before acting!"

Dan merely leans back with hands behind hand and feet crossed. "I know, but come on! I'm the baddest kid hero in town! I kicked so much bad guy butt; my feet hurts!" "Well, one of these days, you are going to get your own butt kicked! And you'll learned that muscle doesn't mean victory every time!" Luna responds as they pull up to the school.

* * *

Back at the clearing, the 3rd hunter is using a device to scan the area. "This is where the Omnitrix was last activated." As the hunter walks into the training course, the other 2 follow after him as the purple one said something in an unknown language. "You can say that again! A rock like this is better off space dust!" the crab comments. "So, Tetrax! Have you found the signal yet? Because I'm starting to think working with you is a waste of time!" The purple one agrees as he crosses his arms. Tetrax turns to them in response. "You would be wise not to anger me, Krabb! Or have you forgot who beaten you and 6-6 out of the last bounty?" "Say that again! I dare you, rock head!"

As the 3 hunters argue with each other, the 4th one is investigating the burnt remains of the chair. He stabs a piece of it with a knife as he bring out a piece of vine. "Hmm… Rabid plant growth use like the Florauna, yet a trace of Methane-used flames on the object. Most likely a Methanosian."

Just then, a large hand grabs the 4th and turns him around. "What are you doing, Khyber? We're trying to find the Target!" "I would not recommend doing that again. Unless you want to be on the end of a lethal sonic blast?" The hunters stare each other down as 6-6 got in the way and points out in his language.

"WHOA! Big talk coming from a gearhead!" Krabb snarks out as 6-6 decides to take off with his jetpack, flying through the air as Krabb uses his legs to dig through the ground. "Listen, Khyber! Don't even think about getting in the way! That money is as good as mine!" Tetrax hops onto his hoverboard and flies off. "We'll see about that." Khyber pulls out a red glowing, egg-shaped device and tosses it, releasing a large being in a flash of red light. It is a huge, rock-based life form with a crab-like body and a rhino-like face with a purple color scheme and shrunken red eyes. It has six crab-like legs and has spikes on them. It has a long horn and small ears. It has a mount on it's back with a saddle.

"Hello, old friend." Khyber greet it as he hops on the mount. "The hunt is on!" The beast bellows in agreement and lumber away. But as it did, it steps on a stray rope, activating the course. Khyber pulls out a small blaster and fires at it, destroying the entire thing in one shot as a dust cloud comes from it. Khyber made his pet move, heading after Dan.

* * *

At the school, Celestia and Luna were doing paperwork in their offices as Dan went to find Sunset and the Rainbooms. "Man, I'm glad I don't have to learn boring stuff while I'm at this school! I wonder where Sunset and the others are?" Just then, he heard music coming from done a hall. Following his ears, he rushes down to stop in front of gym doors and opens them.

He is surprised to see the stage all decorated as Rarity sat in a director's chair next to Spike and a girl named Photo Finish that is using a camera. Dan notices a DJ station with a girl that is known as DJ PON-3. Dan notices that the girls all have different outfits based on types of music and were dancing, or at least tried to when Rainbow jumps in and starts dancing, making Rarity cried out "CUT!"

"Hey! What happened to the music?!" The athlete questions to the sudden stop. "Uhh…. what the heck is going on here?" Dan questions, getting the room's attention. "Hey, Dan! We're all doing a dance video contest for a grand prize money to make up for all the damages made to Camp Everfree." Twilight explains as Sunset nods. "Yes, well! I'm sorry darling, but this is a closed shoot! You're going to have to wait outside like a good boy! Kay?" Rarity said as he pushes Dan out and closes the door. "Hey! I want be part of the video! Even though I have no clue how to dance." Dan mumbles out the last part. He then gets an idea, looking around and heading into an open locker, closing the door as a green flash of light came from it.

* * *

But unbeknownst to him, 6-6 was tracking the Omnitrix and was heading to his location by sky.

* * *

"Let's take It from the top, people!" Rarity calls out as unbeknownst to anyone, the door open slightly as Bloxx sneaks quickly under the bleachers and looks at the group. "Well, if I can't be part of the shoot, might as well as watched from front row." "AND ACTION!" The group starts dancing again and were doing okay when one of Sunset's shoes tears Rainbow's jacket. "GGAAAHHH!" Rarity cries out as she went up and inspects the rip. "THIS IS A DISASTER!" "Geeze, what a drama queen. Ah well, at least this video can't get any worse." Bloxx comments.

Just then, they all felt a rumbling going on at the girls looks around in confusion. BOOM "AAHHHH!" The 7 friends were fling from the stage, that exploded in a shower of wood and ground. The DJ and camera girl were scared and ran out of the room as the group lands in a tangle of limbs near the chair. The girls untangled as they stand up and moans, rubbing their heads.

"Is everyone okay?" Sunset asks as she got reassures of okays and we're fines. "Sheesh, Rarity! You couldn't mention that you had special effects put into the video!" "But I didn't order explosions into our video." Rarity answers Applejack as Fluttershy looks at the dust along with Spike in her arms. They both got looks of terror. "Uhh… I'm guessing the metal crab monster isn't part of the video too?!" Spike blurts out. The girls turns and gasps in shock at the sight of Krabb. He pops his head up and marches to the terrified teens as Bloxx comments in shock. "NOW that, I didn't see coming!"

"All right, which one of you have the Omnitrix?" Krabb demands, confusing the girls as they looks at each other. "Omni-what?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Don't play dumb with me! I tracked it's location to this place! Now hand it over and I promise you all that you won't suffer…. Much!" Krabb snaps his pincher in case of point as Pinkie got a brave look and marches out and points at him.

"Or what, crabby pants? You don't look that scary at all!" Krabb merely fires a laser beam that barely misses Pinkie Pie and hits the wall way behind her, blowing a huge hole in it as the others gaped at it while Pinkie got a shocked look as she stands still. "Do I scare you now?" Pinkie ducks behind Sunset as Fluttershy did the same. "Yep, pretty much." The terrified teen squeaks.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack nods at each other and stomps forward. "Listen here, varmint! I don't know who the Sam Hill are you. But you can't go around threatening our friends, you yellow-bellied snake!" "Yeah, you have no idea who are you dealing with!" Krabb responds back. "Funny, I was just about to say the same thing."

Rainbow and Applejack charges at the hunter, despite the others protesting. Bloxx stares in shock at what they are doing. "This isn't going to end well." The teens raised their fists and throws them at the alien's chest, only…. CLANG CRACK "YYYEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The 2 screams out in pain as they hold their hands, rubbing and soothing them. "My hand broke!? But how?!" "Guess he's tougher then he looks, huh, AJ?" Rainbow Dash moans out as tears of pain leaks from her eyes. "As arrogant as you 2 are dim-witted!" Both girls looks up as Krabb raises his right fist. "THIS is how you throw a real punch!" WHAM

Krabb's hit sends them both flying into the others as they catches them. They both sports black eyes as they all looks at him in fear. "All right, ladies! I'm running out of patience! If one of you don't give me the Omnitrix on the count of 3, you're going to be taking a one way trip to oblivion as piles of scolding ashes!"

Krabb aims his pincher as the girls stares in terror. "1..." Bloxx narrow his eyes as he moves out of the bleachers. "2…" Just then, a hand on a long arm grabs and shut the pincher, making Krabb looks to his right, only to get knocked away by a stretched fist. The girls looks and sees Bloxx. "Hey, dude! Don't you know you're not suppose to have weapons at a school? Or point them at girls?" "Bloxx!" Twilight cries in relief as Pinkie yells out. "YEAH! BLOXX TO THE RESCUE!"

"You girls get out of here! I'll take care of the walking seafood platter!" "Right, come on!" Sunset leads the girls out as they past Bloxx, wishing him luck. Sunset was the last one out. "Hey, Dan? Kick his can for Applejack and Rainbow!" She whispers as Bloxx nods, waiting payback on him for hurting his friends. Sunset closes the door as Krabb got out the smashed seats, making Bloxx turns to him. "Boy, you put the ug in ugly, pal!" Krabb merely replies "So, you're the one with the prize, huh? Hand over the Omnitrix!" Bloxx mumbles to himself before talking back. "He must mean the watch. Sorry, pal! The watch and I are kind of attached." "Not for long!" Bloxx leaps at him as Krabb charges at him.

* * *

AS Bloxx was fighting the hunter, the girls bangs onto Vice Principal's door, making the woman open and gasps in shock at seeing the injured Rainbow and Applejack "Vice-principal Luna! There's a metal crab monster that attacked us in the gym and hurt A.J. and Rainbow! Bloxx from the news came and he's fighting him right now!" Sunset explains as Luna nods. "Listen all of you: follow me out of the school! We need to get as far as away from the battle and get Rainbow and Applejack to the doctor. Twilight! You get my sister and find Dan! When you do, evacuate as quick as possible!" The girl nods her head Luna escorts the Rainbooms out. "Good luck, Twi.' Sunset stayed behind briefly and then catches up with the others.

Twilight heads to Celestia's office and barges in, startling the woman. "Twilight Sparkle?! What are you-" No time for that! There's an alien that's after Dan and he's fighting him as Bloxx in the gym!" Twilight interrupts, making the woman nods and ran after her to the fight.

They both arrived to see Bloxx sliding back to the right bleachers as Krabb approaches. "At least you put up a decent fight… for a dim earthling!" The hunter taunts the Lego alien as he glares. Twilight notices the window above the seats and gets an idea. "DAN! FLYING AHHH!"

Krabb turns his head around as Bloxx notices them, looking at the window and realizes what she mean. While Krabb was distracted, Bloxx turns into a catapult underneath the alien and flings him through the window, sending him flying out of the school and into the nearby forest, smashing into a tree. As Krabb got up and rubs his head, the tree was leaning towards him until… CRASH

Dan, Twilight and Celestia ran out to the parking lot to see Krabb underneath the tree as his legs twitched. "Ouch! Smashed like a bug!" "Come on! That's not going to hold him for long!" Twilight cries out as they look for the convertible, only to find it gone.

"Wait! Where's the car?!" Dan asks out loud as Twilight realizes. "Luna must have took it to get Rainbow and Applejack to the hospital!" "Great! Now what?!" Celestia answers, smirking in a direction. "Simple: we borrow another car!" Dan and Twilight looks to see a blue bus with the Rainbooms symbol and stickers of the girls along with music note, hearts, rainbows and a sliver horse hood ornament. Celestia and Twilight ran into it as Dan stays put.

"NO WAY! I'm not getting in that cootie mobile!" Dan exclaims as he turns and crosses his arms, refusing to ride in the girly bus. Just then, he noticed Krabb starting to lift the tree and getting up. He looks at his red glowing watch and back into the bus. " 'SIGH' FINE!" He ran inside as the adult closes the door, hitting the gas and speeds out of the lot.

* * *

"No sign of crab cakes!" Twilight exclaims as she sits next to Dan as Celestia drives the bus out of town as quickly as possible. "SO, tell me again: Why did that crab alien attacked Dan?" Celestia questions the kids as she kept driving. "It said it wants the watch. But it kept calling it the Omnitrix." Dan smirks as he looks at the Omnitrix. "Well, he better not come back if he knows what's-" BANG

They trio look at the roof, only to see a red energy saw slicing through a part of it. "I think the crab is up for round 2!" Twilight exclaims in shock. A pair of silver claws pulls it apart to reveal 6-6, much to their shock. "WHO IS THAT!?" "I don't know! Friend of crabby?" Dan questions as the hunter tries to grab the boy while demanding the Omnitrix.

Celestia saw this via rearview mirror and narrows her eyes, hitting the brakes and making the hunter tumbled off in front. Just as he rise and rubs his head, he turns to see the bus barreling at him, running him over as Celestia smirks. She then felt a rumble and starts to slow down, making the group got out to see some spikes in the deflated right bottom tire.

The hunter got up and turns at their direction, glaring at them behind his mask as Celestia notices a nearby mine shaft. "Quick! In there!" The humans made a break for it as 6-6 tries to follow, only to feel a rumble as he turns to something heading for him from the ground. CRASH "Remember me?!" Krabb calls out as he descends on him.

* * *

The humans catches there breathes as they lean against a corner wall. Dan peeks out to see no hunters. "Okay, I think we lost them." Suddenly, a bunch of pale greenish crystal exploded down the hallway, retreating to reveal Tetrax. "Another Hunter?! Geeze, Dan, how many guys did you ticked off?!" "Hey! I didn't even know about this guys until today, Twi!" Tetrax stomps towards them. "Enough! The Omnitrix! Give it to me!" Celestia grabs a nearby plank and chucks it at him, only for him to smash it with a mere backfist. They all then runs down another corridor as the hunter pursues them. As they turns left, Dan taps at the watch, trying to get to work. "Come on! Work!"

They kept running, only screeching to stop as they arrived a huge hole in an outside part of the mines. "Now what?!" Celestia looks left and right and saw a mine cart that goes across the chasm. "We take a ride!" They all ran towards it as Tetrax follow them. The kid and teen got in as the adult pushes the lever, making it go as she quickly hops on. They look back to see Tetrax watching them. "Humans: always dim and stubborn." Tetrax got out a gun and points it at the 3, only to get tackled by Krabb from out of nowhere. "Oh, no you don't! I found him first!" 6-6 blasts him off and flies after the humans.

They all duck as the alien fires at them. "We got company, closing in at 6 o'clock!" Twilight points out as Dan keeps tapping the watch. "We need a plan." Just then, the Omnitrix glows green with a beep. "YES! Who need a plan when you got the Omnitrix!" The boy stands up in the middle of the cart and slaps down the core, engulfing in a flash of green light as Celestia cries out. "NO! DAN! This is what they want!"

Shock Rock flexes his arms as he made an energy Sai, leaping onto 6-6 as they tussled down into the crater. "DAN!" The girls were worried sick as they look down. They then both flew up, fighting one another as they crashed into a wall at the other side. Shock Rock fell on top of the hunter as the cart went passed them into a shaft. "Dan! Come on!"

The alien stands up and calls back. "I'll catch up with you 2! I got to make some dents in this walking soda machine first!" But just then, Krabb grabs him from behind and tosses him into another wall, falling onto his stomach. As Krabb and 6-6 approaches him, Shock Rock stands up and fires a blast of energy at them, blowing them back as they crashed into some old carts.

Suddenly, Tetrax shows up and punches him, knocking him forward. The alien hero recovery and fire another beam at him, only to his surprise that the beam reflects off him and into a wall. "But… HOW?! Shock Rock can blast through anything!" "You might be able to blast Krabb and 6-6! But Tetrax is much tougher, Fulmini!" The alien morphs his right hand into a mace, charging at Shock Rock as he walks back and dodges it. "'Fulmini'? Are you talking about Shock Rock?" "What you are is no concern!" He attacks the hero as he made a shield to block his strikes while stepping back. "What you HAVE is! Give me the Omnitrix! And I might let you live!"

"Sorry, bucket head!" Shock Rock made duel swords. "The watch is staying put, end of story!" He then attacks Tetrax, only for him to be joined by Krabb and 6-6. Shock Rock tries his best, but was overpowered and tossed into another wall and struggle to stand up. Tetrax was approaching when Krabb got in front and stopped him. "Back off! That reward is as good as mine!" "Please! You couldn't handle those energy attacks and you only beaten him cause of my help! That money is rightfully mine, Krabb!" 6-6 Adds in on Tetrax's statement as Krabb responds "You don't have get personal, you know!"

Just then, something taps Tetrax's foot, making them look down to see an orb. It then unless a sonic attack that affects them, mostly Tetrax, and slumps into unconscious as Khyber appears from the shadows. He take out a small device and grabs Shock Rock in a energy field, making him float as he ran down a hall with the hero in tow.

They both exit out of the mines into an abandoned town on the other side of the mountain. The hunter disable the field and tosses Shock Rock onto the ground, making him stands up and glares. "Billons of beings on this planet and the Omnitrix winds up on the wrist of a foolish youth. Kinda sad, really." "Look, I told your buddies that I can't get it off, no matter what, even with tools! I tried too." Khyber responds as he explains while turning his back to him. "Of course you can't! The Omnitrix uses Alien DNA Samples stored into it, thus, binding to the host on a genetic level!" He is unaware of Shock Rock making a fist as he charges at him. "You can't remove it as simple as taking off a shirt."

The hunter dodges and smacks Shock Rock into some carts, criticizing as he observes. "Your choice of aliens focuses on pure power and strength, with no regrade of planning. Do you ever stop and think about your actions?" "Hey! I kicked tons of bad guy butt before!" "Such as the battle in the mine?" 'It was 3 against 1!" Shock Rock argues as he went to punch him, but Khyber keeps blocking, dodging and knocking him back as he lectures. "You were mere moments form losing both your life and the Omnitrix! Victory should have been swift and effortless. But, instead, you bumble around like a fool!"

Shock Rock lands on his back and looks up as Khyber towers over him. "It's not a toy for some game of your amusement! It's the most powerful device in the galaxy! Possibly the Universe itself! The key component in an epic war between good and evil." The alien stands up as he glares at the hunter. "Oh yeah! Well, which side are you?" "You're still alive, aren't you?" "You're a good guy?" "My mission is retrieve the Omnitrix at any cost! Since it's attached to you; I'll bring you back for the removal." Shock Rock knocks his claw away as he puts his foot down. "Oh, no! I'm not going nowhere!" "You don't have a choice."

"It is now!" Shock Rock tackles Khyber, pinning him to the ground. But the hunter manages to kick him off as he stands up and brushes his shoulder. "It's very disturbing that you know little about this form's strengths and weaknesses. You barely scratch the surface on what a Fulmini can really do!" Shock Rock stands up again as he responds. "Oh, yeah! Why don't you take off that helmet and say that to my face, pal!" Khyber's helmet retracts into his suit, revealing a head covered by a black suit as well, revealing the face. It turquoise with a large lower jaw. His jaw has teeth fused with his lips and has gills on his cheeks as well as shrunken red eyes.

Shock Rock widens his eyes in surprise at the alien's face. "You… You look like a goblin!" "WRONG! I am a great warrior and proud huntsman! You are nothing more then an impulsive annoyance!" Khyber points at the hero, just as the symbol beeped. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH "We have wasted enough time!" The alien picks Dan up by his shirt as he protests. "HEY! Let me go!" Khyber then whistle with his gills, making the giant-crab being moves towards him out of a corner of a building. But just then, giant crystals popped around it, trapping it as both males turns towards their left.

Tetrax walks out of the corner as he lowers his left hand as Krabb joins him. "Sorry, Khyber! The hunt is over! That's our bounty!" Tetrax calls out as Krabb add in. "And just to be sure…" 6-6 follows up, holding Twilight and Celestia by their wrists behind their backs as the both of them struggles. "Let us go!" "Release us!"

Dan stares in shock at seeing the others captured and held hostage. "See, we all decided to work together! And split the reward and you into 3!" Krabb explains as he snaps his pincher to prove his point as Dan got scared.

The 2 groups stares-off at one another, waiting for someone to make a move. Krabb open fire as Khyber throws a smoke bomb, engulfing the 2 as they ran into a building while being protected by a force field. Khyber ducks inside while dropping Dan as his forces field is still active.

Krabb keeps firing as 6-6 asks something to him. "He's right! You do have a habit of going overboard, Krabb." Tetrax blurts out as the golden hunter snaps back. "Don't blow a gasket, Metal mouth! Rock head! I know what I'm doing!"

* * *

Khyber disables his shield for a recharge as he unloads his sniper. "What are you doing?! We have to save them!" Dan points outside, wanting to rescue Twilight and his Aunt. Khyber grabs his shirt and lifts him to eye level. 'Don't be foolish! Keeping the Omnitrix safe is the main objective! The females are not our concern."

"NO way! That's my friend and family they have!" The huntsman drops the boy as he explains. "You can not save them! You would be overpowered and captured in moments. Our only chance is to retrieve my old friend and Tetrax's hoverboard, so we can leave the planet! You stay put!" Khyber turns and aims through his scope, firing a beam of energy that knocks 6-6 away while releasing the prisoners. As the other 2 hunters were stunned, the huntsman leaps out of the smoke and tosses another sound bomb, shattering the crystals and hurting Tetrax.

"Sic him!" Khyber orders as his mount roars and charges at the 3rd hunter, ramming through another building as they take their fight somewhere else. The 3 hunters battled it out as Celestia, Twilight and Dan watched from different hiding spots. Khyber flips Krabb over his shoulder, sending him sliding front of Dan, who looks at the watch.

"All right! Hero time!" Krabb got up and saw Dan as the boy went inside. He looks back to see the other 2 trading blows. The hunter moves inside the building, looking around as Dan hides behind a table. He pushes the button as Humungousaur's icon shows up. But before he could slam on it, his eyes widened in remembering some words form earlier. "_Remember to think out there! Might doesn't always win!" "And you'll learned that muscle doesn't mean victory every time." "Your choice of aliens focuses on pure power and strength, with no regrade of planning. Do you ever stop and think about your actions?"_

Dan realizes that he shouldn't go with big and brawn, but with small and brains. FLASH Krabb smashes the table, only to find nothing behind there. Unbeknownst to him, Gray Matter was watching from the rafters, running along the ceiling as Krabb looks for him.

Suddenly, Krabb felt something stuck to the back of his head as he struggle to get it off him. "Hey! Get off, you little…" Grey Matter climbs down to the neck and rummages through the wires. "There must be a nerve cluster around here." He then pulls on some wires, snapping them off as Krabb stumbles out and starts sparking as he thrashes around. The small alien then pulls more wires, making Krabb froze up and falls on his back. "One down." Grey Matter hops off and ran towards the other, only to stop and gasp at seeing 6-6 towering over Khyber in a crater. The bounty hunter saw Grey Matter and aims his rocket launcher at him. "NO!" Celestia grabs onto 6-6 and wrestles him. "DAN! RUN!" The hunter throws her off and grabs her. "NO!" Twilight cries out as Grey Matter dashes at him.

Just as 6-6 activates his saw, Grey Matter lands on his shoulder, making him turn. "Guess who?" The tech hunter stumbles around as Khyber stands up and saws him. "I thought I told you to stay put?!" "I wonder what happens when I do this?" Grey Matter snaps some wires on his jetpack, making him fly out of control. Tetrax was blown back by Khyber's pet as 6-6 smashed through the beams of a water tower.

Just as Tetrax stands up, he was knocked by the crashing 6-6, sending them tumbling next to Krabb as Grey Matter notices the falling tower. The small alien leaps out of the way as Krabb mumbles out. "I hate this planet." CRASH SPLASH

"Well, that's one way to cool off. Don't you think?" Khyber responds to boy. "Pretty cleaver, for a human." The frog alien smiles as Khyber tosses another egg device at the defeated hunters, sucking them inside. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH

Khyber stores the egg and turns towards the group. "I'll return when I'm available again." "What about the watch?" Dan questions as Khyber responds. "It's in good hands." Khyber whistles for his mount as it walks up, carrying Tetrax's hoverboard in its teeth. It gave it to his master, who then gives it to Dan. "Here. I sometimes normally collect trophies on my hunts and missions. But seeing how it's you victory; it seem appropriate for you to have it."

Dan grins at his new alien toy, always wanting a hoverboard since he saw one in the comics. "AWESOME! Wait! Don't you need this got off of Earth?" Dan questions as Khyber simply responds. "Selective Disinformation." Dan turns towards Twilight, who translates. "It means he lied." Khyber walks away and turns, giving a small smile as his helmet appeared while both disappeared in a flash of red light.

"How come you get all the amazing alien tech while I'm the sci-fi fan?!" "Fits my style! Now, come on!" Dan activates his new board and hops on. "I'll give you guys a lift!" Celestia and Twilight looks at each other and smiles.

* * *

Much later, after all the hunting chaos and the video crises is over, The Rainbooms and another group named the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts were looking at their winning video at a mall screen. "YAAAHHH-HOOO! We got enough to make Camp Everfree look just like new!" Applejack cheers as her and Rainbow's eyes were halfway healed and hidden by makeup, thanks to Rarity's skills. ""Look like we're having our spring dance on a yacht!" A Crystal Prep girl cheers as they both hi-fived.

Dan was watching from a table far away with Spike as they both smiled, happy that the girls won the contest and made some friends. But Dan got a sad look as he stares at the Omnitrix, something Spike notices. "Hey, what's wrong?" "Khyber was right about something, Spike. I DON'T know anything about the Omnitrix! Where it came from, who sent it, why it has alien DNA in it?" Dan sighs out as he slumps. "Maybe I'm not the right person to have it." "Are you kidding? You used that watch to save lives and stop bad guys! You even saved your friends and family! Look, Dan! It's your watch, your DNA and you use it as you like! You and that thing is meant for one another!"

Dan smiles as Spike's words, restoring his confidence as he looks at the watch as the dial shines. "Your right! Thanks Spike!" He then took a big sip from his large soda and burped, making the dog laugh along with him as the girls all take to each other.

* * *

A red light exits Earth and blasts off into space, all being observed by Vilgax's holo-screen. "Sensors indicated that the Omnitrix is not with any of the mercenaries." The drone reports as Vilgax glares. "It seems the creature that posses the Omnitrix. 'GASP' Is clever as he is fierce! 'GASP' But I shall not be denied!"


	6. Chapter 6

Magical Alien Summer EP 6: Aaron 11

In the busy city of New York, Celestia, Sunset and Dan were checking into a fancy hotel. "I can't believe this! Look at this place! Indoor pool! Full Day Spa! Celestia! Have I ever thank you for bring me on this trip!?" Celestia responds with a smile as Dan leans against the counter, bored as he yawns. "You have. And don't get comfy! I'm only here for the weekend on a business trip and I want to bring Dan along to see the Big Apple. I brought you along as his friend and to help keep an eye on him! New York is really easy to get lost in." Celestia explains as Dan looks around the lobby, noticing something that he loves.

"WHOA!" He ran towards it. "The new Sumo Slammer Video Game is in there!" Just then a hand stops him, making the boy look to a burly security guard. "Pass?" The kid searches his pockets. "Must have left inside. I'm one of the game pros, testing out the system." "VIPS only." Dan slouches and walks away.

"I know what you are thinking.' Celestia sternly said as the boy walks up to them. "I want you to promise to not sneak in there." "Okay, I promise." The girls heads towards the elevator as Dan smirks as activates the Omnitrix. He heads behind a plant and dials towards Upgrade. But just as he raise his hand…

GRAB "DAN 'I'm too impatient to wait for a game' TENNYSON!" Dan turns to see a glaring Sunset holding his wrist. "And only him, if you know what I mean." Dan slumps in defeat as the core deactivates, following Sunset as the all head into the elevator.

* * *

They reached their 2 bed room, complete with bathroom, mini fridge and big tv. It also has a view of New York from the 25th floor. "WOW! WHAT A VIEW!" Sunset exclaims in awe as Celestia smiles and pack. Dan flops on the bed and groans in boredom. "Hey, Dan!" The boy looks at his as she got her wallet out.

"I saw an arcade down the street before coming here. Why don't you play there while I handle some things? Sunset, you go with him and watch out for danger, understand?" "Yes, Celestia." The woman fishes a 20 out and gives it to her nephew, who shrugs and mumbles out. "Well, outdated Sumo Slammers is better than nothing, I guess."

* * *

Later, at the arcade called 'Total Zone', Dan smiles at all the games with his pockets full of tokens as Sunset went to get some drinks for the both of them. Dan decided to play a baseball game. But as he was about to swing at the virtual ball… "What the?! GAME OVER!? But it just started!" He saw a passing by employee. "Hey! This thing chomped half of my tokens!" The boy complains, upset at the game for being unfair. The older teen merely shrugs it off and points behind him. "Read the sign, kid. It says, 'play at your own risk.'" Dan got furious at the walking teen. "This place is a rip-off, you know that?" "Your right, the games here stinks." A voice behind him said as Dan never bothers to look behind. "Yeah, but not as bad as his breath! Major case of sewer mouth."

The voice chuckles. "Good one, dude! I see you haven't lost that tongue of yours, 'Danny'." Dan's eyes widened in horror as a chill ran up his spine. Never, in all of his summer, he thought he would hear that name again. And there is only one person who calls him that.

He slowly turns around, and gasps in shock at the person behind him. The person is a 14-year old boy teen with silver hair that is wind swept like an anime character and looks like it was dyed that way as a few black streaks appeared. He has black eyes and has a skin tone like Dan's. He wears a chain necklace with a wolf head on it with a red shirt with a fearsome black dragon on it. He has a black with silver accents jacket along with a black belt with the same wolf head on the buckle. He has grey jeans stuffed into black boots with red soles. He lastly has white wraps on his hands that exposes his fingers.

"Long time, no see, kid." The teen smirks as Dan mumbles his name in fear. "Aaron Shade." Dan was paralyzed in fear as bad memories floods his mind. He snaps out as Aaron approaches him, making him step back with fists raised. "STAY BACK,AARON!" "Whoa. Easy, kid. I just want to talk, that's all." "Yeah, right. Like I'm going to fall for that old trick again?!" Dan snaps back with glaring eyes as Aaron backs up and notices the machine next to him, getting an idea. "Here, an apology gift." Aaron takes out a couple of tools from his jacket and went behind the machine, tinkering it for a bit, before coming back and kicking the front with his foot.

Just then a whole bunch of tokes spill out of the game, making the boy widened his eyes. "WHOA!? How did you do that?!" The teen merely leans and dusts his knuckles on his shirt with a smirk. "I picked up a few new tricks." Dan picks up a handful of tokens as Sunset approaches with 2 cups in her hands. "Hey, Dan. Whoa! Did the change machine broke or something?" "KInda." The teen notice the other boy and smiles. "Oh, who's this?" Dan looks between them, unsure how to respond. "Uhh… Sunset Shimmer, Aaron Shade. Aaron, Sunset" "Sup?"

Sunset smiles at him, unaware of some street punks appearing behind some games behind them. "You want me to get a drink for you? My treat!" Aaron saw the thugs and widened his eyes. "Sorry, got to go. Later." The teen turns and leaves.

"Huh… your new friend seems a bit tense." "Actually, Sunset, there's something you need to know-" The thugs shoves past the 2 as they went after Aaron. The teen kept walking, only to be stopped by another thug as he was surprised. "Long time, no see. Where you're going, freak? Home to fix your watch?"

The boy backs away only to be grabbed by the others as a 4th member shows up. Dan narrows his eyes and asked Aaron. "You need some help?" The 4th guys scoffs and approaches the kid. "He's going to need more then you." WHAM Dan flew on this back as Sunset watches in concern. "Now beat it!"

The boy got up and taps his watch. "I got some new tricks, too." "Dan, Wait!" Dan dashes behind a machine out of sight and slaps the device. FLASH

* * *

The Omnitrix got covered by blue fur that travels up the kid's arm to his head as he shuts his eyes. His eyes shot open as his face turns blue with a black mask appeared on it. His legs became muscular and spikey as a tail shot out and whips in excitement. Fasttrack spins around and faces the 4th wall as his eyes shined. He then poses and the transformation is complete.

* * *

"SO, how's the hang out? Still trashed from last time?" The leader glares at the smart remark. "YEAH! And you're going to pay! There's no way you can take us all at once." "But I can!" The group turns to see Fasttrack, narrowing his eyes at them as one of them calls out. "A little early for Halloween, dude?"

The alien responds by zipping up to the leader and uses a new track he learned while practicing with him. It turns out, Fasttrack can create tornadoes by running in a circle. But he also learned that if he runs really fast enough, he'll have a hard time slowing down. Fasttrack did this and sending him flying high as he screams while Sunset moves out of the way. He stops and punches the falling thug, sending him crashing away against a game and slumps in defeat while Fasttrack zips out of sight.

"Where did he go?!" A thug asks, only for 2 of his buddies to be grabbed by a blur and dropped next to the leader, knocked out as well. As Aaron smiles at his good fortune, the last member tries to run, only to bump into Fasttrack. "Trick or Treat?" He flashes his fangs while showing his left claws as they shine. The teen ran out screaming as Aaron looks at Fasttrack. The feline speedster gave a 2 fingered salute and ran off as the teen smiles.

* * *

"I understand you want to help your friend, but going alien is suppose to be a last resort!" Sunset scolds as they both stand outside of the Arcade. "He helped me with something, so I helped him out! It's called 'Returning the favor'! Besides, Aaron isn't a new friend. We know each other since I was in 2nd grade and he's actually-" "Oh, man!" They both turns to see Aaron exiting the building as well. "Did you see what that Cheetah dude did to those losers?"

"Uhh… yeah! The guy's name is Fasttrack! In fact, I ran into him a couple of times." "Sweet! Hey, want a tour of New York?" Before Dan could answer, Sunset beats him to it. "Sure, that sounds great! But I think it's better if you give it to Dan, you know, to catch up on old times. I'll see you back at the hotel, Dan."

The teen walks away as Dan glares at her and mumbles. "What an idiot." Dan begrudges follows the other teen. The 2 walks down a street as they talk. "So, I guess your still a bit upset about the school times?" " 'A bit upset?' You hung me by my underwear on the flag post in front of the others at the end of the 3rd grade!" Dan snaps back, upset at his former bully as Aaron looks sad.

"Look, Dan. I'm sorry I've been a jerk to you up until the end of 4th grade. I did some soul searching and realize that I should have been a better friend to you. Or a better boyfriend to Kate." Dan looks away as he mumbles out. "I'm surprised you still have feelings for her. After what she's been through." The teen looks away in guilt. Shaking his head, he clears his thoughts as he offers. "Come on! I want to show my pad!"

* * *

Back at the hotel, Celestia was video chatting with Max and the cousins when she herd the door open. She turns to see Sunset entering, but was surprised at no Dan. "Hey, Sunset! Welcome back! I like you to meet Dan's grandfather, his sister and cousin." "Well, you must be Ms. Shimmer. Pleasure to meet you." Max greets as Ken adds in. "Yeah, it's really nice to meet a friend of Dan." "I just hope my doofus brother isn't making your life too miserable." Kate snarks out as he went to fill a cup of water.

"Hey, speaking of my nephew, where is he?" "Oh, I left him with an old friend of his." Sunset replies as the woman and the 2 males looks confused. "Old friend?" "Yeah, he knows him when he was 7. His name is Aaron Shade." Sunset answers with a smile.

"GASP!" SMASH The girls turns to see Ken and Max shocked as Kate froze up as she drops, he glass in the sink, looking as pale as a ghost. Max questions the girls on what he herd. "What did you say his name was?!" "Aaron Shade? He's an old friend of Dan from school?" Sunset answers, weirded out as they wondering what is up. Ken took over as he looks firm. "Sunset, Celestia. Listen to me. Find Dan as quick as possibly! Aaron isn't an old friend of Dan. He's an old BULLY." " WAIT! WHAT?!"

* * *

The teen leads Dan down an abandoned subway station that is modified into a living area. With an old but comfy bed with fresh sheets, a video game and tv system. A fridge full of food and a workbench with all sorts of tools around it. "You live here!?" Dan exclaims in awe as Aaron answers. "Yep! My own pad and everything."

Dan realizes something as he looks back. "Wait, I thought you live with your folks in Bellwood?" "We had a bit of an argument. We said somethings and I went to New York to cool down a bit. Got a job working a garage shop to pay for this. But I like being on my own! It means I don't answer to anyone. Besides, I'm not going back until they apologize!"

"That sounds cool! By the way, why was that gang after you, Aaron? You owe them money or something?" Aaron explains as he walks by Dan. "I kind of trashed their hangout underneath the 39th street bridge for dissing my about leaving the gang." "So, why are you here in New York?" "My Aunt Celestia brought me and Sunset here for some business trip. But what I want to do is sneak in and play the new Sumo Slammers video game! But Sunset stopped me before I could." Dan explains as Aaron questions the game the boy mentions. "Wait! The one that won't be out until Christmas?" "Yep!" Aaron smiles as he got an idea.

* * *

Later at night at a warehouse, Dan and Aaron props themselves against a pillar as the older boy explains. "I got a tip that a new shipment came in!" He ran to the lock pad and zaps it with a taser, frying the system. "Help me kick the door down!" Both boys smashed the door with their feet and walks in, unaware of a silent alarm being activated.

The lights were lit, revealing hundreds of boxes as Dan was in awe. Aaron open a crate and takes one of the games out. "Check it! Wait's over, dude!" He tosses the box to the kid, as he grins at getting the game he wants so early. He thought never could ruined his great moment. "ALL RIGHT!"

Just as Dan stuffs his copy in his stretchable hat and hair, a thing he picked up from Pinkie Pie, and Aaron puts his in his jacket, smoke bombs crashes through the windows as Helicopter lights shined on them while the building is surrounded by cops. "Oh, no!" The boy hero exclaims, completely busted.

"What do we do?!" "Get out of here!" The boys ran for it, only to have their exit blocked by a spotlight. The both ran another direction while Aaron spot a nearby forklift. He hop on and hotwires it as Dan was stopped by the other door being kicked by a couple of swat members. "Freeze, punks!" As Dan ran while being chased, Aaron revs the lift. "Time to rev things up!"

The machine charges as the teen jumps from it, ramming into the 2 adults and sends them crashing in a pile of crates as they groan, hurt, but alive. "Let's go!" The Teen calls as they ran outside, only to have both paths blocked by cop cars as a helicopter descend from above. They both ran back inside as hides behind a crate.

"Great! No way out!" "Any ideas?" Aaron asks as he peeks, making Dan looks at the Omnitrix, debating to weather our not to use it. Realizing that he has no other option, he breathes deeply and answers. "I have one! But, Aaron. You have to keep this a secret, no matter what! Understand?" The teen looks at him and firmly nods. "Yes!" As the swat team closes in, Dan activates the alien gizmo.

He dials past Grey Matter and Swampfire and reached Astrodactyl. "What are you doing with your watch?" The older male got his answer when Dan slams the core down, making a flash of green light.

* * *

The watch sinks into his arm as Dan clutches his fist, thrusting it open as it turns into a 3 clawed-hand covered by a green fingerless glove as his skin turned red and a bit muscle with gauntlets on his forearms. His mouth and noise turned into a largen horny beak with a black and green strip on it. His head and hat shreds as small crest is pointed fin the back of his skull.

His back forms a jetpack-like structure as his clothes changed into a green and black bodysuit with a white belt. The watch symbol flashes from his left shoulder as the alien poses

* * *

Aaron shocked to see the boy turned into a humanoid Pterodactyl as he mumbles out. "Dude…." "I know." He grabs the teen by his shoulders and flew out, knocking down Swat members as they flew into the night sky. "OH, YEAH!" Aaron cries out as they were persuaded by helicopters. "And people call me a freak. Dan, how did you do that?" "Escape now! Talk later! 'SQUACK'"

The alien steps on the gas and zooms into the city. He kept flying low and zipping round to throw the copters off as they fire at them every now and then. They stop briefly at Times Square. As the teen flashes the peace sign at the camera on the Jumbo-Tron, Astrodactyl dodges a few lasers and hightails it out of there.

"Can't shake them off!" Just then, the flying alien saw some cars on a trailer, getting an idea. "Hold on! 'SQUACK' I got an idea!' He then flies in above the trailer as copters chases them. He enters a tunnel as the police stopped. "Cut them off on the other side!" One orders as they went above to the other side of the bridge, only to find no alien.

"Where that thing go?!" Unaware to them, Dan and Aaron were peeking out from the seats of one of the cars. The Teen cheers as Dan grins at their escape, with loot in hand.

* * *

After getting away, the boys head downed an alley to catch there breathes. "So, that watch let's you turn into that flying dinosaur form, whenever you want?" "It's not just him. It sends out a special energy that lets me became different alien forms, one for each of the 10 DNA samples in it." Dan explains as Aaron realizes something. "10!? So, Fasttrack at the Arcade, was you?!" The boy smiles and nods.

"DUDE! You are the man! I never realized out how much cooler you came since I last saw you! why don't you show me more aliens? I really want to know what they look like and can do!" "I can't. The watch is timed out. It goes into 'Recharge mode' for 5 minutes or so, and it has a mind of it's own, so, I can't make it transform after changing back."

Aaron examines the watch as he take a screwdriver out. "Then let me have it. Maybe with a little tinkering, I can make it charge faster!" Dan stops him as he explains. "I can't. It's stuck to my wrist and DNA. I can't get it off no matter what, even with power tools!" Aaron puts away his driver and looks in thought.

He widened his eyes at an idea. "We should be partners! Think about it, with your alien powers and my street smarts and tech know how, we would be unstoppable! No one would pick on us and we would be the ultimate kick-butt duo! So, what do you say? Friends?" The teen holds his hand out as Dan looks at it, after some debating, he smiles and shakes it. "Friends." Dan was glade that Aaron turned over a new leaf.

* * *

Celestia and Sunset were driving around the streets, looking for Dan as the teen girl looks guilty on the side. "I can't believe I let this happened ! I was supposed to watch over Dan, and I let him run off with a runaway troubled teenager!" Celestia scolds at herself as Sunset mumbles to herself. "Nice going, Sunset! You thought you finally got over your past and you did something the old you would do in a heartbeat! I really messed things up."

* * *

Dan and Aaron ran into a different Subway area as they stopped to see a switch box in the middle of the tracks. "Bingo! Come on!" The older boy ordered as they both head onto the tracks. Aaron pulls the leaver, switching the tracks as Dan was confused. "Uhh… mind explaining here?"

The teen turns as he explains his plan. "Okay, get this: 2 money trains are going to pass each other at this spot! So when they crashed into each other…. BOOM! Instant Jackpot! You turn into Fasttrack, get as much as you can carry, and we are out of here!" Dan was shocked at the plan. He thought Aaron changed his way for good.

"BUT!? Hundreds of people will be killed!" "Relax! The trains are fully automated! I see this before! All they do is type in a few commands and then let the computers do the rest! No one is onboard any of them." Dan was still upset. "But still, this is wrong! This bigger then stealing a video game! You can't do this!"

"Sure we can. I just switched the track." Dan got angry and shot back. I mean! I can't let you go through with this!" Aaron narrows his eyes as he got in his face. "We shook. I thought we were friends, Tennyson!" "I thought so, too! But it turns out, you're still the lying, jerk and bully I know!" "Then, try and stop me, watch boy!"

Dan tries to, only be grabbed and thrown the teen. As Dan stands up, he see Aaron stomping towards him with a smirk. "Ohh, you do NOT want to make me angry, Tennyson! I really tried to be nice. But, now… Mr. nice Aaron is gone!"

"Well, guess what? I'm switching the tracks, now!" Dan activates the Omnitrix and scrolls to Metalwolf's icon. "I'm gonna need some metal muscle for this." He slams the core down, making the green light.

* * *

The watch sinks into his arm in a burst of green energy as vines travels up his arm to his head, covering it in vines as a folded collar engulfs his head. His transformed head shot out as Swampfire spins around and poses as the transformation finishes.

* * *

Aaron looked confused as he was expecting Fasttrack, not some walking stinky weed. Swampfire notices that he didn't have fur or sharp teeth. Looking down, he groans out as the watch messed with him, yet again. "Stupid watch." Aaron shrugs it off and approaches, only for Swampfire to aim his flame at him. "STAY BACK!"

"Or what? You're going burn my dinner?" "Fight me, and you're going to be the one that's burned." He fires a flame at him, making the teen jumps back to avoid. "That's your only warning shot! Change the track back, now!" The plant alien demands as he narrows his eyes.

Aaron merely smirks. "Hey, Tennyson! Want to know why that gang called me a freak?" "Uhh… the thought did crossed my mind. Why?" The teen responds as he lifts his left sleeve. "This is why." On his wrist is a bulky watch-like device that is mostly black with bits of sliver, giving it a make-shift look as the dial is red with four metal protrusions ending in red lights. But the thing that makes it looks familiar is a red version of a familiar Hourglass symbol with a black background.

Swampfire was shocked at the lookalike of his watch. "NO WAY! IS THAT… ANOTHER OMNITRIX?!" Aaron pushes the sliver button, making the core pops up with a negative sounding tone of the usual activation noise. **(Nemetrix sounds with this Antitrix.)** He scrolls for a bit before slamming down on it, making a flash of red light appeared.

* * *

Aaron's arm light on fire as it turns into a musclier limb that is made of bright red lava and and dark molten rock with 4 claws, while his shoulder plate became tilted. His back turns towards the forth wall as his other arm and body went through the same thing. His legs became long, like an adult as 3 front claws and a back one appeared on his feet like his claws. His head became on fire as his face turned into a faceplate that looks like a demonic lizard with fang and line connecting the eye sockets to the flame around his head. 2 small volcano vents on shoulder plates formed as they make 2 small flames. He lastly has a black and silver disc, with the red Omnitrix symbol on his chest. **(Alpha Heatblast face plate with Pyronite psyphon's body and flame color, but no spikes on the tilted shoulder plates, a bit taller and musclier than normal Heatblast, extra foot claw and no back tail.)**

* * *

"HOLY FROSTED CUPCAKES!" Swampfire cries out as Aaron turns into a flaming alien that looks like he came from the underworld. "Cool." Aaron said as his voice had the same as his human one, but with a ghost-rider like tone to it. "This thing was made for pure fun! Let's party!" He roars out and breaths a mega-size flame blast at the plant, who quickly rolls out of the way. He then throws some seeds at his feet, turning into vines that covers him, only for them to burn off.

"Ha! Plants?! Is that the best you can do?! My turn!" He then leaps as he tries to tackle Swampfire, only for him to dodge as the teen crashes face first in the low wall. "Ow." Swampfire backs a bit as he asks out. "But how?! I'm the one with the original Omnitrix! How did you get yours?!"

Aaron rubs his head and turns as he stands up. "Very well, it happened a week ago."

* * *

[FLASHBACK]

Aaron was his sleep when a trail of sparkling red magic flies down from the exit and into his head. He then starts tossing and turning. "_See, before you arrived in New York and I quit that gang, I had this crazy dream that was wild!" _He shot up, waking up in a cold sweat. The teen got up and rubs his eyes, walking to his work bench as he turns the light on. _"I had to draw down what it was showing me!"_ He twirls a pencil and starts writing on a piece of paper. After a while, he stops as he holds it up, showing design details and schematics of his watch.

"_They were plans and blueprints, all indicating about some watch. I wasn't sure I was able to make it. I was pretty sure some of the parts don't even exist! But it turns out, I was able to find all the parts I need by internet!" _Aaron was later seen putting the finishing touches on his watch, setting down his driver as he inspects it. He then frowns as it was still missing something.

"_It didn't take long to make a working model, but it was missing something important: Alien DNA! I wasn't even trying to look because those are impossible to find! But I saw this strange purple glowing coming from a tunnel." _Aaron then notice a purple light coming from a nearby tunnel. He walks down to inspect it, finding nothing a but a briefcase with purple glowing lines on it.

Aaron looks around and back the case, picking it up and opening it, only to his shock, finding alien DNA samples in it._ "It was coming from a weird briefcase. I was for sure that this was a prank! Only, when I opened it, I found Alien DNA in it! I wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth! So I decided to keep it and get to work uploading them into my Darktrix!"_

Aaron was back at his bench with the open case on it as he picks up the watch and puts it one, smirking as he looks at it. _"I was able to finished up on it and was satisfied with the final results! And with a few minor modifications I made to it…"_

[FLASHBACK]

* * *

"… I got something pretty powerful and awesome." Aaron finished up as Swampfire questions. "What do you mean by 'a few minor modifications'?" "Here, let me SHOW YOU!" He tossed a fire ball as Swampfire rolls right.

Aaron picks up a bench and holds it over his head, only for it to melt and splats over him as Swampfire got into position, smirking. "Hey, Aaron! It seems like your 'Modifications' are glitchy." "Whatever! I know better then some dream! I just need time and practice to get use to the upgrades! And it's not Aaron! It's Wildfire!"

Wildfire fires a stream of flame, hitting Swampfire as he fell on the track. The evil twin alien towers over him as he narrows his sockets. "It's time I start getting respect! No one is calling me a freak, anymore!" As Swampfire struggles up, he herd a train blowing it's horn, turning to see 1st money train coming for him as the other one comes down the other track.

"Payday." Wildfire smirks as Swampfire is shocked. As the train barrels towards each other, Swampfire quickly fires a steam of fire at the switch, melting it and switching the tracks. The train went down the other line as the 2nd one is still heading towards him. He quickly throws some seeds down, making vines engulf him as the train runs them over.

Wildfire saw no Swampfire anywhere as he only found pieces of plants. "Forget the money! Time for priceless revenge!"

* * *

Swampfire holds on for life on the top of train's front. He struggles to keep a grip on, only for him to let go and tumbles down the large vehicle. He was able to regain his hold, stabbing his claws in, making small vines to grab onto. He kept ridding the runaway express as the winds kept pushing against him.

* * *

"_And expect delays on the uptown subway line on 51st street. There have been reports of fires and strange plants breakouts all over the tunnels._" Sunset and Celestia widens their eyes at the radio's report. "Swampfire." "Right." The adult nods as she made a U-turn, heading straight to Dan.

* * *

Swampfire kept holding, only for the symbol to time out. "Aw, man! I hate that sound!" FLASH Dan struggles to keep a grip on the holes as the train exits a tunnel. "Come on! Hold on!" BEEP BEEP Dan looks to his left and saw Celestia's car chasing after him. Dodging some cars and going on the other side.

Celestia widens her eye to see the train heading for a sign that will hit Dan. She honks her horn as Sunset stands up and waves her arms. The boy looks ahead to see the sign. "Oh, that's gonna hurt!" He made a jump, screaming as he fell towards the car. Sunset was able to grab making them stumble down as Celestia sigh in relief.

* * *

The 3 talked as the car was parked at a sidewalk. "Dan, I want to apologize for letting you run off with Aaron. If I have been a better guardian and friend, none of this would happen." Sunset said as Celestia comforts her. "It's okay, Sunset. It's my fault as well. I promised Max I would look out for you. But I was so busy with work, I haven't done a good job."

"Girls." Both of them looks at the boy as he explains. "It's not your faults. It's mine. I know something was up with Aaron, but I didn't listen! I guess I was so eager to give him a second chance, I forgot some people don't change so quickly." Dan sighs out as he looks down.

The girls smiles as they all forgive each other. "Now, let's head back to the hotel. We had enough adventure for this trip." "BUT WE CAN'T GO!" Celestia turns towards her nephew in confusion. "Why?" "We have to stop Aaron before he does something crazy with Wildfire!"

The 2 looks at each other and back in puzzlement. "'Wildfire'?" "Okay, it's a long story, but I think I know where he's going. I'll explain on the way."

* * *

At the gang's hideout, a few fire exploded as the thugs cowered in fear. "Aaron! We can talk this over, right?!" one of the thugs begged as they back from Wildfire, who approaches them with a fireball in his claw. "I don't think so."

* * *

Celestia honks her horn as they were stuck in traffic. "Move it!" "I still can't believe that there's another Omnitrix! And Aaron has it!" Sunset comments as Dan unbuckles and gets out of the car. "I'll see you 2 at the 39th street bridge!" He ran pass the traffic onto the sidewalk. HE turns down an alleyway as he dial in the Omnitrix. "Time for Astrodactyl again!

FLASH Dan stumbles out of the other end onto an empty street, only to noticed he grew to giant size with a tail. "Great, NOW I get Humungousaur." None the less, he continues to the bridge.

* * *

The thugs were trapped under a large pipe as Wildfire towers over them with his arms crossed. "HA! So much for your gang!" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP The fire being looks down to see the symbol blinking purple. FLASH In a flash of purple light, he was reverted back to human as he looks surprised. "What?! What just happened?!"

CRASH "You timed out, Aaron!" The teen turns to see Humungousaur behind him. "Hey, Dan! Looks like you came back after all! I'm still up to that offer! Come on, we'll be unstoppable with our aliens!" The dinosaur merely crosses his arms with a glare. "NO way, Aaron! I'm not using my powers to bully people! And I came here to stop you!"

"Then try to catch me, kid!" He turns and made a run for it as Humungousaur bends and tries to grab him. The good alien was able to get lucky and grabs his leg when he tries to jump the pipe. Humungousaur grips the teen by his waist as he struggle, bring him to his face.

"It's over, Aaron!" "Hey, come on! I give, okay! I'm really sorry this time!" Humungousaur wasn't buying as he narrows his eyes. "I'm not buying it, Shade! Not one bit!" "Okay, I get it. But let me just say… Sweet dinosaur form, dude!"

The dino alien smiles, only to realize something. "Hey, thanks! I- Wait a minute! Don't try to change the subject!" The teen holds his hands up. "Okay, understandable. But while we were talking, my watch recharged!" Just before Humungousaur could do anything, Aaron slaps on the Darktrix, making another flash of red light.

The Vaxasaurian lets go as he steps backwards, shocked that Aaron is now a muscled alien that is approximately 12ft-tall with blue skin. He has four red eyes, with one pair on top of the other and a bald head with a goatee mark on his chin. He has fangs and a strong jaw. The most unique feature of him is that he has 4, muscular arms with 4 fingers on each hand. He has black fingerless gloves that are extended to his biceps with an exposed forearm with red, spiked wristlets and 3 sharp spikes on each forearm. He lastly wears a sleeveless black bodysuit with red stripes and black boots and iron shoulder pads, that has 3 large red spikes on each one, with the Darktrix symbol on his chest.

"This is Quad Fist! And here's a world of pain!" SMACK He lands a surprising, double right hook that sent Humungousaur flying backwards. The dino got and rubs his head as Quad Fist smirks while cracking his knuckles. "Oh-oh-oh! This is going to be real fun!" "Tell me about it!"

They both charged at each other and got into a grapple, struggling against each other. "Face it, Tennyson! My aliens outmatches yours!" Humungousaur responds by slamming him against a building wall, who then responds by doing the same thing. Quad Fist then knees him in the chest and tosses him away.

As they were fighting, Celestia and Sunset arrives and got out, briefly stooping to see Humungousaur bashes the 4 armed warrior away with his tail when he tries to tackle him. They both made to the hangout and lifts the pipe up getting the thugs to move off. "Moving day! Get out!" The adult orders as the gang did that and ran off.

Humungousaur tackles Quad Fist as they went tumbling onto the edge of the trench of the area. The dino quickly grabs on the ledge and tries to pull up, only for his rival to grab and hang from his tail. "If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me!" The Vaxasaurian looks down to see a river of flowing water below that leads to the sewers.

He tries to pull up, only for Quad Fist to pulls down. "Not so fast, Twerp!" As the dino alien struggles, he heard a sound he doesn't like at all. BEEP BEEP BEEP He looks down to the blinking Omnitrix and exclaims. "No, no, no! Not now! I got to win! I got to beat Aaron somehow before I time out." He then slams his tail and the alien against the wall to shake him off.

But unknown to him, the ledge starts to crumble with each slam. "DAN! JUST LET THE WATCH TIME OUT!" "But I got to beat my bully once and for all!" The alien hero responds to Sunset as Celestia adds in. "Trust us, Dan! The best way to deal with a bully is to ignore him!"

Humungousaur looks at them and back at Aaron. "Come on, Tennyson! I just gotten started having fun!" "Well I'm done having fun, play time is over!" FLASH Dan was hanging form the ledge and looks down to see Quad Fist falling while surprised. "NOT COOL TENNYSONNN!" SPLASH

The girls hoist him up as they looks down as Quad Fist surfaces and is carried away. "THIS ISN'T OVER! I'LL BE BACK!" Was all they saw and heard as he vanished into the sewers.

* * *

The next day, the trio were on a plane ride back to Canterlot. "Hey, Sunset, Aunt Celestia, I'm sorry about all of this" "It's okay, Dan. None of us predicated this would happened. I am just as responsible as you are." Celestia adds in to conversation. "And I'm part of it as well. Max is glad you're okay, Dan. But his trust is going to be something I need to earn back. I guess I deserve this for being so care-free."

Celestia looks sad off the side as Sunset looks down guilty. Dan looks out the window in though. "Still, I have the feeling this isn't the last we'll see of Aaron and his Darktrix."

* * *

Back as the teen's home, he sat on a chair as his clothes are a bit soggy while looking at his watch. "If Tennyson thought he was done with me, then he's dead wrong!" The watch glowed red as it shines on Aaron's sinister grin, making him chuckle and then laughs out loud as it echoes through the subway.


	7. Chapter 7

Magical Alien Summer Ep 7: To Equestria and back again.

It was another sunny day in Canterlot City as there were no crimes involved. Although everyone was enjoying the quiet, a certain 10-year-old wasn't at all. "AAHHHH! SO BORED!" Dan complains as he walks down the street while dialing his watch, looking through his list out of boredom.

He kept walking as he nears the school. Looking up in dullness, when he noticed the pedestal out in the yard. He widens his eyes in remembering that Sunset mentions it is a portal to another place called "Equestria". He slowly grins as he gains an idea.

"Well, if there isn't anything to do in this world, then I can find plenty of stuff to do in another one!" The boy exclaims as he ran towards it. He starts feeling around the mirror sides for something that looks like a portal. He noticed something on the mirror that is facing the school, touching it to see it briefly rippled like water with a faint white glow. The boy smirks. "Bingo!"

He backs up to get a running start, stopping at the steps. "EQUESTRIA!" He starts running towards it. "HERE I COAAAHHH!" Dan was knocked back when he collided with something. Sitting up while groaning and rubbing his head to see Sunset standing over him with crossed arms. "What are you doing?"

"I was trying to go into Equestria, when you stopped me! Now if you excuse me, I got another world to adventure!" Dan tries to walk past Sunset, only for her to grab him by his shirt and drags him back. "Oh, no! You're not going in there! It's too dangerous!" "OH,COME ON! I got 10 different powers at the commend of my fingertips! Why can't that be enough?!" "Because you're not ready! There are all sorts of monsters that may be tougher then Animo, the hunters and Aaron that lives in Equestria. You need more experience."

"We going to have to agree with Sunset." Both of them turns to see the sisters exiting the school building and entering there talk. "Sunset's home, Equestria, is where the magic that corrupted Gloriosa came from. We don't want it to happen to you, or the Omnitrix." Luna explains as Dan looks at his watch in concern.

"Dan." Celestia knees and places her fingers under the boy's chin, getting his attention with a smile. "We understand you want to go exploring like any other kid your age. But you need to learn that you need to wait for somethings. Trust us, you'll know when you're ready, understand?"

"I understand." Dan mumbles out "Good! Now, me and Luna have work, so head back to the house and stay there until Lunch break. One of us can drive you out for food, and Dan? No alien trouble, understand?" "Yes, Aunt Celestia." The older girls left for the school as Dan starts heading back, looking over the portal when he got an idea. He grew his infamous smirk as he looks at the portal.

* * *

Later at night, at Dan's summer household, the boy was asleep until he shot open an eye and wakes up. Getting out of the guest room bed and changing into his day clothes as he sneaks out the room. He quickly peeks into his Aunts' rooms to see they are fast asleep and quietly closes the doors.

He sneaks out the back door and climbs over the side fence, heading down the sidewalk. "Sorry, Celestia, Luna. But my time is now!" He then dials the watch. "Let's see…Grey Matter? Nope! Tear-wolf? Heck, no! Swampfire? Nah-hah! Fasttrack? Yep!" FLASH The alien cat speeds towards the school, stopping in front of the portal as he stretches himself. "Okay, let's try this again." He got into a ready position and takes off towards the mirror. "EQUESTRIA! HERE I COME!" He went through the portal in a flash of white light, screaming as he spirals through the rainbow-colored vortex.

* * *

In a dark, giant library, all was quiet in the darkness. Not even a peep form a single mouse. But just then, a large machine behind a upside down horseshoe shaped mirror starts activating as pink energy flows through it into the mirror, making Fasttrack zoom out of it and through a set of double doors, speeding through a hall and outside of a crystal/tree castle building.

"WHOA! Hit the brakes!" Fasttrack quickly digs his heels into the ground while leaning backwards and digging his claws into dirt, screeching to a stop outside of a village-town as Fasttrack picks himself off and dusts himself. "I got to work on the stops with this alien."

He then takes a look around, amazed by the sight of no city, finding a nature-filled world. "WHOA! So this is Equestria! It's so… old-school!" He then notices a sign next to him and reads it. "'Welcome to Ponyville.' Weird name. But then again, this is an alternate dimension. Reminds me of Canterlot City and Bellwood."

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH "Well, now that I timed out, the locals won't freak out and I can explore the town!" Just as Dan tries to walk, he stumbles onto the ground face first. "OW!" He picks himself up and rubs his head. "Jeez, what was that all about? It's like I can't- HUH?!" He notices that his arm and hand is a furry leg with a hoof that is a light brown color of chocolate. "WHAT THE?! MY HAND! MY ARM! MY OMNITRIX! WHERE DID IT GO!?" As Dan waves his leg in panic, he stumbles backward into a puddle of water. He picks his head up and spits the liquid out, only to noticed his reflection.

Staring back at him is a young colt with brown fur and green eyes. He has a black and green beanie cap on his head that hides his spiky, Dark brown hair. He looks back to a spiky tail of the same color of his mane and the watch symbol on his flank. He looks to the puddle to see the Omnitrix around his neck like a collar.

The colt's eyes widened in horror as his right eye twitched 3 times before… "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed so loud, that his voice could be heard in town. "Oh, man! Oh, man! Oh, man! Oh, man! I'm a girl's pet now! This is so wrong on so many levels!" Dan yells out, grossed out by his current form. Dan was panicking on what to do when he realizes that he needs to be calm. He took a deep breath and exhales. "Okay… Just calm down, dude. The portal made you like this because it wants you to blend in with the locals. That's it."

He frowns as he looks down at his watch, touching it as he tries to get to work. "Now, to figure how to use this watch when it's more worthless then ever! How am I suppose to use it when I don't have fingers or can see the aliens!?" He then pushes the button on the left side of the dial, making the core pop up as it displays a hologram of Shock Rock's icon in front of the surprised colt. "Okay. That works." He then tries to change it, getting the hang of spinning the dial with a hoof. He deactivates the core after a while.

"Now that's settled, Time to get exploring!" Dan exclaims as he tries walking on all fours. He first had some difficult, but was able to get the hang of it after a couple of stumbles. Dan walks through the small town as the sun starts shining in the morning sky. The boy was amazed by this new world and by all the other town ponies, walking and talking as they get ready for the day. "Okay, as girly as this place looks, it's awesome! I wonder where I should go first?" As Dan kept walking, he spot a couple of ponies that looks familiar, especially the rainbow hair and cow girl hat. "Hey! It's Rainbow Dash and Applejack! OR at least, there counterparts. They must be planning something fun!"

The colt decides to follow them to the castle tree, hiding in a bush as 2 more ponies exit to greet them. As the boy listens to them, thanks to his new hearing, he surprised at the voices. "Okay, the Queen asked us to transfer the new batch to the hive. So you 2 boneheads are going there! And don't argue with me because A: I'm the changeling disguised as the princess. B: You're currently forms has wings to get you there quicker without causing a panic. And C: Because I said so!" SLAM Dan peeks out to see Pony Rainbow and a pony counterpart of Fluttershy grumbling angry at the door, each having a saddle bag and unfurls their wings on bodies. "Stupid blowhard. Always bossing us just because Chrysalis picked him to lead." "Maybe we should be in charge and not that peabrain." They both chuckled to themselves.

Dan watches as they took to the air and flies off out of town. "Hmm… those 2 don't act like the Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash I know and I'm pretty sure that was Twilight's voice. And what do they mean by "Changling" and "Queen"? And who is Chrysalis? There acting kind of like… 'GASP' Aunt Vera's Retirement village!"

Dan activates the watch and dials in his choice. "Well, guess it's time to play 'Follow the fakers'!" FLASH Astrodactyl moves out of the bushes and was satisfied to see he hasn't gained a pony form. "WHEW! I'm glad this world's magic didn't change my aliens! 'SQUACK' I like them the way they are." He unfolds his wings and flies up, following the 2 pegasi while using the clouds to hide.

* * *

After following them for about 9 mins, Astrodactyl saw them head towards a huge, stone hive-like building that is surrounded by a wasteland with what look like black pony/bug hybrids buzzing around it. The 2 were engulfed in green flames briefly and turned into 2 more of the bug horses, much to Astrodactyl's surprise. "WHOA! 'SQUACK' Mutant horse flies!" BEEP BEEP BEEP

The alien saw his symbol was blinking and made a quick landing in a nearby forest. He was about to touch down when… FLASH "AAHHH!" CRASH "OOFF!" Dan pokes his head out a bush and spits out a few leaves with a straight face. "I have got to get that time limit thing fixed."

After dusting himself off, Dan continues walking until he reaches the edge that separates the forest form the wasteland as he looks at the hive. "Okay, I've seen enough comics that a giant hive-like fortress is always a bad guy lair. Which means, if i'm going to figure out what's going on, it's time for some secret agent sneaking action!" He takes a step, only to stumbled downhill, rolling until he crashes upside down against a rock. "I'm just glad Kate or Aaron isn't here. They'll never let me hear the end of this." He groans out.

* * *

After recovering, he walks towards the castle of danger. As he approaches it, he saw some guards standing in front and quickly uses the rocks to sneak past them. He then saw an open hole into the building and quickly jumps inside.

Dan moves forward, only to stop and gasp as the interior of the hive, which is not only huge, but also has holes that opens and closes a lot. He then notices the hole behind him closes, making him spooked in realizing that he's locked in. "Well, guess there's no going back." As he looks at the place, he starts getting frustrated on where to go. "UGG! This so confusing! I can't figure out where to go in this place!" He then realizes something and looks at his watch. "But I know who can!" FLASH

Grey Matter looks around the place as he calculate with his brain. "Hmm… there is a pattern to these doorways!" He then starts climbing up a wall to go upward. "I theorized that the Queen's throne room is at the top. Which this area is modeled like an insect hive, So I need to find and tail special drones that protects the queen! Like a common Ant colony, there are some guard that protects the hive's leader in the event of intruders."

As Grey Matter climbs up, he notices a couple of Changelings heading his way. He quickly hangs upside down on the ceiling as the 2 of them stops. "Come on! We need to warn the queen about the intruders!" "Right! Where do we go?" "This way! To the Inner Sanctum" The went right into a hole that opens as Grey Matter quickly follows as it closes. "'Inner Sanctum', hmm? Then that's where I'm going!" Grey Matter runs down the hallway, heading deeper into the lair of the beast.

* * *

Dan pops his head out of a corner to see the 2 drones heading through a big set of doors that has 6 guards in front of it. "That must be where the throne room is. Now, how am I going to get past those guards?" Dan ponders as he rubs his chin in thought.

'"HEY!" Dan was surprised as he turns around to 5 Changelings behind him. "Who are you?! How did you find our castle?!" One of the cries out, getting the other guards attention as they hiss out their snake-like tongues as they came to the boy and levitates him near the door and drops him, who looked like he had his hand caught in a cookie jar. "Ummm…" The colt looks at his watch to Overflow's icon on it. "Dudes. Would you believe that I thought this was my castle?" "No." The guard answers with a glare as Dan responds with a smirk. "Yeah, didn't think so." FLASH Overflow fires a duel stream of water, blasting the 11 guards into a wall as they slumped in defeat. "Guess these bugs are all washed up!"

The metallic alien turns and opens the doors with his strength, getting inside as it closes behind him. He walks forward, only to come across 2 different paths. "Hmm... 2 paths. Well, in the movies, when the hero goes left, something bad always happen! SO, I'm going to take the right one!" He dashes down the right path, passing by some holes as he went down one. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH "AAHH!" Dan tumbles down and stops getting up and glaring at his watch. "Are you trying to get us caught?!" He then herd some bugs and quickly gallops as fast as his small legs could. "Curse you, tiny legs!"

* * *

The boy screeches to a stop to see he had arrived at a large empty room that has sickly-green glow to it. As he takes a few steps forward, a drop of green slime crashes down in front of him. "What the?" He looks up, only to gained a horrified look at seeing the pony counterparts of his friends, his Aunts, a baby dragon that looks like Spike, and some new ponies and a mishmash of body parts on an snake body, hanging upside down in slime cocoons as they slept.

Dan notices another pony, one that is a unicorn with light purple skin and a purple mane with a light blue streak with a curled bang, walking into the room. He quickly hides behind some rocks as he watches the pony approaches, only to be stopped by a chilling laughter that gives him the chills. "One little pony, all by herself."

Dan and the pony looks up to see some Changeling legs that grabs onto his aunt's cocoons as a body was pulled forth as her neck cracks backwards. It was another Changeling, except this one is a taller female that has a mane and tail that has some holes in it with a crown on her head and normal eyes with silted pupils.

"Oh, how will I ever prevent this daring rescue?" She amuse questions as her head twists right-side up with a smirk. "Okay, THAT is totally creepy and messed up." Dan comments in disgust as bug eyes suddenly appeared around the pony, hissing at her as they came out and glued her front hooves to the ground.

"Well, well, well… The princess of friendship's student." The queen mocks as she hovers down to a jagged, stone carved throne. "Honesty, I didn't think it was worth replacing you with one of my drones." "You won't get away with it!" The pony cries out as the queen gestures to the cocoons. "But I already have! Nopony is coming to save you! Your little squad is it! And now, there's just you." The pony puts on a brave face and spoke back. "Thorax is till out there!" "Don't mention that traitor's name in my kingdom!" The queen snaps as she approaches the girl horse as Dan looks at his watch, still charging much to his dismay.

"He was a fool to leave and an even bigger fool to return!" She turns and walks a bit. "When I find him, he'll just learn what happens on those who turn there back on the hive!" The queen then notices the girl's eyes flashes a different color briefly, making her smirk as she turns. "And it looks like I don't have far to look, do I?" She fire a green blast from her jagged, long horn at the girl, dispelling her disguise to reveal another Changeling, only this one has sparkling wings. "THORAX!" She cries out as the others hissed at him. Just then… CLANK CLANK CLANK

They all turn to see the real pony bashing a small rock against the throne as Dan face hooves at the sad attempt. She notices them and jumps out of the way as the queen blasted at her, missing. "Very cleaver." The queen hovers around the throne, trying to find the pony as she monologues.

"And clearly, Thorax revealed to you the secret of my throne! I can't have powerful ponies using their abilities against me. Even with your rather embarrassing rescue attempt, everything has gone to my plan!" "What plan?! Why did you do all of this?!" The pony questions as the queen sticks her head in a hole and responds. "So I can feed, of course!"

" 'Feed?' What is she talking about?" Dan whispers as he kept hiding, noticing he watch is charged and was drowned out by the queen's talking. "By replacing the most beloved figures in Equestria, my drones can store all that love meant for them and return them here, to me!" She sat on the throne as she continues. "Every pony will do as I say! And my subjects and will feed on their love for generations!" She starts laughing as the other hiss in agreement while Thorax looks terrified. "Oh, man! There not just bugs! There vampires bugs! If that's the case, it's time for a big bug zapper!" He pushes the button, activating the Omnitrix as the sound got the room's attention "What was that noise?!" The queen demands as she looks around.

"Just please, give me someone I want." Dan begs as he select Shock Rock and slaps it down. FLASH

* * *

Dan floated backwards and backflipped while rocks covered him up, morphing into Shock Rock's head and chest armor. His shoulders separates in a flash of blue light and spins around, facing the 4th wall as his eyes sparked blue electricity and his limbs burst out. He punches the 4th wall and poses while the transformation is complete.

* * *

Shock Rock makes an energy orb and fire it at the group of Changelings, blasting them away as they all crashed against the wall or into others as Thorax ducks. "WHAT?! WHO ARE?!" "The name's Shock Rock! And I'm here to squish some bugs!" The alien responds to the queen as another group of Changelings hiss and charge at him. The Fulmini makes 2 energy hammers and cries out. "It's hammer time!" Shock Rock charges and bashes the bugs away, mixing hammer with energy blasts while taking down the group. The queen was confused and furious. "But how?! My throne should be draining his power! Yet, it doesn't have an effect on that thing! HOW?!"

The pony comments in shock as well. "That's what I like to know." The alien smashes away the last bug, when the Queen slams on the floor, getting his attention. "ENOUGH OF THIS! You will not stop my plan!" She fires a powerful energy beam at the hero. "Shield! Shield! Shield!" HE quickly made a shield that blocks and absorbs the blast, only for his hand to glow green as blue energy crackles around. "WHOA! TOO MUCH POWER!" He punches the ground, making an energy wave shot forward and circles the queen, only for a huge pillar of energy to sent her flying into her rock throne with a cry. "Oh YEAH! Not so tough now, are you?" The queen growls at the taunt.

She then notices Thorax off the side and got an evil idea. "Hmm... I could use a little recharge and teach Thorax a lesson, perfect!" She then teleport in front of Thorax as he got scared. "You are about to learn what it is liked to be sucked dry, traitor!" She levitates him and opens her mouth as a stream of pink energy starts flowing from Thorax to her.

"WHOA! Dude, what's she doing to you?!" Shock Rock cries out in surprise as Thorax struggles while explaining. "She's draining me of all my love! In a few minutes, I'll be all drained out." "Then you should share it!" The alien turns to the pony with a look of disbelief. "Are you crazy?! He'll be burnt out faster!"

"Trust me! Sharing love is what make Thorax different in the first place. Give Chrysalis all of it!" She exclaims as Thorax dose that and glowed pink and rings of energy fires at Chrysalis. "I get it! If she wants to eat, we'll just have to give her a stomach ache!" Shock Rock plants an energy sling-shot in front of him, pulling back on the band to make an energy ball and fires it.

The attacks combined into a pink, energy projectile that sparks lighting, which knocks the Queen into her throne, cracking it as she looks in disbelief. Thorax was then engulfed in pink light that start glowing brightly, making everyone shield their eyes.

There was a brief flash of white light that revealed a new Thorax. He was taller and his skin changed to a light green on the legs and head with dark green on the body. He has some orange on his neck with 3 gem stones on it. He has 2, beetle-like horns on his head with purple eyes. He has purple wing shields with a glittering tail and wings.

"This is what happens when you share love instead of taking it! You should give it to him!" The pony points at Shock Rock. "WAIT?! WHAT!?" The others do that as they did the same thing at the alien. He though he was going to be destroyed, only when they hit him, he suddenly felt powerful, like he was strong enough to blow up an entire state! "YEAH!" He yells out as his body flares out with blue and pink energy and made a giant ball of the stuff and holds it above his head. "HEY, QUEENY! YOU GOT A PLAN FOR THIS?!" He fires a Giant beam of energy that was heading towards the throne. "NOOOO!" BOOOM The top part of the castle exploded in a shockwave of blue and pink. The dust settled down to reveal Thorax, Shock Rock and the pony under a shield that she made at the last sec.

They all look around to see all of the Changeling were the same size, but were colorful and good, like Thorax. They then noticed that all of the cocooned ponies were being released with bits of slime on them. The trio all smiles at each other at a job well done. "Fluttershy?" The Chimera cries out as he hugs Pony Fluttershy, much to her delight.

The pony went to help out Pony Twilight as she asks. "Starlight? What happened?" "We defeated the Changelings without magic. They found anew leader. And the Changelings are good now. And we also meet an energy golem named Shock Rock." She explains as Thorax nods while Shock Rock causal greets. "S'up?"

"Well done, Starlight Glimmer." Luna's pony self said as she walks up. "It seems you have learned a great deal after we last spoke…" Just then, a crumbling sound got their attention as they saw something moving under the pile of rubble. Chrysalis rises out, all injured as she weakly horn glowing and hisses with bits of blue electricity coming off her, only to get a dreaded look at seeing the number of people glaring at her with horns glowing as Shock Rock made lighting danced around his body.

Starlight approaches the former Queen and talks to her. "When Twilight and her friends defeated me, I chose to run away and seek revenge! You don't have to! You can be the leader your subjects deserve." Starlight holds her hoof out to the her. Chrysalis was about to shakily grab it… only to smack it away with a glare.

"Spare me you nonsense! But it is not you I'm angry at!" She stands up and shoves Starlight away as she points at the alien. "There is no amount of revenge you could ever conceive of that will come close to what I will exact upon you one day, SHOCK ROCK!" She then takes off as they others ran to the ledge to see her fly off, stumbling for a bit.

"Dang it! She got away!" The Fulmini cried out in dismay while Twilight puts a hoof over Starlight's in comfort. "Thorax, as the new leader of the changelings, I look forward to discussing how we can improve our relationship in the future. However, for the moment, perhaps it is best that we leave the Changeling Kingdom to the changelings." Celestia said as she approaches Twilight.

POOF "Splendid idea! Now who's ready for some celebratory tea at Fluttershy's?!" The chimera guy said as he curls around Fluttershy. "OH! Uh, everypony?" Starlight walks up as she suggest something else. "Actually, now that you can snap your claws and send us absolutely anywhere again, I think I have a better option."

* * *

A little ways from a village that is position like a equal mark, with exception of the house on the end, a flash of light occurs that teleports Shock Rock and others, with exception of the Changelings. "All right! Time to party!" Pinkie cries out as Starlight asks Shock Rock. "SO, Mr. Shock Rock, I'm guessing you want to join us? Though, it is going to be hard when ponies get a bit tense from seeing you."

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP The group notices that Shock Rock's chest symbol is blinking red while making a sound. "Well, what do you know? Saved by the beep in time!" FLASH A red flash of light blinds the group for a bit, only for them to dropped their jaws in shock at Dan, standing where the alien was.

"Sounds awesome! Besides, I'm not old, if that's wait your thinking, I'm just a kid!" He grins as they all stare with in awed. "WOOOWW! NOW THAT WAS A TWIST!" The chimera exclaims as he shakes Dan's hoof as he grins. "Who would've thought that the golem that saved Equestria is actually a 10-year old! What a great chaotic surprise!"

He stops shaking as Dan straightens himself while the tall being bowed. "Allow me to introduce myself: I'm Discord, lord of Chaos! At your service! And you are…?" "Dan Tennyson's the name! Going alien is my game!" " 'Alien' you say?"

Discord snaps his finger, making a Star Trek outfit on him as he holds a tracker in his claw. "Great Scott! There's more alien activity here then a doorknob!" "Dude, you're random… WHICH IS AWESOME!" Discord grins at the new friend and walks with him to the town. "SO, how did you transform, by the way?" "I'll tell over some snacks, I'm starving!" "Sounds good. HEY EVERYPONY! IF YOU DON'T FOLLOW US, YOU'LL BE LEFT BEHIND!" Discord cries back to the group as they shakes there heads out of shock.

"So… you all saw Shock Rock turned into a colt?" Starlight asks as she gets agreements in response. "And you all heard him say 'aliens', right?" Again, agreements. "Oh, good! I thought I was going crazy. I need some cupcakes; I'm getting a headache." Starlight groans out as she and others followed.

* * *

In a dark and creepy forest, the group appeared in a flash of light. They were planning on heading back home after the party, and a few explanations out of the way. "Wait a sec. The Everfree Forest!? Discord! You're supposed to bring us home!" Twilight exclaims as the chaotic being explains. "I really did! I guess i made a little mistake." "'Little'? You call being teleported into Everfree Forest, little!?" "Now, now, Rainbow! Let's not get our tail in a twist." Applejack settle as the royal sisters spoke out. "Even so, we should leave as soon as possible." "Celestia is right. This forest holds all sorts of things that very unsafe for ponykind." GRRRRRRRRR

The group froze up as they all glance to see somethings moving out of the shadows. They were wolf-like creatures that looks like they were made out wood and stones with green glowing eyes. They all snarl as there mouths have dripping fangs. "TIMBERWOLVES!" Cadence shields her child as she exclaims in shock. "We must have landed in their territory!" "Whoa! What are those things?!" Starlight explains to the boy as Trixie shakes like a leaf, holding Pinkie and Fluttershy as they all hugged. "Timberwolves! Dangerous and ferocious creatures that hunt in packs and lives in this forest!"

Dan looks at the wolves, noticing there wood bodies and smirks. He trots forward, alreating the group. "WAIT!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Dan answers the dragon's questions by a taunt. "Hey, bark breaths! Time to turn you guys into piles of firewood!" He slaps down on Swampfire's icon. FLASH

* * *

Dan pumps his arms as they became furry and muscular with claws, making him spin around and bends down as he became bigger and hairier as his fur changes color while an iron shoulder pad forms on his left arm. He raises his head and roars, grinning his sharp fangs.

* * *

Tear-wolf glances at himself and mumbles. "Of course... i can work with this." The ponies all gaped at the dog like alien as Fluttershy's eyes sparkled with glee. "WHO IN EQUESTRIA IS THAT!?" Twilight exclaims as Tear-wolf grins back. "This fella? His name is..." He smashes the ground, making a cloud of dust as cracks formed. The Timberwolves were blinded for a sec, unsure what happen when... "TEAR-WOLF!" THe alien howls out as he appears and grabs 2 Timberwolves by the heads, tossing them into rocks as they exploded into bits of wood.

Tear-wolf then hammer smashed 2 more as he grabs one by it's back legs, spinning around and throwing it into 3 more, destroying them as well. The crowed were amazed by the alien's seer power as Flurry Heart giggles. But suddenly, the remaining wolves crumbled apart, forming into a bigger Timberwolf with a crown like structure as Tear-wolf growls out. "Guess that's the leader. All right, big guy! you want to be king? Get ready to be crowned!"

The alien charges as he quickly dodges a green gas cloud from its mouth. Tear-wolf notices some rocks and wood melting, much to his surprise. "Careful! The Timberwolf king's breath is made of acid!" Luna cries out as Tear-wolf narrows his eyes. As the king charged for a headbutt, Tear-wolf made his shields as he crossed them, withstanding it as he slides back a bit, but the monster wasn't lucky as it cries and holds it's head in pain. "What can i say? I'm full of surprises!" He delivers 2 hooks, disotring it to make Tear-wolf leaps on it's back.

The giant beast tires to shake it off, but the alien's claws dug in. He reaches the head as he opens his mouth, making his steel teeth and bits on the head, making the monster howls in pain and agony. "How does he do that!?" Twilight exclaims in shock as Trixie adds in. "Iron teeth!? Is that even possible?!" "Pinkie merely comments as she watches. "Oh... Now i get why he's called Tear-wolf! With the whole tearing apart stuff." "Really, Pinkie, darling?" Spike notices Fluttershy was still as she watches. "Uhh... Fluttershy? Are you okay?" "That... doggy... is... SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!" She screams out with cupped cheeks, surprising the group as he eyes sparkled at the husky alien. "Why am i not surprised?" Applejack mumbles.

The King Timberwolf couldn't take anymore and explodes, making Tear-wolf lands as he smirks in victory. "Guess we know who's the real Alpha here, huh?!" Celestia speaks out what is on her mind. "I think we just discovered what could be ether Equestria's greatest hero, or it's most destructive being." The others nods slowly in response, making them glance up to see Discord clapping with joy as he sat on a floating chair with popcorn and soda. "BRAVO! SPLENDID! THAT WAS THE MOST AMAZING, CHAOTIC THING TO EVER GRACED EQUESTRIA! Well, besides me. I say things are really going to shaken up!" The ponies groan in dismay at Discord's support of Dan's chaos. "Of course."

* * *

Later, after the the group split up back to their homes, Dan and Twilight and Starlight Glimmer with Spike were walking back to Twilight's castle as Twilight questions. "So, you want to explore Equestria because you were bored?" "Yeah! There was nothing to do! I played the games at the arcade! Took my Hoverboard out for a bit, even went to see a movie! Don't get me wrong, they were fun! But I never got any hero time! SO, when Sunset mentions about this place, I knew there were some adventure here. And I was right!"

"Even so, you should be more careful." "Yeah, you almost got caught by the Changelings a few times at the hive!" Spike adds to Twilight's comment as they enter the hallway to the mirror. "I know, I know. But it was really cool seeing another world! Although the pony form, I can do without." The boy adds in dismay as Twilight giggles.

"Oh, trust me, when I went to your world, I had trouble with a body like yours." They went up to the mirror as Dan stood in front and looks back. "Well, guess it's time for me to go. You know I will come back again. I've been told I'm stubborn." Starlight and the others smiles back.

"Oh, we know what's that like. And you're more than welcome to drop by every now and then. After all, you're our friend as well." Dan smiles at them as he calls out. "Well, see ya, princess!" "See ya, too! Watch kid!" The colt went through the mirror in a flash of light.

* * *

"YYAAAHHH! OOOOFFFF!" Dan fell on the ground as the portal spat him out. "Ugg… Note to self: Next visit, talk to Princess Twilight about installing mattresses on each end of the landings." He stands up and dusts himself. "Well, that was intense and pretty cool! And I made sure I got back in time before anyone notices." He walked a few steps, only to bumped into something.

He looks to see a familiar pair of pants with high-heeled black boots, one of them tapping the ground. He looks up to see a glaring Sunset with her arms crossed. He then notices 2 people on the steps and looks behind her to see his Aunts in silent anger. Luna had her arm's crossed while Celestia had her hands on her hips.

"Anything you have to say about yourself, young man?" Dan looks up in silent terror and squeaks out. "Ummm… busted?" "In my office, now!" The older sister said as they head inside. Dan groans out, realizing that he is in big trouble. But as he went up the steps, he stopped and looks back at the mirror, smiling at a new world of adventure and friends. He walks in, knowing that he'll see his new friends soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Magical Alien Summer EP 8: Movie Magic

Lighting and thunder crashes throughout the dark sky as a hooded, cloaked figure makes his way towards a volcano with 2 flaming, statues at the base. The man pulls of the hood to reveal his slicked, black hair with matching mustache and goatee. The man laughs manically as lighting flashes through the area. "It is almost time!" The man pulls out a golden scepter with a big ruby jewel at the top.

"Once I have all 3 relics, no one will be able to stop me! And Mareapol will fall. For I AM STARWART STALLONNNNN!" The man cries out, feeling like the world will be his with nothing that can ruined it. "WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!" "CUTTT!" The director calls in his megaphone looks at Rainbow Dash.

"Sorry, but at this point in the story, Stalwart Stallion would be known as Mojo." The teen points out as the other Rainbooms and Dan looks at her with mixed expressions. "What? You think he wants Daring Do fans to call him out for making a mistake like that?" Dan slaps his hand into his face. The director then spoke to the actor. "Let's go again. And this time, say "Mojo" instead of "Stalwart Stallion", 'kay? And action!" Rainbow Dash giggles in excrement as Dan rolls his eyes.

* * *

Later, the gang was walking with the director through the studio. "I can't believe we're here!" Rainbow Dash said as Twilight thanks the man. "Thank you for letting us come here, Mr. Zoom!" "We promise that we won't get in the way… _AGAIN._" Sunset growls at Rainbow as she chuckles nervously. "As a fellow Camp Everfree Alumni, I was more then happy to afford the girls who helped saved it the chance to see our little film."

As Rainbow goes on about the movie, Dan tugs on Twilight's arm, making her lean as he whispers. "Remind me, why was I dragged to this place against my will, again?" "Your Aunts wanted you to get out of the house. We have been planning this trip for a while. And you're being punished by us for sneaking off to Equestria, when we told you not to, 3 days ago as part of your week grounding!" "…RIgggghhhhtttt."

"Uhh… there's a problem in wardrobe." A stage hand said to Canter Zoom as she approaches "They can't find the outfit Daring Do wears in the Nightclub scene." Canter Zoom facepalms in response as he rolls his eyes. "If we ever able to finish it, it will be. If you'll excuse me…" He then walks off to take of the problem.

"According to our visitors schedules, the next scene won't be for a while, which means we have time for-." "Get my photo taken with Chestnut Magnifico! The actress playing daring dooo!" Rarity squeaks out as Fluttershy adds in. "And get her to sing my petition for bring more bird feeders to Canterlot High!" The others stare at her in confusion as the animal lover explains. "It's just that Chestnut Magnifico is a member of a foundation that helps builds homes for animals" "Oh, okay. But I was thinking that we could—" "Check out all the sets?" Sunset interrupts Twilight as Applejack adds in. "I sure like to get a closer look at that volcano ." Dan rolls his eyes and looks off the side, but he noticed something and went to get a closer look at a poster.

Dan widens his eyes in awed as he gasps in shock at what he is seeing. "I guess we're all splitting up?" Twilight suggests as the others agreed. "OH MY GOSH!" the others looks at Dan as he was awed. "Umm… are you okay?" Rainbow asked as Dan responds. "I'm better than okay! In the studio across this one, they're going to film a special shoot of "Sumo Slammers 3-D: Kenko's vengeance!" At 5 pm! AND IT'S GOING TO START 3 HOURS! Hang on, special shoot! I'm coming for youaaahh!" Dan was stopped by Sunset grabbing his shirt and holding onto it.

"Sorry, Dan. We came here for Daring Do, not Sumo Slammers." "But! The shoot! It's exclusive! Sumo! Slammer! Never get a chance like this again!" Sunset shakes her head. "I'm sorry, Dan. But we don't have the time. Canter Zoom only allowed us to see this shoot and that's that. Besides, the movie will be out in 2 months, you can wait for that long."

Sunset drags the pouting Dan along with Applejack to see the sets as the others went off to do their own things.

* * *

The trio walks through the jungle set as the girls complements while the Boy sulks behind. "Hmm. Wonder how long it takes to build somethin' like this?" "Several weeks, I'd bet." Sunset responds. "So… If I promise to be back in time for the final scene of this movie, I can check out the Sumo Slammers one, right?" "Sorry, Dan but still no! We have been over this. We going to see Daring Do and that's final."

Dan looks at the poster of the movie in disgust. "I don't even like Daring Do! Everything about her reminds me of my sister, and she's a big nerd fan of the dumb book! IT's not fair!" Sunset got angry at what he said as Applejack got concern. "FAIR?! Let me tell you something, Daniel Tennyson! Ever since the start of your vacation, your aunts and I with Twilight gets dragged to do stuff that you want to do! But we never get to do stuff that we want to do!"

"What about the time I went to Aunt Vera's?! That was never my idea!" Applejack adds in. "And yet, from what we've been told, you had a good time in the end." Dan crosses his arms and turns his back. Sunset sighs out as she explains. "Look, Dan. This is something we all want to do. So, just bear with it for once, okay?" She and the other teen walks of as Dan looks back at her.

After some thought, he sighs and follows them, only to step on something that makes a crunch sound. Looking down, he saw a crumbled candy bar wrapper. Picking it up, he wonders what's it doing on a set and shrugs, deciding to pocket it for later. As he ran to catch up, a shadow figure was watching from a pile of crates as a red glow came from it's wrist. It then disappears as it moves through the darkness.

* * *

Later, everyone reunited as they retake the shoot from before. As Rainbow was fangirling out, Dan got an idea and sneaks off. He went behind a pile of crates and made sure no one was around. "I'm sure a quick check on the Sumo Slammers Set wouldn't hurt, if Sunset wouldn't know. Besides with Fasttrack, I'll be back before Canter Zoom yells action." He slaps on Fasttrack's shadow, only instead of an alien that can go at hyper speed…

"BLOXX?! I know I should've asked Khyber for a Omnitrix manual before he left." He face palms as he grumbles in annoyance. "How am I supposed to sneak out when Bloxx can be noticed with the way he moves?!" Just then, he heard a cracking sound coming from the shoot.

He peeks out to see the top part of the volcano was breaking off, crumbling until… SNAP The part was falling onto the actor as everyone gasp in shock. Bloxx quickly ran into action, stretching his body towards the man and forming a dome over him as the as the volcano collapse around and over him.

"BLOXX!" Sunset cries out as they others were shocked. Just then, a colorful ball burst out of the pile and stops near the others, transforming back into Bloxx as he revealed the unharmed actor. "Are you okay?" The man nods in response to the alien. "Oh, Bloxx from the news! Thank you for saving my lead villain!" "No problem, it's what me and the others do best!" The alien thanks Canter as the man groans as the destroyed scene. "We just filmed on this volcano, and it was fine! This could set us back weeks!"

"THEY'RE GONE! THEY'RE ALL GONE!" Rainbow cries out in horror as she ran back to the others as Canter meekly questions. "What's gone?" Another teen girl that has blue hair in pigtails, red, call glasses and a purple jacket over a blue shirt with a darker skirt with white sock and purple shoes, came up as explains. "The relics are gone!" Everyone gasp in horror while Bloxx was shocked.

* * *

Later, after Bloxx "left" and Dan joins back up, the group were at the scene of the theft in a town stage as Rainbow explained. "I went to check them out again up close, and they weren't there!" "This can't be happening! What are we going to do?!" Dan doesn't understand the big deal about some 'relics' and voices it out. "What's the big deal? Just make some copies and be done with it. No one will notice the difference."

Canter explains to the kid as Juniper Montage looks worried. "You don't understand! We can't use new ones until A.K. Yearling has given them her official stamp of approval! You think it'd be easy to reach someone who is always holed up in her office writing, but Miss Yearling is a very difficult woman to track down." The man grumbles out inf frustration. Rainbow got worried at the news. "I-It'll be okay, though, right?" "Chestnut's contract with us is almost up, and with Mount Vehoovius collapsing, and now this, I fear we'll have to stop production altogether!" Canter answers as Rainbow got a shocked look.

"Well, if anyone need me, I'll be at the new Sumo Slammers movie!" Dan calls out and walks away. Sunset got an annoyed look and stomps her foot while pointing her finger at the spot next to her, all while not looking at him. The boy slouch in depression as he stands next to the teen. Twilight asks the director. "Are you sure there's nothing you can do to—." CRASH Something broke somewhere else, making Canter stress as he excuses himself. "I'm so sorry. Please excuse me." He walks off as Juniper gives a small smile and follows.

"Hmm... There was trouble with one of the costumes when we first arrived. A set that was fine yesterday just collapsed. And now, the most important props in the movie have been stolen. I don't think these are just coincidences" Twilight lists as she thinks about the incidents that has happened.

Sunset adds in to the mystery as well. "Me, neither. All the things that have gone wrong on set have put production on hold. It seems to me like someone is going to a lot of trouble to make sure this movie doesn't get made." They all look at Dan with suspicions. "Hey! It wasn't me, OK! I may not like Daring Do, but I wouldn't risk other lives to cancel it!" "He does have a point. He's been with us all the time!" Spike points out as Fluttershy gasps in realization as she and Rarity got worried looks. "Oh dear! You don't think—?" "Oh, no-no-no-no. Certainly not!"

The others looks at them as they explain. "When Rarity and I followed Chestnut Magnifico to her trailer, we overheard her saying something about shutting down the movie..." "Yes, but she said she wanted something shutdown. We don't know that she was talking about the movie." "Maybe she's just really mad that they're always running out of her imported butter praline crunch bars." Pinkie adds in.

Dan's eyes widened at the words 'Crunch bar'. "Did you say, 'Crunch bars'? He asks as he digs through his pockets. "Yep, Bon Mot butter praline crunch bars!" Spike weakly mentions as he chuckles. "We, uh... may have tried a few ourselves. Heh." He pulls out the wrapper and unfolds it to see the exact words on the it. "Do the wrappers look like these?" "YEAH! That's the one!" Dan explains as he hands to Sunset while she inspects it. "When I was catching up with Sunset and Applejack, I found this on the jungle set. I thought it was junk, so I kept it to throw away later."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't. It sure seems like all signs are pointing to Chestnut Magnifico as the one causing all the problems around here." Twilight deduces. "I don't know who's behind this or what's going on, but the first thing we need to do is find those relics." Rainbow interrupts, wanting to save the movie more than solving who had done it. "I agree. The relics were here earlier, and if Chestnut is behind this, then they must still be around here somewhere." Rarity defends her idol with a snooty remark. "Chestnut Magnifico is an acclaimed actress! She'd never do something so dramatic!" Dan rolls his eyes and snaps at her. "This is coming from 'Ms. Drama Queen every day', herself?"

"Well, she might do somethin' like this if she was tryin' to get out of workin' on a movie she didn't want to do." Applejack said as Sunset suggest to divide. "Why don't Fluttershy, Pinkie, Spike, and I follow Chestnut Magnifico and see if we can find anything out?" "Let's do it!" After Sunset and her group walks off, Twilight and her group tries to figure out a plan. "In the meantime, we should look for the relics." "Where do we even start? It's not like there's some mysterious, thievin', cloaked figure we can chase after and say, "Hey, tell us where you're keepin' the relics!"

As Dan looks of to the side, he saw a cloaked, hooded figure tiptoeing past them. He frowns and starts running towards her as Rarity points out, making the others look as well. "You mean like the one Daniel is running towards?" The figure saw the boy heading straight towards her and makes a break for it with the kid hot on her tail. "HEY! GET BACK HERE!"

"You heard him!" Rainbow activates he geode and dashes off, living the others with frizzled hair and chases after her, all while the other shadow figure watches from a rooftop and moves as well.

* * *

Dan kept running after the figure while Rainbow tries to keep up, but got lost as she keeps zipping all over the place. Dan was starting to lose the figure as she smirks. Dan tries dialing in his watch for some alien help. "Come on! I need some speed here!" The watch is still charging from Bloxx, much to his dismay.

Rainbow came to a stop as the others catch up and starts painting from the long chase. The athlete is angry at losing the prep. "I can't believe I lost them! My geode gives me super speed, but I guess being awesomely fast doesn't help when the person you're chasing knows their way around better than you do." Sunset and others reunites with as she greets.

"Hey, guys." "Any luck findin' Chestnut?" The cowgirl questions. "We couldn't find her." "But we did find a cupcake fountain!" Pinkie blurts out as she chomps down the sweet. "Then we got lost and somehow ended up here. What have you guys been doing?" Rainbow responds back. "We spotted this super-suspicious cloaked figure, but they got away! They're here somewhere. Hopefully, Dan caught him by now." As by cue, Dan ran up to the girls and places his hand on his knees, panting from exhaustion. "I lost her… And just when I was about to grab her, too…"

"There you are!" The group turns to see a nervous P.A. talking to them. "W-Where are your costumes? We've got to hurry! I-I-I'm so gonna be fired if you aren't ready. The director wants to shoot in three minutes!" The man pushes the girls and the puppy away.

* * *

The girls stumbled onto a street set, most of them don in superhero jumpsuits while Sunset's looks like a villain type and Spike has a mask, front boots and a cape with a belt. "Uh, I think there's been some kind of mistake." Applejack calls out in confusion. The director was confused by the group's appearance. "Wait, wait! Who are these girls?" "They're the Power Ponies!" The director rubs his fingers against his bridge in regard of his P.A.'s idiocy.

"I'm fired, aren't !?" "So fired." Dan, off set, saw the shadow again and chases after her. "HEY! You get back here, buster!" The girls saw them and follow after them, briefly getting stuck in a small space. The boy chased the figure as he notices the watch was recharged. "Okay!" He activates it, selecting Fasttrack as he holds his hand up. "Let's try this one more time. Come on, Fasttrack!" FLASH

The figure slides a corner as Swampfire tumbles into a prop and catches up. "Ugg… If you're not going to give me the ones I want, why do you have a dial in the first place?!" Swampfire continues as the girls started to catch up.

But as they all passed an open sound stage, a bunch of vines grabs the Rainbooms and drags them inside while slamming the door shut. "Twilight? Fluttershy?" Spike questions as he looks behind him. "Spike!" The dog turns to see Juniper Montage approaching him and picking her up. "Why are you all alone?" "The girls vanished! One minute, we're chasing a cloaked figure. And the next, they were gone!" "Hmm… weird. Don't worry! I know a lot about this place and have the keys! Let's see if we can find them together." The both walk off as Swampfire walks out of a corner, looking confused. "I think she went down this way! Or is it that way?"

* * *

The girls were coming to when they noticed they were in a hedge maze set. "Huh?! How in thunderation did we get in here?!" Applejacks yells out as the others looks confused. "I'm not sure, but let's find a way out so we can catch the thief!" Rainbow calls out as they went down one way.

After a few twists and turns, they found themselves lost. "Ah, Candy Corn! We're lost!" Pinkie cries out as Sunset reassures them. "No way! There has to be a way out." "NEVER GET OUT! ONLY DEAD ENDS!" The girls flinched from the voice that appeared out of nowhere. "What in heaven's name was that?!" Rarity cries out as Fluttershy was shaking like a leaf. "A g-g-g-g-g-ghost?" Pinkie grabs her as her teeth charted in terror. "Now, now. I'm sure there's a reason for the voice. It could a speaker or…" As they look around, they saw a tall figure in the shadows staring at them with a red eye.

"THE GHOST! RUNNNNNNNN!" Pinkie cries out as they all bolt down another path as the figure merge with the bush walls. As the girls kept running, they dodge thorny vines that attacks them from the side. "IT is a ghost! Oh man!" Rainbow cries out as Fluttershy was on the edge of a panic attack. "Oh, dear! Oh, dear! Oh, dear! Oh, dear! Oh, dear!"

Twilight call out. "Relax! It's probably special effects or an animatronic or an actor!" The figure emerges from the ground in front of them. The girls bumped into him and backs up, looking at the figure in terror.

It is a plant-like humanoid with bulgy arms and legs, tall as Swampfire, with three spikes on each of his arms. It has 4 thorn-covered vines that are on his back like a cape. His eye is red with vines that covered his head, except his black face, like a helmet and 4 flaps around him like a collar. He has orange segmented limbs and color scheme of an aged plant.

But Sunset's eyes widened at the red and white belt that adores his waist. Her eyes fixed on a familiar dial buckle she hasn't seen since New York, and there is only one person that has the familiar red color look of the Omnitrix… "AARON SHADE?! How did you find us?!"

The others were confused at what their friend just said. "Wait! Sunset, do you know this guy?" Rainbow asked. "Well, I'm glad that it's not a ghost." Rarity sighs out, relived with not dealing with a specter. "Poor little Rainbooms! Running from ghosts. But what you should be running from…" His back vines lashed out and coils around the girls waists and arms, Sunset in one while the others as 2, and lifts them up. "…is me!" The plant alien leans with his hands on his hips. "Wait a minute… that looks like Swampfire!" Twilight calls out. "It's Thornblade, thank you very much! And he's a different alien from Swampfire." "Girls, this is Aaron Shade. He's someone that was able to make a device that allows him to turn into aliens, just like the ones on the news."

She adds in as she glares at the plant. "Except his are evil, nasty versions. Like evil twins. He even has aliens, never been seen before." Thornblade crosses his arms. "Yeah, so what? My aliens are originals! I'm trying to see if the mighty Rainbooms are a match for me, which I doubt." "Oh, yeah? Why don't you puts us down so we can turned you into chopped salad?!" Rainbow cries out as struggles. "Please... You girls rely on those stupid necklaces for powers! I, on the other hand have powers that are 11 times better than yours."

"Oh, really!? How about you let us down and i'll show you what we can do you yellow-bellied varmint!" "Pretty big talk coming from a dumb cowgirl." Thornblade smirks as Applejack's face grew red in anger as she growls. "Umm... Mr. Aaron, sire? Can you, ummm, let us down, pretty please? But if you on't want to, that's okay." FLuttershy mumbles out as the alien just stares at the girl. "Wow... You got to be the biggest doormat i've ever seen."

"Hey! You can't talk to FLuttershy like that, you big meanie pants bully!" Pinkie yells out as Sunset points out. "Don't bother, he won't let us down because he's too scared to fight us." "Oh, really?! Sounds like you're asking for a demonstration!" He then lashes his fingers out, engulfing all of them in thorny cocoons.

But just then, a purple glow came from Twilight's cocoon as a burst of purple energy frees her as well as the others, making Thornblade steps back in shock. "WHAT?!" "Sorry, Aaron! But you forgot about my Geode!" She then lifts and tosses the plant over a wall with her telekinesis.

"Great job, Twi!" Applejack said as she, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie went to pull the wall apart, unaware of a brief red glow on the other side. They did that as Pinkie cries out. "HA! GOT YOU!" Only for them to briefly widens their eyes before a stream of slime, colored water pushed them into a wall. The stream dies down as the 3 spits the liquid out while others checked on them. "Are you okay?!" Fluttershy asked as Pinkie responds. "I think we're okay." "But what was that?" Applejack as the girls heard a foot step and turns to see someone that looks familiar. "Is that Overflow?!" Rainbow cries out in shock. "I don't do Overflow, I go Undertow!"

Aaron, now an alien that resembles Overflow, only his is a gray and blue metallic alien. He has two tubes that extend from his head to his shoulders as well as 2 on his back that connects to his elbows and has black mask-like markings around his red eyes. He has two tubes of green slime reaching from a respirator where his mouth should be to his chest, which has a circle plate that has 4 tubes, 2 on each side, connected to it around the body while the Darktrix symbol resides on it, and his forearms are filled have canisters filled with green slime and are cannon like. He has 4 black claws around a hole in the end of the arms and three black toes on each foot.

"Wait a minute, how did you switch forms so quickly?! I thought you had to wait for a while before changing!" Sunset cries out in shock. "It's called a 'quick-change feature'." He slams his arms into the ground, making slime travels through the ground towards the girls, turning the dirt into mud.

"GAAAHH! MUD!" Rarity shrieks out as they started to sink. "Undertow is so not cool!" Rainbow cries out as they struggled. "Says the ladies trapped in the mud." Twilight activates her powers and lifts everyone to safety. The alien starts heading down a path while crying out. "Let's see if you can match your brain with mine, Twilight!" "After him!" The brainy female cries out as they chased him down. They saw a brief glow of red light and follows it, stopping at a corridor to see a small frog, like alien poking his head around the corner and retreating. "He chose Grey Matter? This will be easy!" Sunset said as they approaches.

Twilight comments. "Sure, Grey Matter is smarter than me, that I'm willing to admit, but we're bigger than him, giving us a huge advantage." "I just hope we don't hurt him. I always like Grey Matter and Metalwolf. They are just so adorable!" Fluttershy gushes as Rainbow deadpans. "Yeah… Fluttershy's animal obsession aside, we totally got this!" "You know, Aaron! If you're going to use another alien, how about picking something bigger then…" Pinkie trails off as they turn to see something that looks like it came out of a horror movie. "Grey Matter?" she squeaks out as they all got terrified looks.

"Dark Matter." Grey Matter's twin is a red skinned, frog/demon-like, bipedal alien that is significantly taller than Grey Matter, rivaling Metalwolf in height. His limbs and fingers are long and slender, with his fingers having claws. Unlike Grey Matter's feet, he has two front toes and one back toe on each foot, which are also pointy. He has large glowing red eyes with minus-shaped pupils and black outlines. On his head are two horn-like growths while his neck sports his gills.

He is wearing a black, sleeveless jumpsuit with a red belt on his waist. He has red leggings and black, long fingerless gloves that goes to his elbows with 3 red stripes on them. He lastly has a grey armored vest over the suit with 2 black strips that goes around the middle of his chest. The Darktrix symbol resides on his chest.

But the thing that freaks the girls is the fact that he rises like he has no bones in his body "Okay, that is going to give me nightmares, I'm sure of it." Applejack comments as Fluttershy Squeaks out. "That is not cute, at all." "Jeez, how did he get so freakishly tall?!" "Freaky-Deaky!" Pinkie cries out to Sunset's comments. "It doesn't matter! Pardon the pun. He's still weak!" Rainbow cries out as she charges at him to throw a punch. Only for Dark Matter to use his weak balance to his advantage, kicking Rainbow and grabbing her leg, spinning and tossing her towards Fluttershy, Pinkie and Rarity. The both tumbled into a hedge wall and got stuck as Applejack takes a crack at him.

Dark Matter merely kicks her and sends the cow girl into the 2 magic experts, trapping them in the hedge wall with the others. As they all struggles to break free, Dark Matter crawls in front of them and stands up, looking at them with amusement with his arms behind his back. "How do you keep switching aliens?!" Sunset cries out. "This is not right and unfair, you fiend!" Rarity cries out as they all glare at him. "'Unfair'? I never had a problem like that before! Maybe that only happens to… LOSERS!" The mutant alien insults, making some of them growls out.

Applejack struggles and broke free, upper cutting Dark Matter thanks to her farm strength. They all got out and looks up to see the alien somersaulting and dives towards them with a red fireball in his claw. "That's a new trick." Sunset comments in shock.

FLASH All the girls closes their eyes, fearing the worst. But they felt nothing as they looks around, not seeing anything wrong. "Whew! That was close!" Applejack wipes sweat from her forehead in relief as Fluttershy comments. "I don't understand, is something is supposed to happen?" "Whatever it is, it didn't work." Twilight adds in. Rainbow Dash grins and tells them. "I'll tell you what happened: That guy totally missed—" Just then, they heard something from the ground, looking down only to be shocked as red crystal starts covering their bodies to here chests, trapping their arms.

"GAAHH! What is this hideous abomination!?" Rarity cries out as Applejack struggles. "Whatever it is, I can't break free!" "I think this what that fireball does!" Twilight cries out. "Gee… and here I thought the Rainbooms are a challenge." Dark Matter commits as he brushes his claw against Fluttershy, making her shivered in fear, as he twirls and stumbles around them as the girls looks worry.

"Face it, ladies. My aliens outclass your magic, any day. You all can't even compete with me!" The mutant alien points out as the girls looks scared. Just then, his Darktrix symbol starts beeping and flashing purple, but Dark Matter didn't notice, making Sunset smirks. "Really? What don't you tell us more? You know, brag about how great you and your aliens are before destroying us?" Dark Matter preps another fireball as he responds.

"Or maybe I can make this quick?" Just as he was about to throw it, he times out as Aaron stumbles onto the ground and got up, rubbing his head. Twilight caught on as she smirks as well. "You know the difference between our powers and yours, Aaron? Ours aren't on a time limit!"

Aaron hightails out to the exit of the maze as Twilight busts free with her magic and got to work freeing the others. Aaron opens the giant doors and ran through, heading into the lot as he tries to lost the girls. He heads down a turn as the girls got out as well. "WHERE IS THAT VARMINT?! I LIKE TO HOGTIE HIM GOOD FOR WHAT HE TRIED TO DO!" Applejack yells out as Rainbow adds in. "Leave some for us, AJ! I want to get a few punches in as well!"

The girls went off to one direction as Aaron watches, sighing in relief as he starts heading another way, only to bump into Dan. "Ow! Sorry, didn't—" He gasps in shock at seeing the teen. "AARON?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" "Umm… here for the tour?"

Dan didn't buy it. "OK, Aaron! It's time to get real answers and eat Chill Fries! And I'm all out of Chill Fries!" The teen sweat drops at the kid's liner. "Okay, 2 things: 1. That's not how the phrase goes. 2. You're forgetting that I'm bigger then you." Aaron towers over with a grin as Dan sweats in fear. "Older then you. Smarter then you. Tougher then you. And stronger then you!" He shoves the boy down as he cracks his knuckles.

"And braver! I'm not scared of anything!' But suddenly, an nearby dragon prop roars out, making the 2 boys scream in terror as they ran off into different directions. Aaron stops and realizes that he lost. He also notice his watch was charged. "Forgot that! I came here to see if the Rainbooms are tough, and I'm disappointed! Dan's my only rival from now on!"

He then slaps the watch, turning back into Thornblade. "We'll settle this once and for all, Tennyson! Someday!" He tunnels underground, heading out of the movie studio lot and away into the city.

* * *

Dan ran screaming into a room in another set, stopping and catching his breath. "Okay…. I think I lost the dragon! But I lost Aaron! How did he get here form New York, is the bigger question." He then notice that he was in a creepy closet. "And why did I ran into a dark, spooky closet instead of the Daring Do set?!" He explores the dark room.

He kept searching through the things, looking of his shoulder in fear. He looks up to see… "AAHH!" He stumbles backward, only to calm down to realize it was a monster outfit. "Great. Now I'm scared of cheap costumes." As he rolls his eyes in annoyance, he noticed an open locker that has something in it.

Curious, he opens and pulls out an Indian dress that looks familiar to him, unaware of the cloaked figure sneaking out of the room. "Hu… this dress looks familiar. I think I seen it before, but where…" Just then, he notice the figure was closing the door.

"HEY!" He tries to open the doors, but they wouldn't budge. After a while, he stops and steps back, trying to think of a way when he looks down, noticing a certain device on his arm. "Of, course!" He activates the Omnitrix, scrolling towards Upgrade's icon. "I'll just go Upgrade and ooze through the door! I'm a genius!"

He was about to slap on it when he thought of something. "Then again, the Omnitrix hasn't been giving me the right alien, so far." He snaps his fingers and twists the dial. "BUT, if I select, say, Tear-wolf! Then the watch will give me Upgrade! Let's see you try to mess this up!" FLASH

The doors bashed open as Tear-wolf stomps out. He looks at himself in shock. He looks at himself in shock. "WHAT THE?! This is not even funny anymore. I'm starting think the watch does this to get some kicks." Tear-wolf groans out.

"Oh… FINE! I'll go with Tear-wolf for now! Better take the dumb dress, still trying to figure out where it came from." He picks up the dress and starts running towards the Daring Do set.

* * *

Tear-wolf leaps from the roofs to the set of Daring Do, but halfway to it, he saw the sound stage that contains the Sumo Slammer Movie. "WHOA! The Sumo Slammer Movie! Now that's something I got has got to see!" He lands in front and was about to enter when he saw that there were 30 mins left before the beginning of the shoot.

He then looks down at the dress and back at the Daring Do set. "But… I need to get the dress back. But the Sumo Slammers Movie!" He kept looking back and forth, unsure on what to do. "Sumo Slammers? Daring Do? Sumo Slammers? Daring Do? Sumo Slammers? Daring Do? Sumo Slammers? Daring Do? GRRR… I CAN'T MAKE A CHOICE!" He screams out.

He then shakes his head, the human inside of him trying to get control. He then looks at the movie of his dream in sorrow and looks down at the Omnitrix as it beeps. "I knows what to do." He then hides behind something as he times out. Dan walks out and looks back at the set in sadness. "Sorry, Sumo Slammers. It's just wasn't meant to be." He then walks to the Daring Do set.

* * *

After reuniting with the others and presenting the dress, to which Rainbow explains it was the missing dress that was part of the movie, they gave it to Canter Zoom, who is along Juniper Montage and Chestnut Magnifico.

"You found this in a supply closet?" "We didn't find the relics. But we don't think the thief has had a chance to take them off the lot yet. We wanted your permission to search the Tricorners Village set from top to bottom. Maybe we'll find a clue that would lead us to where they're hidden." Twilight asks as Pinkie keeps popping up around the place with a magnifying glass as Dan watches in confusion.

Canter answers as he asks Chestnut. "Of course. Chestnut, I need you to get into hair and makeup. As soon as we get the relics, we're gonna start shooting again." "Hmmph. We'll see." Juniper was about to leave when her uncle. "Juniper, can you do a smoothie run? I'm sure all this sleuthing is gonna make everyone thirsty." "Absolutely!"

* * *

The shadow figure was sneaking towards a box on the village set. She grabs the missing relics and was about to leave when… GRAB "Not so fast, Juniper!" The figure, now revealing to be Juniper Montage, was grabbed by Humungousaur. He lifts her up while pinning her arms as the relics fell to the floor with a clatter of noise. She struggles to get out, but was pinned with her arms.

"I told you all it wasn't Chestnut " Rarity smugly said as the rest of the girls came out and narrows their eyes at her as Canter was shocked. "Look! I found the missing relics!" "Because you're the one who stole them in the first place!" The Dino shot back. "She... She wouldn't."

Twilight explains as she imaged how Juniper did it. "She would. And she did. What she didn't expect was for Rainbow Dash to come to the Tricorners set before she was able to sneak them off to a safer hiding place. So she was forced to hide them in the first place she could find. But she knew she couldn't leave them there. So the first chance she got, she tried to sneak them away. Unfortunately for her, we spotted her! But Juniper knows 'every inch of this place like the back of her hand'."

"And managed to lose us! But Dan was able to find the dress in the closet and locks him inside with a set of keys that gives her access to "just about every door in this place", which gave her the time she needed to hide the relics here."

Rainbow scoffs out. "When did you figure out it was her?" "I started to piece things together when Dan said that he was locked from the outside. But I knew Juniper would never admit she was the one who had taken the relics." "Unless, of course, she was caught in the act of trying to move them again!" Sunset smugly adds in.

"Which is why I told you to send her on that smoothie run. So she'd think she had the opportunity to get the relics off the lot where we'd never find them." Twilight said to the man as Juniper sadly adds in. "But instead of searching the Tricorners set, you all were secretly following me here." "And get me to catch you!" Humungousaur adds in.

"Why would you do this?" Canter asked as he was hurt from the betrayal as Juniper answers. "I'm sorry! Okay? I'm sorry. I just can't stand Chestnut! She's always eating all the peanut butter praline crunch bars, which are the only candy bars I like." Pinkie eat said bar in question as Canter rubs his forehead. "That's hardly reason to go—" "And I was mad at you for casting her as Daring Do! I mean, I have told you over and over again how badly I wanted to play Daring Do, and you just ignored me!" She angrily adds in as the alien raises an eye in question while Canter explains. "But, Juniper, you're too young! You don't have any experience."

"I know! But I thought if enough things went wrong, Chestnut would maybe back out of the movie and then... you would give me a chance." "Seriously?" They turns towards Humungousaur as he lists off with his other hand. "You threatened innocent people. You almost got the movie canceled. You stole from the studio. And you lied to your family, just to be a movie star?!"

Juniper looks guilty as she explains. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone, and I was going to return all the props, just as soon as Chestnut quit. I even helped that Dan boy" "What are you talking about?" Applejack asked as the culprit explains.

"Well, I was about to do a quick check before moving the relics…"

* * *

[FLASHBACK]

Juniper had finished getting into her thief outfit and pulls the hood when she herd something. She peeks out of a rack of outfits to see Aaron standing over Dan. "_I saw this kid named Aaron was about to pick on him." _The teen shoves the boy down as he cracks his knuckles. Juniper glares at the older boy and looks around, noticing a nearby dragon prop with a remote for it nearby. She then gained an idea.

She grabs the remote and found the roar button. She then overheard about Aaron's last words. "'Not afraid of anything', huh?" "_So, I decide to give him a taste of his own medicine." _She pushes the button, making the dragon roar and scaring the boys as she watches in concern at the young kid running off._ "Unfortunately, it worked too great and scared Dan off as well."_

[FLASHBACK]

* * *

"I was planning on letting Dan out of the closet after I hide the relics again! But he managed to escape, and well, we're all here." "Juniper, I'm happy that you helped someone stand up to a bully, but it doesn't change the fact that you still lied to me! I can forgive you cause your family, but not for a while." Canter said as Humungousaur sets her down.

The man then snaps his finger, making a security guard appear and grabs her by her shoulder as she looks downcast. "You're no longer welcome on the set, and it'll be a long time before I consider allowing you back here! Keys!" She hands the ring to him and is escorted out.

But just before she left, she looks over her shoulder and glares at the Rainbooms, growling as Humungousaur waves at her with a smirk. "Don't forget to write." She left the building as Chestnut appears.

Just then, Humungousaur's symbol beeps, making him cries out. "Sorry! Got to dash! My work here is done." He left as fast as he could, making the others look at each other. "Those aliens are realllyyyy weird." Pinkie comment and then munches on a candy bar.

* * *

After some clearing up, the crew was getting ready to shoot as Chestnut gets prepped in her costume while the girls gets prepared. Dan was by Canter as he commits. "You know, if Juniper really done all that just to be a star, I'm glade that I'm just a regular kid." "I know! Hopefully, this will help her learn her lesson. Are you sure you don't want to be part of the movie?" The man offer as Dan waves his hands.

"Sorry! Like I said, Daring Do isn't my thing." He then looks at the Sumo Slammers poster in sadness. Canter saw the poster and smiles. "You know, I do want you to have something. Here." He takes out and gives a yellow pass to the boy as he reads it, only to be shocked by it.

"A VIP Pass to the Sumo Slammers Movie Shoot?! But how did you get this?!" "Me and the director for that film are buddies! He owed me a favor, so, I pulled a few strings to get it. Why don't you go on ahead. It's going to start in a few minutes." He winks at him as the boy grins. And darts out. "THANKS!"

Dan dashes out of the set and heads to the other, unaware he was being watch by Juniper as she is being escorted out. She saw the Omnitrix's symbol and puts 2 and 2 together, recognizing it as they from the news and on Humungousaur. She glares at the boy as she whispers. "I will get you for this, Dan Tennyson!"

The boy shows his pass to the guards and is let inside, grinning from ear to ear as he yells out "IT'S SLAMMER TIME!"


	9. Chapter 9

Magical Alien Summer Ep 9: Mirror Alliance

Vilgax's ship hovers in orbit as 2 more drones were launched to earth. "The drones are launched. Equipped with the new tracking system, they will have no trouble finding and retrieving the Omnitrix." The drone told it's master, as Vilgax's chamber is covered in steel plates with a small window for display.

"They may find it, 'GASP' but retrieving it will not be easy. Whoever posses the Omnitrix, continues to be a dangerous and brilliant opponent." Vilgax exclaims as he narrows his eyes.

* * *

At the Canterlot mall, Juniper Montage, now having a movie theater apron and hat was walking as people were doing and talking about stuff. Just then, the girls' Dance Magic video appeared on some TV screen, making Juniper growls out as she stomps away.

As she walks, she saw another TV showing the video. "Those girls!" No matter where she goes, she keeps running into the video. But the final straw was she passed by a news stand that has an article about Metalwolf stopping a bank robbery. "GGRRRRRR!"

"It's bad enough that brat has play the hero and meddle in my plan and help those girls get me kicked off the set." She bumps into a floor sign showing the movie. Looking at it, she grits her teeth at the sight of the Rainbooms on the small corner, showing their cameos.

"But now they have a cameo on the movie I want to be in?! I bet they'll be at the premiere tonight. I bet I'll be the lucky one ushering them to their seats. Ugh!" She starts slapping and shaking the sign, anger clear on her face she glares with fury at the ones that ruined everything for her.

"_Juniper? Where are you?!"_ The girl rolls her eyes in annoyance at her boss as she takes out a walkie-talkie, mocking him with her mouth and hands as she responds. _"We need you back at the popcorn popper, stat!" _" Keekkk… What was that? Keekkk… Boss? Can't hear you! Keekkk… Losing you!"

She puts her radio away as she walks to a glasses kiosk. "If those girls and boy hadn't shown up, I would have played Daring Do! Tonight would have been about me. I would have been a star!" She puts on some shades as she pose, making the salesman shakes his head in disapproval. The teen takes them off and looks at in disappointment.

"You're right. They are a bit much." As she checks for another par, a sparking, trail of blue magic trails down form the roof and into a hand mirror, turning it into a crystal version of itself. As Juniper grabs and looks at it, the reflection changes into a star version of herself, making her scream and drops the mirror as she steps back.

"What was that?!" She leans down and touch it, making the mirror flares up as she screams again. She looks to see no one was noticing and picks up the mirror, looking at it as the reflection Juniper blows a kiss at her. The real smiles in awe at the magic. "Incredible! Keep the change!" She tosses some money at the salesman as she walks away with her new mirror.

"Something tell me that this is worth it." As she walks and smiles at her reflection, a crash and a boom came from outside of the mall. "What was that?!" The teen dashes to the exit. She leaves the building to noticed something going on down another street. Cutting through an alleyway, she stops in awe at seeing Humungousaur battling the drones. "Oh. HIM."

"Hope you tincans like Dino-tail!" He slams a shockwave towards them, only for them to dodge as they kept firing at him as he blocks. Juniper then notices the principals of Canterlot High watching as well. "What are they doing here?" She questions to herself.

Celestia notices a nearby trashcan and picks it up, tossing it like a disc that hits one robot and knocks it away. "Nice shot!" Thanks, it's all in the wrist.' Celestia said back to her sis. But just then, the other robot fires it laser at the building above them, making some rocks fall down. "LOOK OUT!" Celestia shoves Luna away as she tries to avoids the rocks, but knocks her down as Luna and Juniper gasps.

"TIA!" "NOOOO!" The Vaxasaurian cries in horror at his hurt family, before turning and glaring at the bots. They both swooped in and fires at him, only for the angry alien to grabs them and holds them apart. "I SMASH!" He squashes the 2 together and throws them way, making them land near the hiding girl.

He ran over to the adults as Luna moves the rocks off her sister. "Dan! We need to get her to a doctor!" The alien gently picks the woman as he grab the other one and throw him on his back. "Hospital's up the street!" He then took off as fast as he could, rushing to save Celestia.

Juniper watches them with concern. "I sure hope she'll be okay." She saw the wreckage and curiosity got the better of her, moving in for a closer look. "What are you things?" She places her mirror down and tears off the head of one of the bots, looking at it. But suddenly, the robot's eye flares to life and jabs a cylinder into Juniper's neck, making her scream in pain.

He neck starts turning red as her sleeves ripped along with her shocks and shoes. Her hair became let down as the hat fell off as a red visor appears over her eyes while her glasses broke off. She grew 2 red orbs on her shoulders as silver sharp spikes appeared on her arms. She grew 4 sharp, claws.

She drops the scarp as she takes deep breaths, calming her nerves. But as she reaches for the mirror, she gasps in shock at her new hand. Picking up the mirror and looking at it, she screams in terror at her new appearance. "I'm a monster!" She cries out, horrified at her new appearance.

"Hey, lookie here boys." Juniper turns to see 3 thugs coming out another ally as they all smirks at. "Looks like some girl in dress-up. That's a pretty nice mirror you got there. I think we'll take it." Juniper was scared by the dangerous men and backs away. "Stay back!" Just then, the orbs on her shoulder raised up, firing energy beams at the thug's feet and blowing them away as they crashed into a wall.

The man were knocked out as Juniper was shocked at what she did. She looks at the orbs as they retracted back and back at the mirror, which sent out a glow that travels up her body. When it died down, Juniper was normal along with her broken things back on her body.

As she looks at her right hand, it suddenly shifts back into the cyber claw and back again. "Oh… I can control it." She saw a poster of the movie nearby, grinning evilly at the Rainbooms. "I can't wait for premiere night!" She stabs her right claw at the corner and tears at the Rainbooms. She walks back as she sinister chuckles.

* * *

At the hospital, Luna and Dan were in a room as Celestia sleeps on a bed with a bandage around her head and a cast on her left foot. The 2 were talking to doctor. "How's my sister?" "Celestia suffered from a concussion, a few lacerations and a broken leg. " "She's… going to be okay, right?" Dan asked in concern.

"We handled much worst then this. Your aunt is going to make a 100% recovery. I'm glad you got her here as quick as possibly. Now it says in her form that she was hit by a car bumper. Did someone back into her?" "Yes, it was an accident." The man nods to Luna's response and leaves.

Dan turns and looks at the sleeping women in guilt as Luna places a hand on his shoulder, giving him a small smile as they both watch.

* * *

"The drones were destroyed." Vilgax orders to the humanoid. "Send out more!" "We may not to need to. I'm receiving 1 combined signal. And that signal is stationed at one place." Vilgax thinks about it, realizing the twist in this new development. "Hmm… perhaps one head is better then 2."

* * *

Juniper was busy admiring herself in the magic mirror when her boss asked her to clean up a popcorn spill. She groans in dismay as she stop at the mess. She the gets an idea, looking around to see no one. "I know just the thing to rid of this." She makes one of her orb blasters appears and fires a small beam, vaporizing the mess.

She made the orb disappeared as her boss walked by. "Wow! Done already? I'm surprised." He walks of as Juniper smirks. "I think I finally got the hang of these new upgrades. Now back to the counter for some mirror time and—" She starts spazzing out as she holds her head in pain.

"WH—What is— Happening—" "**Listen to me, whoever you are." **Juniper stands up and looks around in shock. "Who are you?! How did you get inside my head?!" "**NO QUESTIONS! You serve me!" **"Look, buddy. I don't know who you are, but I don't serve anyone! Except my boss…" She starts clutching her head again as she drops to her knees.

When she shot open her eyes, she saw that she is floating in a yellow and orange void in her cyber form. "**You know possessed power that you can never imagined. But unless you find a way to use it, it is worthless!" **A giant, undamaged Vilgax appears before the teen as she gasps in fear from the giant alien with red glowing eyes. "**Fulfill my demand, and I will teach you. Fall me, and I will turn you into dust." "**So… what do you want?" "**Only one thing: a valuable piece of technology missing from my possession called the Omnitrix. And luckily for you, you are already program to find it." **

Juniper gulps as she asks questions. "What does the Omnitrix looks like, sire?" "**It looks like a device that you humans call 'a watch' and has a green hourglass on it."** Juniper widens her eyes at the description. "Did you say 'watch and hourglass'? Cause, I know who has it." Vilgax widens his eyes briefly before narrowing his eyes as they glowed. "**WHO?!" **"A 10-year old boy named Dan. He has it. I saw him before with it." Vilgax widens his eyes again as his teeth grinds, trying to control pent up rage as he mumbles out. "**A child? The Omnitrix is the hands OF A MERE CHILD?!"**

Juniper closes her eyes in terror, expecting something bad to happen to her. When she noticed a solid floor, she opens her eyes to see she's human back in the movie theater. She looks around asks to herself. "Who was that guy?"

* * *

At the hospital, Dan stares at Celestia as Luna steps in as she holds a bag. "Dan. I brought you some lunch. It's a double quarter pounder with large fries and 2 chocolate cookies. It's one of you favorites." "I'm not hungry." Luna looks in sadness at her nephew as she sets the bag down and sits with him.

"It's okay. My sister is going to be alright. She's tougher than she looks. Besides, it's not your fault. It was an accident." "Sure feels like it's my fault." The boy mumbles out and walks out of the room. The other aunt follow him to see him leaning against the window with his arms crossed in thought.

"Come on, Dan. She'll pull through." "You know, if I went Upgrade and got into the machine she's hook up to, I can enhanced it and make her better!" "Dan, that won't work." The boy rubs the watch as he look at his concerned aunt. "Okay, how about Shock Rock? I can use a small charge to wake her up. I don't know, I just want to help." Dan said as he activates the Omnitrix.

* * *

Unknown to him, Juniper, taking some time off, sense the Omnitrix's activation as she hovers in mid-air. She use her computer vision to zoom and lock on the watch. "There you are, Tennyson."

* * *

Dan watches Celestia with a long look as Luna assures him. "Like I said, she's going to be fine." The boy looks at his other aunt, unassured to trust her words. Just then, they heard a sound, wondering where it came from when… CRASH The 2 leaps out of the way as the cyber girl crashes through the window.

She stares at them as the 2 gasps in shock. "The Omnitrix." "You want it? Come and get it." Dan and Luna runs off, making Juniper raise one of her shoulder pods and fires at them. They turns a corner as the beams missed. They kept running as the cyber girl follows them and keeps firing. They both turns left as Dan stops and notices the stairway. "Stairs!" Luna turns and nods, following him down the spiraling stairway.

"Dan! That girl! She looks like one of the robots from earlier. It looks like she merged with one of them!" "Yeah! But there's something familiar about her. I think I saw her before, but I can't remember where." Just then, the top of the stars got blown, making Juniper emerges and leaps all the way down.

Dan and Luna exits the Hospital and hides behind the ambulances as Juniper blasts her way through the door. She looks around the area, trying to find the kids as they both hides. "We can do this easy, or hard." She notices a nearby cliff, blasting with both laser and making some rocks tumbled down. "Time to get my wolf on!" Dan selects Metalwolf and slaps down. FLASH

Luna was surprised by Swampfire's appearance as he groans out. "Great! I wanted metal muscle and I get the walking flamethrower instead!" He notices the rock were getting closer. "My vines are strong to catch buff criminals! They can catch boulders, right?!" He questions as Luna shrugs, not sure on how to answer. He takes a chance and tosses tons of seed at the base making a huge wall of plants sprout up. The rock hits the vines, but the vines stayed tough and catches them.

"Phew… Glad that's over." Just then, Juniper swoops in and snatches him up, tossing him into a parked truck as all of the people ran as far as away as possible. She then starts firing a barrage of lasers, making a giant smoke cloud.

It clears to see debris and wrecked vehicles, but no plant alien. As the girl looks. A bunch of vines appears in front of a smoke cloud and from into Swampfire, who grins with his arms crossed. "You want me? Take your best shot" The cyber girl flies at him, hoping to tackle that smug grin of his face.

But he quickly dodge as the teen flew past him and stops. She notices that she was floating near an oil tanker with a spilled trail that leads up to Swampfire, who made a small flame and flicks at the liquid, ignite it as it travel to the trailer. "Oh, hayseeds." BOOOOMMM She was sent flying all the way across the city as Swampfire salutes her. "See ya!"

* * *

"Well, glad to see you eating. Guess that fight works up an appetite." Comments Celestia, who is now awake in a different room as Dan finishes the last of his food while Luna sat across. "When I was messing with the watch, I must have led her here."

"Since I got moved to a new room and you haven't went alien since then, we're safe." "Yeah, for today. But what about tomorrow? It's getting to dangerous for anyone to be near me. If I never found this watch, none of this weird stuff would happen!" Dan exclaims as he worries about the safety of those he cares about, scared of losing them because of something he's done.

Luan smiles as she points out. "But because the watch won't come off, there noting you can do about it." "Maybe, maybe not." Dan said as he looks down in guilt. As the boy looks lost in his mind, the adults looks at each other in worriment.

* * *

At the theater, Juniper recovered form the blast and steps behind the counter, cracking her back as she shakes her head from the ringing. "Well, that could have been worse." She pulls out her mirror and gazes at her dream self, cheering her up as she smiles. "At lest you help cheer me up a bit." She moves her elbow a bit, only to knock over a box of popcorn near her, spilling it.

"OH, DARN IT! Now I gotta clean this mess up. 'Sigh' I wish this mess would be gone." But just as she said that, her mirror starts glowing, making her quickly points away just as a beam of energy sucks the spilled food in it and dies down. Juniper was shock by the new power of the mirror. "WHOA! I did not know you can do that." She exclaims. "I think It happened when I said the words 'I wish'." As she places the mirror on the counter and looks at it, he heads starts hurting as Vilgax contacts her again. "**The Omnitrix. Where is it?**"

She finds herself back in the mind space as the squid glares at her. "I couldn't get it. The kid's got tons of practice with his aliens. I need to figure something out." **"Then make the boy come to you instead."** Juniper wakes up to see she's on the floor, picking herself up and rubbing her head and picking up her mirror. "How am I gonna make him come to me?"

"JUNIPER MONTAGE?!" Juniper looks up in shock to see 6 of the Rainbooms staring at her as Pinkie yelled in surprise. The hyper party girl then leans in as she rattle off., making the other teen annoyed as she wishes she can blast her mouth off. "Were you invited to the Daring Do premiere? Ooh, that's exciting! No, crazy! No, concerning! No! Just no! No offense." She smiles sheepishly.

Juniper adjusts he glasses as she explains, turning her back as she crosses her arms in annoyance. "I wasn't invited to the premiere. My uncle Canter Zoom felt bad for firing me, so he pulled some strings and got me this job." Fluttershy questions. "You work here?" "As little as possible."

The Rainbooms looks at each other I concern. "You know, if you hadn't tried to sabotage the movie, you could be celebrating with us." Rainbow's big mouth comment was the last straw as Juniper's rage built from the inside as she stomps around the counter. "This should be my night! I would have found a way to be in the film if you all had stayed out of it! I would have been Daring Do! Everyone would've loved me!'

As Juniper glares angry at them, she widens her eyes in realization as she starts thinking. "Actually, you can help me out for something." "Sorry, but we're going to see the movie instead." Rainbow as she steps away, only to quickly dodge as laser blast that hits the ground. The girls turns back in shock as Juniper smirks with her left shoulder pod smoking.

"Ohh… I don't think you're going to make it." She turns into her cyber form as the Rainbooms gasps in shock. "Juniper…. What happened to you?!" Twilight cries in the girl responds back. "Like my new look? I got some upgrades since we last saw each other." She said as she hold and flex her new claws.

"And that's not the only new thing I picked up: I wish that you would all leave me alone!" She aims her mirror and shucks them in as they scream, leaving behind Fluttershy's Burnette as she smirks at the mirror, revealing the girls as they cry for help. She turns back as she place the dropped item on her vest. "I think this will get the boy to come running to me."

* * *

Celestia was sleeping as Luna left for some work. Dan places a note on her and whispers. "I'm sorry. It's for your own good." He then walks out the room.

* * *

Dan sat on a bench with his head down, thinking in sadness about his family. "I made the right choice, I hope." "Dan, is that you?" The boy looks up to see Sunset Shimmer with another teen girl. She is the same height as Sunset with light purple skin tone with a darker hair with a blue streak. It also has a curled bang. She wear a pink with white stars beanie cap like him, except it cover partly her hair. She has a watch on her right arm and black boots with grey pants that a bit ripped. She lastly a black vest over a green and pink shirt. Dan looks at the girl, only to recognize her. "Starlight Glimmer? Is that you?" "Yep! Here for a visit and tour of your home."

"Is something wrong? You look upset about something?" Sunset asked as they both sat down. Dan sighs and tells them about everything. "…And I left a note for Celestia, saying it's better this way. It's the only thing I could do. As long as I have this on my arm, I'm pretty much a threat to everyone." Dan finishes up as the girls looks sad.

"Dan, stop blaming yourself. No one could have predicted about the watch or all we have been through. It was an accident." Sunset said as Dan still looks unconvinced. "Dan, from what I have been told, you fought Queen Chrysalis, Dr. Animo, poachers, slime aliens, hunters and your own rival. Yet, you never felt sorry at all during those times. I think the person you're supposed to forgive… is yourself."

The kid turns towards Starlight in surprise as she continues. "Dan, everyone makes mistakes. Even Princesses like Twilight and our Celestia. But what makes them better ponies is that they learn from there mistakes to do better. Your Aunt Celestia isn't mad or disappointed in you, she's concern about you. She doesn't what you to be this brooding boy, she want you to be your real self. So, let me ask you, who are you?"

Dan looks down in thought before answering with a determined face. "I'm Dan Tennyson! And I'm going to own up to my mistake!" The girls smiles as all 3 stands up. "We're going to the movie to find our friends, want to come?" "Sure! And Starlight, thanks." "Hey, Princess of friendship's student, what are you going to do?"

* * *

They all enters the lobby, only for Sunset to stop and gasps at the sight of Juniper's back to them. She quickly grabs the 2 and ducks behind a crane game. "It's Juniper Montage." "Juniper Montage?! I haven't seen her since the studio adventure." Dan adds in as Starlight gasps in surprise. "Noo! Who's that?" The kids slaps his fore head as Sunset explains. "She's trouble."

She spot something on her vest. "Huh… That's Fluttershy's barrette. Wait here for me." She hands Starlight her bag and walks to the counter as others watch. Juniper was admiring herself when she saw Sunset walking up. "Sunset Shimmer. I was wondering when you would show up?" "I'm looking for my friends. I don't suppose you've seen them." She questions as she fiddles with her geode. Juniper chuckles as Sunset got mad. "Where are they?" "I'll never tell." Sunset smirks as she exclaims. "You don't need to." She quickly activates her magic as she grabs Juniper's hand.

But after seeing through her memories and finding out about friends and her cyber form, she was suddenly floating in the mind space as Vilgax appears over her. "**Listen to me very carefully, girl! Be terrified."** The teen gasps in horror as she questions. "W—who are you?!" **"I am Vilgax, Conqueror of the cosmos! And I don't care how long it will take, I will retrieve the Omnitrix. And when I do, I will not only lay siege to this world and other galaxies, but also the world of Equestria itself! AND I WILL END THE LIVES OF THOSE WHO DARES DEFINE ME!" **The giant Vilgax then tries to eats her as Sunset screams.

She lets go as she shakes like a leaf as Juniper questions "What? Are you fine?" The teen shakes her head as she pleads. "I know you want people to like you. But trust me, the magic in that mirror is only gonna make things worse for you. And you can't trust that alien. You have no idea what he's going to do to Earth when he gets the watch!" Juniper didn't believe her. "You're just saying that because you want the mirror for yourself. And I'm only doing what the guy said so he can get out of my head!" "What I want is my friends back. Please, Juniper. You wished them into that mirror. Maybe there's a way you can wish them out." Juniper smirks as the mirror charges up. "Or… I wish that you can join them!"

The mirror sucks Sunset in as the 2 gasps in shock. "SUN—" Dan quickly gags Starlight and pulls her back as Juniper turns and looks. She activates her visors, scanning the place until she finds the 2 behind the claw game. She smirks to herself as she sneaks off.

"Okay, we need to figure out a plan to save the others. Any ideas?" "Me? I thought you had something?" Starlight questions the boy as he responds back. "You're the student of Princess Twilight, your suppose to be smart." "RIghtttt…" Dan peeks out, only to be surprised "Hey, where did she go?"

"I got a bad feeling about this." Starlight mumbles out as she felt something on her right, making her turn and gasps as she quickly ducking under a claw as it stabs it self in the game. "Peek-A-Boo!" Juniper cries out as she emerges form the other side as the 2 backs away from her. As Dan stares at the claw, he suddenly knows. "It's you! You were the one that attacked me earlier!" "Bingo, Tennyson!" Juniper exclaims as she steps towards them while morphing into cyber form. 'Now, I believe you have a watch I'm looking for! And I like that and payback time, now!" She raises her orbs as they charged.

Dan activates the watch and turn towards Fasttrack's shadow. "You want this?" FLASH She fires as the beams missed, leaving her to get sucker punched and losing her grip on her mirror, to which Fasttrack grabs and gives to Starlight after setting her down. "You gotta be quick about it!"

"Let's go!" Starlight nods as they both leaves as the cyber teen recovers and notices her magic mirror, making her growl out.

* * *

Fasttrack arrives at the center and calls out to the people. "EVERYONE! GET OUT NOW!" BOOM An explosion came from the movies as Juniper raises up, making the people run in terror as they try to get away. "GIVE THAT BACK!" She roars out.

"Let's split up!" Starlight yells out as they went in different directions. Juniper looks between the 2 and decides on Fasttrack first. She follow and lands, only to sideswiped by some lighting hits. Fasttrack stops in front of her with a smirk. "Let's dance, shall we?" The girl responds by grabbing his leg and slamming him down and kicking him, sending him sliding back. He got up as Juniper exclaims while prepping her lasers. "If he wants his Omnitrix, he can have it! I just want my mirror back." "'He?' Who's he?" The alien whispers, wondering what Juniper was talking about.

He dashes and delivers a barrage of speedy punches that pushes the girl back. "One good punch deserves another!" He delivers 3 hard hits that sent the girl smashing into a wooden floor sign. He notices Starlight and zips up to her. "Have you figure something out?" "Not yet, but I'm thinking I can wish the girls free so they can fix this mess! Can you keep Juniper distract for a bit longer?" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP Fasttrack widens his eyes at the timeout. "Unfortunately, no!" FLASH Dan looks at himself and got a ticked off look. "Just great!"

"That's mine!" Both dodge a claw swipe from Juniper as they both run from her. "No! This mirror is nothing but trouble. You have to realize that." Starlight call out as they hide behind a potted plant. Juniper lift it with one claw as she glares. "What I realize is that you are just like those other girls! I wish you'd join them!"

Starlight holds the mirror away, only to noticed it didn't do anything as they continued running. "Looks like you can't make that wish unless you're the one holding the mirror!" "That's great and all! But how are we going to stop her?" "I'm working on it." Dan decided to hide behind a sign as Juniper keeps after Starlight.

Dan's cell phone rings as he answers it. "Aunt Celestia, now's not the best time! Me and Starlight are fighting the cyber girl again, but muscle or firepower won't work on her!" "_Dan, if you can't hit her from the outside, take her down from the inside. She's part machine." _Dan realizes that there is an alien that can handle tech. "Thanks, Aunt Celestia!" He pockets the phone as he follow the 2. He caught up as Juniper punches some TV screens in rage as Starlight crouches in a glasses kiosk stand. He duck into an empty store's counter and dials the Omnitrix, selecting Upgrade as he slaps down.

* * *

The watch sinks into his arm as black skin with green digital lines crawls up it to his head. His hair and features and hat vanished as a single, green circle appear on his new head. He then spun around and posed as the transform sequence is complete.

* * *

Upgrade runs out and leap to the upper floor, positioning himself behind Juniper as he gets ready to attack. The cyber girl rips the roof as she yells out. "LIKE WHAT?!" "Like... a friend?" "Who would want to be my friend?" "I would." "WHY?" Juniper snaps as Starlight responds. "Because I understand you, Juniper. You think getting revenge is going to make you feel better, but it's not! Please, don't make a mistake that you'll end up regretting for the rest of your life." Juniper start looking remorse at her speech as she tosses the roof away. "I've already made too many mistakes. What I've done is... is... unforgivable."

Starlight approaches with a smile as she holds the mirror out. "No, Juniper. I know they'll forgive you. But first, you have to set them free!" Juniper looks in sadness as she reaches for the mirror, only to clutch her head as she screams in pain. "GAAAHHHH!"

"And that's my cue!" Upgrade leaps and lands on Juniper, merging with her as she struggles as Starlight watches in shock. just then, lighting starts dancing around the head as Upgrade finds himself in the mind space with Vilgax.

"**Listen to my every word, boy! Be afraid." **Upgrades tries to cover himself from the terror before him as Vilgax glares at him. "**You cannot run! you cannot hide from me. I will find you. And when I do, I will retrieve my Omnitrix and I will destroy you! You cannot escape the wrath of Vilgax! **The giant squid open his mouth and tries to swallow him.

Upgrade continues struggling and unmerged with her. As Juniper raises her pods, her skin turns normal as well as her hair while the visor broke off. They rest of the body broke off to reveal her back to normal body. "I'm… normal?" She said in shock. "Mostly normal, but you get the point." "Hurry, Juniper." Starlight hand her the mirror as the girl makes the wish. "I... I wish I could make up for my mistakes." A flash of light from the mirror emerges, only for the all of the Rainbooms, now untied, to emerge in a tangle of limbs as the mirror turns into a regular one.

Sunset and rubs her head as Starlight come over to her. "Starlight! Upgrade! You did it!" She hugs the girl as the Mechamorph gives a thumbs up. Juniper looks at her reflection and looks at the Rainbooms as she expresses guilt. "I'm so sorry." "It's okay, we all have been there." Sunset said as she and Upgrade were surprised. "Really?"

Starlight, Twilight and Sunset explains one by one. "Manipulated an entire town into giving up their talents so they wouldn't think they were special." "Overpowered by a magic I couldn't control and created a rift between two worlds, almost destroying both of them in the process." "Turned an entire school into my own personal zombie army in hopes of conquering a distant pony world."

Both human and alien stares in shock at what they herd. "Wow! We really are a forgiving group.' Pinkie comments as Upgrade whispers to Starlight and Sunset. "Okay, you have got to explain about those other times, because you 2 and Twilight as bad guys? That I don't believe." The 2 giggles in response as the group joins in.

* * *

Later, at the school courtyard, The Rainbooms and Juniper were hanging out as Starlight and Sunset were talking. Celestia came out of the school with her sister and nephew helping her in crutches. "Now get home, Tia! I'll hold down the school while you rest." "Thanks, sister. Feels nice to get out of the hospital." The 2 walks to the parked car as Starlight came up. "Here, let me help you." The woman smiles in response.

"Don't worry, we'll send get well cards soon, Principal Celestia!" Twilight said as the others agrees as well. As the 3 walks to the car, out of ear distance from the others, Starlight asked Dan something. "Hey, Dan. When you were Upgrade, you look froze for a sec while wrestling Juniper. What is up with that?"

"I don't know. When I was fighting Juniper, I saw this other alien." Celestia got in, with a bit of difficulty, and starts the car. "We were both floating in space and he was talking to me. He looks like a human; except he had an octopus for a head and glowing red eyes. He said I should be afraid and said a name. He calls himself Vilgax." Dan notices his Aunt looks a pale as a sheet with shrunken eyes.

"Aunt Celestia? You look afraid." "Is there something wrong?" Celestia shakes her head and smile. "No, no. It's okay. I'm fine, really. Let's head home for some rest. You earned it." Dan waves bye at Starlight as she did the same while heading back. Celestia looks up at the sky, thinking about something.

* * *

In Vilgax's chamber, the warlord narrows his red glowing eyes in darkness, plotting for not only the Omnitrix, but also the destruction of this new alternate world he learned from Sunset's mind. "This isn't over, Dan Tennyson!"


	10. Chapter 10

Magical Alien Summer Ep 10: The Last Laugh

2 thugs were climbing down onto a boat in a pier at night. "Knocking over that Yacht was a piece of cake!" The other man laughs at the comment. Just then, one of them notices some bubbles over the side, looking in confusion as 2 glowing green eyes flashed in the water. Suddenly, a 3 clawed black hand shots up and grabs his face, dragging him into the water.

His partner tries to find him when Overflow's head pops out, moving closer to him as the man got scared as he climbs up the ladder. The alien follows after the running thief underwater. The man turns and backs away slowly, looking for the thing when Overflow shot out of the water and lands in front of him, scaring the man as the alien approaches him.

The thug quickly went behind and tilts a hotdog cart on it's side, spilling oil as the liquid spreads around the alien as a sparking wire ignites it, making a ring of fire. "Got love an old fashioned BBQ!" The man smirks as Overflow deadpans. "Really?" He merely rockets himself out and behind the man, grabbing and tossing him into a milk bottle booth as he groans in pain. "I swear that these thugs get dumber every day."

* * *

Later, the cops shows up to arrest the man and his partner as one cop told Overflow. "I don't care what the people say, you circus freaks are okay to me." "'Circus freak'?! I'm an alien, not a freak! Don't you know the difference?!" Overflow leaps back in the water as the cop comments. "Sorry. You aliens and circus freaks almost look the same in my opinion."

* * *

The next day, Dan was walking down the halls of the school with his hoverboard under his arm, looking for something to do when he saw a group of student chatting about something in front of a poster. Curious, he pushes through the group and saw a teen named Flash Sentry and his rocker buddies. "Hey, Flash. What's going on?"

"Hey, Dan! There's a traveling circus that's stopping by town. And Principal Celestia and Luna arranged a field Trip for all for us to go!" "Indeed!" Dan turns towards Trixie as she exclaims. "The Great and Powerful Trixie always loves the circus and it's magic act." "That's because you belong in one as a failure." Dan burns as he looks at the poster of 'Zombozo's traveling circus of laughs' widens his eyes at the smiling clown on the paper.

"I… don't feel like going. I'm not into circuses." "Nonsense!" The group part to see Vice-Principal Luna as she smiles. "You'll love the circus because it's almost time to leave!" The crowd cheers and left for the buss as Dan stays. "Actually, I'm thinking on staying and catching some air with my board." "Come on, Dan! It will be a lovely family time thing as well! Come on! The bus is waiting." Luna left after taking Dan's board with her.

The boy glances at the poster and got a worried look. "Somehow, I really doubt I'll ever have a good time." He follows out, but can't stop thinking about a bad feeling in his gut.

* * *

The group of students, along with the Rainbooms and Dan with the adults walks towards the tent as many towns people walks in as well. ""WOW! The whole town showed up for the show!" Sunset comments as Celestia adds in. "Me and Luna haven't been to the circus since we were little girls."

As they walk, Dan looks at the posters of the clown from before, getting creeped out as the smile seems… sinister. Dan tries to get the others to leave. "You know, maybe there sold out. We did came with a large group, after all." "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! "

The group sees an announcer standing in front of 3 booths. "Presenting the fingerless freak of nature, whose strength knows no bounds: THUMBSKULL!" A Big, muscular guy with grey skin and a toenail on his head steps forward and bends a steel bar over his neck.

The crowd was impressed while Sunset and Dan weren't "Please, Metalwolf and Humungousaur can easily do that." The girl whispers out. The man tosses the bar up, only for an orange tentacle with an black ball on the end to grab it. The limb belong to a woman with pale skin and black pant on her cheeks and back of head.

She wore a black tight-fitting jumpsuit with yellow stripes on the arms. She had five orange-red tentacles on her head. She also wears flat shoes. "And presenting Frightwig! When this beauty lets down her hair, no telling what could happen." She bends the bar into a pretzel as Rarity comments.

"I don't know about you, but that jumpsuit and makeup just screams fashion disaster." "Yeah, and what's up with the hair? Is she trying to be Maneiac's cousin or something?" Rainbow adds as Frightwig place the metal on an anvil as a lanky, man that has wrinkly, pale skin. He has red eyes with different-sized pupils, and little bits of straight black hair poking out of the top of his head. And is a bit hunched with a black outfit with orange striped arms lumbers out of the last booth.

"And last, but not least, the freak whose skill is as vile as his attitude: Acid Breath!" The man took of his mask and reveal his green gums with little to no teeth, breathing a green gas on the metal, melting them both as the crowd gasps in disgust. "Okay, that is just nasty, dudes." Sandalwood comments as Octavia holds her stomach. "I think I'm going to hurl."

Unbeknownst to the class, Dan snuck away and is looking around when he saw a light coming from a tent with flaps slightly open. He peeks through the crack to widens his eyes at the clown from the poster in front of a mirror. "H-h-howdy folks! Are you ready to laugh? Perfect! You're going to knock them… dead!" Just then, his tongue extended as he licks his lips, chuckling sinister as Dan backs away in terror.

As he steps back, he bumps into something, turning with a cry to see Lyra Heartstrings behind him. "What is up with you, kid?" "What are you talking about?" Lyra answers as she motions to the circus. "Ever since we got to this place, you've been acting paranoid. Is there something wrong?" The boy snaps back. "There nothing wrong with me, okay?!" "Hey, you 2! The show's about to begin." Bon-Bon said as she waves, making Lyra said to the boy. "We'll talk about this later." Dan got annoyed as he follows her into the tent.

* * *

A spotlight shines on the ringmaster as he yells. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! BOYS AND GIRLS OF ALL AGES! The circus of laughter is proud to present: The sultan of Smiles! The crown prince of chuckles! The grim tickler himself! The Star of our circus! ZOMBOZO THE CLOWN!" A small red clown car drives in, honking its horn as it screeches to a stop. The driver door open and out steps a clown with red hair and pale skin. The jumpsuit he wears is striped purple and grey, matching his bow tie. He wears big black shoes, gloves, and a top hat with a big blue orb on with smaller ones on his arms.

The crowd starts laughing as well as the school, except for Dan who stares at Zombozo like he was something scary. The boy realizes that this guy is the same creepy clown from before. The car then drove off and U-turns, reeving it's engine as the clown gives a 'bring it on' gesture.

He made a red cape appeared and taunts the car like a bullfighter. As if in response to the taunt, the car shot forward at the cape as both exploded in confetti, sending the crowd to laugh even harder. "If you love clowns, then this is the place to be! You're going to die laughing! That's a Zombozo guarantee!" HE said as a big machine with blue orbs powered up behind him.

"I'm going to get some popcorn." Dan said as he left, making his Aunts look concern. "Is Dan alright?" "He's probably hungry." "Now, I never been good at math, but I believe I have your undivided attention! Now how about some volunteers?"

Pinkie was laughing like crazy as the camera zooms into her eye. "Ahh… so full of life." The clown appears in the girl's eye as he smirks. "For now."

* * *

Dan ran out of the tent and stops to breath, looking back with a glare. "Clown are never funny!" CRASH He went to investigate the noise, ducking behind a car to be shocked to see the freak trio robbing some stores. "WHOA! The freaks are thieves!"

Thumbskull scoops up some jewelry from a display window as Acid breath melt part of a car off to steal it's radio. Frightwig jabs her hair around an ATM and rips it out. "IT's payday! Hahaha!" Dan narrows his eyes and realize that it's hero time. "Time for a block party." He activates the Omnitrix, selecting Bloxx as he slaps down. FLASH

Thumbskull was carrying 2 flat screens when Bloxx hops on the car and punches him down. "You guys didn't pay for that stuff, didn't you?" Acid breath was about to spit when Bloxx's hand grabbed his face and slams him on the ground, making Frightwig lashes out with her hair.

Bloxx curl into a ball and rolls towards her, deflecting the hair and smashes into the woman, sending her flying into a wall. The alien then leaps onto the clown car and tears the roof off, revealing more stolen goods.

"Hey! That's our stuff!" Thumbskull points as Acid breath mumbles. "No toy ape is going to steal my loot." He spits a stream of acid on him, only for the ape to leap up as the liquid melt the car. The freaks looks up to see Bloxx cups his hands together to form a huge hammer. "Time to drop the hammer!" SMASH The alien sent out a huge shockwave that cracks the ground sending the freaks flying in different directions. Bloxx charges at Frightwig as the other 2 stands up. "Don't stand there like a sore thumb, get the boss!" Was all Acid breath said before getting suckered punched by a long arm as Thumbskull runs to the tent.

* * *

Everyone kept laughing as lights in different forms of circus stuff dances through the room as Zombozo grins at the sounds. "Laughter is truly the best medicine… for me!" The people kept laughing like hyenas, not stopping by the looks of things.

Thumbskull ran up to his boss as he tries to get his notice. "Excuse me, boss. Excuse me!" Zombozo got a ticked off look as he addresses his goon. "How many times do I have to tell you?! Don't bother me until I'm done eating!" "It's… just, well… we ran into some trouble." The clown snarls out at the word trouble.

* * *

Bloxx pins bother freaks down on the ground. "All right, party's over you 2! Wait a sec, where did the third one go?" Bloxx looks around, trying to figure where the big guy go." Just then, a cloud of smoke and confetti appears behind him, making him look back as Zombozo steps out. " I hear that your full of tricks, monkey boy. Let's see if you know how to… play dead."

He kicks Bloxx away with surprising speed and strength and smacks him into a bar tower. The alien got up and shook his head as the clown approaches with a grin. Bloxx was scared, but he shook his head frowns at the clown. "Okay, clown boy. Let's see you laugh at this!" He morph his hands into guns with blocks feeding into them from his back, called the Bloxx-lobber, and fires away at Zombozo, hitting him with explosive block that covers him in smoke. He morphs his hands back as he smiles, only to gasp in shock to see the clown all right as the dust settled. "Was that the best you can do?"

"Okay, let's try this!" He morphs into ball form and rolls at him. Zombozo merely leaps and kicks him, sending him into a wall as he recovers and extends his arms at him. He tries to hit the clown, but he kept dodging and chuckling, getting up close as he grabs him and tosses him into the tower.

"Bring the curtain down on this sideshow!" The freaks uses their powers to take out the support beams, sending the structure crashing down onto the alien. When it settled, Thumbskull picks up a piece of debris and said. "Monkey toy gone." He tosses it away as the group went back to the tent.

But, Bloxx pulls out his head and left arm from the debris as his body rebuilds himself. Just as his body got healed, the Omnitrix times him out. FLASH Dan was on his knees as he watches the freaks went back, sighing as he collapses in exhausting.

* * *

Dan groans as he wakes up, rubbing his head as he looks around, realizing what happen. "Oh, right. That clown totally knocked the wind out of me. But how did he do it? It's like that clown had Humungousaur's strength and Fasttrack's speed." He notices the tent is gone, but saw something weird.

He ran up to it to find the people just walking around in a daze, some chuckling while others looks like zombies. He saw all of the students were infected too. "Flash? Are you okay, dude?" No response as tries with he others. "Micro Chips? Sandalwood? Lyra? Bon-Bon? Thunderbass? Norman? Octavia? Vinyl? Trixie? Mint? Derpy, wake up! You too, Planet! Come on, Crimson! Curly, snap out of it!" Dan kept trying with the other students, but they all were too tired and were chuckling. 'What's wrong with all of you? It's like your all zombies or something." He looks to the side to see Luna passed out while Celestia is still chucking with droopy eyes.

"AUNT CELESTIA!" He ran up as the woman half-greeted. "Oh… hey Dan. Heh-heh. You missed quite the show." "Where did the tent go?" The woman looks back to see the empty area as people kept walking, all dazed. "I don't know… All I can remember is laughing… it was so funny. Heh-heh-heh…" She falls asleep as the boy shook her awake.

"I… managed to… gather up all of the students… but, so tired." Dan looks at the group, only to noticed something off. "Wait a minute! WHERE'S THE RAINBOOMS?!" "The Rainbooms…" The boy turns towards Trixie as she groggily answers. " I… think I saw them… with Zombozo early…" "ZOMBOZO?!"

* * *

As a circus truck drives along a cliffside, the clown asks Thumbskull, who is driving. "Did you packed me a snack from the road?" The strongman pulls back the curtain in the back to revealing the laughing Rainbooms. "Good, I really like the pink one! She's practically filled with energy! Until I'm through with her."

* * *

Celestia was driving after them in the bus along with her sister and the other students as most were sleeping while Dan near the driver seat. as he deduces. "SO, Zombozo uses his shows to zone everyone out and have his freaks rob the place of all things! But why would they kidnap Sunset and the others? It doesn't make any sense." "No matter the cause… we'll stop and-and catch that clown." Dan answers as he looks out the window. "Yeah, who's scared of a stupid, old clown anyway?"

"Dan, is there… something you want to tell us?" Luna asked as the students wakes up. The boy sighs out, realizing that he can't hide the truth any longer. "Promise that you and others won't laugh. I'm terrified of clowns. They creep me out ever since I was 3! When my parents took me and my sister to the circus for the first time. The creepy giggle and grins, their makeup. 'sigh' I feel like a loser cause of that."

"Dan… Everyone is scared of something… When your… Grandpa was your age... He used to be terrified of heights… But enough is enough… He—climbed to the top of a water tower. Sometimes… You got to… scare… the fearrr…." Celestia passed out as Dan was shocked "Aunt Celestia!" He quickly grabbed the wheel as he tried to keep straight.

As the bus swerves, he noticed they were heading for a railing, thinking quickly, he pushes Celestia foot off and slams on the brakes, screeching to a stop on the side of the road. Dan sighs in relief as he shakes his Aunt awake. Celestia, wake up." She didn't budge as Luna groans. "Dan… I remember what happened… at the tent…" "What happened, Luna?"

* * *

[FLASHBACK]

Everyone in the crowd kept laughing as the show continues, cackling like hyenas when ghostly figures exits from there bodies and into the machine Zombozo is hooked up to. "I love the sound of laughter! It FEEDS my soul!" The clown grins as he felt stronger by the minute.

[FLASHBACK]

* * *

"Dan…. I think Zombozo steal more then items… I think he also steal people's souls as well…. Until there's nothing by a shell…" Dan looks down in thought, realizing in horror. "And he's got Sunset and the others!"

He quickly took the keys out and unlocks the doors, placing them on the dashboard as he calls out. "You guys stay here! I'm going after that psycho laughter guy!" He ran down the road, dialing is Omnitrix to Fasttrack and slapping down, turning into the speedster as he zooms off.

* * *

Dan hides behind some crates as he peeks out, seeing the Circus freaks setting up the whole place as they move crates. Dan turns, only to jump back and bump into the boxes in shock from a Zombozo photo, making the top box fall with a thud and alerting the trio.

"Looks like we have someone who wants to see the show without buying a ticket!" Frightwig cackles out as she tears' Acid's mask off as they all approached Dan's box. The boy activates the watch, but didn't transform when he slaps down. He tries a couple times and even bashes his fist on the stuck core. "You never make my job easy, don't you?"

The freaks approached the box as they attacked it one at a time: Thumbskull ran up and smashed it. Frightwig whirls upside down and whips it and Acid breath finishes it with a spit stream. They both looks at the destroyed remains when… FLASH "What's that noise?!"

SMASH The 2 boxes behind them exploded as an Upgrade-enhanced baseball launcher walks out. "I don't know what you are, but I'm going to tear you apart!" "You want to play hard ball? Game on!" The machine fires a barrage of small balls at the charging man, hitting him in the mug and sent him flying on his back as one knocks him on the head.

Frightwig leaps in front as Upgrade fires again, making her deflect the balls as he takes cover. "Is that all you got?" "Just warming up." He fires another stream as she blocks them. He then fires 2 more at her feet, making her dodge one, but got tripped by another as he got tied up in her own hair.

Acid breath leaps on a box and fires his acid, making the robot runs behind a bunch of boxes for them to take the hit. "Don't you know your not suppose to spit?" Upgrade calls from behind. "Who do you think taught me?" He breathes in, only for Upgrade fires a baseball to clog his mouth and more to knock him out for the win. "and strike 3, you're out!"

The alien unmerged and walks to the entrance. "It's okay… you got this man! He's just a guy with a rubber noise and big shoes. Nothing Upgrade can't handle!" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH "WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?! ME OR THE CLOWN'S?!" Dan decides to just go in instead of arguing with a stubborn space watch. As he walks in, he notices that he was in a hall of mirrors, looking around at his reflections. He suddenly got spooked by something, only to realize it was another mirror.

"Great! Now you're scared of clowns, cheap costumes and your own reflection! Nice job, man!" He keeps walking, unaware of being watch. "Hiya son!" The boy looks around for the clown's voice, only to find nothing, getting angry as he keeps stomping on. "Something tells me you're a barrel of laughs!" He bumps into another mirror, backing up while rubbing his noise as the reflections turns into Zombozo's faces. "Hey, mister serious. How about a smile?" Dan's eyes shook like leaves as the clown's grin was everywhere.

He runs down the hall as hands reach for him. "What's your story, morning glory? Is that your toy, that gave my freaks such frowns?" Dan screeches to a stop when a Zombozo in a box spring up in front of him, making him turn back to another one. "Or about that weird blob outside? Do they work for you?" Dan was launched into that by a third one underneath him. "OR are you some kind of freak?!" "I'M NOT A FREAK!" Dan calls as he tumbles through the darkness as a flaming clown face laughs like a demon. The boy quickly grabs a bar and swings, leaping and somersaulting through a ghostly Zombozo as he closes his jaw, almost chomping him.

Just then, the other bar's ropes snapped off, making him fall onto a spider web. As the kid hero struggles, a golden spider with Zombozo's upside down face on it crawls towards him "Come on, kid! You got to loosen up! laugh a little!"

He pinches the kid's cheeks with his front legs as he sweats. "It's what keeps me going." The spider screeches and slashes with its sharp legs, cutting Dan away as he cries while tumbling down, landing with a thud in spotlight. The boy looks up to see he was in a ring and looks back to Zombozo approaching him. The boy look terrified as he saw the souls traveling up his arms.

"Now, don't tell me you're afraid of old Zombozo, now?" Dan eyes widened in terror at seeing the laughing Rainbooms in his hat, only they were surrounded by fire and looks old. The boy quickly steps back and stands up, keeping his head down while demanding. "What do you what?!"

The clown snaps his fingers, making another light shine on his machine as it starts up, making the cable attach to his back as he is lifted up. "Only what every clown worth their floppy shoes what: To make people laugh! **_AND THEN DRAIN THEIR POSITIVE ENERGY! LIKE A SPONGE IN A POOL PARTY_!" **"IS that so wrong?" The man innocently shrugs, not caring about how evil his plan was. "Is that the machine you use to suck out the happiness from people?" I call it the Cy-Clown. Cleaver, eh? Soon, I'll be taking my act to other big cities. Millions of people feeding me, making me stronger." The boy looks up with a glare.

"I want my friends back!" "Your friends? Didn't you hear? They ran away with the circus!" Zombozo shows the Rainbooms, only lying on the floor and all aged as some weakly chuckles. "So…. weak…. Can't…. stop laughing…." Pinkie mumbles out.

Dan looks in horror as the girl who love to party and brings smiles to people is hurting from the one thing she loves. Dan closes his eyes, only for them to flare open while his hand clutched, and his teeth bares into a snarl. The core pops up to Tear-wolf's icon as Dan glares at the chuckling clown.

"Oh, you're real funny. But guess what? I'M GETTING THE LAST LAUGH!" He raises his fist and slams it on the watch. FLASH

* * *

The watch sank into his arm as veins protrude out of his arm, traveling up to his eye as he shuts it before it shot open, making it all green. He turns around as silver grey and white fur starts covering him as he get bulky as his hands became 4 with small claws. A short, bushy tail grew out as a iron shoulder pad form on his left shoulder. He spins forward as his mouth became a wolf muzzle. Black gauntlets along with a black/emerald green armored vest with black pants with green rings on the helms and a green and white belt with a white square as the buckle forms on him as he roars out, posing as the morphing is done.

* * *

Zombozo stares at the wolf beast and shakes his head with a smirk. "Nice try, kid! But I sell the tricks, I don't buy them." Tear-wolf snarls as he said in a low tone. "I realized that I'm scared of something bigger than you!" He lands a powerful right hook that tangles the clown while making him dazed. "And that's losing my friends and family to some goofball parasite freak!"

Zombozo untangles himself to turn as Tear-wolf lands a powerful kick that almost broke his jaw. "You are going down clown!" The man barely had time as Tear-wolf pouched on him, landing several harsh blows and even scratching him with his claws. He leaps at the clown and gives a solid left hook. SLAM The blow knocks Zombozo into the orb of the Cy-clown, overloading the machine as parts of exploded.

The ghosts were released as a blue shockwave extended all over the state, restoring all the souls to Canterlot City as well as Canterlot High. "Dan did it." Celestia smiles as she starts calling the police.

The Rainbooms souls were restored as they regain their youth. Zombozo stumbles out his machine as Tear-wolf approaches him "I'm warning you to back off." Tear-wolf growls and grabs the clown by his shirt, biting his metal teeth into part of his tube off and grabbing it. He then starts slamming the clown on the ground over and over again for a while, finishing by twirling him around and tossing him at his machine legs.

The clown curls up and starts shivering as he was bruised, cut, bleeding and was breathing heavily while being scared. Tear-wolf stomps over and said. "Never, ever, ever, get near my family or friends again! GOT IT, CLOWN!?" "Please, no more!" Tear-wolf took a deep breath and roars in the clown's face, making cracks formed and blowing the clown into a wall by the pure power behind it. The clown's head inflated until he burst in a cloud of confetti. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH

Dan shook his head and rubs it. "Whoa! I had no idea I could get so angry! To be honest, I think I scared myself." Dan notices the girls were waking up, making him run over as he checks. "Wha… What happened?" "Is the show over?" Sunset moans out as Rarity wonders. "Dan… I thought you were getting popcorn?" Pinkie questions as the boy smiles.

* * *

Later, Celestia is driving Dan home as Luna took care of getting all of the kids back home while the police takes the freaks and their loot into custody. "Are you okay, Aunt Celestia?" "Happy as a lark! Pretty clever, by the way, scaring your fear." Celestia smiles and winks at him.

"Thanks. I guess seeing Pinkie in so much pain, made something inside of me snap. I was lucky I kept from mauling the guy, even after all he did." "Well, that was an interesting experience. But I'll let you know that you have me, Luna, Twilight, Sunset, Spike and your Equestria friends behind you all the way." The woman smiles as the boy returns the gesture as they kept driving. Dan felt like this a major victory, because he got rid of his fear and did something worthy of a true hero as he stares as Tear-wolf's icon.


	11. Chapter 11

Magical Alien Summer EP 11: Solar Flare

Dan was terrified as he hides in the bushes peeking out to see a certain purple Alicorn stomps past him with fury on her face. "Where is that brat?! I'm going to strangle him when I get my hooves on him!" "Uh.. Twilight?" Spike asks as he catches up.

"Don't you think you're being too harsh on him? I'm sure it was an accident." Spike flinched in fear from the glare the girl is sending his way. "YEAH RIGH! 'Accident'. Not buying, Spike! I will find him! And when I do, even the Omnitrix can't save him!" She stomps away as the baby dragon ran after her.

Oh, boy! Twilight's going full rage mode! I need to get somewhere far away until she cooled off!" His eyes widened in realization as an idea pops in his head. "And I know who can help!" He activates the watch and dials Astrodactyle's icon, slapping it down and morphing into the alien.

"Later, Twi! 'SQUACK'" He zooms out, unknowingly made a boom that alerted the angry princess. "HEY! GET BACK, DANIEL! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR MY REVENGE!" The girl cries out in rage.

* * *

Dan was walking down the streets of Canterlot, heading towards the castle. He stops and look at the many guards into the palace. Deciding to think of a plan, he quickly ducks down an alley. "Okay! How do I get inside the castle without no pony noticing?"

"Oh! I got it! I'll just use Tear-wolf to climb up the walls and—Oh, wait. There's guards on the walls! I'll definitely get caught. Better idea! I'll use Overflow to fly over and… wait! A flying water robot is not hard to miss! And I can't blast them! There not villains or goons or mutants or aliens!"

He scratches his chin in thought. "Maybe, Fasttrack to zip up the walls, past the guard and into the throne room? Hmm…. YEAH! That could work!" He pushes the button, making the core rise up as he twists it to the speedster. FLASH

"All right! Looks like the Omnitrix is finally giving me what I want!" He zooms off, rushing up the walls and leaping high into the castle through one of the windows. He lands and speeds off, zipping past the guards as they were confused.

* * *

Princess Celestia was enjoying some alone time in the throne room, sipping her tea as she reads a novel. "It's finally nice to get some alone time for myself! With Luna busy at Manehatten and no guards to question me every one in a while, it's nice to enjoy some quiet time."

BANG The cup was jolted up from the doors being slammed open, spilling the liquid on her head as Fasttrack screeches to a stop, dial blinking red. FLASH "Hi Aunt Celestia! What were you doing?" "I was enjoying some tea." She responds with a straight face.

She poofs up a towel as she wipes herself clean. "Anyway, I came here because Twilight was boring me out of my skull! So, I decided to spend some time with the alternate version of my Aunt!" "That's nice of you to think that! But I can't leave! I have a responsibility for my kingdom, Dan! Maybe some other time."

"Come on! It'll just be for a while! No one will know! PLEASSSEEEE?" He gave a puppy dog expression with teary eyes. The alicorn bits her lips and looks away, unsure of what to do. She sighs out in defeat. "Okay… we'll go for a flight to the Crystal Empire, be there for a bit and back. But that's it!" "AWESOME!"

He jumps around in joy as he pulls off several karate movements. "Crystal Empire… HERE WE CO—" CRASH Both occupants stares at the broken vase that was knocked off. "That was broken when I got here." The boy whistles and walks off as the adult rubs her head in annoyance. "Why do I have the feeling I'm going to regret this?"

* * *

Celestia was fling through the air with her alternate Nephew on her back. "WOOO-HOOO! This is so cool!" Dan exclaims as he waves his hooves in the air. Celestia can't help but smile at the child's joy. They managed to reach there designation. "We are here!" "Whoooooaaaaaa….." The boy was amazed.

The entire kingdom was made out of sparkling, pretty crystals! From Houses to the giant palace that sits in the middle. "Now this is cool!" They both touched on the ground. "Okay, now let's get acquainted with Shining Armor and Cadance in the castle. And then…" RING

Both ponies attentions were caught by surprised as they saw masked, thieves ran away from a broken jewel store with guards on their tails. Dan smirks at the chance. "Looks like things are picking up, after all! Come on, Aunt Celestia!" FLASH

* * *

The watch sank into his arm as veins protrude out of his arm, traveling up to his eye as he shuts it before it shot open, making it all green. He turns around as silver grey and white fur starts covering him as he get bulky as his hands became 4 with small claws. A short, bushy tail grew out as a iron shoulder pad form on his left shoulder. He spins forward as his mouth became a wolf muzzle. Black gauntlets along with a black/emerald green armored vest with black pants with green rings on the helms and a green and white belt with a white square as the buckle forms on him as he roars out, posing as the morphing is done.

* * *

"It's hero time!" Tear-wolf cries out as he rushes after them on all fours as Celestia follows by air. "Wait! Dan! I don't think this is wise!" Tear-wolf chases after them and saw an alley, cutting through it to see the 4 thieves rounding the corner, only to screech to a stop at the werewolf. "Don't you know you have to pay for that?"

"Get that mutt!" One of the unicorns fires a beam of energy at him, only for Tear-wolf to cross his arms and makes his shields. The beam bounces off and blast one of the others out. The unicorn and the Pegasi decided to fight him up close, but Tear-wolf is too tough, countering and blocking there strikes while giving out a few of his own.

Celestia was high above when she noticed the 4th one, a earth pony, was pushing a heavy piano from the roof, as Metalwolf was nearing the spot. The alicorn gasps in shock and dives down. But as she was flying, a cloak flew in out of nowhere and blinds her. "HEY!"

As She fell, she tumbles into Tear-wolf and the other thieves, crashing on top of the defeated bandits as the cloak concedes her identity while the alien smashed into some trash cans, pouring garbage on himself.

Just then, an old horseshoe from the trash flew and hits a switch, making a bouncy cover for a store unfolds out, bouncing the object up and back at the 4th member. "Oh crude." CRASH The thief flew off and lands with the others. As Celestia stands up all dazed, she herd cheering.

She peeks from her hood to see a crowd of crystal ponies cheers for her. "WOW! Did you see that?!" "I did! That pony stopped the thieves and recovered the jewels!" "Who is this mysterious stranger!" Celestia was surprised that the ponies don't recognize her, but were cheering for her heroic deed. She hadn't felt like this in a long time. And she loves it! She understands why Dan loves being a superhero!

Speaking of the kid, Tear-wolf stands and rubs his head as he brushes the trash off of him. "OKAY! Those guys are going to get double bashed when I…. HUH?!" The alien was shocked to see his aunt in a cloak, standing on top of the bandits and posing heroically. "Rest assure, citizens! I am here to help those in need! For I am…. SOLAR FLARE!" "Solar flare?!" He exclaims in shock. Celestia kept waving and smiling at the crowd as Tear-wolf groans out. "Now I got a bad feeling about this."

* * *

Dan and Celestia were walking down the crystal palace hallways to the throne room. "I admit, when they phrased me for stopping the thieves, I was not sure to call myself a hero. But after a while, I realized that it's something I really want to do!"

"Except, Aunt Celestia, Tear-wolf fought the thieves first! And that 'heroic rescue'? Was a totally accident! I didn't need help! I had it handled!" "Oh, please! If wasn't for me, that piano would have crushed you!"

"HEY! I could have dodged or catch it! Anyway, that was just a one-time deal! And it's not going to happen again, right?" They had reached the doors as Celestia had her horn glowing. "Hold that thought! I need to get something! Be right back!" She teleport away as Dan sighs.

"Fine… I guess I'll meet the royals. Although I did want to do this ever since I saw that movie." Dan smirks as he dials his watch to Shock Rock and slaps down. FLASH

* * *

Princess Cadance and Shining Armor were talking to one another as 4 guards stood around the throne. "Do you think we should leave Flurry to Twilight while we visit your old friend?" "Of Course! You know how much Twily lover her niece! She would practically say yes at the chance to babysit her." "Well, can't argue with that."

BANG "HA! BOOM BABY!" Both royals jumped and turns to see Shock Rock kicking the door open and slides in. "Shock Rock is in the castle!" "Jeeze! You could have knock, kid!" Shining Armor exclaims as Cadance walks up to the alien.

"That aside, why are you here, Dan? Shouldn't you be back home?" Shock Rock explains to the 2. "Well, I wanted to visit Equestria and see if the others can hang out since it's a slow day back home! But Pinkie's got to watch the twins. Applejack's busy farming. Rarity's got work as does Rainbow. Fluttershy is watching over some baby animals and Starlight with Trixie are on a trip to 'Las Pegasus'!"

"That's a bummer." "I would try with Twilight, but she's really mad with me right now!" The couple were confused as the look at each other and back. "Mad? What did you do?" Shock Rock slaps his face as he throws his arms up. "Ugg…. I don't know! There was this target practice with Swampfire! And this lighting cloud, which I'm pretty sure Rainbow did as a prank. And a few stray fireballs!"

"Anyway, bottom line is: Most of Twilight's favorite books were…. "Charbroiled". And because my flame carried a smell, she realized it was me and want to turn all my legs into pretzels! So I went to my alternate princess Aunt to take me to the Crystal Empire to get away from her until she's cooled down."

"Wow. I can't believe you burned most of my sister's books. She loves those things like her babies." Shining Armor said as the alien groans. ""Seriously?! What is up with her and books?! I get it! She loves them! But she so obsessed about them!" "Tell me about! I remember that Mom and Dad would take her books away if she doesn't go outside and play."

"Anyway, you said you came with Celestia, right? So, where is she?" "Oh, she said she went to get something. Don't know what it is." Just then, a flash of light came from the throne, revealing Celestia her wings covering herself. "Aunt Celestia?"

"Not quite. I don't just go by mild-mannered Princess Celestia, anymore! I am…. SOLAR FLARE! EQUESTRIA'S NEWEST SUPERHERO!" She yells as she stands and unfolds her wings.

She is now wearing a bodysuit that cover most of herself while leaving her neck exposed in a collar. She sport a yellow mask with her hair tied up in a pig tail. He tail remains the same as her suit is colored purple with flames. She had her cutie mark on her chest in the form of a chest amulet.

She has left her crown behind and has yellow and red fire boots with frills on the insides as well as the collar. Her suit has wings holes as well. She smiles as she poses. The couple were surprised while Shock Rock face palms. "I should have known."

"Aunt Celestia? IS that you?" Solar Flare merely responds. "'Celestia'? Who's that? I'm Solar Flare! The new hero to protect Equestria and all the little ponies who live it!" Shock Rock exclaims "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" "You don't like the suit? I knew I should have gone for the cape look!" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH

"NO! I meant about the Solar Flare thing! It was a one time deal! You can't be a superhero!" "The adult merely smirks as she teases him. "OOOHHHH…. Looks like somepony's jealous." "NO! I'M NOT! I'm just trying to make sure you don't do something you would regret! WHOA! Now I'm talking like Kate!"

The alicorn merely chuckles and spreads her wings. "I would love to stay and chat. But I have a patrol to do! Don't worry, your majesties! Solar Flare will keep your kingdom safe!" She flies out the window as Dan sighs out. "Just wonderful."

"What is going on?!" "I'll explain later. Right now, I got to keep an eye on my alternate Aunt before she does something really stupid!" The boy calls as he runs out the door as fast as he can, leaving the bewildered couple.

* * *

Dan ran out of the palace and looks around, trying to find his aunt before things go crazy. "Where could she be?" He quickly run towards a couple of Crystal ponies and asked them. "Excuse me? Have you seen a flying, tall alicorn wearing a crazy suit and mask?" They shook their heads no.

The boy kept asking the same thing to other Crystal Ponies, but they haven't seen her as well. Dan eventually stops and sits on a crystal statue of Spike holding a heart. "Great! Now how am I going find her?"

CRASH The kid looks up and sees a crystal bank being broken in by more bandits. "Another robbery? Cadance really needs to up her security on this place. But in the meantime…." FLASH

* * *

The watch sinks into his arm as it turns completely into water as red metal armor forms around the limb. His head became liquid as a respirator forms over his mouth as 2 tubs of water burst out of his head as red armor forms around it as he spins around. 2 tubs connected to his mouth as black mask forms around his eyes as they turn green and pupil less. Overflow shot his arms to the sides as water spray from them as he poses, finishing the transformation.

* * *

"I think it's time for a pool party!" Overflow exclaims as he rushes into the bank to see earth bandits hooked onto a wagon, that is being loaded by Pegasi. The innocents were held hostage by the Unicorns. "Well, we thanks you good Crystal ponies for letting us have all your money!" "YEAH! And give our regards to the prince and princess!" They chuckle until… SPLASH

The winged ponies were blasted by streams of water sending them crashing out cold against the wall. The others turns in shock to see Overflow in the wall. "What's that thing?!" "The name's Overflow, you creeps! And it's time for an underwater beatdown!" "FEAR NOT, GOOD CITIZENS!"

Solar Flare teleported in front Overflow as she grins. "Solar Flare is here to save the day! And make these thieves face the Fiery Feathers of Justice!" The alien hits his head again with a clank. "'Fiery Feathers of Justice'?! Now she's making up stupid puns!"

Solar Flare flies into action, firing energy beams at the villains, who dodges and counters with their own. The alicorn dodges them as Overflow joins with his water blasts. They kept fighting for a bit until the 2 hit back to back. "You shouldn't do this! You're going to get someone hurt." "I told you I can handle this! I'm a superhero!"

She charges at the unicorns, only for them to use a flashbang spell to blind her and make the Alicorn crash behind a desk as the bandits leapt at her, making a scuffle. Overflow saw some Earth ponies chucks rocks at him, so he counters with his water blades.

"Well, we got to go, you walking water balloon!" Overflow turns to see one of the bandits cries out from the wagon. "But we want to leave you a gift!" Some of the goons tosses out Solar Flare, all tied up with ropes around her body and her mouth gagged with her horn having an ant-magic brace on it. They also tossed out a lit bomb near her, making the Alicorn sweat in fear as the fuse gets shorter.

"GO!" The wagon drives out of the store and out of sight with some Crystal guards chasing after it. But Overflow had bigger worries. "THE BOMB!" He quickly grabs it and runs out outside, throwing it in the air and firing his water blasts at it, pushing it high until…. BOOOOOMMMMMM

The Crystal Ponies were cheering! Until they saw Overflow marched back and glares at Solar Flare, picking her up and walking out to the palace.

* * *

They both made into an empty room as the alien unties his aunt and takes off the brace and gag, dropping her on the floor. Solar Flare looks up at the alien, who has crossed arms while tapping his foot. "Ummm…. Sorry?" "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? YOU NOT ONLY LET THE BAD GUYS GET AWAY WITH THE MONEY! BUT YOU ALSO ALMOST GOTTEN YOURSELF AND THE OTHERS HURT OR WORST!" Overflow yells at his aunt, who looks guilty.

"I'm sorry, Dan! I just want to help and be a hero like you." "WELL, YOU'RE NOT ME! AND YOU'RE NOT A HERO! THIS IS WHY I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE INVOLVED IN MY LINE OF WORK! IT'S EXTREMELY DANGEROUS! AND THE VILLAINS I FACED ARE EVILLER THAN ANYONE YOU FACED! THESE GUYS WOULD DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO WIN!"

Celestia was getting all teary eyed as her alternate Nephew keeps yelling at her. "YOU'RE NOT A HERO! YOU'RE JUST A PRINCESS WHO JUST WANT TO BE ONE JUST TO GET OUT OF WORK!" Celestia gasp in shock, looking down in heartbroken sadness at what she have been told. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH

"I'm sorry." Celestia ran out of the room with tears falling from her face. Dan looks out of the hall and sees her aunt, running away crying her heart out as a few ponies, who were listing to the yelling, turns and glares at the boy. Dan's ears drooped and held his head down with guilt.

* * *

Dan was pacing back and forth in the throne room, talking to the royal family as Sunburst, who is a male unicorn with orange and white fur, messy orange mane and goatee. He is wearing a cloak over his body as Flurry Heart was sucking on a bottle in a carry nearby.

"And then she runs off, crying her eyes out! I didn't mean to break her heart! I just want to make sure that she understands that being a hero isn't just a game!" "Well, you did yell at her and told that she did that to ge out of her duties. Right in her face." Cadance mentions with a frown as Shining adds in. "Yeah! That was seriously cold."

Dan slaps his head and cries out. "UGGGHHH! I get it! I screwed up! I need to fix this! Which is why I'm going to give my Aunt a chance to be Solar Flare for real with this plan: We're going to fake a villain attack! One that I can't beat! Celestia will realized that it's a chance to prove me wrong, save the day, reveal ourselves and then we all have a talk, and everything works out in the end."

"I admit, the plan does have a chance of working out. But why do you need us? This is your mess to clean up. Besides, we're all very busy at the moment!" Sunburst points out as Dan spoke with a deadpan tone and look. "You're playing with a paddle ball with your magic while Cadance is doing the same with a yo-yo and Shining Armor's hoof is stuck in a vase."

The 3 ponies looks to see them with said objects and actions. "Okay, we're not doing anything. What do you want from us?" "We need a villain to make! And I'm thinking a certain prince in the room is right size for the job." Dan smirks at Shining Armor, as the stallion got a nervous look as his wife and friend did the same.

He starts backing up and pleading as the others close in on him. "NOW! NOW! Let's try something else instead!" "Sorry, honey. You got to take one for the team." His wife said as they were about to grab him.

* * *

Celestia was walking with her head down in an empty part of the empire, still upset about what her nephew said. She stops at a puddle and looks at her reflection and sighs out. "He's right. I'm no hero. I'm just a wannabe who is bored and stressed with her life. And worst of all, I endangered innocent ponies just for a thrill."

She walks past the water and kicks a rock, making it snail and lands behind a crate. "OW!" The alicorn's head shot up as she heard a voice. "Who's there? Show yourself!" "Fine… jeeze." A teenage Pegasus walks out.

He had grey fur with silver mane and tail with an anime style look to them. He has black eyes and wears wrappings on his front hooves. He has a black with silver accents jacket on with wing holes. "Oh… I'm so sorry, my little pony. I didn't mean to hit you with that rock."

"Ahh! It's fine. I had worst blows then a Little rock." Celestia was about to continue when she saw a watch-like-device on his neck that is black with bits of sliver, giving a make-shift job. It has 4 metal extensions that ends with red lights that goes around the band and a dial of the same color. But the thing that shocks her is the red symbol of the Omnitrix.

"Is that an Omnitrix?!" "NO! It's my Darktrix! Custom made by—Wait a sec! How do you know about an Omnitrix?!" "Because I saw it." The Pegasus was confused as he thought the masked pony looks familiar. "'How did—Wait a minute!" He quickly snatch the mask off, surprising Celestia, and was shocked by the identity. "I know you! You're that Aunt lady Tennyson mentioned before!" "You must have me confused with my counterpart." "Oh. So why are you here?" "I'm currently visiting with Daniel on exploring." "So, you're playing tourist?" "Yes. But what i want to know is why are you here?"

"Well, I was waiting for Dan to show up! But he never made it. So I want looking for the kid, searching around his usual spots when i noticed this weird portal in a statue base, outside of the local High School." Celestia's eyes widened as she whispers. "The mirror." "So i went in, only to find some magical realm thing that looks like it could out of a little girl's imagination. I couldn't figure out where the kid is, on account that this place is huge! So, when i saw you and the kid left up north. i followed you here. So, what's with the outfit?"

Celestia answers. "It was part of my superhero costume. At least, until i made a reckless mistake." Celestia mumbles off as she glances to the side in sadness. The pony smirks at what he heard and comments. "Wow... the ruler of Equestria itself, actually made a stupid mistake? What did you do, started a war between nations?" "WHAT?! No! I... tried to stop some robbers, but accidentally almost got ponies hurt from a bomb."

"And let me guess, Tennyson had to bail you out? You know, for someone who's suppose to be a grand leader of half the world, you sure know how to mess things up. Anything else you messed up as well? Like a family or friend you had a falling out with." "Well…" The mare trails as she gazes back in sadness at 2 of her worst memories: one where she banished her own sister and another where she abandoned her student. Aaron smirks as he hovers above with crossed forelegs. "You know, if i were you, i considered quitting and giving the job to someone else that knows how to run a country and move on." Celestia thought about it, wondering if this colt is right about what he said. She has been making some bad choices and hasn't helped very much in some huge, 'World-saving' events lately.

But as the Alicorn thought about it, she remembers a lesson from her own student: '_We've learned that friendship isn't always easy. But there's no doubt it's worth fighting for.'_ Celestia shakes her head and narrows her eyes. "NO! I'm not letting your tricks get into my head! I may had made mistakes before, but that doesn't mean i'm going to quit fighting for my friends as well as keeping Equestria safe and all of it's ponies from harm. I can always count on my friends to help us all when things seem bleak! Now, who are you?! And why are you trying to spread such disharmony?!"

"The Name's Aaron, Aaron Shade. And if we're going into a fight, then i guess it's time to go Crystal Claw!" He slaps down on the device, making a flash of red light.

* * *

Aaron's hair spikes up as his eyes turned all red with a grin. His front arms grew purple crystals all over them as he spins around. His back sports 2 huge blade-like spikes of the same color as he faces the 4 wall and posed.

* * *

Celestia flies up and gasps in shock at the being down below. Aaron is now an humanoid alien that is made of durable dark purple crystals. He has a sharp point on his helmet-like head. His shoulders sport spikes and his four-fingered hands are clawed. He also has Six rib-shaped crystal formations surround the back of his waist. Crystal formations cover his knees like knee pads. He sports a sleeveless black bodysuit that has a red, jagged stripe down the middle to a red and white belt with the Darktrix symbol on it.

He fires some shards at the Alicorn, who teleports behind him and fires an explosive beam behind him, making a boom that sent him flying into a building. "Crystal Claw! Crystal Draw! Hey! I made a real pun!" The sun pony smiles at herself.

She quickly flew out of the way of another barrage of shards as Crystal Claw ran out of the building. He then raised his hand, making 2 buildings rise up and flung at the princess, who teleported to the ground. She was suddenly surprised by Crystal Claw appearing in front of her and towering over the princess. "You can't beat me, Celestia! This is the Crystal Empire! And I'm Crystal Claw! Here, I'm in my element!"

He uppercuts the pony flying, smirking to himself, only to widens his eyes in shock when a stream of fire blasted the ground he's standing on, sending him onto his back. Celestia flaps down as she glares. "And the Sun is my element!" The alien narrows his eyes as he slaps on the symbol, making a flash of red light.

* * *

"Okay, let's go over this plan." Dan said as he is placed in the middle of a snow circle as large crystals surrounds him. Cadence was tied to a pole as Flurry Hear is in magic bubble next to her, with the baby playing and giggling with her toy snail. Shining armor is decked in a black and red version of his armor with a faceplate to cover him.

They were standing in an area outside of the empire as Sunburst listens to the boy's instructions . "Sunburst, you go and find Celestia, tell her that Dark Horse, a new super villain, has capture me and the royal family. You convinced her that Solar Flare is there only hope. She rushes back, fights the bad guy, he reveals himself. We all have a talk, and everything is fixed! Got it?" Sunburst waves it off. "Please! I'm not an idiot! I'll just teleport back to the empire, and get the guards to-" BOOOOMMMMM

"AAAHHHHH!" The group looks up to see a big alien Dan had never seen before flying trough the air before landing before them with a thud. He is a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in black metallic armor with dark red pearlescent on his upper arms, claws, lower torso and legs and red armor plating on his back, shoulders, and head. He has thirteen golden spikes, five on his head, six on his back, and one on each forearm and each thigh. His exposed face and forearms are mostly white, with glowing red eyes. He has four reddish claws on both of his hands and flat palms and grey lips. He lastly has the Darktrix symbol on the chest.

He turns back to the pony in a flash of red light. "Owww…." Dan quickly squeezes out and shouts. "AARON!? How did he get to Equestria?!" "Wait! You know this pony?" Sunburst questions as Cadance comments while her husband takes his helmet off. "So much for the plan."

The teen shakes off and spot the colt, widening his eyes at the familiar watch on his neck. "TENNYSON?! IS THAT YOU!? OH MAN! You became even more dweeber!" He laughs as he points at the kid, who frowns at him and was about to say something when….

"AARON!" Celestia cries as she lands in front of him and narrows her eyes at him. "We are not done yet!" "Aunt Celestia! What's Aaron doing here?!" "I found him by accident. Once he learns about my connection to you, he want to test my combat abilities by making me fight 4, evil looking version of different aliens: Each has a power similar to yours. 1 Has an ability to create weapons like Shock Rock! Another is a flyer! One's a speedster and the one you saw can roll around like Bloxx." "What?! Seriously, Aaron?! More copies of my aliens!" "What's the big deal? They are different species then you guys, Tennyson and I only have 3 of yours." The teen responds as he crosses his forelegs in annoyance as the kid responds. "It wouldn't hurt to have an original alien for once!"

"ENOUGH! Your fight is with me, Aaron!" Celestia glares at the teen as he glares back. "What's your problem, lady? I was just trying toughen you up!" "Well, it wasn't a nice thing! What do you have against my nephew, huh?! What did he do to you in the first place?!"

Cadance was free as she holds her baby and speaks. "Umm… Aunt Celestia? I think you should calm down before—" "Why don't you just run back to your fancy castle and sister and that nerd of a student, you baby!?" Dan adds in, getting worried about the argument. "Uhh… Aaron?" Celestia grinds her teeth, before screaming out. "AT LEAST I HAVE REAL FRIENDS AND FAMILY TO RUN BACK TO!"

The alicorn realizes her mistake and looks at the teen, who looks down with hurt eyes and a face of mixed anger and sadness. The spectators were shocked at Celestia's words. Dan spoke with dread. "Uh-oh. She shouldn't have said that." Celestia felt horrible. "Oh… uh…. I'm… I didn't—" "So… that's how it is?" Aaron mumbles and glares up with fury.

"Listen, Aaron…. I didn't mean to... It just slipped out!" He dials his Darktrix as he mumbles. "You want original? I'll give you original!" FLASH

* * *

Aaron thrusts his arms to the sides as they grew claws and black fur covers them. His teeth became sharp as his became covered in the fur while morphing. He spins around as he grew bigger and muscular as the fur covers him everywhere. He formed red shorts and red bandages on his ankles and forearms on him as red strips appeared on him. He stops spinning as head became a tiger's, making him make a lion's roar as the transformation is finished.

* * *

Most of the ponies gasp in shock as Dan yells out. "WHAT IS THAT?!" Aaron is now a humanoid tiger alien without a tail. He is 10 feet tall and beefy and has black fur all over him, except the chest and stomach, which is sliver. He has red stripes on his shoulders, head, legs and upper body. His head has most of it silver and scruffy sideburns of the same color. The top part of it is black and has pointed eyebrows with red eyes, that has a small pupil. He has red shorts with a silver belt and black spikes and red bandages on his forearms and ankles. He has 4 fingers with small back claws on them and 3 toes with claws, that are also sliver as well. He lastly has the Darktrix symbol on his chest, Connected to a red and black strap that goes to 2 sliver shoulder pads that has 3 red spikes on each one.

"This big guy? I think I'll call him…" He smashes the ground, making a cloud dust that blinds the ponies for a sec. "FURY CAT!" He roars out as he spin kicks Celestia into the pole and slides down, quickly ducking as Fury Cat slices the pole into 4. "Whoa! That is… " She quickly teleports away before the tiger can crush her. "..Powerful! But i'm giving up!" She appears above him and dives down for a punch. Only for him to turn and cross his arms as 2 sharp, long black claws pop out of his wrists. Celestia hits the claws, but felt pain all of a sudden. "OW! OW! OW!"

She waves her hoof to soothe it. "Those things are as hard as rocks!" "I know! NOW HOLD STILL!" He roars out in anger as he starts attacking with them, making the pony put up a shield as she backs away. She took to the air and lights her horn up. "OKAY! Let's try long range!" She starts blasting magic beam at the beast, who kept moving, slashing through the beams and dodging.

He evidently stops and yells out in anger while looking up at the pony. "YOU SHOULD KNOW! THE MORE ANGER I GET, THE STRONGER I AM!" But just then, to Most's shock, he points his claws at them, and they fired like darts, making the alicorn yipped as one of them tore through her the flank of her suit. The claws grow back, only for them to fire again. Fury Cat them leaps up high as Celestia moved out of the way of the claws, only to get knocked down by a spinning axe-kick.

"Great Hay Seeds! Speed, strength, Agility, claws and teeth and dart projectiles! What kind of alien does Aaron has?!" Sunburst exclaims in shock. "Now's not important! Princess Celestia is in danger! DAN!" The boy snapped out of his shock and realizes what is happening. "Oh, right! In that case it's time for my sonic blaster!" FLASH

Celestia struggles to stand up, only to see a clawed foot stomps in front of her. She stares up in fear as the mutant alien grins, while extending his black claws. "There's no one to save you! Any last words before i rip you to bits, sun cheeks!?" "I HAVE TWO! BATTER UP!" Fury Cat looks back, only to get knocked into the air by a mace tail and a sonic blast. "AAHHHHHH! THIS ISN'T OVERRRRR!" He cries as he flies all the way to the Everfree forest. Humungousaur looks in the distance and smirks. "Sweet! Look like I set a new record for that one! Are you okay, Celestia?" "I'm fine." She said as she stands up.

"Look, Aunt Celestia. I want to say I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings; I just want to keep you safe! And I did get a bit jealous because the crowd cheered you on when I've been a hero for much longer."

"I'm sorry as well. I was just so caught up with having freedom from my stressful princess duties, that I forget that being a hero isn't about fame or glory. It's about helping others for the right thing. I apologize for my behavior." "Apology hug?" "Sure." Celestia smiles as she flew up and hugs his neck white the dinosaur lightly hugs back as the others watches with similes. "I think we didn't need to help him at all." Shining Armor comments as the other nods as Flurry Heart giggles while clapping her hooves.

Just then, the alien notices his dial was flashing and beeping while Celestia's Cutie Mark is doing the same, minus the beeping. "Hey... i think i saw this before!" "Indeed... It means, we just solved a friendship problem. OURS." "Whoa... my first Friendship mission... That's actually kinda cool when you think about it!" Humungousaur grins out as they all chuckles.

* * *

Dan was flying back to Ponyville on his Aunt's back, glade that mishap is over. "You know, Aunt Celestia. If you want, you can still be Solar Flare. I'll support you all the way." The alicorn smiles back as she spoke. "That's nice. But for now, I think I'll be better off as being Princess Celestia. I learned it's best to leave the hero work to the pros."

The both land in front of Twilight's castle as the Princess of Friendship exits. "Oh, Princess Celestia! This an unexpected—" "Don't worry, Twilight! No need to cause a panic. I'm just here to drop somepony off." Dan hops off and shyly approaches the alicorn. "Umm… Twilight. I'm sorry for accidentally burning your books."

The purple pony looks down at him with a stern look, but it then morphed into a smiling one and hugs him, much to his surprise. "It's okay. I forgive you. It was an accident. Now, come on! I'll get the portal fired up and ready to sent you home! I imagine you had a long day. Bu the way, i saw the map reacted with you 2 in the Crystal Empire! I had no idea there was a mission there, at all!" "Yes... It was about me and Dan here. I explain with you and your friends after we get Daniel home." She walks in as the boy was happy his friend forgive him. But he remembers something as he thinks to himself, gaining his alternate aunt's attention.

"Is something, wrong, Dan?" "It's about Aaron. He showed more aliens during your fight, adding the number up to 9. They all had powers that are almost like mine, even if the aliens look different. And I'm willing to bet that he has a Upgrade too! And did you see that new alien he showed? It was like Tear-wolf! Except with different abilities and a tiger instead of a wolf! Meaning he has 11 aliens over my starter 10!"

"Hmmm… I admit. From what i have experienced about this Aaron, he seems like a formidable foe. As for his aliens, you might need to be careful, they may be unbalanced, but they make up for it in power." Dan nods in grim as Celestia tilted his chin up with a smile. "But not to worry, all of your friends and family, including I, will be behind you, all the way!" They both smiles at each other and walks, happy to make peace with each other and had a great time together, despite the mishap.


	12. Chapter 12

Magical Alien Summer EP 12: A Small Problem

Dan was amazed at the huge water slide before him and Sunset. Both are clade in in swimwear. Dan was in a pair of green trunks with his cap off, revealing his spikey/shaggy hair while Sunset is in a black with small gems bikini with her sun mark on the top. "We have reached…. The RIPTIDE ZONE!" Both yells out as they ran up the stairs.

But as Sunset reaches the start point, a hand stops the boy. "You're too short!" "WHAT?!" The boy cries out as the worker points a nearby size sign, showing his head barely reaching the point. "But, I'm almost—" "NEXT!"

Dan frowns as Sunset smiles at him. "That's okay. You can try again next year. I'll see at the pool." Sunset walks in line while the boy stomps away. He hides behind a pole and sees no one watching him. "They'll all feel small when Overflow shows up for a dip." He activates the Omnitrix, selecting Overflow's icon and slams his hand down… except nothing happened.

Dan noticed the core was stuck, making him repeat. But it still won't budge. He even tries making a fist to do it, but it's still stuck. "COME ON! You stupid thing! WORK!" He smashes it against the pole, finally pushing the core down, only for it to surge green energy, much to his shock. FLASH

He noticed everything is bigger then him. "WHAT?! Oh no! Grey Matter!? I don't want the little guy!" Just as thing can't get worst, he felt a rumble, making him turn to see a group of kids running to the slide. "AAAHHHH!" He quickly leaps and rolls out of the way of the giant feet. "Whoa! A close call! I almost became grey stepped gum!"

He quickly runs behind a barrel to see the worker, smirking as he gets a revenge idea. Making sure no one is looking; he runs to his shoes and starts tying them together. "That ought to tie up some ends." He then ran to the slide as Sunset sits down, only for her to noticed the alien. "RACE YOU TO THE BOTTOM!" He slips down with the teen following after him.

The small guy screams in joy as he zooms down the tunnels at high speed, enjoying the rush. He eventually reaches the pool. "WHOOO-OOH! That was a rush!" But just then, he notices a shadow and looks up screaming as Sunset launches out of the tube. He quickly dives in the pool and swims away as the teen pony from an alternate world splashes in the water.

They both surface as Sunset narrows her eyes in annoyance. "I can't believe you want alien just to sneak on a ride." "Relax! Aunt Celestia will never find out! I'll time out before she comes back." 'SIGH' Come on. Let's dry with towels. Or in your cause, a napkin off." She adds with a smug grin as Grey Matter rolls his eyes in annoyance.

Sunset exits the pool first followed by Grey Matter, who was lagging behind cause of his size. But just then, a hand suddenly scoops him up and brings him close to a woman with Light opalish gray skin and short, fancy hair that is multi-colored: Dark fuchsia, Dark orchid, Grayish magenta, Grayish heliotrope and Moderate fuchsia. She has lipstick and eye-shadow.

"My, my! An actually alien life-form! And here I thought you are just myths." "SUNSET! SUNSET!" The woman grabs the alien and throws him into a cooler, taking off as Sunset Shimmer looks back and notices. "HEY! GIVE HIM BACK!" She chases after the older woman.

* * *

Celestia was carrying snow cones, heading to the pool, when she herd Sunset calls her from behind, making her turn to see the teen point at the woman. "Celestia! That woman had Grey Matter!" She quickly tosses the treats and went after her.

But the woman manages to get ahead through a crowd, leaving the park and stuffing the cooler in the back of her car. "SUNSET! AUNT CELESTIA! A LITTLE HELP PLEASE!" The woman starts the car and drives away as the 2 exits and watches her drive away. "No." Sunset mumbles in horror. "Don't worry. We'll find him. Somehow." The woman assures the teen as she got concerned.

* * *

The woman parks at her house garage and enters the building, coming across a laser defense system. "Security system: off." The lasers shuts down as she walks in, dripping water which was swept up by automatic vacuums. She places the cooler on a kitchen counter. "Lights: on. Prepare: dinner." The lights turns on as a microwave starts heating her food. She smirks at the cooler, interested in her find.

* * *

"Okay: If he's Grey Matter now, He'll turn back into Dan. And then goes Humungousaur or something and escape." Sunset spoke as the girls drives Celestia's car through the city, with the teen back in her clothes.

"But if you said that he went alien before then, he should have changed back before he was taken." "Which means, something must be wrong with the Omnitrix! Hopefully Grey Matter's smart enough to figure his way out! Although, that woman did looks familiar." Sunset mumbles with a thought.

* * *

Grey Matter tries to tackle his way out of the glass jar, but couldn't. "Incredible! An actually small alien life-form that resembles an everyday frog!" "Who are you calling small?!" Grey Matter snaps back as the woman merely smiles." "So… What planet would you be from? And what is the name of your species?"

"Uhhhh… Actually, I don't know ether myself. And even I did, I won't tell you!" "Hmmm… feisty thing, aren't you?" Grey Matter glares at the woman as he exclaims. "You want to see feisty? Just want until I turn into a dinosaur." The woman merely raised an eyebrow in response.

"Take a picture! It will last longer!" "My thoughts, exactly." She takes out her phone and snaps a picture of the sad alien. She then walks out of her office, staring at her photo. "When I show this alien to the school board, they will finally believe me about the magic at Canterlot High and reappoint me as head of Crystal Prep! Sunset and Twilight thought they can be rid of me, do they?" She closes the door.

"'Magic'? As in Equestria Magic? And she said something about Crystal Prep. Didn't Sunset and Twilight told me about something about a 'Friendship games' and Crystal Prep?" Grey Matter ponders about his thoughts, but decides to push it aside to figure out how to escape.

"Great! A thousand people at the local water park and I got spotted by an old, uptight woman!" He then noticed the jar was close to the ledge, getting an idea. "This could work." He backs up and throws all of his body to the glass, making it fall down and crash apart, freeing the alien.

"I'M FREE!" But his celebration is cut short when the auto vacuums opens the door and starts heading towards him. "Uh-oh. Not good!" He quickly leaps over them and starts running out of the room. He made it into the hallway and starts running towards the kitchen as the machines chased after him. The woman got out of another room and went to her office. "Now, to collect my find and present it to the—NOOOOO!"

Grey Matter quickly leaps up to the countertop and looks down to see the vacuum goes by him. He breathes a sigh and relief and spots a nearby phone, getting another idea.

* * *

The girls kept searching when Sunset's phone rings. She answers it. "Hello?" "_Sunset! It's me!" _"DAN?! You're still Grey Matter?" "_Yeah! The Omnitrix is still broken!" _"Well, where are you?"

* * *

Grey Matter saw a window and drags the phone to the still. He observes and speaks. "Hmm… There appears to be a mountain peal, 13.2 miles due west. With a vertical angle of less then 45 degrees." "_Brainiac, how about a street name_?" Sunset deadpans as Grey Matter widens his pupils. "Oh, right! It's Golden Horseshoe DR!" Just as he places his hands on the glass, an alarm went off.

Metal bars starts closing down on the alien, making him scream as he leaps out of the shutters, only to knock the phone over and broke it on the floor, making him grimace. Just then, the alarm shut off, making him look up to see the frowning woman, she quickly makes a move and places her hands on him.

Except she didn't take in account of him crawling around in her clothes. The woman dances and moves around trying to swat the little alien. Grey Matter leaps out of the neck and makes a break for in an air vent. His small size allows him to climb in, only to look back and gasp as the adult pries the plating off and reaches in to grab him.

But Grey Matte's sharp teeth came in handy as he bites the lady. "AAHHHHHH!"

* * *

Sunset spoke to Celestia as she pockets her phone. "Dan said that he's held on Golden Horseshoe DR!" Celestia widens her eyes at the name thinking to herself. "'Golden Horseshoe DR?' Why does that place sound familiar?" Just then, like a rock hitting her in the face, she gasp in realization. Narrowing her eyes as she exclaims.

"Sunset! I know who took Grey Matter!" "Really?! Who?" "Someone that has went too far." She floors the pedal, zooming off to the street.

* * *

"What is your malfunction?!" Grey Matter exclaims at the watch as he climbs up the vent. "Must be something stupid like the DNA Splicing replicator copying a fragment in the Amino acid sequence! 'GASP' So this what both Twilights feels like in their heads."

He reaches the flat surface, but as he took a few steps, he herd a noise, realizing the fans hade been activated . The woman sets the controls on high. "It'll teach you some discipline." Grey Matter ties to resist, but was blown away, sending him tumbling around the ducts as the woman follows by the noise.

Grey Matter quickly grabs onto a vent, struggling against the wind when he saw the latch and open it. Grey Matter saw that he was back in the kitchen and saw the woman holding a broom. "Got you!" "I don't think so!" He cries as he dodges and leaps on the counter, aiming a break for the sink and sliding down the hole.

"If he gets away, I'll lose my only chance to get my job back and proving about the magic! Come on, think!" The woman saw the sink handles and smirks, turning on the water and flooding Grey Matter down the drain.

The alien was shout into some open water and breaks for the surface. "AAHHH! Fresh air!" But he then looks around and got humiliated as he ended up in the one spot that is more embarrassing then anything else in this madhouse: The toilet in the bathroom. "This is so wrong."

* * *

The girls pulls up to the house and got out. "So… What do you know about this house, Celestia?" "IT houses a familiar face. One we hadn't seen since the Friendship games." The woman replies as they walk up front.

* * *

"Where are you?" The woman mumbles as she looks around with a flashlight in the dark, caused by Grey Matter cutting the power. The said alien was peeking of a plant decoration and saw a fireplace "Ahh… my ticket out!" He runs towards it, quickly hiding behind a couch as the woman walks in the room. "Don't make this hard on yourself." DING-DONG

"Now, who could that be?" The woman walks to the front door. Grey Matter saw his chance and makes to the fireplace, he tries to push on the cover, but couldn't. Seeing the latch, he quickly opens it and starts climbing up.

* * *

The woman opens the door to see Celestia and Sunset, who widens her eyes briefly, before narrowing them. "Hello, Cinch." "Sunset Shimmer. Celestia. What an.. unpleasant surprise." The women, Cinch narrows her eyes at the 2, haven't forgot them since the games.

Celestia spoke to the woman. "We are looking for something important around this area. Have you seen anything out of the ordinary?" "None what's the ever. Now, if you excuse me?" Sunset quickly grabs Cinch's arm, using her magic to see through her memories and realizes that it was her who took Dan.

"UNHAND ME, THIS INSISTENT!" The woman screams out as she yanks her arm away, slamming the door shut as Sunset shakes her head. "It's her, Principal Celestia! She took Dan!" "That's all I want to hear." They both narrow there eyes at door.

* * *

"Ungrateful ingrates. I should have known they would be snooping on my business! Well, the last laugh will be on me! Once I show the alien to the board, Sunset and her magic can kiss themselves good-bye!" Cinch spoke to herself as she walks back to the previous room. She notice the cover of the fireplace was open, making her look inside to see Grey Matter almost to the top.

"I'll smoke you out if I need to!" She takes out a box of matches and lights one, burning the wood inside. Grey Matter as reached the top, when the smoke caught up to him, making him cough. He manages to tumbles over and lands on the roof, breathing in fresh air. "That was close."

He runs over the edge to see Sunset and his aunt by the door. "Sunset! Aunt Celestia!' They both look up to see the small alien. "Dan! Quick, hop down!" Grey Matter leaps off and lands on Sunset's hands, both girls quickly made back into the car and drove off as Cinch looks out the window and widens her eyes in shock. "NOOOOOOOOO! MY PROOOFFF!"

* * *

10 mins later, Celestia was nearing her house as Grey Matter sat in the back with Sunset in the passenger seat. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH "WHOA! The Omnitrix finally timed out!" "That's good!" Celestia smiles as they pulled into the driveway and parked, everyone getting out as Dan stretches himself. "Feels good to be big again!"

"Well… you still small." Sunset smugly points out as Dan frowns. "Don't make me go Humungousaur on you!" Just then, the Omnitrix start surging red lighting, shocking everyone. "I didn't touch it! I swear!" Sunset stares at the watch. "We have got to get that fixed, ASAP!"

Dan stares at his space watch in concern, hoping to not go through something like this ever again.


	13. Chapter 13

Magical Alien Summer Ep 13: Side effects

On a Saturday afternoon, the sisters were chasing down a robber in a getaway car though the streets. Luna looms behind and exclaims. "There he is!" "Are you sure?" "Positive." Luna responds as a Upgrade-possessed motorcycle passes them.

The robber swerves through traffic as Upgrade went on the sidewalk. "Look out! Coming through!" He got back on the roads and speeds after the bandit. Upgrade rises after him through an intersection and slides under a bus, righting himself up as he notices a car trailer. He pops a wheelie and launches up the ramp.

He lands behind the car and fires his eye laser at the trunk, blasting it off and making the cash flies out. "Some people just can't hold onto there money!" HE said as he drives up along side and made an energy pike sticks out the side. Getting up close, he tears the back wheel apart and send it spinning out of control and crashing into some other cars.

As the drives rubs his head, Upgrade pulls up to him. "No way! He exclaims in shock at seeing a cycle driving itself. Upgrade revs the engine and made smoke pour out of the pipe onto the thief, making him cough. He then saw the cops come and stop and drives away.

Just then, Upgrade saw a parked ice cream truck, getting an idea. "Well… I did stop the bad guy."" He separates from the bike and walks up, opening the hatch to see boxes of ice cream. "NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" His eye ring narrowing in excitement.

* * *

"I'm telling you! That motorcycle was driving by itself!' The man said as he was shoved in the cop car as the sisters watch.. "Where our nephew?" "Hmmm… Hot day? Long Chase?" I'm thinking…" Celestia gesture to the truck, making them walk over and opens the hatch to see Dan shivering with some wrappers around him. His skin is paler with red circles around his eyes and nose as some snot trails from it.

"Are you okay, Dan?" Celestia got some sniffles and hand wipe in response. "I'm guessing: no?" Luna mumbles out.

* * *

Dan was lying on the couch back home with a thermostat in his mouth and a blanket on him. The device beeped as Celestia took it out and checks the stats. "Just as I thought: 101 degrees. It's official: You have a summer cold."

"Hopefully, this will teach you not to snack in an ice cream truck with the door closed." Luna lightly scolds with cross arms as Dan sneezes in a handkerchief. Luna pulls out a first aid it and starts placing it's contents out. "Let's see… Cold tablets. State digestant. Cough suppressant. Hospital mask."

"I don't need that junk." "No, Dan! There for me and Celestia! Once a bug breaks out, there no stopping it!" Dan groans out. "Why can't you just locked me away in a closet until I'm better?" Just then, the door knocks, making Celestia walks and opens it, revealing Sunset who walks in.

"Hey! I just got the text sent by your aunt. Me and Princess Twilight has talked about your cold and she said there was someone that could help." "Ummm…. Who?"

* * *

Dan was sitting in a witch doctor-like treehouse in his pony form, looking just as sick as his human form. A zebra female with a mohawk mane and golden rings on her neck was examining him. "So… Zecora? How is he?" Princess Twilight questions. Dan sneezes loudly and sniffs with a groan.

"A cold flu for young ones are always a bummer. Especially those that are trying to enjoy their summer. But fright not, oh, little sick one. I know how this bug can be undone!" Dan mumbles as he rolls his eyes. "Ugg…. I don't what's more annoying: This headache or the rhyming Zebra?'

* * *

Later, Dan and Twilight were heading towards to the doors of Rainbow Dash's cloud house. "I think getting some fresh air would defiantly help with your cold instead of being cooped up! And luckily, Zecora provided us with this cure." She pulls out a small jar of a liquid from her saddle bag.

They open the door to see Rainbow Dash has a suitcase of Daring Do stuff with her. "Hey, Twi! Did you get the kid? Because this issss…HOLY HAY SEEDS! What's with him?!" Twilight answers as the boy sniffs and rubs his throat, missing the Omnitrix. "Twilight… can't we get some ice cream or something? My throat is killing me."

"No. And Dan, unfortunately, caught a summer cold. We stopped by Zecora's to pick up a cure." Dan takes the jar and opens it, sniffing it, only to recoil in disgust. "BLEAAGGHH!" "Don't worry. You'll get used to it."

"Umm… Twilight? I'm not sure on bringing him to the convention like this." "Don't worry! Just give him the cure, every once in awhile and wash your hooves after now and then, and you'll both be okay." "So, you want me to hang out with Rainbow Dash? Where?" The speed pony grins as she explains. "To the coolest place ever:"

* * *

"THE DARING DO CONVENTION!" She yells out as both were standing in a hotel lobby that is the entrance to a Daring Do fan con. "Uggghhh." Dan groans out behind a mask. Dan turns and walks out of the building.

The colt kept walking away as Rainbow catches up to him. "WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! Where are you going?!" "Away from Daring Do! I don't like her! She remind me of my 'perfect' sister!" "Okay, 2 things: 1: I normally flip out when anypony said those words and go on to rant about how Daring Do is awesome! But since you're sick and just a kid, I'm willing to make an exception. 2: You're not leaving because I'm in charge of you! And—" CRASH

They both turns to see a couple of jewel bandits running from a jewelry. Seeing no one around, Dan wipes his noise and activates the Omnitrix. "This looks like a job for…. Ahhh…. Ahhh…" FLASH

Dan turns into Tear-wolf, but he was a bit paler with clogged up noise and a sort of weak look in his eyes. But his left shoulder pad is rusted and brittle. "Wait! Something's off with Tear-wolf." "There's no time." He starts running after them.

The thieves just hits a dead end, quickly turns around to see Tear-wolf blocking the way. "Are you guys going to make this easy?" The unicorns responds by charging there horns. "Want to do it hard? Fine by me!" He forms his shields, only the plates were the same as his shoulder pad. They fired a combine beam as the wolf tires to block, but got knocked back as the shields shattered. "What? My shields broke? They never break!" He saw one of them tries to attack them with a trashcan lit, swinging it like a shield.

Tear-wolf responds by making his steel teeth, only they were affected as well. "OWWWW!" His bite was useless as he clenches his jaw in pain, rolling around as he tries to soothe it. Rainbow Dash swoops in from behind and knocks the thieves out, grabbing the loot and tossing them into trash. "Well, that's taken care of! Although…" Rainbow trails with worry as Tear-wolf kept complaining.

* * *

Back at their hotel room, Dan is laying on the bed as Rainbow hands him the cure. "Here." He chugs half down and was disgusted by the medicine. Ugghh… And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse…." "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Besides, I'm worried, dude! Your flu spread to all your aliens! There's no telling on how they are affected."

"Great. What's worst? The cold or the cure?" "Well, I'm going to the convention. You stay here and get some rest, okay dude?" She smiles as she walks out the door. "Great. Worst Summer cold, ever!" Dan tries to get some sleep, but couldn't cause of his sneezing.

"That's it! I'm going home!" He walks out of the door and heads to the lobby. But as he was about to pass another hall, he heard voices, stopping and hiding around the corner. "What do you mean, you lost her?!" "IT's just like we said, Dr. Cabellaron." "Ugg…. It's bad enough that I have to lose Daring Do in a place FULL of her worshipers with no flare of moi! But now I have to deal with idiotic henchmen!"

"COME! We shell search on the ground floor!" Dan kept hidden as a group of bad-guy looking colts walks past them, being led by a earth stallion with a red polka dot scarf, stubble chin and cutie mark of a golden skull. "Hmmm… for a bunch of cos-players, they seemed a bit too in character."

Dan then decides to walk it off. But he quickly stops around a corner and peeks out to see Rainbow coming out of another room and heading his way, quickly ducking behind a plant as the mare didn't noticed him. "Rainbow? What was she doing?" Dan turns back to see a mare in a purple cloak, glasses and hat, exiting the room and looking around.

As the mare walks down the hall, Dan decides to follow her as well. He was keeping a safe distance and being quiet when…. "AAAHHHCHHHOOOOO!" The mare herd and whirls her head around to see nothing. Dan quickly ducks behind a plant for cover. Shrugging, the mare continues as Dan scolds himself. "Stupid cold! Almost got me busted. I got to keep following her to find out what's going on." He trots after the mare.

They both reached the lobby as the mare saw the stallions from before dragging a wiggling shack to a wagon from outside. "LET ME OUT!" "RAINBOW!" The mare cries as Dan widens his eyes at seeing his friend being kidnapped. He rushes after the mare as they both saw the wagon runs off.

The mare sheds her cloak, hat and glasses to reveal, much to the boy's shock, Daring Do herself! "Now, there something you don't see every day." Shaking his head, he rushes to the mare and hops on her back. "What the?! "YEEEAA!" He kicks her sides, making her yelp and flies up. "Giddy-up, pony!" "Excuse me!?" He kicks her sides again, making them launched forward as they fly after the wagon.

* * *

Daring Do eventually reaches a jungle, but Dan sneezes once again, sending them crashing down in the bushes. "Uggg…. Not one of my smoother landings." Dan pops his head out and spits out a twig. "I'm really hating this cold."

The mare then stomps up to the kid and demands. "OKAY! Who are you and why did you made me carry all the way out here?!" Dan steps out of the bushes and spoke. "I'm Dan! I'm a friend of Rainbow Dash and saw her get kidnapped! I want to help her! So I came along too!" "Look, Dan. I understand you're worried about your friend. But this place isn't something for a kid! Especially one with a cold." "But I can help!" He activates the Omnitrix and selects Humungousaur as Daring Do went on. "Look! I'm telling you that it's too—" FLASH

She looks in awe in amazement as the boy is now a 20-foot tall humanoid dinosaur. But like Metalwolf, Humungousaur is affected too! His skin is a bit paler and his mace is swollen up. "…Dangerous?" "As you can see, I can… ca…. ca… AAAHHHH-CHOOOOOOO!" His sneeze was so powerful, it blew some trees down, revealing a path. The alien sniffs and rubs his nose as Daring Do spoke. "Okay, I'm convinced. But you seriously need to see a doctor about that cold. And I'm not talking about Cabellaron."

Humungousaur responds by picking her up and running down the path. The alien keeps running as Daring Do reads the map. "Okay, all we need to do is get down the cliff and then past a boulder and we'll reached the temple." "'Temple?!' We're supposed to look for Rainbow!" "Yes! And Cabellaron would take her to the temple, if she's an hostage! Which is why, we going there to get the treasure and save her!" They both stopped at a big cliff, making Humungousaur leaps down and lands with a crash while Daring Do flies down.

"WHOA! This form of yours is super tough!" "Yeah! He's my…. AAHHHH-CHHHOOOOO!' …Strongest guy. Sorry." The mare grimace as she washes and shakes the boogers off. "It's not as worst as some other things."

They both came across a large rock in the way as the dinosaur smirks. "Stand back! One tail smash and it's history!" But when he swings his tail, it didn't budge as Alien hero suddenly felt something: Tons and tons of pain!" "AAAAHHHHHHHHHH! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!"

He clenches it in pain as he bites his teeth. "What happened? My tail failed?!" Daring Do noticed the mace on the end, trying to think what's wrong with it when she realized something. "It's your cold, kid! It turned your super strong mace into a swollen blister! You can't use it, unless you want tons of pain to course through!" "I can't help it, I'm sick!" He decides to use his fists and smashes the boulder apart, revealing an ancient temple. "The Temple of Chicomoztoc! We made it!" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH "Yeah… do you want to win a prize or something?" "Ignoring that, we need to find another way inside. Come on!" She rushes to it as the boy follows.

* * *

The duo were walking along a hallway with ancient markings and ponies, Daring and Dan were walking down it, hoping to run into Rainbow Dash. The kid was shivering as he tries to keep up. "MAN! Does this thing has an air conditioner?! I'm freezing!" "It's actually warm. But you're shaking like an earthquake. Maybe it's best if you wait here?" "NO! WAY! I told you I'm helping my friend! And that's the end of it!'

He runs ahead as Daring Do sign out. "Got to hoof it to him, the kid's got guts." She follows after him, stopping on a ledge to see Rainbow Dash, who has some rope tied around her wings, and an earth stallion that could pass for her male version, if not by his different skin tone and cutie mark and lack of hat.

She quickly grabs onto a vine and yells "Grab on!" "But I'm not sure my hooves can—" She made him hold on and leaps down, swinging down as the boy screams out. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Daring quickly grabs the 2 as a crocodile monster almost chomps them.

They both made into a hallway above the ground floor and tumbles down. Dan got up and rubs his head and groans. "That would be so much easier if I just went Bloxx." "I told you to warn me of anything weird! Not run off on an adventure and made me play babysitter for your sick friend!"

Daring scolds Rainbow after untying her as the male stallion stares in awe. "WHA—NO—YOU'RE REAL!? What?! You're friends with her!?" Rainbow got a smug grin and wraps her wing around her idol, making the mare shoves her off. "AAAAHHHHH-CHHHHHHOOOO!" Dan sneezes as he sniffles.

"Uhh… who's the sick kid?" The colt questions. "Introductions later. Actually, we can't leave." "WHAT!?" Daring pushes the pony out of the way and looks over the edge to see the crocodile swimming around raising mud. "We're not leaving without the treasure! And we better do it before our friend gets any higher."

They turn and walks away. "Yeah. Because as much I want to wrestle a crocodile, I'm too sick to do it." "Wait. He's joking about that. Right? RIGHT?!"

* * *

After Daring pulled a switch, the wall flips them over into a secret room. They were all amazed by the round room with pictures of ponies on 7 doors. "7 doors. 7 locks. One of them leads to the treasure! I don't want to know the others leads to." Daring comments as Dan notices something weird about the middle picture of the Alicorn.

He saw Daring Do take out a key from her shirt and looks back at the pic, seeing a hole in the eye. He then runs by Do and grabs the key. "HEY!" He runs to the door, and using as much strength as he could with his cold-infected body, leaps up.

He takes the key and barely places it in the hole. It then sinks in and opens, revealing a chest with 7 sides. "WHOA! The seven-sided chest of Chicomoztoc!" "Dan. How did you knew?" Rainbow and Daring questions as Quibble Pants states. "Duu! He knew that the alicorn pic is the only one with a match! Because he's a real fan of the original trilogy!"

Daring swipes the chest as Dan walks past the colt. "Actually, I don't read the books. I chose that door because it's like c on multiple choice. It's how I got past 3rd grade!" Rainbow laughs as Quibbles face at the boy's comment. "You know, it's cute to see you proven wrong and stupid, Quibble." Quibble grumbles to himself and follows along.

* * *

They all ran back, only to see the mud almost reaching them. "The way out is totally covered! What do we do?!" Daring looks around spots the answer upward. "THERE!" "Seriously!? Do you not escape out of the top of the temple?!" Both girls glares at Quibble pants as Dan sniffs and looks at his Omnitrix, activating it and selecting Overflow's icon. "I'll get us a ride out!" FLASH

Quibble drops his jaw as Rainbow saw something off. "Hang on! Overflow looks different." The alien's eyes are tired, and all of his water containers looks frozen over as his mask emits frosty air as he breaths. "There's no time to question! Jump on!" The ponies did some as Overflow prepare to blast off.

Only to start coughing as no water came from the holes. "Wha? What's happening? We should be soaring out now!" Wait a sec!" "He looks at his wrists, only to find them clogged with ice. "My cold! It froze all my water!" "Oh, great! Can anything get worst!?" "Unfortunately, yes!" Rainbow Dash points out as the crocodile monster came charging at them as the ponies screamed. "WAIT! Let's talk about this!"

Overflow holds his hands out to stop the beast, only for ice to start forming on the palms and fires twin ice beams, freezing the beast completely. "OK…. That happened." Overflow comments in shock as he looks at his hands.

"HANG ON!" He points his palms down, firing ice that propel them high above the temple and into the jungle. They stand up from the pile as Rainbow Dash comments. "I don't get it. Since when is Overflow, a water guy, an ice maker before?" "I guess for some aliens, catching a cold doesn't mean an expression." "Everyone, get down." Daring orders as they all ducks in some bushes with Overflow barely covering himself. "This way! I heard them!" Dr. Cabellaron shouts as he and his minions walks past them. "Okay. I got it! Let's create a fake treasure out of—" ZAP The ponies turns to see the bad guy and his minions all frozen in a block of ice.

They turned to Overflow, who commits. "I don't do plans. I'm more of a wing it guy! 'COUGH COUGH COUGH' Now, get we please get some hot chocolate or something?" Overflow moans out.

* * *

"AAHHHH…. Bad guy's on ice. Treasure recovered! Friend saved. And the hot chocolate steam knocks out the last of my cold." Dan sighs out, all better as he and Sunset walks to his summer house in the human world.

"Well, that seems like quite the adventure! I amazed that you were able to meet Daring Do herself! And pretty clever using Overflow's Cold power to your advantage." Sunset winks at him as they enter the house. "AAHHH-CHHHOOO!" The both were surprised at a sneeze and went into the living room to see Vice-Principal Luna laying on the couch, all pale with running nose and reddish eyes with a thermometer in her mouth.

"Check it out! Ms. 'I'm prepared for the cold' is laying down on the job!" Dan smirks as Sunset giggles. Luna scowls at him and places the blanket over her head. "I like it when things work out in the end!" Dan winks at the Teen as she got a smug grin.


	14. Chapter 14

Magical Alien Summer Ep 14: Secrets

"_We are coming to you live, outside the highway near Canterlot City! We are on the scene of a high speed pursuit!_" The woman news reported said as her chopper cam catches footage of an armored car being chased by police, unaware of them passing Celestia's convertible.

"_An armored car has been stolen earlier today from the bank! It is believe the thieves also has a hostage!"_ Just then, an energy blast from nowhere hits one of the front tires of the car, blowing it out and swerving it to a halt as the cops stopped.

As the cops piles out, one of the bandits got out and grabs a man from the truck, holding him as another jumped out with an energy cannon. He fires a laser beam, blasting one of the car into scrap metal. But just then, out of the smoke behind steps Shock Rock. "_Wait! What's this?"_

The man turns, only to have his cannon sliced in half by an energy machete. The man tries to run, but Shock Rock glares and made an energy lasso, using it to grab the person and tossing him to the cops as they cuff him.

As Shock Rock looks at his work, the other thief tries to sneak behind him with his hostage. Shock Rock sense him, and starts forming his left hand. He turns around and made his energy chainsaw roar to life. The man practically need a change in pants as he gulps and backs away with his hands up. _"We don't know where these beings keep coming from, but we do know they are here when we need them most!_

* * *

Vilgax is watching the news show on his many monitors, seething in fury at seeing Shock Rock. "The Omnitrix…. Used and wasted by a child on pointless heroics!" "Shall I displaced more drones to retrieve it?" One drone questions. "No…"

Steam erupts from the chamber as the doors opens up. A repair drone crawls out, only to be crushed by a massive, 2 toed metal boot. "I will see to this task myself!" Vilgax declares as his huge, shadow figure crawls out, eyes glowing red in maliciousness.

* * *

"AAAAHHHHH!" Dan scream in shock as he sat up in his bed, panting with cold sweat Just then, he sister walks in the room as Celestia sits on his bed. "Another nightmare, sweetie?" "It was that Vilgax fella from my vision! Only, bigger, scarier and uglier!"

"I'm pretty sure it was just a nightmare from late-night snacking. You need to stop it." Luna said as she heads back to bed while Celestia gives a small smile. "It was just a bad dream. We'll talk about it in the morning." "It was so weird. He looked right at me and said: "I'm coming for you now, boy! You can't flee from my vengeance.""

Celestia was almost out the door when those words hits her ears, making her stopped stiffed as her eyes widened in horror. "Change of plan! Grab your clothes, a banana and apple! And some water! I'll get Luna! We need to go!" "Go where? It's 2:30 AM!" "Best way to beat the traffic! Now go!" She runs out as the boy looks confused.

* * *

The trio's car was speeding down a highway road at 100 MPH as the sun raises in the morning air! The cover was up as the boy notices the speed. "Uh, Aunt Celestia? Aunt Luna? What's the rush?" "We need to make it to Mount Rushmore by nightfall!" "I called and told that school was canceled and know all the shortcuts to Mount Rushmore."

Dan was bored out of his mind and decides to play his 3DS XL. But unfortunately, he forgot to charge it. Noticing the Omnitrix, he got an idea.

* * *

"The Omnitrix has been activated! Pinpoint it's location!" Vilgax orders from his chair as the screen shows a moving Omnitrix Symbol on a planet. "I have you now."

* * *

The sisters were busy driving and watching when they herd Dan's voice. "SWEET! What's better then playing a game? Being the game!" Luna turns back to see a lone 3DS XL being played be itself. Luna was about to say something when she noticed 2 things: 1: The system looks more advanced then before. And 2: The Omnitrix Symbol is on it.

"Daniel! This isn't a good time to play around with the watch!" "Aww…. Come on! I was just entertaining myself!" "Well, Now's not the time to attract unwanted attention!" Celestia snaps back as Upgrade separates. "What kind of attention I could attract?" Just his watch flashed, turning him back to Dan.

"Never mind." "Just… go back to your game." Dan was getting weirder out by his Aunts behaviors, wondering what's gotten them so nervous.

* * *

The symbol disappear as the drone exclaim. "We have lost the Omnitrix's signal!" "No matter… I know where he has been residing all this time." Vilgax walks over to many screens that shows Dan's aliens doing heroic deeds on Canterlot City. "And I know who can draw the boy out." Vilgax glares at a picture of Sunset and her friends, smashing it with his fist.

* * *

Everyone in the city were enjoying there time, hanging out and having fun. Trixie was performing her street show when she saw something in the sky that made her freak. "WHAT IS THAT?!" The crowd turns and were shocked to see Vilgax's ship flying above the city.

A hatch opens from below it, dropping drones and a giant, red spiked ball that crashes on the outskirts. The orb rolls to the city as a drone blasts some trees.

* * *

As the car kept going, Luna turns on the radio for some music, only to get a report. "_Breaking new from Canterlot City! The town is under attack by what witnesses are calling 'a giant swarm of robot aliens'! Citizens are advised to evacuate the area, immediately!"_

"STOP THE CAR!" Celestia hits the brakes as Dan runs out, turning on the Omnitrix. "Now, Dan! I'm sure Sunset and the others can handle it!" "Magic?! Yes! Alien drones!? No way! Time to turn up the heat on those rust buckets!" He slaps the watch down. FLASH

* * *

The watch sinks into his arm in a burst of green energy as vines travels up his arm to his head, covering it in vines as a folded collar engulfs his head. His transformed head shot out as Swampfire spins around and poses as the transformation finishes.

* * *

"Let's see how fast Swampfire is!" He fires his flames downward, rocketing him back to the city. "Luna! You need to go after him!" Celestia opens the glove box and takes out a small, remote device, giving it to the sister. "Are you sure? Last I check, this thing isn't tested!" "We don't have a choice! Now go!"

Luna pushes a button and disappeared in a flash of green light. Celestia shift gears and floors it, taking out her cellphone and dials a number. "Hello? Max!? It's Celestia! I got some bad news: Vilgax is back! I'll meet you at Rushmore!"

* * *

Sunset and the others were trying to handle the robots in their Crystal forms. Sunset and Fluttershy works on evacuation of all inhabitants. Twilight and others fights of the robots. Rainbow runs around some bots, leading them to shoot at each other while Applejack smashes a couple with her strength. "It's no use! Every time we take 2 down, 4 more take their places!"

Rarity blocks some shots and responds with discs that sliced them up. "And top of that, they ruined my debut for my latest trends!" "Now's not the time for a fashion show Rarity!" Rainbow cries out. "Have some sprinkles!" Pinkie cries as she tosses magic bombs like no one's business.

Pinkie was busy, that she didn't noticed one was about to fire behind her, if it wasn't for a fire ball blasting it out of the sky. All the girls turns, while Sunset and Fluttershy arrives as well, to see Swampfire landing with a grin. "What don't you tin cans pick on someone with real firepower!?" "Swampfire! Now things are looking up!"

Fluttershy comments to Sunset as she notices a bunch of robots surrounding them. "Umm… then why are there some many, scary bots!?" "Oh, boy… why do I have the feeling they were expecting us?" Swampfire starts blasting fire balls and flamethrowers everywhere as Rarity shields the Rainbooms.

After a lot of shooting, all the bots were destroyed with bits of them, flaming on the ground as Rarity deactivates the shield. "Okay! That was pretty awesome, dude!" Rainbow exclaims as Twilight questions. "I wonder where these bots came from? And why?"

As everyone ponders the question, Swampfire heard a sound and saw some sort of electrical net heading towards him. He quickly rolls out of the way, but the girls weren't lucky as the net ensnares them and pins to a wall. "WHAT THE!?" "WE CAN'T BUDGE FREE!?" "Awwww….. We don't spend enough time together." Pinkie rubs against Rarity as she annoying replies. "Not a good time, Pinkie!"

They all turn to see the red ball rolling up towards them and stop. It then splits into 2 as a cockpit is inside it with steam erupting everywhere. "Huu?" Swampfire ponders as the girls were confused. "I got a very bad feeling about this." Twilight mumbles.

The hatch opens, revealing a giant, shadowy figure with red eyes. The being steps out and stomps his foot. The heroes looks up at the 20 ft-tall being. It is a massive alien that has a mask covering his mouth, attached to the armor. He has red glowing eyes and green splotchy skin on his octopus head. He has shoulder and leg pads with spikes on them. He has fingerless gloves with red orbs in them. He also has claws as well. He has large, musclier arms that looks like it is woven together by tendrils, with red veins all over it. His tentacles are now much longer. He has 6 tentacles in front and 4 behind with a scar on his left eye.

Swampfire widens his eyes in remembering the being in front of him. "You! You're the alien I saw in my vision!" The Rainbooms gasp in shock and fear. "W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-who is that?!" "I don't know, but that fella is giving me the creepies!" Applejack said to Fluttershy in shock as Rainbow mumbles. "Yeah. Even I'm scared of this guy." "I don't think a party isn't going to make him smile." "I'm too terrified to say anything." Rarity squeaks out.

Twilight is too shocked to say anything as Sunset mumbles in fear. "Vilgax." "At last we meet! The beings who have caused me so much trouble!" The hero's felt a shiver down there spines from the titan's voice. As if it was nails on a piece of glass. Sunset and the others felt like there were going to pass out from the glare of his soulless, red eyes.

"Who are you?!" Swampfire asks the question on everyone's mind. "I AM VILGAX! CONQUEROR OF WORLDS! And I have come for both the Omnitrix and the jewels the females possessed. "Yep! Defiantly not a good guy!" Swampfire ignites his hands and ran up to his leg, dishing out flame punches as fast as he can.

Only to stop and see it didn't even nudge him, looking up in surprise as Vilgax casually picks him and tosses him halfway across the city. Vilgax walks over and grabs the net, hosing the group as they all had expressions of fear. "I'll deal with you soon enough." He made a huge leap at where Swampfire landed.

* * *

The alien regenerates from his crash and comments. "Okay! This guy is really tough!" He saw the warlord crashes with a boom. He saw the girls and exclaims. "I got to slow him down and help the others." He tosses a bunch of seeds at his feet, sprouting into huge vines that tangled him. One of them grabs the net and tosses it to Swampfire, who catches and melts the metal, cutting the net. "Are you all okay?" "We're fine."

"Let's hit him all at once!" Swampfire exclaims as he starts running ahead with the girls following. Luna, who managed to drive the Rainboom bus towards them, widens her eyes in shock at the sight of Vilgax. "No…. It's not possible!" "Let's see how Squid head here like—" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

The bus pulls in front of the girls as Swampfire was on the other side. Luna points at the roof as Swampfire saw his symbol timing out, quickly hopping on top and hides as the girls didn't noticed. The woman opens the door. "SUNSET! EVERYONE! GET IN! NOW!"

"What?! Why!? We were about to kick alien butt!" Rainbow exclaims. "RAINBOW DASH! AS YOU'RE VICE PRINCIPAL, I ORDER YOU ALL IN! NOWWWWW!" Luna yells out, making the others shock as realizing that it was best to do it. Vilgax broke free as he glares at the fleeing bus.

* * *

Luna told the girls sternly as she kept driving. "Listen to me when I say this: Picking a fight with Vilgax is a very dangerous and reckless mistake!" "Uhhh…. How did you know his name is Vilgax?" Rainbow questions as Sunset asks. "Luna… do you know that guy?"

But just before she could answer, some lasers blasts near them making the adult swerve. The girls and Dan on the roof looks back to see more drone chasing after them. "Don't those thing ever leave us alone!?" Rarity screeches out as Twilight spoke. "If we don't do something, things are going to get a lot worse!"

Dan exclaims. "I'm not going down with out a fight!" FLASH "All right! SQUACK" Astrodactyl exclaims as Sunset spoke out as she opens the back doors. "We are aren't going to sit around and be targets! Come on, girls! Let's show him the magic of friendship!"

Rarity makes a big disk for all to float on as Twilight helps with her magic. "NO! WAIT!" Luna's pleas were for nothing as they all flies out. The alien joins them as well, dodging lasers from the drones as Astrodactyl whips them, blowing a few up. Pinkie helps by sprinkle bombing the rest.

"Nice shot!" "Thanks! Guess these meanies don't like sprinkles in there eyes, huh?" Pinkie smirks. But suddenly, Vilgax leaps out of nowhere and grabs hold of the disc, making the girls scream as they fly around in a panic. "Give me the jewels, now!" The alien blasts his star beam at the warlord, sending him crashing down on the street.

"Thanks! Guess we're even now." Rainbow thanks the alien as Applejack spoke. "That Vilgax fella just showed up out of nowhere." "LOOK OUT!" The flying alien scream as Vilgax made another leap. The Rainbooms quickly ducks under as Vilgax crashes into another crater "Who is this guy?!" Fluttershy question in terror as Astrodactyl mumbles in wide eyes. "That what I want to know."

The both kept flying away as the juggernaut keeps leaping on the rooftops to follow. But Vilgax made another leap and grabs the girls in his arms, landing with a thud. "Let those girls go, squid beard!" Astrodactyl screeches out as he charges at the alien warlord.

But Vilgax drops his hostages and grabs the alien's face. "I GROWN TIRED OF THIS!" He then reach up and taps the Omnitrix symbol, making a flash of red light that blinded the Rainbooms.

Dan saw he was human as his waist is hold by the alien's claws. "I'M HUMAN!? HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?" "DAN! YOU'RE THOSE ALIENS!?" Rainbow exclaims in shock as Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity were surprised. Twilight, Sunset and surprisingly, Pinkie were calm about the reveal and were more concerned about his well-being.

"I still can't believe that the Omnitrix is in the hands of a child." But as Vilgax touches the watch, it suddenly surges green energy. A powerful shock wave knocks the 2 back from each other, with Dan flying into Pinkie's arms and Vilgax into a building. The warlord shrugs it off and stomps towards the group. "It appears the Omnitrix has merged with your own DNA." Just before anyone can do anything, he grabs them all.

"I… don't suppose that means you're going to let us go, does it?" "Hardly." Vilgax responds as Twilight squeaks out. "I got a really bad feeling about this." Vilgax's transport rolls up, opening up as the warlord tosses his hostages inside. He climbs in and closes it up, driving back to his ship.

* * *

Celestia and the teleported Luna drives up a road of Mount Rushmore. "Never thought we be coming back here after all this time." Luna mumbles out as the car came to a stop to a road closed sign. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP They both look back to see the Rust Bucket pulling up.

"Where's Dan?" Max asked as Celestia responds. "The boy is stubborn. Which is why we need to suit up!" "Um… I pretty sure Tourists aren't allowed on this road." Ken mentions as Kate nods. "We're not tourists. We're tenants." Max pushes a hidden button underneath the dashboard, making the ground rumbled.

Just as things can't get weirder, a secret lift starts lowering them both down. The adults were calm while the kids were shocked by the secret elevator. The platform came to a stop as the lights were turned on, revealing a secret, underground base.

Max walks towards to a bunch of cabinets as the sister went somewhere else. Make looks through them, revealing all sorts of alien gadgets and weapons. The kids were surprised by all the alien tech. "THAT'S IT! We are not taking one more step until you explain what is going on! What is this place?! What is all this stuff!? And how do you know about all this?!" Kate yells out as Ken picks up while Max puts on a chest plate and some eye-wear of alien origin.

"YEAH! First, you made us canceled our day out of nowhere! Then, you broke a few speeding limits without telling why! And you got obsessed over Mount Rushmore all of sudden because you said something about Dan! What does my cousin have to do with all of this!? And you better tell the truth, NOW!"

"Well… let's just say…" Max pulls out a huge energy cannon as the kids were stunned. "…I wasn't a normal plumber when I retired!" "And let US just say…" the trio turns to see Celestia and Luna in some sort of high tech space suits. They are mostly white with part of it sliver and black. The have a red circle on the there collar bones and belts, that have pouches. They also have weapons as well. With Celestia, an alien rifle and Luna, twin blasters. "…My and Luna's first job was the same line of work as Max's"

* * *

Vilgax's ship flies away from the city and above an empty field. Inside, the warlord was observing the scans on the boy. "I should have suspected from the start. The Omnitrix being used as a play toy!" "Hey! I saved a lot of people, going hero!" Dan shot back as he was restrained in a ring device, with energy cuffs on 3 limbs with the Omnitrix being encased in a cylinder device.

"YEAH! He's proven his worth, time and time again, Vilgax!" Sunset cries as energy ropes coils around her as she hangs near the boy. The Rainbooms were also there as well, except energy gags there mouths, making them mumble and groan.

"Why do you want our geodes, anyway? They only work for us!" "True… But the energy they give off CAN be extracted! Combined together, they make an energy source that is just as powerful as the Omnitrix!" Vilgax answers as he glares down at the group. "You all hold the keys to a power struggle so ancient, so vast! That it's beyond you feeble compression! Picture an entire army: Each in commend of an Omnitrix and set of geodes All under my command. I will be invincible! I will rule the Universe! And they only thing standing between me and my destiny, is you all!"

They look down to see a bunch of sharp weapons being displayed. Fluttershy gulps in fear at the sharp objects as Rarity struggles to not faint.

* * *

"This weapon is keyed to Vilgax's bio signature! Hopefully, it can take him down for good this time!" "This time?'" Kate questions as Max drives the Rust Bucket out of the base, with Celestia and Luna in it. "There's a small red button underneath that cabinet. Press it!" Kate did that, making a hologram of a map appeared on the windows. "HEY!" "GPS assisted tracking. It's locked on the watch's signal! I'll navigate!" Celestia calls out.

* * *

Dan and others were struggling to break free, but couldn't budge. "PREPARE FOR TAKEOFF! And prepare for extraction of the Mirror statue! I should thank you, Sunset Shimmer." Vilgax spoke as he approaches them with hands behind his back. "If I hadn't probed your mind that one time, I would have never learned about all you offered! Now, after I destroy this forsaken planet, I can focus on conquering another dimension! I'm going to enjoy turning your precious home world, into a barren wasteland!" Sunset and the other have looks of horror and fear at this warlord's declaration. "No! Equestria!" Sunset gasps out.

* * *

"THERE'S THE SPACESHIP!" Kate cries out as the RV speeds towards the warship that is about to takeoff. "We need to get aboard!" "Get aboard?! How!?" Ken asks Luna as Celestia smirks. "Max, do it!" The old man smiles and pushes another button, making 2 more appear as he pushes the right one.

The front of the RV extended and splits and glows green, acting like a battering ram. The RV made a huge leap of a cliff and straight at the spaceship. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Kate screams out loud, fearing of crashing and burning.

* * *

Vilgax activates a giant energy sword, stepping closer to the boy as he struggles as well as the girls. But before the warlord could cut the boy's arm off… BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP SMASH The Rust Bucket crashes through and rams Vilgax into a wall, his sword being planted in the ground.

The RV backs up as a drone cries out. "Warning! Hull breach! Power surge!" The adults ran out, aiming there weapons at the warlord. "Claws off my grandson, Vilgax!" "And claws off our students as well!" "Remember us, Squid head!? "GRANDPA!?" Dan cries out as the Rainbooms were shocked as well. "PRINCIPAL CELESTIA!? VICE-PRINCIPAL LUNA!?"

Vilgax looks up and glares at the trio. "TENNYSONS!" They open fire, blasting Vilgax through several walls. Max drops his cannon and runs to his grandkid. The sisters were busy getting the teens free. "Grandpa?! You and my aunts know this guy!?" "It's a long story."

Just as the group was free, they noticed electricity surging around the cylinder, making the boy twitch in pain before morphing into Fasttrack. "HEY!? What's—" Shock Rock "—Going on—" Tear-wolf "—With me?!" "Why is he keeping switching?!" "The power surge! It must have affected the watch! It's malfunctioning!" Luna answers Rainbow's question as he morphs into Humungousaur. He broke free from his cuffs with his strength and tosses the ring away.

"Look out!" Fluttershy cries as drone starts flying and shooting, Max led the teens to cover as the sisters open fire, blasting some of them to bits. Humungousaur blocks and tires to punch, only to morph and smashed one, but loses part of his hand, that quickly builds back. "Aw man!" Bloxx cries, before morphing again into Grey Matter that latch onto a drone.

He crawls inside and starts messing with it. "A little alien know how, and the toaster is toast!" The drone was sent crashing as Grey Matter leap onto another, morphing into Upgrade. Sunset and the other peeks out, only to see some drones targeting them "TRY PICKING ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" An Upgrade drone cries out as he spins saws them into scarp, sending a few on the girls, much to there annoyance.

The sister kept blasting, taking out robots as the ship start falling into a valley. "We gotta get this ship under control!" "Go! We'll cover you!" Max nods at Celestia as Luna cries out. "EAT THIS! You flying pieces of scrap metal!"

"Grandpa can fly a spaceship and my Aunts are part commandos?!" Upgrade cries before being tackled "At this point, nothing surprise us." Twilight groans out as Rarity mumbles. "I just wish this was all a dream that I would wake up, any minute now." "Sorry, Rarity. No luck. If it was dream, there would be a lot more frosting then this." Pinkie comments.

Max types at a compute as the sister kept aiming around the place near him, unaware of a red eyed figure in the smoke. Just as Max finished typing, Vilgax grabs him and the sisters, making them drop their weapons. The warlord tosses the elder near the hole as he carries the sisters and stomps to him, crushing their weapons underneath his feet.

"GRANDPA!" "CELESTIA! LUNA!" Upgrade cried out as the band follows. Max struggles with the foot as the sisters tries to break free. Ken and Kate gasps and runs out of the Rust Bucket. "You're weapons won't help, Tennysons! As you can see, I'm much stronger then our last encounter!" "Yeah… we can see that, Vilgax." Celestia said as Luna smirks. "But you also gotten more uglier than ever, squidy!" Vilgax snarls at the younger sibling.

Upgrade destroys the last bot and charges at the warlord. "NOOOOOOOO!" The hero kid tackles Vilgax out, making him drop the sisters. "DAN! NO!" All of Dan's Friends and Family cries out as they both fell to the earth.

* * *

As they both fall, Upgrade's body folded out like a sail, making him glide slowly as the warlord plummets like a rock, crashing into a forest. Upgrade floats down to a mountain, only to morph into Overflow, mid-air! He quickly flies himself on to the mountain side. "GREAT! Sometimes, I hate this watch. I wonder how the others are doing, though?"

* * *

Max was finishing up something on the computer as the ship starts heading towards the surface. "We gotta get out of here!" He cries out, looking at the Rust Bucket with the rest. The adults smirks as Kate got a dread look. "Uhh… You girls might want buckle up and hang on." "Somehow, I don't like where this going." Applejack comments to Ken as the Rainbooms looks at each other with mixed emotions.

* * *

Overflow is walking down the path. "Well, at least I gave Vil-geek the slip!" Only for the warlord to crash in front of him. "OH, MAN!" Overflow fires his water streams, only for Vilgax to walk thought them. "So, not good!" He backs up in fear. "You are a slippery one, little child! But no more."

Vilgax was about to grab him when he disappeared. He looks back to see Fasttrack smirking. "But I can give you a run for your money!" He then zooms off at high speed. "You can't hide from me, forever boy!" Fasttrack speeds in from the other side, rushing at the warlord at high velocity. "Wasn't planning on it! PEEK-A-BOO!" WHAM

A dust cloud was made by the alien ramming into the juggernaut. Only when it dispelled, the alien was all shaky and feel on his back as Vilgax was only pushed back a few feet. "Oh… I'm going to feel that tomorrow." "For you, there is no Tomorrow!"

Fasttrack looks up and widens his eyes in shock as Vilgax's gloves glowed red, making energy surge around his claws, as he smashes his fists together, making lighting danced between them. He raises his arms up, making Fasttrack speeds out of the way, and slams them down on the earth, punching part of the mountain away.

"You can't escape me!" He roars out as he tries to hit the speedster, who kept dodging, with his 'Smash Gloves'. He then holds out his claws and tries to slice at him, only for the warlord to grab and spins him around, tossing him into a rock.

Just then, an energy orb blast Vilgax back a bit. "Special delivery!" Shock Rock cries as he kept blasting energy at him, pushing him back. He then rushes up and made his fists supercharged, punching his legs, only to start shaking his hands in pain. "OW! Okay… guess Shock Rock can't electrocute him." He was then grabbed in the face, being raised and slammed on ground.

Shock Rock groans when he notices his stone armor and head has cracks on them. "Uh-oh." Vilgax was about to punch him when he morphed again, Vilgax struck, only to have his fist stuck into the ground as Bloxx separates his body and moves away. "Yes! Sometimes, I love this watch! Bye!" He curls up and rolls downhill.

Vilgax frees his hand and deactivates his energy knuckles, only to hear a noise behind him. Turning around, he sees his ship was crashing down over him and landing in the valley, making a crater line.

* * *

The Rust Bucket was speeding through the ship. "Hang on! This could get rough!" "You herd the man, girls!" Celestia cries out to the Rainbooms, as they hold each other in the back of the RV. The camper smashed through several walls before flying out of the back of the ship. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"You better not switch now!" Bloxx told the watch as he uncurls at the base and walks, only to widen his eyes in horror at the crash ship. "Oh, NO!"

* * *

The Rust Bucket came to a stop as the occupants collected themselves. "Everyone okay!?" We're fine, Grandpa." "Let's… not do that again, okay?" The cousin mumbles as Luna askes the Rainbooms. "You all okay?" "Why do these things always happen to us?" Fluttershy mumbles as Sunset mentions. "We're okay. Just shaken up…" "Speak for yourselves." Twilight snaps as she picks her glasses up. "Ugg… I'm all for adventure and awesome! But that was a bit much, even for me." "I agree with Rainbow. I'm still wishing that this is all a dream." "THAT WAS FUN! Can we do it again?" Rarity snaps back. "PINKIE! For the love of a good spring collection, don't ever say that again." CRASH "DAN!?" They all looked back as Vilgax approaches from the front, glaring at them.

* * *

Bloxx rushes to the Rust Bucket, only to find it trashed. "Grandpa? Aunt Celestia? Sunset? Twilight? Kate? Cousin Ken?" He saw no one and stretch to the other side, only to be shocked. "No." Vilgax holds the cousins in one hand and the adults in one as the Rainbooms lies down by his feet, all defeated and knocked out.

He morphs into Tear-wolf and roars out. "LET THEM GO OR I'LL—" "You'll what?! IT's your choice. Them or you." Tear-wolf was about to tear him apart and looks at Sunset and the others. As much as he want to pound Vilgax into Sushi, he would never forgive himself if anything happens to his friends and family. He whimpers and lowers his arms and head in surrendering, making Vilgax walks forward and tosses the family aside. Tapping the Omnitrix, He revert to Dan as he slumps in defeat. "How noble." The boy was lifted by his shirt as Vilgax walks back, picking up the Rainbooms as well. The adults and cousin were noticing what's going.

"HEY! YOU SAID THEM OR YOU, NOT THE RAINBOOMS!" Ken Cries out, making Vilgax glance behind him. "I lied." Max cries out in shock. "Vilgax, wait! DON'T GO BACK IN THERE!" Vilgax leaps in, making the ship takes off high above the sky.

* * *

Vilgax walks in while scoffing at Max's warning. "Foolish earthling! Why would I—" Alarms blare out, making the warlord drop his catch as his eyes widened in shock. "THE AUTO-DESTRUCT LAUNCH SEQUENCE HAS BEEN INITIATED!" He rush over to a panel and tries to shut it down, but it sparks and short out in response.

"TENNYSONS! You are thorns in my side!" An energy blast hit him on the back, making him collapse as a large piston fell on him. Dan smirks with the cannon as the girls smirks as well. "Guess it runs in the family!" "Bye-bye, Vilgax!" Sunset adds as they run to the hole. "See you never, Squid Head!" Rainbow calls out.

As Vilgax tries to push the structure off him… "_Commencing self-destruct launch." _"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rarity made a large Diamond platform for the girls to hop on as Dan slaps on the Omnitrix, making vines cover him as he kept running.

* * *

As the Ship rises up, it explodes in a huge fireball of flame and metal. But just then, a stream flies from it the smoke cleared to reveal the Rainbooms on the diamond, being propelled by Swampfire's flamethrowers. "AWESOME!" Rainbow cries out. The group land in a cloud of smoke.

The others rushed up to see the teens sitting around with Dan on small pillar, looking back with a smile. "Not bad for a doofus." "Nice job, cuz!" Ken gives a thumbs up while Kate smirks with crossed arms. "Grandpa? We need to talk." "We all need to talk." Twilight adds in as the adults smiles. They all looks up as debris fell from the sky.


	15. Chapter 15

Magical Alien Summer EP 15: Truth

In a military base at night, orange beams start pulling missiles out of the silos. "I didn't authorized a launch. Abort! Abort!" "We're not launching them sir! Something is pulling them out of the silos." The missiles were being loaded into the Chemerin Hammer in the sky.

Just then, the doors were busted open, leaving a cloud of smoke seep into the missile room. As the guard were recovering, some lasers knocks them away and out cold. A few drones hovers in as a younger, less buff Vilgax enters, admiring his handiwork.

As he turns around, a energy blast destroyed one of his robots, making him spin and block another beam, sending him screeching back before stopping. "You…" He glares out as his arms were smoking. 4 suited figures had confronted him.

They all wear blue suits with black bits and helmets with tubs connected to their back. 2 males were wielding a single blaster and rifle while the females had duels blasters and rifle as well. "It's over Vilgax!" "You're going down!" "This hunt is over, Villy!" "This time, you're getting sent to justice!" They cry out as 3 voices sounds familiar.

"Many have tried! None has succeeded…" Vilgax glares at them. "Until, today! Sushi face!" The smaller female charges at him. "What the?!" "Oh, no!" "LUNA, DON'T!" The pleas were unheard as the female fires a bunch of bolts with her weapons. But Vilgax was more agile, leaping and flipping over to kick her helmet off.

The rest of the group looks back to see Vilgax holding a much younger Vice-Principal Luna, who is in her 20's. The girl struggles to escape, only to noticed her own weapon pointing at her. "BACK OFF! Unless you want one of your cities be destroyed!" He demands as a drone activates a missile silo, making the 3 remaining figures looks at the hatch being open. "Perhaps Canterlot for a start." Luna and the other female gasps in shock. "No…"

"Drop your weapons, NOW!" Vilgax roars out, making the 3 looks at each other and did it. "You all can't just let him get away!" Luna pleas as one of the male response. "Never said we would. NOW Phil!" The males holds there arms, revealing built in blasters, and fires at Vilgax's blaster and one of the drones, destroying them. Luna elbows the alien and spin kicks him away.

The other bot finished setting the missile off. "You're too late!" "Actually, our timing is perfect. TIA!" The woman flips her rifle up, grabbing it and firing a net that pins the warlord and his minion to the rocket. As Vilgax struggles, the warhead blasts off. "NOOOOOO!"

One male takes his helmet off, revealing a handsome man with black hair and a bit pale. "Are you sure that's wise?" "What are you all doing!?" Luna cries out as the other takes there helmets off, revealing a younger Max and Celestia. "Don't worry, it's part of the plan." "We're just sending Vilgax out with a bang!' "TEEENNNYSSSOOOONNNNNSSSSS!" BOOOOMMMMMM

* * *

"And then, ka-blamo! No more Vilgax!" Max finishes his story as he drives the RV, with everyone in it. Dan was sitting up front as the sisters were sitting on the table with the cousins. The Rainbooms were sitting in the back. "He was gone! At least that's what we thought." Luna adds to her sister. "Until today, that is."

"That… was… AWESOME!" Rainbow cries out in amazement. "What a story! It was sooooooooo….. AMAZING!" Pinkie cries out as Dan was awed. "Whoa… you guys were heroes?!" "We were just doing our jobs."

"Excuse us, but what kind of jobs were they? If you don't mind telling that is." Fluttershy asked. Max answer the group. "We call ourselves 'The Plumbers'. Officially, we didn't exist. We were the kind of people sent to fix problems, no one else could: Extraterrestrial, Extrasensory, Extraordinary."

"So… all this time I've been going hero, I've been following in your footsteps! I'M A PLUMBER IN TRAINING!" "And so our we! We handle strange magic and weird problems as well! We're all Plumbers as well!" Rainbow cries out. "I hate to burst your bubbles, but we're not Plumbers." Applejacks points out.

"As much as I love to be part of a organization that makes all my Sci-Fi fantasies come true, I'm going to have to agree with Applejack." Twilight points out. "Sorry, Rainbow. But I don't think our Principals wants us to join." Sunset points out as Celestia confirms. "She's right. We left that life behind a long time ago. We don't want any of our students to get mixed up."

"Hang on a sec! Did you know about the Omnitrix the entire time, Grandpa? As well as Equestria, you 2?" Ken questions as the adults replies. "Not really. Just Rumors and Scuttlebutt." "TEE-HEEE! He said 'butt'. HAHAHAH!" Pinkie laughs as the others sighs out.

"Ignoring Miss pie's sense of humor, we never found out about Equestria or the magic. It was well hidden from our radars." Luna answers as Celestia adds in. "We were honestly surprised by Sunset's 'debut' that day."

"As for the watch, I was just as surprised as your aunts when that thing shows up on Dan's wrist." "Well… I'll be. Our very own principles were government agents for aliens." Applejack comments. "You always say we can trust you with anything, Grandpa. I guess you didn't trust us." Kate mumbles as she looks out the window.

Just then, some sirens were herd, making Max pull over as some fire trucks and ambulances rushes by. "ALL RIGHT! Could be a chance for the Plumbers to go back to work!" "Ugg… You should start by unclogging that hairball from your brain 'Mr. Plumber.'" "Hey! You're just jealous because you're not part of the family business!" Dan raspberries his sister as the Rainbooms watch in stunned silence.

"Wow. Hearing about the kid's sibling rivalry is one thing, but it's another too see it." They others nods in agreement. "There is no family business! Our hero days are over." Dan rushes out the door. "Well… mine is getting started!" "Wait up!" Rainbow runs out as well and activates her geode, gaining her Crystal outfit. "Not letting you hog all the action, dude!" "GUYS!" Luna cries, but were ignored.

"Time to Fasttrack over there! Try and keep up, Dash!" Dan slaps on the speed alien's icon, only to look in a mirror at his metalhead. "Overflow!? What a rip off!" "Dude. You got to get that watch fixed." Just then, they both saw a passing firetruck. They quickly hops on it and rides it.

* * *

The truck arrives at an hotel. "There's some kind of creature inside, tearing up the place." The manger exclaims to the firemen. Just then, they herd water being poured, looking back to see Overflow absorbing the water from a hose with Rainbow behind him. "Sorry! Just need a water boost." They both ran to the front doors and opens, stepping inside to see a thrashed lobby.

"Whoa… What sort of monster did this?" "Let's find out. ALL RIGHT! WHO'S THE PUNK GIVING US, CREATURES A BAD NAME!?" They both saw a red skinned, red eye with 2 black pincers for hands alien, Roaring out at them. They would be worried… if it wasn't for the fact that it was the size of Overflow's foot.

Both heroes just stared at the thing, before Rainbow smiles. "BAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" The both laughed there butts off, pointing at the little thing. "Oh no. Maybe, it will hurt us with small pinches. HAHAHAHA!" "I KNOW! HAHAHAHA! THAT THING IS THE SIZE OF A SOCCER BALL!"

The alien was downright insulted! How dare they laugh at him!? Just because it's small doesn't mean it's tough! It picks up a rock and chucks it at Overflow, knocking him in the head. "OW! Sensitive guy, isn't he?" Rainbow narrows her eyes at the alien. "Oh, you want to do this the hard way? Let's do it the hard way!" She charges at it, only for the little guy to leap out of the way.

"WHOA! Fast guy, too!" The beast leaps into the fountain and spray at Rainbow, who quickly moves behind Overflow. Thinking quickly, he holds his arms out and redirects the water back at the alien, sending him flying. "Sorry, pal! I'm a master of the sea!"

The beast quickly scurries up a pillar. "Let's split up!" Rainbow runs off one way while Overflow to another. Overflow stops and looks around to find the beast. Backing up slowly, he holds his arms out in case for blasting.

He then bumps into something. At first, he thought it was Rainbow Dash, but when he turns around, he sees a man in his late 50's with wrinkles, graying hair and an old plumber suit with some age marks, wielding a rifle.

"AAAHHH! WHO ARE YOU!? WHO AM I!? WHO ARE YOU?! STOP SAYING WHAT I'M SAYING!" Overflow was blasted into the desk by the rifle, knocked out as the man approaches with a smirk. "Well… Looks like, today is my lucky day… 2 aliens for the price of one! Hold tight, fire hydrant! I'll be back." The man walks off, only to find the beast, he opens fires and chase after it.

Rainbow dashes up to Overflow and shakes him. "Dude! Are you okay?! Say something! Come on!" Spotting a water pitcher she splashes it over his head, waking him up as he rubs his head. "Uggg… Thanks, Rainbow." "No problem! You got to love room service." "But I did make an interesting discovery: Turns out, Overflow's armor isn't good against energy attacks." "Dully noted."

They herd a crash, looking to see the man pinned under a bookcase as the beast roars. "Rainbow Dash speed towards it, grabbing a box and slamming over it. "HA! Not so tough now, are you?!" Overflows walks up and spoke. "Not bad for a 'fire hydrant' huh, old man?" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH

The duo looks at each other and runs to the exit, only to stop as the group pours in. "Dan, Rainbow Dash, are you 2 okay?" "Yeah! We caught the alien!" "But some nutjob almost blasted me to bits!" The man stands up and rubs his head. Notching the group, he turns, only to widens his eyes and smiles.

"Max? Celestia? Luna?" "PHIL!" They all ran, and group hugs the man, much to the confusion of the others. "Wait! You know this guy?" Ken questions as Phil explains. "You could say that. We all use to be a team." The others were surprised. "Oh my, talk about a small world." Rarity comments.

* * *

They are all were standing out as Phil puts the trapped alien in the trunk of his blue muscle car. "Well.. she's not much. But it beats that old Rust Bucket of an RV you drive around." "So… how are you?" Max asks as Phil responds. "Pretty good, considering I bagged a Havoc beast." "YOU BAGGED IT!? AS IF! It was O—" Dan was stopped by Celestia as Luna comments. "'Havoc Beast'? Funny, me and my sister hasn't seen one since the one we caught years ago. On our first case!"

"Yeah, well. Good thing I was around. You know, once a Plumber, always a Plumber. Have you ever thought about getting back in the game, guys? You know, relive the glory days?" "No thanks! We're retired." Max said as Celestia spoke. "And me and Luna have new jobs and new lives, now."

"Yeah, I heard. You 2 always like teaching. I heard you both got promoted to Principals at a top high School. Congrats! You both earned it! I'm guessing this group of teens are your students?" "Yep! Some of the finest of the Wondercolts!" Luna responds.

"Anyway, once we took Vilgax out of the picture, the work seemed to dry up!" "Sorry. We're just doing our job." "Yeah… Anyway. Things are starting to pick back up again! In fact, I started my own Free-lance Plumber business." Just then, Phil notices the Omnitrix,

"Hey! Nice watch! Looks familiar." Pinkie spoke as she pops up near Dan, holding his arm up, much to his surprise. "Of Course! It's none other then the Legendary Omni—" "WOW! Look at the time! We got to get the kids back at school before tomorrow!" Celestia interrupts as Luna takes out a remote and pushes a button, while following the others as Max and Celestia ushers them away.

"It was great catching up, Phil!" "Bye! and happy Plumbing!" Celestia adds to Max as they went back to the RV as Celestia's car pulls up near. "Okay! We can only hold 5 in the back seat, so Dan will stay with his Grandpa for awhile longer as Luna and I brings the girls back. So, who want to stay with the Tennysons until we can pick them up?"

Applejack raises her hand first, followed by Twilight, much to Rainbow's disbelief. "WHAT?!" "It's settled! Applejack and Twilight, you're with Max and the others!" "Sorry, Sugar cube! Guess you were a bit slow." Applejack chuckles as Rainbow grinds her teeth.

* * *

The Rust Bucket was driving down a highway as Dan question his Grandfather. "I don't get it! How come you never told Phil about the Omnitrix?!" "That's on a need to know basis. The lest people know, the better." "That's your answer for everything, huh?" Kate questions as Ken looks concern. "Hey, Kate. Can we talk alone, in the bathroom?" Kate shrugs and follows him in.

"Hey! We can start up the Plumbers again?! You, me, my Aunts, The Rainbooms and Phil! We be super alien butt kickers!" "Dan. I'm flattered. But you can't bring back the past." Twilight decided to ask Applejack about something. "Hey, Applejack? I need to ask you something? When we told you and the other about Dan and the Omnitrix and me keeping it a secret from you and the others, wore you upset at me, Sunset and Dan?

Applejack looks away and sighs out, collecting her thoughts. She looks back and answers. "Twi, I'll admit: At first, I was mighty upset that you lied to me and the girls and let a kid put himself in danger! But… after doing some thinking and looking back at the boy, I realized that he was just trying to be a good friend and help others in his own way."

"And I admit: I don't like the idea of keeping secrets from best friends! But, I realized that you didn't do it by because you want to, you needed to! He was just trying to make sure his family never got targeted! And if was in his boots, I would the same to protect Apple Bloom. So, Twi. What I'm saying is, I understand completely." "Thanks, Applejack." The girls hug each other, glad to patch things up.

Just then a compute unfolds from the Dashboard, revealing Phil. "Max! If you're out there, I need help! 2 Vulpamancers tearing up a meat plant on Highway 44!" "Vulpamancers!?" Max made a U-turn, making the kid cheer out. "Alright! The Tennysons are back in plumbing business!" Max glances at his Grandson.

* * *

The RV stops at the plant, with the group pouring out as the doors were smashed open. Wild animal and monster sounds were herd from inside, scaring most of them. "Ummm… show of hands? How many thinks that it's a bad idea to go inside the spooky factory with terrifying noises coming from it?" The girls raised there hands as Ken comments. "Thought so." The group went in anyway.

The kept walking there the dark corridor to come to the main warehouse/processing plant. They found Phil, kneeing while rubbing his head. "PHIL!" Max cries as he ran and helps his old partner up. "Max! Thank goodness you're here! 2 aliens! Big and nasty! We're going to need some of that old magic of yours." "We're on it!" Dan exclaims as he crosses his arms.

Just then, they herd noises coming from some smoke from another room. 2, big, quadruped aliens stomps out, roaring and growling. They were both, dog like aliens with gills on there necks, hand-like paws on there front legs with sharp, black claws. There had no eyes and had long tongues with sharp fangs. They had long tails and one was paler with no stripes.

"Umm… friends of yours?" Kate questions her brother in fear as Twilight squeaks out. "I really wish Fluttershy is here!" "I think we're all are in trouble!" Applejack spoke with wide eyes. The beasts approaches the group as Ken notices something. "Hey! They kind of look like dogs!" "You're right! And I have a dog, too! I think I can talk to them!" Dan activates the Omnitrix as Max cries out. "Dan!" "Not in front of—" FLASH

* * *

The watch sank into his arm as veins protrude out of his arm, traveling up to his eye as he shuts it before it shot open, making it all green. He turns around as silver grey and white fur starts covering him as he get bulky as his hands became 4 with small claws. A short, bushy tail grew out as a iron shoulder pad form on his left shoulder. He spins forward as his mouth became a wolf muzzle. Black gauntlets along with a black/emerald green armored vest with black pants with green rings on the helms and a green and white belt with a white square as the buckle forms on him as he roars out, posing as the morphing is done.

* * *

"That's why that watch looks familiar: It's the Omnitrix!" Phil spoke in awe as Tear-wolf walks up to the aliens. "Hey, guys! We're all fellow dog aliens! How about calming down and telling me what's wrong?" They both roar and snarl, as Tear-wolf was confused. "Uhhh… I don't think I can understand you, 2? What did you say?" One of them raises there hands up and smashes down, making the wolf leaps back in response.

"I don't think this plan is working!?" "Gee… you think?" Kate responds to Twilight. "How come they don't listen to him? There all dogs!" "Actually, Tear-wolf is more wolf then dog." Ken answers Applejack. "Really? I thought he looks like a Husky?" Twilight points out. Max gives out the real answer. "Actually, Vulpamancers never like talking about things, even with there own kind! They prefer attacking and action instead."

"NOW YOU TELL ME, GRANDPA!" Tear-wolf cries out as he runs away with the beasts on his tail. Metalwolf kept running and grabs on a chain, swinging up high as one of the aliens and crashed into a barrel, being splattered in guts and juice. "Eeewwww…." "I think I'm going to puke." Ken moans out as the Twilight and Applejack runs into the fray.

Tear-wolf leap down at the other one and start wrestling it, slamming it on the ground by it's tail. Applejack took out her lasso and throws it at the other, only for it to grab it and toss her onto a conveyor belt.

"Owww…." Pretty good catch for a varmint with no eyes." The monster leaps down on her and roars at the girl, only to magical restrained by Twilight, who is struggling as she tries to keep the monster under control. Unfortunately, the beast broke free, knocking Twilight down as Applejack saw that she's heading to a crusher. "I'm going to get gutted!" She cries out as she struggles with the monster.

But Phil came to the rescue, dashing to the controls and pushing a few buttons to make the belt stop and knock the beast off with a swinging, piece of meat. The girl leaps down and thanks the man. "Thanks, y'all." "What are a team for?"

They reunited with the others and heads for the exit, only to be stopped by Tear-wolf landing in front of them. "Uggg… Okay. These guys maybe tougher then I thought." He stands and rubs his head as the Vulpamancers approached them.

Just then, Twilight slipped and trip forward on a piece of meat, sending her crashing in front of one. "TWILIGHT!" The girl was scared as it raised it's claws up. "LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE!" Tear-wolf cries as he rushes with a raised fist. But just then, His hand starts getting covered in steel, like his teeth and forearms. CLANG

With one mighty punch, he knocks the beast into the other sent them flying into a wall, making a spider web crack. The alien notices his new hand as the others stared in shock. "WHAT THE!? Is my hand… covered in Iron!?" He unclenches to see it's made of metal, just as his claws became sharper and longer.

"I didn't know Tear-wolf can covers his hands in iron!?" Twilight exclaims as she stands up. "I didn't ether. I think it's some sort of hidden power." He said as his hand turns back to normal. Max mumbles as well. "If Tear-wolf has a hidden ability, I wonder if all of his aliens have them as well?"

Just then, the Vulpamancers recovered and charges at them, only to hold there ear in pain, as well as Tear-wolf. "AAAAGGGUUUUU! MY SENSITIVE EARS!" "Sorry, Dan! It's the only way to take down a Vulpamancer." Phil said as he uses a device that is emitting a high sound, only sensitive hearing beings can hear.

"Yeah… good thing you had a sonic pitch whistle on you." Max said as the symbol starts beeping, turning him back in a flash of red light. "Uuuhhh…" "You okay?" "Just this ringing headache, Ken." Phil spoke out. "So… the stories are true! The Omnitrix does exist! And Dan, pretty good moves out there! You remind of Max, back in the day! As well as you 2! They way you pull some of that Teamwork off, I'm almost looking at a younger Celestia and Luna. "REALLY!" Dan smiles up at his Grandfather, who notices something.

"PHIL! LOOKOUT!" One of the aliens knocks Phil down. The man tries to get his tool, only for it to be smashed by a huge hand, making him look up as the Vulpamancers roar. "WHAT DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEONE WITH MEAT ON HIS BONES!?" Max roars out as he rams a forklift into hem. He quickly leaps out as they crashed into a storage room. The elder quickly shuts the doors, trapping the aliens. Phil walks up to his old friend. "Just like old times, eh? I think this the beginning of a new partnership!" Max stares at the outstretched hand, uncertainty about things.

* * *

At the hotel, Dan was stuffing his face at a cart of food as the group lounge around a fancy room. "It's fate that we meet up." "Richey suite. Must have cost a pretty penny." "Just a little something I negotiate with the manger for helping out with his alien problem." Phil responds as he compliments Dan. "You know, Dan. You'd make a great Plumber!" "I would?" Dan smiles and gives a thumbs up.

"Sure! You're a real chip off the old block! We all make a great team! With your powers, Max's experience, Celestia and Luna's double teaming and my instincts. We would be an unstoppable team! What do you think?" Max rubs his chin in thought. "I'm thinking pretty odd for a hyper weasel and 2 mega mutts to attack on the same day, don't you think?"

Phil shrugs in response. "Aliens. Go figure." Max suddenly got a bad feeling about something, excusing himself. "I going for some fresh air. I'll be back." The elder left as the Plumber scowls. "Hey, kids! Order anything off the menu." He said and left. "ALL RIGHT!" Dan exclaims. But the others weren't convinced.

"I don't know about, y'all. But there's something fishy about that Phil, fella." Applejack points as they all stand up. "I agree. There must be more to this mystery then just 'random alien attacks.'" "I was thinking the same thing, too. And Grandpa knows it." Ken spoke to Twilight as Kate exclaims. "Come on! We need to follow them!" "Pass up free room service? No way! I'm staying here!" Kate smirks at her brother.

"You're right. It's probably just some secret Plumber mission. Better to stay out of it." Dan rushes past them and out the door. Kate chuckles to herself as Ken smirks at the teens. "She knows how to get him to do want she wants, so easily." The Rainbooms giggles at each other and follows them out.

* * *

They all rushed out to see no vehicles. "No Grandpa!" "And No Phil, ether!" Ken adds to his boy cousin as Applejack joins them, looking at her phone. "Hey! I just got a text from Sunset, saying that Celestia left in a mighty big hurry!" "Max must have contacted her and let her in on what he knows."

Kate spoke to Twilight as Dan dial his watch. "Meaning if Grandpa and Aunt Celestia knows that alien weasel and space mutts are connected, there's only one place to go!" "The base at Mt. Rushmore!" Ken exclaims as Dan transforms into Fasttrack. "Better hang on! Cause I got the need for speed!" He exclaims as he carries everyone I his arms and dashes off.

* * *

At the Plumber base, Grandpa Max and Celestia open a door to a secure location, approaching to an empty stand. "Oh, no!" "It's gone!" Max and Celestia exclaims. "Looking for this?" They both turn to see a smirking Phil with a gun-like-device with a bulb on the end.

"The Null Void Projector. I thought those aliens were familiar." "There were the same aliens we all fought before, years ago!" The woman glares at the man. "You both were too smart for your own good! But not wanting to join up with me? That's just dumb!"

"How could you do all this, Phil?" "And why?" The ex-Plumber explain. "Job security. I release an alien. Then get some Hotel manger or mayor or someone to pay me to catch it! Easy money." "We're not letting you get away with this!" Max sternly said as Phil sighs out. "Yeah… I Figured you might say that. Too bad, though. We all could have been a great team!"

He fires a beam from the projector, making a yellow portal appear behind the 2. Out of it came a hulking, green skinned alien with 4 scythe legs and a mouth full of drooling fangs. "And don't worry! I'll be sure to tell Dan how your last words were how you want him to follow in your footsteps as my partner! And it looks like Luna is getting a promotion to Principal! Too bad, her sister went missing in the progress."

Both adults stared in shock as the beast raised it's left claw and swat at them, only for a blur to grab them. Phil widens his eyes and turns around to see Fasttrack setting the adults down as Twilight and Applejack Glares at him with crossed arms.

"You 2-timing, lowdown, yellow-bellied, snake in the grass!" Applejack cries out as Twilight adds in. "And to think, we respected you!" "You're no Plumber! You're nothing but a big drip!" Fasttrack hisses out as Phil pleas. "Dan! Girls! We don't need Max or Celestia! We can start the Plumbers back up! Just us!"

"Forget it! And there's nothing you can do to change our minds!" Both teens nods firmly with the alien hero. "Sorry to hear that." The beast frees itself as Phil mentions it. "Say hello to an old friend: A Wigsilian Org Beast!" He then ran to another door and opens it. "I love to stay, but I got lot's of work to do!" He runs through it as it closes.

The Org Beast tries to attack again, only for Fasttrack to get adults away as Twilight grab it in her magic power, holding it up. "Hurry! I don't know… how long." "I'm on it!" Applejack lassos and taps into her strength magic, slamming it down as Fastrack delivers multiple punches and kicks at it.

The adults were looking for something, until Celestia found it. "GET CLEAR!" The cat alien speeds off as Celestia tosses the orb, releasing knock out gas that made the alien falls asleep. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH

"Glad that's done with." Twilight breathes out. Max and Dan realizes something. "WHERE'S KEN AND KATE!?"

* * *

The cousins were snooping around Phil's car when they herd the elevator, seeing someone coming. "Quick! In here!" The both hops into the back seat of the car and hides under some blankets as the door opens with Phil steps out. He walks back to his car and tosses the projector on to the passenger seat. "Ha. And who said crime doesn't pay?" The elevator rises up, taking it out and the man drives away, unaware of his other passengers.

* * *

The Rust Bucket reaches the top of the elevator as Max pulls a switch, making the top of the RV Retracts and pulls out rocket booster as more unfold from the back. The Rust Bucket roars off at high speed, catching up with Max's former partner. "So…. How many aliens are inside that Null Void thing?"

"At least a couple hundred!" Max answers Dan as Celestia adds in ."But it's not a storage device like the Omnitrix! It's actually a portal to another dimension! One different then Equestria!" "Tia's right! The Null Void is an inter-dimensional prison! Made to hold the worst aliens and monster criminals, ever! There could be millions inside it."

"So, you're saying that practically an army is waiting inside that thing?!" "And if we don't get it back, that madman is going to cover both worlds in aliens!" Twilight points out to Applejack as the RV zooms off.

* * *

Phil kept driving as the kids peeked out. Kate saw the projector and made a move to grab, only for Phil to spot her in his mirror and grabs her hand. "Oh, no you don't!" "Leave my Cousin alone!" The 3 starts wrestling for the projector, only to hear a truck heading towards them. Phil quickly steers out of the way as Kate opens the window, threating to throw the projector out. "Better start thinking of a new line of work! Because this thing is going bye-bye!"

Phil sets his car to Auto Pilot mode, unbuckling himself and struggles to wretch the projector away. But just then, the device fires another beam, making another portal out of the window as Phil saw the Rust Bucket coming up fast. "Good idea! We could use a distraction!"

A grey, alien with tentacles, bat wings and head like a Vulpamancer emerges from the portal, roaring as it flies at the Rust Bucket. "What in Sam's hill is that?!" "I don't know! But I don't think that's the state bird of South Dakota!" Dan answers Applejack as the beast latches on the Rust Bucket, attacking it.

"We need some muscle to stop this thing! Humungo-muscle!" Dan turns to Humungousar's icon and slaps down, only to get Grey Matter instead! "Grey Matter!? I said Muscle! Not Minuscule!" "Wait! Grey Matter's smart! He can outwit a mindless beast!" Twilight calls out, making the alien looks up in realization. He quickly climbs a tendril to the head, where the spines are.

"Triggering the correct sequences of spines should allow me some rudimentary of motor control! Uhh… Sure wish I knew what I'm talking about." He quickly grabs 2 spines and yanks them upward, making the monster swerves up and flies it after the car. Grey Matter made sure to keep the beast under control and crash it into the front, sending it swerving out of control and crashing on the side of a bridge.

Grey Matter pulls himself up a ledge and Phil tumbles out the door, seeing the alien. "Back off, Small fry! Or I'll release every alien in this thing!" "Then you'll be out of a job!" "Didn't had to be this way! We can all work together!" Grey Matter shakes his head. "No way! This is one hero who is not for sale!" Ken notices the driver mirror that was knocked off.

"Then, you guys are going to be busy for a while!" "Sorry. I'm on Summer Vacation." Phil aims the projector at the hero, getting ready to pull the trigger. "DAN!" Ken throws the mirror and Grey Matter grabs it, reflecting the beam back at Phil. "NOOOOOOOO!" The Traitor was zapped into the Null void as Kate grabs the device. "See ya!" "And we don't want to be yah!"

* * *

Max zaps the beast at the base, sending it back as well. "There! That's the last one!" Max and Celestia looks at the group and sighs out. "We're sorry, we kept our pasts secrets." "It's okay, Grandpa. We understand why." Ken assures as Celestia spoke. "And for want's it's worth, you would have been a great Plumber, Dan! As well as you and Applejack and the others, Twilight."

"You all would have." "Hey! We're your Grandkids, what did you expect?" Kate smirks out as the teens looks proud at there Principal. "Thanks, Principal Celestia." "That's mighty kind of y'all." Max places the device on to the floating pedestal. "Hey! What ever happened to Phil?" "I think there are some things about this job, we're better off not knowing." Max answers the Omnitrix wielder as they walk out, briefly looking back at the device as it floats.


	16. Chapter 16

Magical Alien Summer EP 16: A Flurry of Emotions

"Oh, Princess Twilight! Everypony in the hospital is so excited for your visit today!" A pony nurse said as she and Twilight walks through the halls of her castle with Spike and Dan behind them. The dragon was looking through a list while Dan was just walking without a care. "I'm never too busy to visit sick foals. I can't believe a whole class just came down with the horsey hives!" She looks with concerned as the nurse sighs out. "On school picture day, too!"

"Am I glad I don't go to school?" Dan whispers as Spike smirks. "The poor dears really do need cheering up!" "We'll do our best. We'll bring snacks, I'll read to them, and get them gifts!" "Food and presents always cheer me up." Spike mentions as Dan spoke out. "I'm better with cool Sumo Slammer stuff or games!"

The nurse walks out as Twilight waves at her. "We'll see you soon!" Twilight closes the door as Spike reads the list. "Okay, if we want to be at the hospital by lunch, then we have three hours to buy get-well presents, borrow a book from the schoolhouse, and pick up treats." "It's a lot. But if we stick to the schedule, we can get it all done!"

Dan spoke out, dialing his Omnitrix. "We can get it a lot done faster with the help of a stretching block hand, or a buff dinosaur arm, or a jetpack with wings, or some speedy feet!" But Twilight stops Dan's hoof with her magic. "Sorry, Dan. But no! No aliens." "WHAT!? But why!? We can totally get things done faster with them!" Dan exclaims as Spike pleas. "Yeah! Come on, Twilight? PLeassssssss?" The princess shook her head in response.

"My answer is still no. We can't relay on aliens, every time! We need to be more self-helpful and not use superpowers for minor tasks. Besides, we can make on time as we stick to the plan!" "Knock on wood, I guess?" Just then, as if response to Spike's comment, the door was knocked on. "WHOA! Weird timing."

Twilight opens the door to reveal her brother, Sister-in-law and niece. Although it looks like Shining Armor and Cadance were really tired with frizzled manes and tired eyes. "SURPRISE!" The baby giggles as Twilight gasps in amazement. "Oh my gosh!" She grins ear to ear as they walk in.

The Alicorn nuzzles the baby as she cooes. "How's my favorite niece?" "'I'm good! I was hoping my favowite aunt could watch me for a few houwrs.'" Shining Armor mocks Flurry as Dan rolls his eyes. "Oh, brother."

"Hope you're not too busy?" Cadance hoped as Spike points out the list. "Actually, we're kind of—" Twilight muzzles him with her leg as she responds. "Would the best aunt ever be too busy to spend time with this adorable little one?" The parents looks hopeful as Spike tries to points at the list. "No." Twilight smirks as Dan slaps his forehead with his hoof.

Twilight picks and plays with the baby, smothering her in kisses as Dan looks in disgust. "I think I'm going to barf." "Flurry! I got a surprise for you!" Twilight brings the baby over to a door as Dan chose to ignore, deciding to cycle through his roaster.

Dan was counting all of his aliens, gaining an annoyed look. "Man. I'm so bored with these guys! There cool and all. But I want some new aliens! It can get boring being stuck with the same old guys." He mumbles to himself as he herd Shining Armor and Cadance giving them stuff.

"Mashed peas. Her favorite." "And diapers. Uh, extra diapers. Oh, and backup extra diapers. Heh." "Mashed peas, her favorite. Wait, did I say that already?" "Yeah. You did." Spike said as Dan questions. "Shhesh… what's with you 2? You look like you hadn't slept in 4 days." Cadance sighs out. "It's just… dealing with Flurry can be really exhausting. We really needed a day out to relax."

"Jeeze." Dan comments as Twilight brought Flurry over, unaware that the baby saw the Omnitrix, her eye's sparkling as the dial shined. "Oh, and this is the most important thing of all – her Whammy." Cadance gives a stuffed, snail doll to Spike as he comments playfully. "I take it Flurry named it?" "Yup. If she gets fussy, just give her the Whammy and she'll calm right down." Twilight nods her head in understanding. "Got it."

As Dan pretends to sleep, Flurry snuck away, approaching the Omnitrix and start playing with it as she giggles. She kept playing as Dan wakes up. "HEY!" The others noticed and got feared looks "FLURRY! DON'T! THAT's—" FLASH

Thy were blinded by a flash of green light that came from the boy. As it dies down, the kid stumbles on to his rear as the others look, only to gasp in shock. "What?" Dan notices his new voice and raised his arms, only to see them became light-greened skin with 3 fingered hands with claws. "WHAT THE?!"

Dan stands up as Twilight conjures a mirror. Dan is now an alien that greatly resembles a mix between a grasshopper and a praying mantis with significantly large three-jointed hind limbs. He has a green film connected to the tibia and tarsus of his legs. He has a light green color scheme. He has a large segmented horn on top of his head and two smaller horns on the sides of his head where the eyes are placed. There are 2 spikes on each forearm and the back of both tarsi on his legs. He has two sharp fingers and a thumb on each hand and two light-colored claw-like toes on his feet along with one on the back. His chin is quite small with two lines. Under his armpits are gill-like structures. His segmented neck extends from a green collar that is fused with the torso. His suit represents green overalls with three black stripes and a green tip. The green stripe on his stomach has a large green hexagonal patch where the Omnitrix symbol is located and a smaller white stripe.

"WHOA! I can't believe I'm a new alien!" He exclaims. "I thought his watch only has 10 forms!?" Spike exclaims as Twilight theorizes something. "I don't think so. It just has 10 starter aliens. If there's one more new alien in the Omnitrix, there could be thousands more waiting to be unlocked!"

"Well… we didn't expect this to happen when we visit." Cadance comments as her husband nods in shock. "Can I smacked that brat for messing with my watch?!" He glares at the infant as Twilight holds her protective and snaps back. "No way! Flurry was just playing, and she won't do it again, promise." "Fine."

"New alien aside, we're going to an art show with my old friend, Spearhead!" "We're not art enthusiasts, but we could use some relaxing time from Flurry. Are you sure you can handle it?" Cadance asked her sis-in-law, who winks back. "Have no fear! The best aunt ever has everything under control!"

The parent levitates the baby pony and kissed her good-bye, giving her back to Twilight and leaves. "Thanks again, Twiliy."

As soon as the 2 left, Dan tries to scream at something, but only got a normal yell. "What are you doing?" Spike questions as the new alien responds. "I'm trying to figure out what this thing can do. It can't sonic shriek. Hmmm… Maybe I can shoot lasers out of my eyes!" He stares intensely at Flurry, making the others looks at each other and back with deadpan looks.

"Webbing from my hands?" He tries all sorts of poses from his hands, but got nothing. "Okay… Let's get her Whammy thing and go!" Spike said as Dan crosses his arms. "Well.. count me out! I'm not babysitting that twerp after what she did to me!" He starts lightly jogging out the door. "This bug's gotta bounce!"

But when he was about to make a small leap down the stairs, he was instead launched rally high like a rocket. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The 3 ran out in surprise. "Wow. When he said 'bounce' , he wasn't kidding." "I think he's landing in the Everfree Forest." Spike said as he watches the figure descend into the woods. "I'm sure he'll be fine!" "Uh… Twilight? He just got this alien? And he's in the middle of the Everfree forest?" Twilight got worried as she moans out. "Oh…. Right."

* * *

Dan lands with a crash in a clearing of the woods. "Ow…." He pulls himself out of the crater and rubs his head. "Okay… I basically went from relaxing giant castle to creepy woods in the middle of nowhere." GRRRRRRR He looks back to see a few Timberwolves glaring at him. "And a bunch of Timberwolves want to tear me apart. This is a really fun day." He deadpans and then runs away as fast as he could. As The wolves chased him through the woods, he noticed that was 3x faster than his usually speed. "Okay! This guy is fast! Not as speedy as Fasttrack, but I can live this!"

He quickly went to jump over a branch, only for the same thing to happen. "NOT AGAINNNNN!" The wolves stopped and look up and each other, deciding to forget him and leave.

* * *

Fluttershy and Discord were enjoying some tea in the cottage, happy as they both chatted and enjoy their company when…. BOOOMMMMM They quickly went outside to see a crater. Dan stands up and groans out. "I'm starting to like this new guy lest and lest."

"Oh, my! You poor thing! Are you okay?! Do you need a blanket? Some Tea? A bandage for your boo-boo?" Fluttershy cries in worry as she flies up to him. Dan stands up and told the mare. "Fluttershy! It's me!" He points at the symbol on his waist, making the 2 widens their eyes." DAN!? Is that you?!"

"Well, now! This is quite the 'buzzing' news!" Discord jokes as he transforms into a bumblebee and buzz around Dan's head as he got annoyed. "Discord. I'm not in the mood." "Oh, fine." POOF "Killjoy." BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH Dan saw he was back to himself and glares at the watch.

"Great! This stupid thing gives me a brand new alien! And all he does is jump around! He's worthless!" "Now, now. I'm sure there's a way we can't get angry at your watch. Umm… if you want to, that is." Fluttershy said as Dan sighs out.

"It's not my fault, it's Flurry Heart." "The baby Alicorn, you say?" Discord questions as Dan explains. "Yeah! Twilight's brother and sister decided to leave her with the baby while going out for an art show. But that little pipsqueak messed with the watch and give me an alien that is completely useless! How am I supposed to be a hero with some lame jumping ability?!"

He frowns and crosses his front legs in anger. "Well…. As the Lord of Chaos, I know that everything has a hidden purpose as well as my motives on things. Have you ever stopped and think about WHY does your new alien jump around?" Dan looks in thought about Discord's words. "Now that you mention it, it's legs did looked strong."

"Which means, there maybe more to there alien then you thought." Dan looks more and decides to nod in response. "Yeah…. Maybe I can figure him out! But Later." FLASH "Right now, I got to catch up with Twilight. She might need some help handling the little blast-happy kid.. 'SQUACK'"

Astrodactyl takes off into the air as Discord smiles as Fluttershy questions. "So… do you know what his new alien can really do?" "I can tell, but what would be the fun in that?" He smiles and winks at the reader.

* * *

The alien flies through Ponyville, noticing something at the schoolhouse and landing by the window. He looks inside to see Cheerilee writing a super complex math problem… by hoof! She sighs in exhausting. "Hmmm…" Astrodactyl takes off to the town as he saw Pinkie by the bakery flying near the open door to the bakery, that looks like a gingerbread house, super-sized.

He looks inside to see Pinkie trying to clean up cupcake frosting all over the place as the twins giggles. "Something tells me that Flurry was here." He flies off, heading towards the hospital. But as he was nearing the place, he saw a white cat running out of the building with a squirming sack, being dragged. "Now that's something you don't expect."

But just then, a bigger tiger pops out of a bush. But the cat wasn't scared as it drops the bad , making the tiger picks it up as Flurry's head pops out. The baby was scared and mumbling as the cat shoved her head inside. The alien watches in shock at seeing the 2 cats high tails to the forest. "Oh, no!"

He quickly dash inside the building, zooming through the halls as he looks for the Alicorn. He stops when he saw Twilight reading to a bunch of children. He quickly brings one his whips out and throws it at her. "And then, as Gusty and her warriors prepare the—WAAHH!" Twilight yelps as she was pulled away, leaving the book spinning in mid-air until it falls to the ground. Spike decides to continue as the alien drags the girls out of the building.

The 2 were flying high in the air. "DAN! What in the name of—" "NO TIME! LOOK!" He directs Twilight's head at the forest, only for her eyes widen in horror as she sees her niece being carried by cat into the dangerous forest. "AAHHHHHHHH!" She scream in horror, making the alien bonk her on the head to stop.

"Thanks. I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT MY NIECE KIDNAPPED! CADANCE AND SHINING ARMOR ARE NEVER GOING TO FORGIVE ME!" She starts breathing rapidly, making the alien shakes silly. "Twilight! Calm down! 'SQUACK' We can fix this! We'll just fly over the forest and follow the cats on where there are taking her." The princess take as a deep breath and exhales. Gaining a determined look. "You're right. Let's go save a baby!" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH

Dan crosses his forehooves in annoyance as Twilight grabs him with her magic, placing the kid on her back. "I hate it when this stupid watch times out." "You're just going to have to work with it." She flies off to the forest.

* * *

The 2 were flying over the forest when they spotted the baby nappers. Twilight quickly dives into a nearby bush as they peek out to see a blue-fur dog creature with jewelry and a hand on his tail. "Who's the weirdo?" "That's Ahuizotl! Daring Do's nemesis! Me and the girls had a couple encounters with him. But why does he want to kidnap Flurry Heart?" Twilight answers as they watch.

"Nice work, my friends!" He exclaims as he takes the squirming baby and went over to a giant cover, throwing it off to reveal an ancient-looking orb that is connect to a structure as Twilight gasps in shock ."What? you only made that sound when some crazy artifact is involved."

"We should be, that's the orb of magic's end! A powerful and ancient artifact made by Lord Tierk himself! It's designed to siphon off the magic from any being imprisoned in into a potion, that when drinking, gives that being full control of their power!" Twilight explains in worry and shock.

"Now that we have the youngest Alicorn, and thanks to this artifact I was able to take away from Daring Do's radar…" The dog-thing growls out the mare's name as he clenches his fist as the rest of his cats approach him as he places the scared alicorn inside the orb as it starts powering up. "One this orb drains the little one's power I will gain all the magic of an Alicorn and use it to take over Equestria itself! But alas, the little one won't survive the process. Oh, well. C'est la vie." He chuckles as Flurry got really scared.

"We need to do something, Dan! Or Flurry will… will.." "It's okay! I got an idea!" Dan told Twilight the plan. "You get the big mutt and his furballs' attentions and lure them away! I'll go alien and get her out! Got it?" Twilight nods and flies up. "HEY! AHUIZOTL!" They all turn to see the angry Princess of Friendship. "The Princess of Friendship?!" "Let my niece, go! NOW!" She fires off beams of energy making the cats dodge them as the villain roars out. "GET HER!"

Twilight flies off as the cats and dog run after her. "Come on! Big boys! Try and catch little old me!" Dan hops out of the bush and runs up to the orb, seeing that it's at 30%. Flurry saw the boy and pleas at him. "Look, Flurry. I may not like you, but I don't want this to happen to you. SO it's time this thing went on the Humungousaur diet!" FLASH

* * *

The watch sinks into his arm as veins protruded out of his arm, traveling up to his eye as he shuts it before it shot open, making it all green with black markings around it. A tail shot out of the base of his spine as black spines ripped from the back of his shirt. He then grew bigger and buffer as black fingerless gloves with green cuffs forms on his growing hands. He spun around before facing the 4th wall. He then roars out as he pumps his arms while slamming his tail on the ground, posing as the transformation is complete.

* * *

Humungousaur went to town on the thing, smashing it with his fist and tail! But, unfortunately, the orb was super strong and made an electric force field that knocks the dinosaur away. He morphs back into Dan as he rubs his head. Standing back up, he approaches the machine again. "Don't worry! Only 9 more to go!"

* * *

FLASH Swampfire tries blasting with his fire. Only for the flames to have no effect. FLASH Tear-wolf tires his steel claws and teeth, only to get shocked as well! FLASH Fastrack's spike and claws can't penetrate it as his speedy attacks were no good. FLASH Shock Rock tries energy attacks, only for it to absorb his power, making him weaker. FLASH Bloxx has no luck either. FLASH Overflow can't sliced or blast through it as that darn forcefield prevents attack on the orb. FLASH Upgrade can't meld with it or get zapped.

* * *

Dan pants as he looks up to see the bar at 80%. "Okay… clearly this 'Tierk' knows how to make an artifact! Because this orb is too tough!" Flurry looks in worriment. She tries to think as best as her baby mind can to fix this. She then remember something, looking and pointing at a nearby ladybug. "What? Are you trying to tell me something?"

She points at the bug, making Dan looks at in confusion. "You… want a ladybug doll?" She shook her head and points again. "You wanted spotted diapers?" Flurry slaps her forehead and points at the bug and at the watch. Dan looks at the 2 as he tries to piece it together, only for his eyes to widened in realization "WAIT! You want me to use my new alien?!" Flurry giggles and nods.

"NO WAY! That guy does nothing but jump around! I'm even sure I can turn into him." Dan exclaims. Flurry moan and looks at the bar, reading 90%. Seeing that he's got no other choice, Dan activates the Omnitrix. "Here goes nothing!" FLASH

* * *

Dan's arm became encased in green, exo-skin as the watch sinks in it as his fingers shrink to 3. He spins around as the rest of his body form the same as his skull stats stretching out, shredding his hair and hat. He shot opens his eyes as they became all green. In a flash of light, He morphs into the new alien and faces the fourth wall leaping up and crashing down as he posed.

* * *

"Okay. I'm the new guy." He looks to see Flurry Heart getting weaker, realizing that he's got no choice but to use him. "Let's bounce!" He start running towards it, building up speed and super leaps at the orb, only to miss and smashed into part of the structure, headfirst. He blows through the other side and lands, notching that he was okay. He taps his skull, only to find it super hard and strong and notices that his legs made a crack on the ground. "Well.. what do you know? Discord's advice came in handy after all!"

He sees the bar nearing 100% and glares at the machine. "Time to crash the system!" He leaps up high and dives down at the machine. "BANZAI!" BOOOOM The impact destroyed the structure, making energy surge through the bubble as the shield deactivated. Dan quickly grabs Flurry Heart and leaps away as the artifact overlord and explodes.

The alien lands as he and the baby examines the broken item. "Well… looks this bubble won't be sucking anything out, ever! I can't believe I'm saying this but… thanks for the new alien, Flurry!" The baby, now healthy that her magic is back, giggles and claps her hooves.

"WHAT HAS—NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ahuizotl cries out as he sees his beloved machine in pieces. "MY PLAN! MY POWER! It's all gone!" Twilight land near the alien as they both smirk. The dog turns and glares at them. "Curse you and your friend, Twilight Sparkle! You haven't seen the last of me!" He runs off into the forest.

"So… I'm guessing this alien turns out to be useful after all Dan?" Twilight questions with a smile as he tickles the laughing baby. "Yep! And call me, Crashhopper!"

* * *

Later, the gang were back at the castle as Twilight and Crashhopper were chasing Flurry Heart around the place, laughing as they play tag. Twilight flies after while the alien uses small bounces to keep up. Just then, Shining Armor and Cadance walks in, calling out. "Flurry?! Where's our little foal?!" "SHE'S RIGHT HERE!" Crashhopper lands in front of them as Twilight floats down with the baby.

"Oh! We missed you, so much!" The parents hugs the baby as Flurry Heart flies over to Crashhopper and hugs him, making the parents sad. "But it looks like you had a great time without us." Cadance sighs out as Twilight explains.

"Actually, not so much. Flurry got into some mischief, but it wasn't her fault. I shouldn't have agreed to watch her with such a jam-packed schedule. It was too much to juggle. But Flurry taught me an important lesson today. It turns out being the best aunt ever isn't about spending the most time with your niece, but spending quality time with her. And she taught me a really cool bear game, so I guess I learned two things."

"Yeah! And she also taught me that each of my aliens are pretty useful in there own way! She taught me that this form can make shockwaves when crashing on the ground and has a thick skull that can smash through anything! I learned my lesson that you shouldn't judge a alien by it's cover! No matter how worthless or annoying it can be!" Crashhopper adds in as Twilight smiles at his experience.

The parents laughs as they places Flurry in the carriage. "Well… we should have given you more of a heads up." "Yes! From now on, we'll give you plenty of notice." Cadance as Twilight sighs out. "Ohh… that would be great." "Man, and all it took me to learn from Flurry is getting her kidnapped and almost drained out of magic and—" "WHAT?!" The 2 cries in shock and horror as Twilight facehooves. "Dannn…" Crashhopper groans out while looking up. "Me and my big mouth."


	17. Chapter 17

Magical Alien Summer EP 17: Framed

"You're toast, Tennyson!" Quad Fist roars out as he charges, only to get blasted all the way to the other side of the High School Courtyard as Shock Rock tosses an energy orb up and down with a smirk. "Sorry, Aaron! Guess I should have warned you: Having extra muscle makes it hard to dodge!" Quad Fist tackles him, making them wrestle before Shock Rock kicks him off, standing up to a face off.

"Face it! I'm better at aliens then you'll ever be!' He cries as he dodges a punch and returns with shock punches. Quad Fist grabs and tosses him away as he points at him. "Shut it, Loser! Any of my guys can wipe the floor with anything your watch spits out!"

He tires to charge, only for an lighting disc to knock him in front of the portal. He looks up as the energy alien approaches while making spiked knuckles. "What was that about wiping the floor with my aliens?" Unfortunately, the Omnitrix chose to time out, turning him back human. "Uhh… I don't know about you, but I think this a perfect time to take a break, don't you think?" He smiles out with sweat as the 4-armed behemoth towers over with a grin. "I almost feel sorry for you, Dan. BUT I'LL GET OVER IT! HAHAHA!"

But just then, a swarm of sickly, green magical tentacles emerges from the portal coils around Quad Fist, dragging him to it, despite his protests. "HEY! WHAT THE?! I'M STILL NOT DONE WITH YOUUUUUU!" He cries as he went to the vortex as the boy stares in confusion. "Did… he get dragged off by glowing, weird tentacles?" He shrugs it off as he went to a nearby bush, grabbing his hoverboard and steps on it.

"Well… Princess Twilight and the others knows about Aaron from me! SO, they can handle him! Besides, I got a new game I've been dying to get coming out! And I got to get back home for some cash and a present from Rarity!" He rides off as he finishes. "Whatever it is, she said it's something that fits my style."

* * *

Sunset Shimmer ran towards the game store at the mall, now sporting a new look with her necklace around her neck. She stop at the end of the lines as she asked Sandalwood and Micro Chips. "Hey, guys! Is the line for the new 'Tirek's Revenge' video game?" "Yeah!" The Techie points at a nearby sign, making Sunset excited.

"'Rise of Tirek' is awesome! I've been waiting ages for the sequel!" "Hey, Sunset!" The 3 turns to see the Omnitrix welder screeching to a stop on his overboard and picking it up. He now sports a white with green strips hoodie with a green 10 on his left chest. On his back is a big Omnitrix symbol and a big 10 in the middle. He also traded in his old pants for green cargo pants with pockets on the sides. His shoes are now green and white.

"Nice look, Dan!" Thanks! All Rarity's work!" "Ahh! So that explain the origin of your new ensembles." Micro Chips points out as Sunset asks the boy. "Are you here for 'Tirek's Revenge', too?" "NOPE! I'm here for something better: Sumo Slammers 2.5!"

"Then… you're going to be here for a while, little dude! This is the line for the line." The 2 looks to see the line was bigger then it looks, stretching for a half a mile to the game store. Sunset groans as Dan shrugs. "Not a problem! I can totally wait because the game will be worth it!" "Don't you have this game already?"

Dan looks offended as Sunset's question. "Hello!? This is Sumo Slammers 2.5! You can not only change your fighter's color and outfit anytime during the match, but also comes with 6 new stages and a new tag team mode, so up to 4 players can brawl it out!"

"Okay.. by the way? I thought you be here early. What happened?" Dan answers the girl's question. "Oh, I got held up by Aaron." Sandalwood question in surprise. "You mean the punk dude that's your bully that also has the Darktrix that turns him into evil versions of different aliens you don't have yet?!" "That's the one! I took him on as Shock Rock while he went Quad Fist!"

"Well, how did you beat him?" The kid answers the nerd with a smirk. "Well I happened to beat him with my awesomeness and knocked him out with a punch while he was begging for mercy!" "The watch timed out before him and you got lucky, didn't you?" Dan scowls as the smirks Sunset. "Killjoy. FINE! I timed out earlier as some weird, magical tentacles came out of the portal and drags him to Equestria. Besides, Princess Twilight and others can totally handle him"

"Magical tentacles? That's never happened before." "I agree, Miss Sunset. Although I don't know much about the portal, unlike you and the others. But I do know that tentacles coming out of it is not a normal thing for it." Micro Chips points out as he thought. "Don't worry! I'm sure Aaron is fine."

* * *

Quad Fist kept struggling as he was dragged deep into the Everfree Forest. He turns back into his pony form. "Let me…. GO! You Stupid…" "Well… this a bitter disappointment." The constructs vanished as Aaron fall on his flank. "Who are you?!" The figure reveals herself as Queen Chrysalis. "Queen Chrysalis. FORMER ruler of the Changelings. And I don't have time for you! I'm after Tennyson and his alien watch for something big! Because i doubt you have something like that." She said as she turn in thought.

Aaron scowls at her words and stands up, pointing his watch while calling out. "HEY! My Darktrix is way better than his and it goes to 11!" Chrysalis turns around in surprise. "Oh. Now that is interesting!" She smiles evilly as he horn start glowing. "An 11 alien puppet is better than 10!" "Wait!? 11 alien what? AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" He screams as more tentacles lunged at him.

* * *

Twilight and Spike walks around Ponyville, enjoying the day as Twilight carries more scrolls and quills in her saddlebag. "It's really nice to go shopping Spike! LOVE IT!" "Yeah… except, I thought we were going shopping for food and comics. Not quills and scrolls." "Oh, Spike. You're such a kidder. Not everything revolves around eating and reading Power Ponies comics, all day."

CRASH The 2 were startled by a loud sound, quickly running towards the sources at town hall. They arrived as several ponies ran away, screaming. The building was smashed as the front was blown off by Humungousaur crashing out of it. "DAN!?"

The alien starts smashing houses as more ponies flee in terror. He picks up and tosses a cart at a few other, roaring out loud. "Dan!? What are you doing?! You're destroying the town!" Twilight calls out as she flies near him, only to avoided some hand swipes from the alien.

Twilight lands near Spike as blurts out. "What's with Dan!? Has he lost it!?" "I don't know Spike! Be we got to do something!" "I think they are already doing something." Spike points at a group of soldiers approaching the rampaging dinosaur. They made way for a white, unicorn stallion that has a red cloak with a golden medal for the clasp. He has slicked back mane and tail with a matching goatee.

"Open fire!" The Unicorns fired a combined beam, blasting the dinosaur into a bunch of buildings. "NO!" Twilight cries in shock. Humungousaur emerges and carries a grand piano, throwing it as the soldiers got out of the way. He cries out and starts running to the forest on all fours. Spike and Twilight looks at each other in confusion and shock.

* * *

Dan was playing away his new Sumo Slammers on the steps of Canterlot, getting engrossed n it. "Oh yeah! This game is so choice! It's totally worth the wait! Although, Pinkie and others showing up wasn't too bad ether." He keeps gaming, unaware of the mirror glowing as a figure stumbles out of it. "Ow… I need to talk about Sunset of the landings." Princess Twilight mumbles as she rubs her head in annoyance.

She stood up and see the boy playing, unaware of her stomping over with an angry look. As Dan plays, a shadow catch his attention, making him looks up to see Princess Twilight glaring at him with crossed arms and tapping shoe. "Hey, princess! If you're looking for Sunset, she left with the other to Applejack's house! Just let me finish a few more levels and I'll call her."

"I'm not here for her! How could you rampage through Ponyville and terrorized ponies and still just a play game, so carefree!?" "Like this: I have no idea what you are talking about? I've been here, the whole time. " Twilight was not convinced. "Oh really?! You're innocent! Like the time you went Grey Matter and pranked Fluttershy by making her cabinet haunted? Or the time went you want Fasttrack to beat Rainbow Dash in a race and ended up destroying all the windows in town, thanks to your sonic booms! Let's not forget about when you want Swampfire and messed with Celestia's throne by making vines tangled her when she sits down!"

Dan grits his teeth as Twilight keeps ranting, pausing the game and looking up in annoyance. "OKAY! I admit those were some of my work! But I've been here, playing my new game! Meaning I never went to Equestria! So, go away, Twi! I'm only on Level 8!" The teen got really ticked as she grabs the game and runs back to the portal. "HEY! THAT'S MINE!" The Teen stops in front, making the boy grabs it and stuffed into his pocket, only for the girl to shove him through the portal and steps in as well.

* * *

Dan tumbles through the portal and lands on his front, now in pony form with his new jacket. He glances back at the princess. "That was low, Twilight." He herd a cough, looking up to see his aunts, Twilight's friends and Spike all scowling at him. The boy stood up. "What?"

"Don't you 'what' us! Mister liar pants!" Pinkie cries out as Celestia spoke. "How could you use your gift so irresponsibly?!" "Look! If this about the throne thing—" "THIS AN'T ABOUT NO STINKING THRONE! Uh… no offense, your highness." Applejack adds in. "YOU COULD HAVE HURT SCOOTS OR THE OTHER CRUSADERS!" Rainbow roars as Fluttershy nods firmly. "Look! I don't what you are all talking about!"

Twilight nods at Starlight as she uses a spell to display everything earlier, much to the kid's shock "THAT'S NOT ME!" "Really? I'm pretty sure there's only 1 dinosaur alien that has clothing like that, HHMM!?" Rarity questions.

Dan shakes his head and frowns, stomping past the, and heading out. "And where do you think you're going, young stallion!?" Luna calls out as the boy responds. "To get some answers!" The others follows out as well.

* * *

At the wrecked Town Hall, The Mayor is talking to other ponies as Dan looks through the rubble. "What did I tell you? Culprits always return to the scene of the crime!" Rainbow Dash points out with crossed front legs as Dan rolls his eyes. As he investigate, he heard a sound on his right, turning to see Humungousaur, who quickly runs away. "HE'S GETTING AWAY! He run as fast his legs could while the others follows.

He quickly Dial in Astrodactyl. FLASH "ALL RIGHT! 'SQUACK" He flies up, getting a sky view, only to find him gone, much to his confusion. "Where did he go!?" FLASH A flash of red light came from an alleyway, making him see a blur zoomed out of town and straight to Canterlot. "Canterlot, huh?" He zooms after with the group follows as well in the air.

* * *

The alien arrived as he lands, timing out to Dan as he looks around. He then saw the Blur heading into a building. "The bank! Of course!" He follows in as the others went in a few mins later.

* * *

Twilight and her friends ran through the building, trying to find the kid when they herd an explosion from nearby. They quickly ran into an open vault to see Swampfire stomping toward a few worker ponies. He throws a fireball near them, scaring them. "OKAY! That's it! He's in big trouble!" Twilight declares as they stopped towards him as Spike stays behind.

"DANIEL TENNYSON! STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Luna uses her 'royal voice' to make Swampfire look behind. "The town thing we can possibly forget. But attacking innocent ponies and stealing money!? That's going too far!" Twilight scolds. As Spike frowns, Dan ran up to him and saw what was going on. "Uh? Spike?" "No. Forget it Dan. You are not—" The dragon's eyes bulged out as his jaw dropped to the ground, looking back and forth at the alien being scolded by the ponies and the kid next to him.

"Wait! That means…" "That I was right! How can I be Swampfire over there and here at the same time?!" "Twilight?" NOT NOW, Spike! We're busy." But Twilight! That's not Dan!" "Now, Spikey! I do not tolerate this attitude from you!" Rarity spoke. "He's telling the truth! I'm right here!"

The Ponies turns back as Rainbow Dash exclaims. "Dude! Stop it! We trying to—" They all had dumbfounded faces, looking back and forth from Dan and the alien. "DAN!?" Celestia cries in shock! "B-b-b-b-b-b-but if you're you, who is that!?" Pinkie cries as she points at the 2 respectively.

Swampfire grins as he holds another fireball. "Me? I'm a hottie! Can't you all tell?!" He fires a stream of flame at the group, only for Bloxx to form his body into a dome, shielding them as his head pops inside. "Now do you all believe me?!" They nodded with shocked expressions.

The fire dies down as he forms into his human form as he cries out. "You'll get everyone out! I'll take care of him!" He throws a long punch, knocking the copy into a wall. The ponies all ran out, using there magic and skills to help others out. Bloxx leaps back from a few fireballs and uses his 'Bloxx lobbers' to return fire, quickly ducking under a stream as he saw the fake was gone.

"I don't know who you are, but you're giving good aliens a bad name!" "TENNYSON! IT's—" "Now, now, My little slave. The fun is just beginning. And why don't you cry about, boy?! Or are you going to run and tell me out to your aunts, or that annoying princess, Twilight?" Bloxx looks around and walks as he tries to figure out where the voices are from.

Just then, a fire blast hits a bag of gold coins above the alien, burying him under it as Swampfire approaches. "Hey! It's raining money!" Bloxx notices the voice was different and asked. "Who are you?" "You haven't figure it out? Maybe this could help!" Green flames engulfs the double, dying down to reveal Wildfire, except he has sickly green energy stream wrapped around him, like chains. "AARON!" "It wasn't me, Tennyson. It's her!"

He points up as Chrysalis descends down on the floor, smirking at Bloxx as he was surprised. "Chrysalis?!" He quickly shook his head from the shock, glaring at the former queen. "I don't understand. I thought you ran far away after I kicked you off your throne at the hive?" "That's what you get for thinking, 'Danny'."

"You see, I actually retreated to the one part of Equestria that hold monsters just as bad as me: The Everfree Forest! From there I try to think of ways to get back at you for everything. But imagine my surprise when I found out more about you and your powers from eavesdropping."

"I realize that your friends loves you and treats you with tons of respect of being a superhero. That it's when my idea for revenge kicked in: Using you to play the bad-guy. Making all of your loved ones turn on until you're all alone! Making it much easier to destroy you and that stupid watch! OF course, when I tried to capture you earlier, my spell got him instead!"

She points at Wildfire as she explains. "But luckily, this child is more then enough for my plans! Since most of his alien powers is the same as you!" "When I get my claws on you, bug brain! I'm—" She gags Wildfire, making him tug on the magic and mumbles. "Quiet! I'm in the middle of something. Anyway, the problem was, I have to make him look like you, but it drains quite a bit of my energy." She glares at the hero with twitching eye as she hisses.

"You ruined my life and took away my kingdom." Bloxx scoffs as she steps back, thumbing his chest "Like it's my fault?! Who's idea was it to force her people to be bad-guys instead of talking things over with my Aunts?! Not mine! It's yours! You screwed things up!' "I DON'T CARE! Because now, it's payback time, little one." She grins as she goes on. "We do the crime! You do the time!" "You're never going to get away with this."

"WRONG! YOU'RE getting away with this! Aaron's not him, he's you! Remember?" BOOM Bloxx turns to see the shoulders bursting through the glass windows from other rooms as Chrysalis blasted him in the back. "Keep the change." He turns back as she smirks as Wildfire looks sorry. "You can use them to pay your bail." She made her horn glow, making Aaron raised his claw and taps his chest symbol, morphing in a flash of red light. He is now a insect humanoid with red skin and wears golden armor. He has a set of wings on his back with a pair of golden pads protecting them. He has a big chin and 2 grey horns. He has black, 2 claws and a thumb and four crab-like-legs with a gold covered blade stinger attached to a tail. He lastly has the Darktrix symbol on his chest.

"We got to fly!" Chrysalis took off through the skylight as Skunkbug briefly said. "You might want to run, Dan." He flies off as well. "THERE IT IS!" He turns to see the guard all pointing spears as they surround him. "Oh, man." "Sorry, Blockhead. No withdraws for creatures!" The Unicorn from before exclaims as he steps forward, glaring as Bloxx tries to explains. "But you don't understand! The bad alien and mastermind are getting away! I'm the good alien!"

"Yes… like all those 'Alien Heroes' in the news? I'm not buying it! To me, you're nothing more than a despicable 'creature' that dares roams through our Equestria!" Bloxx narrows his eyes at the insult. "What are you saying, pal?!" "The name Is Chancellor Neighsay! Not 'pal'! And I'm saying that creatures such as Griffons, Yaks, Dragon, Changelings and aliens are nothing but barbarians and dangerous! If I allow them to learn about our ways, they can use our secrets to attack us! So, if it would be up to me, I would make sure that they all stay where they are!"

Bloxx glares at the pony, getting angry by him insulting him and his friends. "HEY! For you info! My friends are ponies! And dragons, Discord and Changelings! So don't you dare insult them! Or you'll be answering to my fists!" The Unicorn keeps glaring as he spoke. "Doesn't matter. The point is, that you have been caught at last! At the scene of the crime! This proves you're guilty!"

"NEIGHSAY! WAIT!" They all turn to see Celestia and Twilight flying down, pleading with him. "He's telling the truth! There was another alien that-" "I believe that you had your chance, Princess Twilight! But now it fall to the EEA to capture this menaces! Fillydaphia, Manehatten, Applelwood! You and your 'friends' have been busy in the last 4 hours! But you want escape this time!"

"'This time?'" Bloxx morphs into his sphere form and rolls away, getting out of the bank as Neighsay cries out, "Stop that thing!" The guards were in pursuit as the unicorn made a portal and leaps through it. The princesses looks at each other and teleport as well.

* * *

Bloxx kept using his arms to run away as fast as he could. His symbol, starts beeping as he looks around, spotting a dumpster, he quickly dives in and shuts the lid, obscuring the flash of red light as the guards ran past him. Dan stumbles out, shaking garbage off him as he swipes of a banana peel to his disgust. "I have got to find a better spot for those things." He zips up his jacket so it can partly hides the watch and walks out, looking around for any guard.

Twilight and Celestia teleports in front of him as the purple pony asked. "Are you okay?" "Yeah. Except I smell like 5-day-old leftovers." He groans out as Celestia cleans him up with some magic. Just then a blue portal appeared with Neighsay popping out as Dan hides behind Celestia.

"Where is it?" "if you mean the alien, Chancellor, then it's gone. Now, if you excuse us, I need to return my pupil and her friend back home." They all walked off, unaware of Neighsay spotting the boy's partly covered Omnitrix, making him grew suspicious as he spoke to a guard. "Keep an eye on the boy. Something tells me he's more then he seems."

* * *

The group were riding back to Ponyville by Twilight's balloon as Dan explains. "It was Aaron at both Ponyville and the bank! But Chrysalis is controlling him like a puppet! They were set ups!" "That would explain how the aliens that attacked have the same powers as yours. I'm guessing the time Chrysalis spent away made her a bit unstable in the mind." Celestia points out as Dan questions to himself. "But what does that snob thinks all aliens are automatically evil!?"

Twilight teleport in, holding some newspapers as she explains. "It's because of experience! I told the others what happened and asked them to gather up newspaper involving those cities and check this out!" She shows a picture of Overflow rampaging and stealing money. "Fury Cat as Tear-wolf terrorizing Fillydpahia! Throneblade as Bloxx in Applelwood! Undertow as Overflow in Manehatten!"

"Me and Aaron are getting blamed for all that stuff! And we didn't do it on our will!" "That's what I'm afraid." Just then, as they land in town, they herd screaming. Quickly rushing they look to see an Upgrade posed carriage zooming through the village as the ponies inside screamed in terror. "AARON!" Dan ran off to find somewhere to hide as Celestia comments. "He must have turned into an Upgrade copy to hijack that carriage!"

A flash of green light came from the empty house that Dan hide in. Tear-wolf runs out and looks at himself. "Oh, man! I wanted to out-Upgrade him!" "How is Tear-wolf going to help?!" Twilight calls as the wolf responds. "It's called 'adapting', princess!" He run off, leaping onto rooftops as the 2 watches, unaware of a guard peeking out the corner. "Chancellor! The wolf being has just exited the house and is leaping on the rooftops" He spoke to a radio. "_Keep a visual! I'm on my way!"_

* * *

The pony inside the vehicle tries to hit the brakes, only for an eye ring to formed in front of him. "Sorry. I hate to do this. But I got no choice." Some tendrils burst out and broke the brake, tossing it out as Tear-wolf closes in. He made one last leap and lands on top of it. The eye ring appeared below him as Tear-wolf spoke. "Come on! Aaron! Fight that witch!" "I'm… Trying, but… she got a good hold on me! BTW She said, 'No pets allowed!'"

The wolf dodges some spikes as he hangs on the side, quickly leaping in as the ponies got scared. Upgrade's head appeared behind him and spoke. "Okay. I'm sorry about most of this." A chair rises up and slams him to the ground. "… but that, was all me!" He forms into his humanoid form as a green flame reveals his true form. His body shape is the same as Upgrades with the symbol placement on his chest, except the digital lines are red lines. His head has a small point and his fingers are claws. He lastly has 3 sharp spikes on his forearms and 2 large spike balls on his back with red orbs on his hips.

His chains zapped him as he yelp! "Okay! I'll go! Sheesh! That woman's got an attitude." Malware mumbles as he switches to Skunkbug and took off. Tear-wolf recovers and saw they were heading towards Sugar Cube corner! "PINKIE!" He leaps out in front and pushes against the vehicle, digging his foot claws in as he struggles with it.

Just as they were about to crash, the carriage came to a slow stop. Tear-wolf slumps and pants as the ponies cheered at him.

* * *

Princesses Twilight and Celestia walks to the tree castle as Spike and Starlight walks out to greet them. Out of some bushes came Dan as they all get together. "Nice job on saving the carriage and Pinkie, the Cakes and there business." "Well, it's what us heroes do!" "You said it, dude!" Spike grins and winks as Starlight rolls her eyes playfully. "Now, we need to figure out where Aaron and Chrysalis went?." Twilight points out as Celestia points out. "And we need to free him, too! He's just a victim as the others."

They all nod in agreement. But… "FREEZE!" They whip around to see guards surrounding them as Neighsay approaches. "No one is going anywhere!" They team were shocked as Dan mumbles out. "Busted." "Not good." Twilight squeaks out as the Unicorn approaches them.

"You all have 2 choices: Tell me what you have to do with these aliens or be thrown in the dungeons while the Princesses have to answer for a lot of things!" Dan glances at the watch in worriment, only for his jacket to get unzipped as the Unicorn lifts him in his telekinesis, gesturing to the Omnitrix. "It has something to do with this gizmo, doesn't it?! Is it some sort of device that calls the aliens?"

"SIR!" The Unicorn turns to a pegasi guard that looks winded. "We just got reports coming in about an alien wreaking havoc on the Golden Horseshoe bridge in Manehatten! It looks like It can bring down the whole bridge if it isn't stopped." Neighsay lets the boy go as he orders. "Everyone! Head to the bridge as quick as possible! I'll meet you there!" He turns to the kid and glares. "We're not done here, yet." He makes another portal and leaps through, as the guards flies and teleports off.

"MAN! That was close!" Spike sighs as he wipes his head. "Yeah! But that snob doesn't stand a chance against both Aaron and Chrysalis!" Dan points out as Starlight spoke. "We better get to Manehatten before he goes way over his head!" "I'm afraid he has. Twilight!" The alicorn nodded as she, Celestia and Starlight made their horns glow, teleporting the group in a flash of light.

* * *

At the bridge, the ponies gaps in shock as they look up to see Shock Rock on top of the structure, holding his hands out and firing purple crystal shards at a few cables, making them tumble down as they ponies flee for there lives. "HEY! Shock Rock doesn't shoot crystals—" He was muffled as Chrysalis, hiding in the shadows. "Silence! I don't care if he can shoot ice cream! Just keep making the brat suffer and these ponies as well, slave!" She snaps and made Crystal Claw fire more shards at a couple of empty vehicles, destroying them. "Come on, Tennyson, where are you?"

Just then a portal opens near him as Neighsay steps out, glaring at him. Crystal Claw's mouth starts glowing an sickly green aura as Chrysalis's voice is being spoke through him like a puppet. "Well, well, well…. Neighsay. It's been a while." The Unicorn fires a blast in response.

* * *

The Team arrives at the bridge in a flash of light as Dan feel sick, holding his stomach. "Ugg…. I don't feel so good." "Sorry. teleporting can be a bit stomach aching at first." "You'll get used to it after a few times." Twilight adds to Starlight's comment. "LOOK!" Spike points upward at the fight. "Great… Just one more thing I'm getting blamed for." Dan groans out as Celestia lifts him up near the structure.

* * *

Neighsay slams into a wall and tumbles down, brushed and hurt and he struggles to stand up. Shock Rock approaches and is forced to turn his hand into a spike. He lifts the Unicorn up as the alien struggles to resist, but the former queen kept forcing him until… "LET THEM GO, CHRYSALIS!" All of them turn to see Humungousaur looking down from a platform. "This is between us." "Sounds good to me." She made Crystal Claw tosses Neighsay on a beam, making him struggle to stay on it and lays down, resting. The witch appears from the shadows as she dispels Crystal Claw's disguise.

"Still trying to be a hero, Dan? Let me guess: You just want to help me?" She chuckles to herself as the alien points at her. "You had plenty of chances to do the right thing and get help! But you always mess it up! This time: You're getting what you deserved!" "Aww… those this means we're not friends anymore?"

She made the other alien charges at the dinosaur, only for him to leap down and blocks his punch, knocking him back with his tail. "You risk millions of innocent lives just to get even with me?!" The Changeling hisses out with a glare. "'Innocent!?' They are not innocent! They ether follow my command! Or be destroyed! Besides, they haven't have the chance to make fun of me, yet!" She made Aaron get up and charge again.

* * *

As the others watch, they saw a bunch of Unicorns guards gather together and starts charging there horns. "STOP! You can't do this! That dinosaur is trying to help!" Celestia pleas as one of them response. "Sorry, your majesties. But our orders come from Neighsay. Target has been locked on! Order to fire?

* * *

Neighsay responds in his radio as he observes the fight. "Fire on my command only! Repeat! My word only!" Humungousaur unleashed a barrage of punches that knocks the Crystal Claw down. He raises his tail for a slam, only for Chrysalis to make him change into Wildfire and blasts a duel stream at the dino's back, knocking him a bit away.

Wildfire breathes out fire, only for the dinosaur to charge at it with his arms blocking it. He rushes pasts and turns slamming his fist on the metal to catapult him up. He quick changes into Skunkbug as Chrysalis flies up, wanting to get a few shots in as well.

They both dived bomb, as Humungousaur raises his tail and waited. Just when they were in reach, he swung his tail as Skunkbug dodges, but not Chrysalis as the mace knocks her to the ground. The chains on Skunkbug disappeared, making him gasps out from the gag. "Huh? ALL RIGHT! I'm free! Never thought I say this."

He flies over and quick-changes into Quad Fist. "But thanks, Tennyson!" They both noticed the down bug and walks over as Neighsay observes. Chrysalis was coming around when she looks up to see both aliens glaring at her. They both raised their fists and brought them down as the queen prepares for the blow. BANG

Only… she felt no pain at all! He opens her eyes to see both fists and smashed the metal on either side of her heads, missing. The queen was confused as she sits up as both aliens looks at her and walks away. "Minion! What are you doing!? You're supposed to be fighting him! And get back here Tennyson! I'm not done with you!"

They both glance back. "But we're through you, you old hag! No one pounds the twerp, except me! And I'm through being your puppet! No wonder your people left you! You're a lousy boss!" Quad Fist exclaims as Humungousaur adds in. "You're not worth it, Chrysalis! Never had, never will be." They both walked of as the Changeling glares at the 2 with rage building inside her like a volcano. Just then, she suddenly felt pain. Like thousands of little needles poking through her skin at the same time.

Her left front leg starts bubbling as it mutated and grew claws and crystal all over it. She got more buffer, while retaining a female figure. She became biped as her wings transformed into different ones in a sickly green color. A Long armored tail sprouts out as he her back legs became animal like. She kept mutating when… "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her scream was so loud, that it echoed all across Equestria.

The 2 rivals turns around as Neighsay narrows his eyes. Celestia and the others quickly teleported up, landing at a spot near Neighsay, who glares at Chrysalis. The Changeling stands up as the boys were surprised. "Whoa!" "What the?!"

The others were shocked and horrified at the being. "HOLY TOLEDO!" Spike cries out as Starlight points with a shaky hoof. "I-i-i-is that…?!" "CHRYSALIS!?" Twilight cries out as Celestia mumbles. "What has she become?!"

The former queen is now an amalgam of all of Aaron's aliens. She has the body structure of a female Quad Fist with a leotard suit look. Her upper arms Is Crystal Claw on the left and Wildfire on the right with Fury Cat's retractible blades on each upper arm. The bottom arms are Undertow on the bottom right without the tube and the left is Throneblade as well as the legs are Dark Matter's with armored knee pads. She has an armored, whip-like tail with a mace like Humungousaur. Except hers has more small, multiple spikes. She has Skunkmoth's wings and Malware's tech skin on her upper back, with a trail of Wreckingbolt's spines going down to her lower back. Her head remains the same, except her skin is now more sickly green, as well as the rest of the body and her horn is gone, but kept the mane and crown. She has the collar of Throneblade's and the eyes of Dark Matter. All the colors on her body are Sickly green.

"Aaron. How did this happen?!" "It must be that spell! When she linked up with me, she must have also absorbed some of my watch energy as well. SO when the link broke, it created some sort of biofeedback, which combine with her rage, and made her into that."

"What are you all staring at?!" Chrysalis exclaims as she notices her different voice that has a demonic tone. She looks down at her body, only to be shocked by the limbs and look. She tries to turn back, but couldn't as the flames keep dying out. "I can't turn back! I'm stuck as this mutant freak! TENNYSON! SHADE! LOOK AT WHAT YOU 2 DONE TO ME!" She charges at them like a raging bull. "Oh, man! Is there anything we're not going to get blamed for today?" "I'm starting to think no."

The monster charges and uses her new wings to tackle the both of them into a wall. She threw 2 left punches that was caught by Quad Fist in all of his arms while Humungousaur does the same with the right upper arm. They both struggle, only for Chrysalis's new tail to whack the dino in the chin. She throws a double hit that knocks him in as she blasts slime at Quad Fist and punches him in the gut. She grabs the both of them with her lower left arm morphed into vines and tosses them into another wall as they both tumbled down the side. Humungousaur quickly grabs the ledge as Quad Fist holds on his tail.

"DAN! AARON!" Twilight cries in shock as the others looks horrific. "Whoa! Talk about déjà vu!" "I know! But this time, you better not drop me, Tennyson!" The good alien responds back as the mutant approaches. "Uhh… I think we got bigger problems." Chrysalis stomp her foot on his hand as she snarls.

"You 2 won't be better then me! Because you're both weak! Without those watches, you both would be a couple of worthless nobodies! Lonely people for the rest of your miserable lives! All those powers and you both focus on one form at a time. MY way is a whole lot better! And people like you don't have the guts to finish the job."

Neighsay narrows his eyes. "They don't, but I do. FIRE!" He shouts in radio as the Unicorns unleashed a combined beams of magic that blasts Chrysalis off the bridge into the water, screaming. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SPLASH

The 2 aliens pulls themselves up as the others helped Neighsay. "So… are you still after them, Chancellor?" Celestia questions with an emotionless face as the stallion's radio voices in. "_Other targets locked on! Ready to fire?" _"…Stand down, soldiers! We got our villain." He nods and made another portal and leaps through it.

Humungousaur saw Quad Fist walking off. "Hey, Aaron! Where are you going?" "I'm going to my home to recover after all this! And lay low for a while. Listen. Thanks for… you know. This. But don't think we're buddy-buddy now, got it!? This just means I owe you one." The dino looks sad as Twilight calls out. "Wait! Aaron! We can still help you! You can be our friend. We can help you with your problems."

The rival looks in thought and sighs out. "Sorry, princess. I'm not in the mood for it. Besides, not everyone is lucky enough to have a group of friends and princesses to watch over you, Dan!" He switches back to Skunkbug and takes off, calling out. "SOME OF US HAS TO FEND FOR OURSELVES!" Humungousaur looks at the retreating figure in sadness.

* * *

As the group teleported back to Twilight's castle, the princess of Friendship signs in depression. "I felt like I failed to reach out to him." "It's okay, Twilight! You did your best!" "Yeah! I rejected your invite once, but I managed to turn around! And I know Aaron will do the same, someday." Spike and Starlight cheers up the Princess of Friendship as Dan looks at his watch in thought.

"Hey, guys. Do you all think I'm a worthless nobody without the Omnitrix?" The others looks concerned. "Dan… I don't think you're worthless at all." Twilight smiles as Celestia spoke up. "Daniel." She tilts his chin up as she gives a warm smile. "I don't see somepony worthless. I see a courageous, funny and good hearted youth that had every opportunity to use your gift to rule. But you didn't and proved your worth, time and time again. Even without the Omnitrix, that doesn't stop you from doing the right thing. And You're still my Nephew and friend, no matter what."

Dan smiles as the others did as well. "Thanks, guys." Spike then asked something else. "Do you guys think that's the last we'll see of Chrysalis? There was no way she could have survived that attack and fall!" "You're asking the wrong guy, Spike! I thought she was gone for good, the last time!"

Twilight spoke out in concern. "You might be right, Dan. And with her new form, she could be more powerful then ever! So we need to be careful when she does return." The others nods as well.

* * *

Back at the waters in Manehatten, all was quiet, only for some bubbles to form at the spot Chrysalis fell as a sickly green glow comes from it.


	18. Chapter 18

Magical Alien Summer Ep 18: Grudge Match

It was another peaceful day in the city of Canterlot. The birds were singing, the sun is shining, and everyone is going about there day. All was normal as Twilight and Rainbow, Rarity along with other Canterlot Students were at a retro diner, enjoying some time. Twilight was helping Flash with a test while Rarity gives a beautiful dress to another student while dazzling her with some glitter.

Rainbow was helping a swim team of Crystal Prep while Pinkie is snacking on an ice cream sundae with another waitress. All was peaceful and normal with no—WHAM "AAAHHHH! OOFF!" Sigh… Never mind. Twilight sighs out as she asked Flash. "Let me guess… another 'Dan vs Aaron' fight?" "Yep! Looks like Dan's going with Shock Rock while Aaron went Crystal Claw."

"Ohh… Honestly. Can't those boys ever get along?! There squabbles had quite put a bit of wear and tear on my ensemble." Rarity complains as Lyra points out. "Not to mention, there fights can be a bit destructive."

"Hopefully those 2 only damage the parking lot." The waitress spoke as Pinkie tingled for a sec and got worried. "Uhh… I'm getting the feeling that won't be an issue." "Let me guess, Pinkie sense?" She nods as Rainbow as Bon-Bon comments "That can't be good." "10 bucks saying Crystal Claw totally KO's him." The others Crystal Preppers turns to the female in annoyance. "Seriously?"

* * *

Shock Rock stands up as he rubs his chin with a smirk. "You call that a punch? Felt more like a kiss!" "No! I call this a punch!" He smashes the ground and made a giant crystal fist rises and shot towards Shock Rock, who made an energy Morning star and smashed through it. "Time to get Medieval!" He made another one and charges as Crystal Claw forms his arms into shields. The duo kept battling, trading attack and defense as they circle.

They both backed away as Crystal Claw slaps the Darktrix symbol and morphs into Skunkbug and flies up. He then dives down, aiming his stinger at the rock alien, making him quickly roll out of the way as Skunkbug smashed his stinger in the ground, making a hole as he hovers upward. His bottom jaw splits into 2 and spews a stream of orange goo all over the energy alien. "Ugg! This is so gross! Why do you even have this guy?!" The others looks grossed out as some holds their puffed cheeks.

"Okay… I know this alien is supposed to be Aaron's flyer. But does he have to be this disgusting?!" Rainbow complains as Pinkie and her friend looks at the sundae with a bit of green on there cheeks. "On second thought, that's enough for us." "I just lost my appetite."

Shock Rock wipes the goo off and made a giant energy shuriken, much to Skunkbug's surprise. He chucks it at the bug, knocking him down into cloud of dust. Both combatants were unaware of a big figure hiding in the tree, staring with sickly green eyes.

Fury Cat roars out, dispelling the cloud as he and Shock Rock charges at each other. Just as they leaped at each other, a beam of Red light shows up and engulfs them, just as the figure leaps at them. They disappeared as the spectators were surprised. "WHAT THE?! WHERE DID THEY GO!?' Rainbow cries out. "Looks like teleportation! But where are they in the world?!" Twilight asks as Pinkie looks up in worriment.

"Not in the world! OUT of the world! This is what my doozy was telling me!" "You mean, SPACE!?" Rarity cries in shock as Pinkie nods. "Yep." "Oh, hayseeds." Rainbow mumbles as they all look up and out the windows.

* * *

In a dark area, Shock Rock was teleported in as he threw a punch and lands, stumbling to look around in shock. "Wha?! Where the heck!?" A spotlight shines on him as a voice cries out. "_Presenting our newest Challenger from Planet Earth!_

The Lights lit up, revealing an arena that is composed of several other, closed off rings. Tons of different aliens roars in cheers in the stand as Shock Rock was surprised. "'Challenger!?'" Just then, a light green orb rolls up on him, unfolding into a towering machine with blades form hands. "Oh, boy! Easy, big guy! You look upset."

He dodges some blade swipes as he runs around. He decides to return fire with his shock blast, knocking a couple of arms off as 2 more pops from the shoulders. He quickly made a shield and deflects them. "All right… time to play Can-opener!" He forms a large buster sword for his right hand with 2 smaller side blades and the watch symbol on it. He uses it to slices it's legs off. He then block a couple of strikes and sliced it in half, destroying it as the crowd cheers, making the alien looks up in confusion.

* * *

"This one is spirited." A figure said as he observes the hero in a dark monitor room.

* * *

"Look, I don't' know what's going on…" Fury Cat dodges some slashes from another robot. "But now I'm angry!" He roars out while unsheathing his claws, charging and dodging swipes as he slices off the arms, using this forms anger problems to beat the crude out of the machine. He then grabs and tears the head off and tosses it away. He then starts stabbing and pummeling the bot into scarp as the crowd roars with excitement. He eventually stops and roars out, pumping his fists.

* * *

"Sadistic, merciless, strong, anger-fueled. True gladiator material!" The figure exclaims as he observes. Just then, he saw Shock Rock time out as Dan looks at himself. "A Human?" He then saw Fury Cat did the same as well. "Now this is quite the twist. I can make a handsome profit with this 2."

* * *

Just then, the walls around Dan lowers down, making the boy looks around and saw the teen, who saw him as well. "AARON?!" "So, I'm guessing you had nothing do with this, Tennyson!" The older boy exclaims as he walks up and crosses his arms. "You honestly think I brought us here?!" "If you didn't, who did?" Just then, the same beam from before teleports them into a dark room. "I don't like the looks of this."

Just then, 2 samurai, style robots appeared and stabs their staff on the boy, making him fall down and noticed a metal patch on his shirt. They did the same with Aaron as the teen shoves it off. "HEY! Hand off, tin cans!" Just then, one opens flap on his arm, pressing a button that delivers painful shocks to both humans for a bit.

"Ow… that hurt. Where are we!?" They both look out and saw space and Earth, realizing they are on a spaceship. "Ask a stupid question, kid. Get a stupid answer!" "We got to find a way home!" "This is your home, now." They both turn see a bunch of aliens all sitting down in despair. "We have been all taken from our respective planets and are forced to fight for the entertainment of the crowd."

Aaron crosses his arms in annoyance. "You mean like forced gladiators!? Sorry! But I don't do that! I got a life back home!" "What life? It's basically you trying to fight me every now and then." The teen glares at the boy. "You know, Tennyson. I am this close to giving you ether a crystal noogie or a fiery atomic wedgie!" They both got shocked as they fell on there knees. An alarm buzzed as the aliens stood up. "Chow time!"

They all gathered at a table as some purple gunk drops down on the trays, making them into piles as the humans looks disgusted. "I was hoping for a burger and fries." Aaron mumbles as the kid responds. "No thinks! I don't do well with purple slop." "You should eat before Technorg demands his offerings." "'Technorg'? What's a Technorg?"

Just then, to answer the teen's question, some loud stomps came there way, they both look to see a hulking figure walking to the room as all the aliens got down and knees. "The reigning champion. It would be wise to show respect." One of them whispers as the boys did the same. Dan looks up to a giant figure that's as big as Quad Fist.

He has steel armored pants and left side that has a giant mace for a hand, which blasts out steam. His right hand has wraps in the form of a fingerless glove while his human like head has yellow eyes, teeth that looks like it's fused with its jaw and a big chin with mandibles on them. His skin is orange as well.

Technorg grabs a tray and eats the food, crushing it and tossing it away. Unbeknownst to everyone in the area, a figure was watching from a hidden vent and pokes out a crystal that looks like a pointed finger and sickly green. It waves and makes a small crystal platform catapults Dan's dish, splatting it on the being as the aliens looks horrified. The tray feel down as the hulking being was ticked off and glances at the spot and then at the boy. "Nice, going Tennyson! Tick off the champion, will you?!" The boy didn't respond as he was grabbed and brought up.

"Um… look. I didn't do—" Steam blasts in his face as the being tosses the boy down the table, knocking trays off as he fell off. The teen chuckles at the event. "Okay! That was funny!" The boy glares up and dials the watch. "All right! You want a fight?! I got someone that's you size!" FLASH Technorg was briefly blinded, only to get smacked by a mace and knocked back, almost squashing Aaron as he leaps out, turning into Quad Fist when his watch hit the floor. "Watch it, Dweep! You almost squash me!" He growls out as he stands up.

* * *

"These humans are full of surprises." The figure said as his pupil shrunk. "A Tetramand and a Vaxasaurian! Bring them to me." They were both teleported and brought into a room where the figure is. The guards forces them down as the shadowy figure spoke. "I am Slix Vigma! This is the Mega Cruiser! Everything on it belongs to me. Including you." The mutant alien glares as he shouts. "Dream on, bub! I don't belong to anyone!" The guards shocks him down.

"I speak! You listen! This hands control everything on this ship and these eyes sees everything on this ship! And I decided that your relationship would make you an entertaining team in the arena." "TEAM!?" Humungousaur cries out as the guards attached cuff to each other's leg, making them bound to each other. "NO WAY!" Quad Fist roars out as they both stand up, glaring at each other. "I am not being tied to this baby!" "You took the words out of my mouth, copycat!" Another shock forces them to stop as Slix continues.

"Your fates are now linked. Should one of you expire, the other will as well. From of the shackles. Now, your next opponent awaits." They were both teleported to the arena, making them look around as a huge shadow stomps towards them. "There's only room for one champion here: ME!" Technorg charges at them like a raging bull.

Just as they stand up, Technorg clothesline them both and flips over, sending them on their backs as the crowd cheers at the hulk. "Nice reflexes, moron!" "Give it a rest, Aaron! This is both our problem, now!" Technorg then grabs there shackles and twirls them around, tossing them at a wall as they both timed out.

They both stands up as Aaron complains. "Great! Now we're just sitting ducks! But better you than me!" "Hello!? Remember the speech about our fates!? It was just 3 mins ago!" They saw Technorg chasing after them, making the teen runs fast as the boy got dragged screaming.

They both stopped as Dan tumbles to his front, making him glare at the smirking teen. "Gee…sorry! Did that hurt, buddy?" Technorg kept charging at them until Dan got an idea. He quickly grabs the energy rope and runs across, tugging the rope as hard as he could as Aaron quickly leaps to the side and did the same at the last sec, making the massive alien trip and fall. The rival sighs as he yells out. "HEY! You almost did that on purpose!" "Duh." The kid smirks with crossed arms.

The audience boos at the event as Technorg stand up and roars. "BOOS!? No one boos Technorg! Technorg is champion!" Dan whispers to the older boy. "Let's get some distance between us and muscle head while he's distracted!" He quickly runs, only to be stop as the teen snarls. "NO WAY! I'm not taking orders from you!" "Look, Aaron! If we're going to survive, we need to work together!"

The Darktrix and Omnitrix beeps as they recharged. "Why do I need to work with you? My watch is charged up and ready to go! Some Wildfire will take care of this goofball!" he dial in the flame alien's icon and morphs into him in a flash of red light. The mutated alien throws a fireball, but the flame didn't work as Technorg tuns and roars.

He quickly fires a duel stream of heat as the massive being stomps towards him, unfazed by the flames. "Obviously he's fireproof! Rockhead!" The mutated alien glares at the kid and back at the alien. From the shadows, the figure from before sees the fight and gets an idea. It spits a glob of green goo near Technorg as Dan only notices. "Wha?"

Wildfire breaths his fire breath, only slightly pushing Technorg back. Dan saw some flame lands on the goo and explodes, making his eyes widened as idea came up in his wildcard of a brain. "That's it! Quick! Switch to Skunkbug while I go Swampfire!" "What for?" "Just do it, okay!" The alien shrugs and taps the symbol, turning into the fly as Dan morphs into Swampfire.

'Okay… no what?" Fire your goo at him! I'll do the rest!' He ignites his palms as Skunkbug shrugs and fires a duel stream from the holes on his shoulders, slimeing his chest as the plant throws 2 fireballs at him. BOOOOMMM A huge explosion knock Technor all the way into a wall, making spider cracks as he fell down. "Awesome!" "If we could combine our powers in combo attacks, they can be unstoppable! Didn't Princess Celestia said you have a speed alien?" "Pfft… Duh! What do you think, genius?" FLASH

* * *

Aaron's face became light red as black lines runs through his eyes and face on the side. A dark green, scaled armored helmet with long blades on the sides forms on his head. A red, all screen tinted visor covers his face as his mouth became fanged. His body became a velociraptor, except armored. He wears a black with reddish tint body suit that's sleeveless, exposing his arms as 4 sharp black claws formed on his hands. He grew scaled armor that ends in points past his elbows on his arms as his whip-like tail sprouts out and became armored with a mace on the end with smaller spikes. His elbows and knees grew really sharp points. He lastly grew armor on his knees and feet, that has a roller ball between the toes. He forms chest armor that has fins on his back like a fish while the Darktrix symbol appeared on his chest, making him posed as the transformation finishes.

* * *

"Say hi to Sonic Boom!" Swampfire nods as he climbs on his back, avoiding the fins as the speedster's height almost rivals his own. "Okay! Take Sonic Boom's speed, plus my strength and fire fists and we get…" "One flaming punch!" Technorg recovers and charges as the mutated alien, speed at him while Swampfire ignites his fist and strikes as they past. Technorg turns around, only for his mace to broke off as Sonic Boom charges, this time landing a double kick with Swampfire that knocks the champ on the ground.

Both aliens lands as the crowd cheers. "_Presenting: Our new champions!_" "AW, YEAH! I'm the baddest of the bad!" Swampfire shakes his head as he mumbles out. "Dude. Sometimes, it hurts to listen to you. You know that?_"_

Just then, a projection of Vigma appears in front of them. "Good. Now finish him!" Both aliens widens their eyes in shock. "WAIT!? WHAT?!" "OH NO! There was no talk about a 'finish him' part! I'm not doing it!" "Neither am I!" They both turns around and crosses their arms as the alien comments. "'Mercy'? Interesting concept. Prepare for galactic hyper jump!" Both aliens turns in shock at the words. "I need to… 'recruit' new fighters." "That isn't good at all." "For once, Tennyson. I can agree to you."

* * *

Both humans walks into the holding room as the aliens all bows in respect, making the teen smirks. "Well, you got admit. The respect around here is pretty cool!" Just then, Technorg, now with a new mace and tray of food in his hand, approaches them. "Looks like Hammer Hand is up for round 2!" But as they prepped for a fight, the alien merely knees and presents his offering, making both humans looks at each other in confusion.

"You have both bested the best and spared my life! Now, you are my masters!" "Look, pal! I'm not in the whole 'master' thing. Although I could use the help keeping my place spotless." The teen mumbles to himself as the boy explains. "Look. We don't want to your masters! We both want to go home! To Earth!" Technorg glances at the guards and explains.

"Even if you could free your collar and escape, the ship would be soon be traveling to anew galaxy!" "There must be some way to the collar controls!" "We had all tried! None of us are powerful enough." Dan smiles as he got an idea. "Alone, yes! But if we all work together like the fight…"

* * *

Dan sits be the guards and glances at them. He then winks at Technorg, who nods. He bumps an alien, who got the message and lightly taps his tail on Aaron's shoulder, who nods. "Show time. AAAAHHHHHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" FLASH Throneblade cries out in rage. "I got to get off this tin can, NOW!" He lash his vines out in different directions. "STOP HIM! HE'S OUT OF CONTROL!" Technorg cries out as he and the others dog-piled on him, making a guard activate the collars.

But just then, they shorted out and fries as an alien spoke. "The shock collars are… fried?" A guard hovers over as Grey Matter emerges, holding 2 wire with a smirk. "All it takes is a little short circuit and Grey Matter!" "Does the plan had to involve me getting dog piled?" Throneblade complains as the other aliens charges at the other guards. "Actually, that's just for kicks." He smirks.

Technorg smashes a guard and cries out. "FREEDOM!" Thoneblade kept punching his back vines in a down guard over and over again. "Come on! We need to go!" Grey Matter made his robot follows the others as the plant follows. "I was just letting some anger out."

* * *

Thorneblade opens the doors to the control deck as Grey Matter runs in, looking around the room. "The controls to the escape pods have to be around here, somewhere." They 2 ran the center. "That Slix guy said he controls everything on this ship from here." Both were confused from a lack any buttons or switches. "Then… where's the controls?"

Slix appeared on holo screens, greatly surprising them. "Actually, that's not quite accurate. What I said was that these hands control everything on this ship. Including them." Several armed guard moves in as the screen displays the other prisoners in the arena. Technorg was being pushed to an edge were a bunch of wild alien animals roars from the bottom. Grey Matter widens his eyes in shock. "You demise won't be the only opening act."

"If we're going down…" "…We're going down fighting!" Throneblade finishes as he lash his hand's vines out, tangling a few of them before tossing them into others, smashing them to scarp. His back vines punctured through a few others as he roundhouse kicks one away. He grabs Grey Matter and throws him at another guard, making him hack it and attacks the others.

All the guards were destroyed as Grey Matter crawls out. "Nice teamwork!" "Just to be clear, this is me repaying the favor from before!" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH Dan looks at himself as more guards came in, making them both run out to the balcony and saw Technorg is being closer to the beasts. "HANG ON!" He grabs the boy in his back tendrils and lashes out his arm to one of the buildings, swinging down to Slix Vigma's platform and knocking him down.

"NO ONE BOSSES ME AROUND!" "Aaron, no! We need him!" "Relax, pipsqueak! I'm just going to knock him around a bit!" He tosses him into the arena and fell with a thud. Just as he stands up, he starts shorting out as the guards did as well. Dan widens his eyes. "That's it!"

Throneblade leaps down as Dan follows. "AARON! WAIT!" Just as the mutant alien approaches and prepares to punch him… FLASH He looks back to see Dan gone and turns back to see Upgrade controlling Slix. "What?" The robe fell off as did his shackle, revealing the alien is a robot. "This guy doesn't control the console. He IS the console! Now I have control of him and the ship!"

"Fine! As long as I'm not tied to your butt! I'm finding the escape pods!" Throneblade rips his shackle off and runs. Upgrade looks to see Technorg approaching when… "_Initiating intergalactic hyper jump launch."_ "WHOA! I didn't do that! And I can't override it!" He exclaim as he type at the computer, only for some of his skin to peel back as Slix starts regaining control. "Perhaps you don't have as much as control then you thought." Technorg knocks him with a punch, giving Upgrade the wheel again. "We must get to the pods before the ship blasts off to another galaxy!" Upgrade teleports everyone away.

* * *

Quad Fist keeps punching to no anvil, trying to bash the pod's door down. He looks back to see the others arriving. "Need a hand? I got 6!" Upgrade made some tentacles appeared and jabs them into a panel, opening all the doors. "Everyone! Take the pods back to your homes!" All the aliens went in each one, blasting off to their planets. "You too, dude!" Quad Fist exclaims as Technorg stands in front of one. "No! My life belongs to you 2!' "And we're giving it back." Upgrade nods, making Quad Fist shoves him through the door as it closes.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH Unfortunately, both Omnitrices timed out, turning them both human. "NO! Not yet!" "My Darktrix is timed out as well, kid!" Just then, Slix grabs the 2 by their jackets holding them as he snarls. "You little human meat bags! No one controls Slix Vigma! NO ONE!" He roars in there faces.

But just then, 2 black claws stabs him from behind, destroying him as both boys falls down. They both were surprised by there savoir. "CHRYSALIS!? You saved us!?" "And how are you here!?" "Of course!" She tosses the body away. "I followed Tennyson back to his world to get payback on you both, but then, Vigma had to cut in! So, I decide to stay hidden in the one part of the ship, his eyes can't see. Guess Mr. 'I can see everything on this ship' isn't so knowing. I was hoping that you helped the other aliens escaped!" She grins as she narrows her eyes. "SO I can have the pleasure of waxing you both myself!"

Both humans tries to run for the pod, only to be stuck to the wall by goo. Chrysalis stomps towards them as they struggle. "You're lap dog: Technorg isn't here to save you both!" Both got their arms free as they dialing there watches. "Oh! Dan. Thanks for that little tip on combining powers! It really helps me out!" She forms a blade with multiple spikes on her left arm."Come on! Work! Please!" Dan pleas as Aaron tries the same. "We could really use a miracle about now!" But both watches glows red and purple respectively.

"Don't bother trying another alien!" She shines her blade at Aaron's face. "I know all about every alien you have, traitor!" But just as she rears the blade back, the dial popped up, making them both slam down on them as the spike crashes into them. The dust dies as Wreckingbolt unshelds himself. "Oh yeah!?" Chrysalis steps back in shock.

Crashhopper leaps from his goo and lands on the others side. "I don't believe you met my 11th alien: Crashhopper!" "And you haven't seen Wreckingbolt during our 'partnership', haven't you!?" He breaks free and rolls away, making the chimera fires a stream of flames at the 2 but they bounced and spins away.

They kept jumping and pinballing around the queen as she keeps swinging. "HEY! HOLD STILL!" "Hey Aaron! Has Chrysalis been introduced to Dodgeball? "No! So let's show her!" They both then starts smashing, crashing, headbutting, and kicking the queen around. She groggily stands up as Wreckingbolt bounces off her to a wall and into an open pod as Crashhopper smashes his feet in her chest and springs off into the pod as well, making the chimera slump down.

Both aliens looks at the controls as Crashhopper pushes a button that closes the door. "Come on! Close!" But before it could shut, Chrysalis grabs them and prays them open, making both aliens shocked. But just then, a hand grabs her head and tosses her away. "What the?!" "TECHNORG!? We thought you escaped!?" Crashhopper cries in shock as the alien responds. "I told you, my life belongs to you both!" He pushes a button, sealing the doors. "Then consider us even, big guy." He then pushes another button, making their pod flew back to Earth.

Technorg towers over the queen as he glares, punching his mace. "So… I'm a lapdog, am I!?" Chrysalis smiles weakly as the ship launches to another galaxy.

* * *

The pod lands gently on the parking lot, in front of Twilight and the other Wondercolts. Both boys tumbles out. "Ow…." "That was unpleasant." They both stands and dust each other. "DAN!" Twilight cries as they all rushed up. "Are you 2 okay?" "We're fine Rainbow! Just had a little excitement, that's all." Flash Smiles out. "Well, we're glad you're both safe, little dude!"

Pinkie saw the older boy walks away with his hands in pockets. "HEY! Where are you going?!" "Back to my home! I had enough excitement for one day. BTW, Dan! We're even now! Meaning we'll finish this some other time." He spoke as he walks off. They all just stare at him with mixed emotions. "I still don't know what to make of that guy." "Yeah! Should we be upset or sad for him?" Lyra and Bon-Bon spoke to each other.

"By the way, darling? What about that other figure we saw before it got zapped away as well?" "She found someone new to play with." Dan smirks as he looks up.

* * *

Aaron arrives at his home: An abandoned Warehouse. He opens the door and turns on the lights, revealing a fancy living area, much better then his old pad in New York! As was about to shut the door, he looks out at the sky and smirks a bit, shutting the door.


	19. Chapter 19

Magical Alien Summer Ep 19: Daring Done

Dan was walking around Ponyville, enjoying himself as he slurps down a soda. "Hmm… the soda here tastes a bit different then ones back home. But I can't tell if it's good or bad." He shrugs and keeps drinking, enjoying a day off from the usual craziness. "Noodles made for official food of Whinyoplis."

He looks to see Rainbow Dash looking bored while Pinkie reads from a paper. He trots over as Pinkie continues. "Author A.K. Yearling announces her retirement." "Hey Pinkie! Dash! What's going on?" The Pink mare smiles at the boy. "Hi, Dan! I was just trying to show Rainbow Dash how great the news can be!" "WHAT?!" The blue mare cries as she snatch the paper.

"Well… I guess it's a mission accomplished, Pinkie!" He slurps on his soda as Rainbow explains. "I'm talking about this!" She points at an article as Pinkie shrugs. "I never thought Noodles would be the official food of Whinyoplis. But here we are. "Uh… I thought it would be Cheeseburgers! Why didn't they go for that?" Pinkie looks uncomfortable as the boy widens his eyes in realization. "Oh… right. Ponies can't stand meat. Still haven't gotten the concept down yet." "Yeah… just do us a favor and don't eat any in front of us."

Rainbow interrupts as she exclaims. "NO! I can't believe that the greatest author and secret pony adventure of all time! A.K. Yearling! IS RETIRING!" She shakes in fear at the thought of the end of her favorite book of all time! Dan spits his soda out as they mares shields themselves. "WHAT!? Are you shocked as well!?" "Nope. I thought I taste orange in my Root Beer. I hate orange in my soda." He slurps as Pinkie nods in agreement, making Rainbow slaps her forehead.

* * *

Fasttrack carries the 2 mares through a jungle as Rainbow guides. "So, remind me… why am I rushing us to her secret cottage in the first place? And why am I involved?" "1:We need to reach her as fast as possible! And since this form is the fastest on land, he's our best option.! And 2:She's your friend, too! So, you should be concern as well!"

Pinkie comments. "Those make totally sense!" Fastrack narrows his eyes at something. "Wait… does this involve you making sure the books keep going?" "Of course no!" Rainbow sheepish adds in. "Kind of?" Pinkie playfully smiles as Fasttrack steps on the gas, screeching to a stop as the author's cottage. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH

Rainbow knocks on the door as they wait for an answer. maybe she's not home. Maybe she went to the editor-in-chief of the Ponyville Chronicle to correct the misprint they've made." Rainbow points out as Dan adds in. "While you 2 do that, I'm going to hit the bushes to tinkle! Cause I need to go!" He rushes off as Pinkie cries out. "Then you shouldn't have drink a large Root Beer before we left!" "It was a just 1 bit more and I was thirsty!" He cries out as he disappeared in some bushes as the girls rolls their eyes.

"A.K., it's us! Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie! Your friends!" The door opens as the sad pony looks around and gestures them in, shutting the door as she keeps packing. "Oh, no. Did somepony ransack your cottage again and steal some ancient, mysterious relic that's the key to saving all of Equestria?!" Rainbow exclaims at the sate of the home as Pinkie stares at an golden stature, playfully poking it and picking it up as it sparks lighting. "Ohhh… sparkly!" The adventure mare quickly saw and stuffs in a chest, shutting it as she sighs.

Another knock on the door, made Pinkie opens it as Dan trots. "I'm good now! Feels nice. WHOA! Did a twister hit this place?!" The kid questions as the former author spoke. "Hey, Dan. Nothing's been stolen, and no twister went though it." "Then is somepony blackmailing you and forcing you to retire? Cause if they are...!" Yearling stops the fanpony as she got aggressive. "No. Nothing like that." "So you're just quitting and moving away?!" She exclaims as she got to the pony's face, making Dan push her back as he exclaims. "Jeeze… lighten up, Rainbow! Every herd about giving space? She must have an answer on why." The boy looks back as Daring spoke. "I already explain to the Ponyville Chronicle."

"Oh, really?!" Rainbow grabs the paper from Pinkie's mane and starts reading. "Author A. K. Yearling announced yesterday that the next adventure novel in her popular series, 'Daring Do and the Curse of the Pharaoh's Tomb', will be her last. Yearling looks forward to her retirement.' That doesn't explains way?!"

"Yeah! How about telling us the truth?" Dan asked as Yearling sighs out and walks over to a box and pulls out a folder. "My last quest took me to a village in Southern Equestria, where I started seeing these." She opens and shows them newspaper clippings. "Wake of Destruction: Daring Do Ruins Entire Village Marketplace!" Pinkie reads as they saw Yearling upset.

"Dare or Scare: Local Rogue Daring Do Involved in Frightful Fiasco?" Dan also reads. "Daring Do Leads Bull into China Shop During High-Speed Chase—" That's enough!" Yearling cries out as she couldn't take anymore criticism. "Everypony I tried to help is mad at me." "That's not true! They're mad at Daring Do!" "Way to make her feel better, Pinkie." Dan deadpans as the party girl smiles widely. "Thanks!"

"They don't sell my books in Southern Equestria. The ponies there don't know who A. K. Yearling is. They only know Daring Do, and apparently she does more harm than good." "Oh… I get it. You lost your confidence because of these, right?!" The alien kid points out as he gestures to the newspaper. She nods as she explains. "And the worst part of it is: It's all true!" "SAY WHAT!?"

"I guess I've always been so focused on saving priceless relics and stopping the bad guys that I never really thought about the mess I leave behind." "It's just like my Grandpa told me: 'You got to leave a campsite cleaner then when you found it.' Meaning we're are going down there and helping you clean up this mess, by my Omnitrix!" He declares as the others nods. Yearling sighs and nods as well, still unsure.

* * *

At desert themed village named 'Somnambula', the group walks through the busy streets. "WHOA! I had no idea Equestria had Egypt stuff!" "Of course we do silly! By the way. What's 'Egypt' stuff?" Dan mumbles out with an annoyed look. "I withdraw the statement."

"This is so cool! It looks just like that village in your last book where Daring Do recovers the Doomed Diadem from the Wild Bunch Gang who chase after her through the desert!" "Ugg… do you always fangirl every time Daring talks?" Dan questions as Rainbow snaps back. "Oh! Like you don't fan out when Sumo Slammers is involved?" "HEY! Insult the Slammers again! And I'm going to super palm strike you!" "Really? You're going to 'palm' strike me without hands?" Dan sighs in annoyance as Rainbow looks questionably at him. "No… it's an empty threat."

"Meanwhile, while you all talk, I'm going to get an apple! I'm starving!" He trots away as Daring questions. "Is he always a bit rude, sarcastic and impulsive?" "Everyday. You get use to it." Pinkie responds with a wave of her hoof.

* * *

Dan walks up to a sad, old pony with a broken cart. "Hey! Do you have any good apples, dude? My belly needs some fuel." "Oh, a customer! I would love to! Except my apples aren't so good when they got damaged." He gestures as the cart broke apart while a few bad apples bounced off. "Yessh… what did this, crashing into a rock?"

"NO! It was they horrible pony; Daring Do that did this! And to make matter worst, she also destroyed our priceless, sacred statue!" He gesture to a pile of broken rocks. Dan stares in surprise and spoke to the old pony. "You're pulling my leg, right? Because how can 1 pony destroy a statue? "

"Simple! When she was here, she was driving a runaway wagon away from some other outsider and crashed into it, blowing it up!" Dan was confused. "Wait? Blown up? How can a wagon made from wood blow up a statue, that's made of rock?" "I…. don't know. But I do know that Daring Do comments this horrible, unforgiving act!"

Dan rolls his eyes as he gestures to the pile. "Besides, I think you guys are overreacting. It's just a dumb rock! You could probably buy a replacement at the local statue store." The pony was shocked and whiles around, narrowing his eyes at the boy. "'Overreacting'!? Nonsense! That wasn't just some 'dumb rock'! It was statue of her!" "Who? Your mom?" "NO! Somnambula." "Wait! I thought it was just a fancy name for a village. It's a really pony?" Yes. And she was very important to this place."

"Long Ago, this village fell prey to an evil Sphinx who demanded most of their crops. Like her fellow villagers, Somnambula didn't have much, but she used what she had to keep others from giving up hope. The son of the Pharaoh, Prince Hisan, was so moved by her compassion that he decreed nopony would go hungry again. But when Hisan stood up to the Sphinx, the beast captured him, telling the Pharaoh the only way to get Hisan back was to solve her riddle. Nopony would volunteer to save the prince. Nopony except Somnambula."

"So, she rush to the Sphinx's temple! Arriving, The Sphinx gave her the riddle. "I shine brightest in the dark. I am there but cannot be seen. To have me costs you nothing. To be without me costs you everything." As Somnambula thought of the hardship she and her fellow villagers had experienced, she instantly knew the answer. "Hope!", she shouted."

"But the Sphinx was so enraged, it seemed she might still refuse to release the prince, so Somnambula asked her for one more challenge. But if she accomplished it, the Sphinx would leave from the kingdom forever. The Sphinx quickly agreed, asking only that Somnambula walk to the prince across a deep chasm... blindfolded! Further, the Sphinx had cast a powerful spell that prevented Somnambula from flying."

"But Somnambula never lost hope! She knew she'd need to make a leap of faith to save the prince. Guided by the sound of the prince's voice... she easily made it across. She frees the prince and the Sphinx left, never returning."

"The Pharaoh asked how Somnambula prevailed, and she explained that she had always hoped she could make things better for her people and that hope had carried her through. The Prince replaced the pearls Somnambula gave up with a string of glowpaz. And around her neck, they glowed bright enough to light the entire kingdom. And ever since then, glowpaz became our symbol of hope."

He takes out a gold necklace with green emeralds then that are bigger and shiner then the kid's necklace. "WHOA! That's Glowpaz!?" "Yes! Every year, ponies come to offer precious glowpaz to the Somnambula statue in the village in hopes for a good future. But then Daring Do has been stealing them, ever since her last visit! Ruining the tradition!"

Dan was surprised by the statement when a voice caught his attention. "Indeed. Daring Do is a menace who destroys everything she touches!" He saw a cloaked pony points out as other ponies agreed with him. Daring looks sad as Rainbow and Pinkie felt bad for her. They all left as Dan follows, but he couldn't help but be weird out by the cloaked pony.

* * *

They all arrived at an Inn that Daring stays sometimes. Rainbow rings the ball as a fancy earth mare trots to the desk. The boy couldn't help but noticed the necklace she's wearing. "Can I help you 3?" Dan beats them to the punch. "Are those Glowpaz Necklaces? I thought the apple cart pony was the only one with them left." "Oh. I see you ran into Courtland. Yep, he and I kept our necklaces safe, unlike that rascal, Daring Do, who's stealing them!" "What happened the last time she was here?" "Rainbow questions with worriment as the pony answers.

"I rented her a room, but she was in such a rush to hi-tail it out, she never paid her bill! Oh, after that, a band of ruffians showed up and destroyed half the rooms looking for her. Guess she made them even more mad than she made me!" She narrows his eyes in angry as Rainbow tries to explain. "Daring Do was trying to save everypony from the curse of the Doomed Diadem of Xilati. And she was only in a rush because she had to get the crown back to the Tiara of Teotlale before the curse took effect!" Dan slaps his forehead in frustration as the pony rolls her eyes.

"Sounds like a tall tale to me. And a hard one to believe, now that I know Daring Do is a scoundrel and a thief! Why, that poor fella had his glowpaz necklace stolen by Daring Do just yesterday!" She points at the same cloaked pony as all 3 grew suspicious, following him as they saw Daring at a table nearby, trotting up to them as they listen.

"Daring Do ruined our town and stole our precious glowpaz! We need to make sure that if she turns up again, there will be consequences! Everypony who's with me, meet at the statue tomorrow!" The crowd agrees with him as Daring sighs. "Now I'm getting blamed for things I didn't even do? Why would I steal from them?" "They are super bad! But we're still staying the night, right? Because I already ate all the free mini muffins!" Pinkie giggles as she scarfs the last party down her gullet. "Glutton." The boy mumbles.

"Listen, A. K. After a good night's sleep, we're going to fix all of this. I promise." Rainbow smiles as they others did. Dan, only the other hoof, narrows his eyes at the pony, getting a feeling of remembering from him. "That chin looks familiar. Now, where did I see it before?"

* * *

The next day, the team and others all stand in front of the broken statue. "So… you're just going to go up and tell these ponies, who only hear about BAD things of Daring Do, how wrong they are?" "Well… yeah. But It kind of sound better in my head." Rainbow points out as Pinkie jumps between the 2. "But you got to love crazy plans!" She grins as Dan questions Dash. "How much sugar does she take in each day?" "A lot. Trust me, don't question Pinkie." Rainbow adds in.

The figure stands in front of the crowd and calls out. "Here it is! The remains of your– I mean, our Somnambula statue! Now that Daring Do has destroyed it, tell me, where will we hang our glowpaz?" Just the crowd starts arguing, Dan saw some ponies carrying a bag into an alleyway, making his instincts flare up."Hey, Pinkie, Daring. i'm going to check something out. You both stay here and make sure Rainbow doesn't do anything stupid and keep an eye on her!" He rushes off as they both salute. "RIGHT!" They both glares at Dash. "What? I'm just standing here, doing nothing!"

* * *

Dan pokes his head around a corner to see a couple of ponies that looks familiar heading into an abandoned building. "Hmm… ponies don't usually going to dark, old building for no reason. I think it's time for some secret spy action! Grey Matter style!" He dials the watch to the frog's icon and slaps down. FLASH Dan leaps out, only to land with a thud as he looks at himself and growls. "When I want Overflow, I get Swampfire. When I want Humungousaur, I get Crashhopper. But when I want Grey Matter, I get Tear-wolf instead! Maybe I should trade this thing in for a better model.

He looks up to the roofs and narrows his eyes, making his iron claws and starts climbing up. He reaches the roof tops and runs to the building, peeking through a hole. He sees a group of ponies, gathering a bunch of Glowpaz into a sack. "Okay this should be the last of them. And then we get out of this dump." "What about the boss?" "Right here." They all turn to see the pony from before enters and takes his hood off, making Tear-wolf widen his eyes. "I thought that chin looks familiar."

"I managed to convince the town that I had business somewhere for the being." "Well, we're almost down, Dr. Caballeron. Did you came to check on the progress?" "No. I'm here to tell that you are being followed. "What?" One of the Hench ponies question as he took off his shades, making the stallion roars out. "SOMEPONY SAW YOU DRAGGING THE BAG INTO THIS HIDEOUT! HE'S TRYING TO FOLLOW YOU!"

"What?! Really?! Are you sure he's just walking with us?" The stallion has a straight face as he answers. "Yes." One of the other crosses his front legs in annoyance. "So what if somepony saw us? They'll never believe him. What's the big worry?" Caballeron growls as he stomps his hoof, making the minions flinch. "ESTUIPDO! Think for a few minutes! Last time we encounter Daring Do, she didn't just had Rainbow Dash with her, she had a walkin freezer thing that flash frozen us for 5 hours straight! We spent a day and a half, shriving to the bone, recovering and escaping the authorities!"

"I saw Daring do with 2 of the elements of Harmony! Meaning, if they are here, the freezer will be here too! So that's why, while I get everyone's attention, you try to make with the goods so we can be rich, understand?!" "Okay, boss! We understand! We need to capture Daring and her friends so we can stop them." "Not stop them. CRUSH THEM! DESTROY THEM! Which is way I managed to pull a lot of strings and get this!" He gestures to a giant tarp-covered object, lifting part of it as his minions awed. "WHOA!" "I know, impressive, no? Almost as impressive as setting the explosives on the statue, so it looks like Daring destroyed it!"

"I knew something was up! He must have set up the statue to be destroyed and bad mouth Daring, so she could lose her confidence and quit, making Caballeron free to steal the Glowpaz necklaces to sell them for cash! It's a plan to make her doubt herself! I got to tell the others!" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH Dan glances at himself in worriment. "Okay. Maybe they didn't hear me?" IT'S THE SPY! HE MUST BE ON THE ROOF!" Dan sighs at the villain's yell. "Me and my big mouth." He quickly runs as fast he could as the hench ponies tries to give chase on the ground.

"Come on! I could really use someone!" He pleas as he kept trying the watch. He leaps over a small gap and keeps going as Caballeron joins the chase. He was almost at the plaza when his watch recharges, making him smirk. He leaps down in an empty stand as a green flash came from it.

* * *

The watch sinks into his arm as veins protruded out of his arm, traveling up to his eye as he shuts it before it shot open, making it all green with black markings around it. A tail shot out of the base of his spine as black spines ripped from the back of his shirt. He then grew bigger and buffer as black fingerless gloves with green cuffs forms on his growing hands. He spun around before facing the 4th wall.

He then roars out as he pumps his arms while slamming his tail on the ground, posing as the transformation is complete.

* * *

"Hey, Caballeron! I got a sound byte for you!" "Over there!" He motions as he and the others run towards Humungousaur's voice. He smirks as he gets ready. "Here's the sound!"He smashes a shock wave as the pony turns, knocking him away. "And here's the byte!" He charges at him.

Caballeron was knocked with his hood up in front of the crowd, making them gasp in shock as they help him up. Unfortunately, the sonic blast knocks Daring Do's disguise off as well. Humungousaur approaches when Caballeron points. "MONSTER!" The crowd angrily yells at him, making him stop in shock. "No! You don't understand! That guy isn't helping you; he's stealing from you! He stole the Glowpaz necklaces!"

"LIES! He's a beast sent by Daring Do to attack us!" The crowed roars in agreement. "NO! He's the liar! He's a really bad guy cause he also blew up your statue! He's Dr. Caballeron! He's lying to all of you!" The 3 were shocked by his words and looks at each other. "Caballeron!? Here!?" "He must after the necklaces to sell them!" Daring comments Rainbow as Pinkie got a worried look at the crowd, who noticed them. "Uh… guys?" They both look and realized Daring's disguise was gone. "Uh-oh. That sonic blast must have knocked my outfit off." "Not good!"

"GET THEM!" They all charged and before they can move, they were all grabbed by the ponies. "NO! There the good guys!" He tries to move through the crowd as Caballeron laughs at the event. Just as Humungousaur raises his tail, he saw another cloaked figure gesturing him to follow. He looks back and forth, unsure what to do. "DAN! HELP US!" Daring cries out as they were carried away. The figure keep gesturing, he wants to help his friends, but something is telling him to follow the figure. He decides to run to the figure as Daring was shocked.

"Dan… how could you?" "My, my… That's some friend you have, Ms. Do!" Caballeron comments with a smirk as Daring, Pinkie and Rainbow was stunned. "Did he… abandoned us?" "No… he wouldn't. Would he?" Both friends looks uncertain as tears feel down Daring's eyes.

* * *

Humungousaur kept following the figure as best as his big size could. "Hey! Slow down! In case you haven't noticed, I'm big enough to squash carts!" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH Dan kept running as he looks at himself. "Okay…. I'm smaller now. WAIT UP!" The figure gestures him to a small building, both running inside as the figure shuts the door.

Dan breaths out and turns to figure. "Okay, pal! Who are you and why did you want me to follow you?! I could have saved my friends!" The figure turns around drops his cloak, revealing a dark blue Pegasus stallion that looks like Egypt royalty. His mane and tail are orange and curly, with the mane looking like a beehive.

"I am Prince Hisan the 8th! Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandson of Somnambula and Prince Hisan the 1st!" Dan was surprised by the revelation. "Okay… didn't see that coming" "Apologizes, shapeshifter. I had to bring you away because my people would never believe you, no matter what! They only believe the tongue of the serpent you call 'Caballeron'." "Yeah! That guy is a real jerk face! But, how do you know about him?" "Because I know Daring Do is innocent!" "WHAT!? Dan was shocked by the prince's answers as he explains.

"I saw the whole incident when she last visited and saw the stallion in the shadows! So, for a while, I followed him and saw his dastardly deeds! I would confront him, but I have no proof of any evidence! I needed help to expose him and save my village! And that's when I saw you and your amazing powers! I believe that if we work as one, we can catch him in the act and save your friends! Will help me, little changeling?" Dan looks at the outstretched hoof and smiles, shaking it.

"Sure! But you can call me Dan, dude!" "Okay, Dan Dude!" "No… I mean— Forget it! We need to get back now!" He rushes out as the prince follows him to the Plaza!

* * *

At the court, the crowd of angry ponies all chattered in anger as Daring, Rainbow and Pinkie were tied up to 3 poles, clothes gagged their mouths as they struggle and mumbles to free themselves. "Daring Do has returned to face judgement for her crimes! Along with her accomplices as well! But fret not! For I have tamed a mighty beast that will punished them greatly: THE MIGHTY SPHINX!" He cries as he points at the sky. As everypony looks up, Caballeron secretly takes out a remote and pushes the button it.

A giant roar rings through the skies as a giant creature that has pony, cat and wings parts lands in front of the crowd. It has purple fur, eyeliner and Egyptian jewelry. The crowed were scared and shocked, making Caballeron calls out. "Fear not, good citizens! The beast is under my command! Watch! Sphinx! Turn around and take one step back!"

The monster did that, facing down at the 3 captives as they sweat in terror. Caballeron walks up to Daring and smirks at her. "Well, I would love to stay and watch you became cat food. But priceless artifacts don't steal themselves, you know! Farewell to you and your friends, Daring. I bid you…. A do! HAHAHA!" Daring glares and mumbles at him, making her and the other 2 ponies struggles again.

* * *

"Oh, no! That fool has unleashed a Sphinx! And he's going to use it to attack your friends!" Hisan exclaims as he and Dan ran onto the scene. Caballeron trots off to his hidden minions with the sack as he prepares to give the order as the crowd call for vengeance. "Okay! We need a plan! We might need some rope, a cover—" FLASH The pony was surprised as Shock Rock cries out as he charges. "Time to Shock Rock and Roll!" "Children these days." Hisan mumbles out in a deadpan tone.

Caballeron gives the order as the Sphinx raises his paw up as the 3 widens their eyes. Shock Rock quickly makes an energy lasso and loops around the paw, using it pull back and keeping the paw from striking. The mob were upset as they glare back at the alien. "Everyone, listen! Caballeron isn't a friend! He's trying to steal you hope jewels!" "How do we know that you stole them?! You're in cahoots with that villain!" The inn owner cries out.

"Dan Dude!" Shock Rock looks to the side as Hisan spoke to him. "You can't reason with them until they see the truth! You need to use action, not words!" "But, how can I—" "It's okay! Just take a leap of Faith for hope! Like my ancestor did before!" He smiles as Shock Rock widens his eyes, making him firmly nod and makes his battering ram, charging through the crowd as they part of the sides.

He stops and forms an energy bazooka, firing an energy rocket that knocks the Sphinx back. But the beast sands up and roars, stomping towards the alien. Shock Rock tosses a javelin at it, making it stuck in it's chest. But he then saw something! He saw bits of steel peeking out from the wound. "That's no beast! It's a robot! Which means, I don't need to hold back!" He forms a hammer and charges.

As he approaches, he made a leap and smashes the hammer into the spear, jabbing it in further as cracks of blue energy spreads through the monster. BOOOMMMMM "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He cries out as his machine was destroyed. As the flash dies down, the village gasp in shock as they approached the bits of the monster, only instead of finding flesh, they found cog, steel and iron. "The Sphinx is…. A machine!?" Courtland cries in surprise.

Shock Rock noticed Caballeron trying to make a breaks with his minion and saw Hisan on a rooftop. He made a bluemerang and tosses it at the prince, who throws it at the villains. The object slices through the bag and knocks Caballeron's cloak off, making jewels and some dynamite falls down. The crowd gasp as they saw the stuff. "It was you who stole the Glowpazs, not Daring Do!" "Yeah! And it was him who blow up the statue! He just made it look it's Daring's fault so she can take the blame while he gets away with necklaces." Shock Rock adds in as he frees the others and walks with them to the forwards to the crowd, glaring at the stallion.

"I should have known you were just trying to sully my name so that you'd be free to steal whatever you wanted. And I won't let you break my spirit again. Because I'm never going to give up hope that I can protect ponies and ancient treasures from miscreants like you! The same goes for Shock Rock here!" The mare and her friends as they gesture to the alien as they all glare at him.

As Caballeron and his goons back away, Shock Rock herd Hisan call to him. "Dan. You must imprison the villains! Or they will try something, like this again! Like a cage." "Uhh… never tried before. But I'll give it a shot!" He holds his hands out as he starts focusing his powers. The group were covered in a blue aura as the others watches in awe. "WHAT!? NOOO!" He cries out as he and his goons were stuck in a energy box.

"WOW! Now that was an amazing trick!" "I'll say! Never thought I see Caballeron in a cage!" Daring comments to Pinkie as Rainbow exclaims. "Dude! I had no idea Shock Rock can make energy cages!?" "Yeah! Neither did I! And don't you worry, guys! Celestia and Luna's got plenty of room in the dungeons for you all!" They all chuckle as Caballeron grinds his teeth. "You'll pay for this, Daring Do and Shock Rock!

* * *

Later, after getting the royal guard to take villains away and villages cheers and apologizes for their behaviors, Dan meets up with them as they finished talking. "And if something bad happens that you didn't intend, you shouldn't give up hope or lose faith in yourself." Rainbow said as Dan adds in. "Yeah! Like I did! I never lost hope that something was wrong, and I followed it to the end!"

"YEP! And if you didn't do it, we all would have been squash by a Sphinx! Which is really bad because Kittens are sooooooooo adorable!" Pinkie squeals out, before mumbling out. "Except Opal. I don't why Rarity like her."

"Well… I can't take all the credit. I had help as well!" Really? Who?" Daring askes as Dan replies with a smile. "Why, Prince Hisan the 8th, of course! He was the one who stopped Caballeron and his goons from getting away!" Courtland, who's been listing, was confused as he walks up. "'Prince Hisan the 8th?' That's impossible. Prince Hisan and Somnambula only got married when she disappeared, so he never had any kids." He trots off.

Dan and others were surprised and confused. "Wait… if that wasn't Hisan's descendant? Then who did helped me?!" Pinkie felt herself tingle as she looks at a nearby alleyway and points in shock. They all turned to Hisan, only more ghostly as he smiles. "Well done, wielder of the Omnitrix." He fades away in sparkles as they all stare buggy eyed and dropped jaw. "I don't think that was Hisan's descendent." "That was Hisan himself!" Rainbow adds to Daring's comments as Dan mumbles. "Whoa."

* * *

Back at Ponyville, Dan was heading to the mirror to head home for the day as Twilight asks. "So… did you went somewhere interesting with Pinkie and Rainbow?" "Yep! And I learned a valuable lesson: Don't give up, no matter what! Because heroes always finds a way to bring hope!" The Princess nods in response as she waves at him. The boy enters the mirror just as Starlight and Spike rushes in.

"Twilight! You got to see this! It was sent by A.K. Yearling, herself!" "Ohh… it must be an advance copy of her latest book! I wonder what adventure she went on?!" Spike points out in awkwardness as Starlight weakly smiles. "Uhh… Twilight? Look at the cover." The purple pony rolls her eyes and smiles as she close the book, only to make neigh in shock at seeing not only Daring Do, but Humungousaur, Tear-wolf and Shock Rock as well! "What did Dan do?!" She groans out.,


	20. Chapter 20

Magical Alien Summer EP 20: Ghoulies and Ghostfreaks Part 1: The Rescue

The Rainboom bus was driving on a nice country road, heading towards their next gig as the Rainbooms and Dan with Lyra, Bon-Bon, Octavia and Vinyl Scratch were all chilling. "MAN! This going to be awesome!" "I know right! We never had a gig these far out!" Pinkie comments as Rainbow glees. Dan was busy playing his Sumo Slammers as Applejack kept driving. "Now, hang on their y'all! We won't be playing at the annual, 'Apple family music hoedown' until tomorrow! SO let's save some energy, okay?" "The others agree as Fluttershy kept reading while Rarity checks her beauty.

Lyra told her best friend. "OOOHHHH…. This is so amazing! We get to tag along with Sunset and the others on this gig!" "I know! I'm so glad we ask Sunset and the others to come along! BESTIES!" Both girls hugs each other with grins as Octavia told Rarity. "It is so wonderful that you let me and Vinyl perfume with you, Rarity dear." "Of course, darling! One must not turn down a chance to perform works of art."

"And it's going to be more awesome that DJ PON-3 is going to tear things up!" Rainbow exclaims as the girl took off her shades and winks. "No problam-o! Dash-o! I can't wait to drop some sick beats at the Country Club!" Sunset smiles at the 4 others as Twilight then notices something about as the road became a creepy woods. "Uhh… Applejack? Are you sure we're heading the right way?"

"Of course! I'm reading the map as I speak!" Fluttershy looks at the paper and notices something. "Umm… A.J.? It's upside down." The farm girl glances at it, only to realize in embarrassment. "Ohhhh….. Ha. My bad." She blushes in shame as she stops the bus. "You mean we're lost?!" Lyra cries in shock as Sunset spoke out. "No worries! Let's just looks around outside and see where to go."

As the teens got out, the boy notices the bus stopped and turns off his game, looking around to see the creepy woods. "Uhh… did we miss a left turn back at Albuquerque?" He looks up to see storm clouds gathering, making him rush outside as the teens all saw the weather. "Great! Now a storm's coming!" Rainbow groans out as Sunset spoke. "We should all wait in the bus until we figured out where we are and where to go."

"OR… we can hang out in a big house!" Pinkie exclaims as she looks behind them. "Uh… Pinkie? Where do you see a big house?" "Right behind us, Bon-Bon! IT's soooo big!" They all turn around to see a giant, creepy looking mansion behind a set of large double gates, with Gargoyles looming over them. "Ok…. How did we miss that?" Vinyl said in shock as they all started in wide eyed surprised.

* * *

2 yellow eyes shines from the darkness in the mansion's middle 2nd floor window, that looks like a monster mouth. The figure was interested as the group of girls pushes open the gate and talks to one another as the boy notices a sign, nearby. "**Yes, my dears! Come in and say hello! I would love to meet you… and you delicious energy!"**

* * *

"HEY, GIRLS!" The girls looks back to see the kids pointing at a sign. "That sign said there's a town, just 5 mins by bus! If we get on now, we can make it before the rain comes in! Besides, that place is probably full of creeps and freaks." Sunset and others looks at each other in thought, making Twilight gets the map out. "You might have a point, Dan."

* * *

The figure was furious as a red aura glowed from the darkness. "**Creep?! FREAK!? How dare that boy insult me! I believe a lesion in manners is needed! Hmmm….. And I know just what to do. RISE, MY MINIONS! AND BRING THE GIRLS TO ME!"**

* * *

As the group hang around, they were unaware that the gargoyles eyes glowed yellow as they came to life, looking down and snarling at the humans as they silently crawls down. Dan was looking at the weather, seeing the clouds and rain getting closer. He looks back at the teens, only to widened his eyes in horror at the monsters. "GIRLS! BEHIND YOU!"

But it came too late as the beasts grabs the females in there arms, gagging them with their arms and claws and made a run for the mansion. Sunset pleads to the boy, who chased after them. "HEY! LEAVE THEM ALONE! YOU WALKING LAWN ORNAMENTS!" One merely smirks back and waves at him as the door closes behind them, leaving the boy out as rain starts pouring.

* * *

The figure chuckles as he narrows his eyes. "**Well, done! I knew my Gargoyles won't let me down! I must make arrangements so there stay would most unwelcoming… and permanent! HAHAHAHA!" **

* * *

Dan slowly walks up to the house steps, nervous as rain pours with lighting and thunder crashing against the night sky. He reaches the doors and grabs the handle, slowly open the door and pokes his head in. "Hello? Sunset? Twilight?" He walks in, creeping further into the darkness of inside as he kept a hand over the alien device, ready to transform at any time. SLAM

He snaps back to see the door shut as vines grew from the ground, locking the doors. "Well… guess there's no turning back." HE said as he continued into the dark, stepping into a small light. But just then, a thousand beady red eyes illuminate in the darkness followed by jeering snarls as they begin to collectively creep toward Dan as he glances around wildly. But before he could morph, a door opens, bringing light that scares the red eyes.

Dan saw an elder, thin man in his 60's, wearing a tuxedo and pants, walking in with a lit candle. "What is that racket?! I'm trying to sleep! And who turned out the lights?" The man reaches over and flips a switch, turning all the lights out in the Grand Hallway. "GAAAHHHH! WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS!?" Dan cries in shock and surprise at being surrounded by a group of small creatures!

They all have small horns with fangs and claws and have purple skin with red eyes and pointed beak mouths. They also have tails with a triangle point at the end. They were a bit taller then Grey Matter. The old man cries in surprise as well, while the dropping his candle. "Aaahhh! The Ghoulies! Leave me alone!" He rushes back through the door, going back to pick up his candle and closing it as vines covered it.

The Imps starts closing on the boy. But Dan wasn't scared. "Okay, you little pipsqueaks! You want a fight?" FLASH The Imps were briefly blinded by the flash, only to look up in dread as Humungousaur punches his fist with a grin. "How about me for size?" "Uh-oh." They briefly spoke as the alien swings his tail, knocking all of them away and making them crash into walls. They then disappeared in poofs of green smoke.

'Well, that was easy." But just as he said that, a door on his left opened up, only for more Imps to run in. But they all screeched to a stop at the sight of the giant. "This is too easy." He smashes a shockwave that blasts the little monsters into next week, making them disappeared as well. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH

"Okay…. What were those things?" Dan questions as Butler's door open as he walks out with a rolled up paper in his hand. He approaches the boy and spoke to him. "Are those Imps gone?" "Yep! Took care of them with no sweat." "Thank you, young sire! Allow me to introduced myself: I am Crivens! The Lowly Butler of Ghoulhaven Hall! And what is you name?" "The name's Dan! Dan Tennyson!" "A Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Hey! Crivens? I was wondering…" "That have I seen a group of females, being dragged through here against there wills? Yes I have." Dan was surprised as he asked. "Really?! Where!?" The elder points at the other open door. "I haven't seen where the others were taken too, but I did see a girl with red and yellow hair being taken through the Trophy Room."

He then hand the boy the paper, to which he unfolds into a map of the giant house. "Take this map! IT will help you find your way around the house." "Thanks! I'm off! I got to find my friends!" "Then I wish you luck, Sire!" The elder calls out the boy jogged to the door, slowly walking through to begin his mission.

* * *

The boy walks through a hall of weird and mutant creature heads, breathing is the only sound herd as he walks through the creepy room…. ONLY FOR A DRAGON HEAD TO ROAR AT HIM! "AAAHHHH!" Dan clutches his beating heart as the head went still, breathing deeply as he calms down. "Man… and I thought Zombozo's funhouse was spooky." He continues on the path, running into a few heads that scared him as well. He evenly made it to the door and jogged through, breathing deeply as the door shuts behind him. "Okay…. I am not…. Going back in there."

As he calms down, he looks up to see a Ballard room and saw 2 walking, talking skeletons! But they didn't noticed him as they kept arguing about something in there language. The boy quickly ducks behind a covered pool table, glancing at the bony things and noticing an open door near a Grandfather clock.

"If I can get past those 2, I can make it to the door! Which means it's time for some Fasttrack!' He dials the alien watch to the speedster. FLASH The Skeletons stops there arguing and noticed the light, approaching the source to check on it. Only to get blasted to bits by pressurized water as Overflow stands up and looks at himself. "Or Overflow. Overflow is OK." Shrugging it off, he walks to the door, barely making it through for his size. He noticed he arrived at a Gaming Room. He starts walking, looking around the place as he tries to figure out heads or tails on where to go.

But as he turns a corner, he was shocked to see Sunset, tied to a chair and gagged with a bandana in a fireplace. The teen saw the alien and mumbles at him, shaking and hoping the chair as she tries to get free. "Don't worry, Sunset! I can get you off! Aren't you glad you have someone as awesome as me around." The teen rolls her eyes in annoyance and groans. But as the alien approached, the Fireplace suddenly spin, knocking the alien back as the girls screams from her gag.

Overflow rubs his head and groans as he sat up, only to be surprised by more Imps approaching him. "Oh, great! Again?!'" He tries to make a dash back through the door, only for it to the slam on him as a slimy, glowing ? mark to appear with puffs of green smoke. "WHAT THE?!" "Sire? Can you hear me?" Overflow widens his eyes as he places his head against the door. "Crivens? Is that you?"

The Butler's voice can be heard through the door. "Yes. It appears you have been locked in and a challenge as been issued! These doors are enhanced with magic, that can make them lock with a challenge that requires to be completed to open. Above it, should be a key icon."

Overflow steps back and looks up to see a floating icon of a key above the door. "Yeah! I see it!" "It means you need to find a special key to open the door! Try looking in the items with this symbol." Overflow saw a yellow icon of a weird "R' without the back stand next to the other one.

Overflow turns back to see the Imps running at him, only for the alien to blast them out a window. "Okay! Now to find an item with that weird symbol." The alien looks around and sees a box of a game system that has the icon on it. Thinking that's a place to start, he sliced it open, making the key flies out and vanishes into a burst of gold sparkles. The alien saw the question mark disappeared as the door open. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH

"Well... that was quick." The boy jogs through the door back into the Ballard room, making the vines closed it behind him. "Now, how am i going to find Sunset, again?" He then saw a door between two vases is open, making him walk towards it. But as the kid approaches, the door slam shut as the Challenge mark appeared on it, this time the icon above is a skeleton head with an 8 near it." Oh, man!"

The boy turns to see the paintings around being ripped from the inside as Skeletons pops out of them, 3 to be exact. The boy glances at the watch and groans. "It's still charging!" The kid saw one throws a punch at him, only for the boy to duck and sweeps his leg, knocking the bone ghoul on the floor.

The kid quickly runs around the room as the ghouls follow him. He then saw a big golden trophy, grabbing it and tossing at the bone-men. The Impact broke them to bits as the number lowers by 3. "Oh… I got to destroy a certain number of freaks, huh?" But, more skeletons pops out of the portraits. "Question asked, question answered."

Just then, the watch beeped green, making the boy grin as he pushes the button. FLASH Tear-wolf chuckles as he cracks his knuckles. "Now this is more fun!" He roars as he charges, delivering punches that broke the skeletons in one hit. He grabs the last one and tossed him at the trophy case, smashing it and the case to bits as the door opens. "Hahaha… Oops. My bad."

The Husky heads through the door into the lower Corridors and heads left, briefly stopping to smash 2 more bone-men apart. As he made to a corner, a vase broke as a spider the size of the Imp leaps out. It was hairy, Brown and yellow. "WHOA! THAT'S A BIG SPIDER!" The Spider leaps up and rolls forward, charging at him, only to meet with shield arms as Tear-wolf knocks it to the ceiling with an uppercut. "But it's still not tough!" The arachnid disappeared as well, making the alien turn to an open door as 4 more spiders leapt from the vase. Tear-wolf grabs a nearby table and pummels the buggers away, continuing through the door.

The wolf had entered the Cinema, only to pick some mumbling and a familiar scent from his nose and ears. "Wait…. Is that?" He spoke as he continues, only to find a familiar Fashion loving girl, tied and gagged in movie reels and in a shelf. "RARITY!" The alien cries as he rushes over and tries to break her bounds, only for a padlock on them to glow and zaps him off with electricity. "Owww… What was that?" The girl mumbles something, making the alien carefully takes the gag off.

"Thanks, Darling. I was saying that the lock is enchanted. It looks like you need a key to break it." "Great! Now what? Sunset is probably farther in the Cinema, but I don't leave you behind." Tear-wolf whimpers out as Rarity gives him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Dan. I promise I'll be all right. Now go save Sunset! I'm sure the 2 of you can work together to find the others and free us!" Tear-wolf give some thought and sighs out, nodding. "Okay… I'll be back! Hang tight Rarity!"

He cries as he runs off, making the girl smiles as he leaves. As Tear-wolf approaches a window, 2 Skeletons and 2 Imps burst through, but were made quick work by the wolf's supreme strength and durability. He then got on all 4s, sniffing as he treks down a corridor. Turning to his left, He see Sunset at the Same Fireplace, as the girl looks at him and mumbles.

"Hang on, Sunset! I'm on it! Just hop from the Fireplace!" He cries as he rushes at the girl, who nods and made small leaps from it over a small square in the floor. The alien made a leap for the girl, hoping to grab her. But just then, a trapdoor opens and sent Sunset falling through. The Husky widens his eyes as he smashed into a small table and lamp. The alien shakes off the debris and whirls around. "SUNSET!" The alien cries with wide eyes as he looks down the hole. "OKAY! I ADMIT THAT WAS NOT A GOOD IDEA!"

"Now what am I going to do? She fell to the Basement, but I can't follow her because the hole is to small for Tear-wolf." As he thinks, he remembers something he saw as Overflow. "Wait! I saw another door at the Gaming room! I think that leads to the Basement! And if the fireplace can be taken to the Cinema, it can also do it in reverse!" He walks into the Fireplace, making it rotate back into the Gaming room.

Tear-wolf looks and saw the door from before, now open. "Yes! I knew it!" But before he could run at it, the chairs on the tables came alive and hops down, making door close as a Challenge was started. "Here we go again!" He moans out as the Chairs starts heading towards him, but Tear-wolf makes his iron claws as he glares. "At least I have something to take my bad day out of!"

The Chairs didn't stand a chance as they were torn apart by the beastly alien. The door opens as he times out. "Wow… that actually made me feel better!" He walks down the stars to a dark, big basement. As the boy explores the long and dark hallways, he came across a few Imps and Spiders. But luckily, he learns that he can use some local items as weapons, or kicks them away as hard as he could. "Man! Am I glad I'm a soccer kid!" He comments as he continues his way.

He then approaches the door to the next room, only for a walking, groaning mummy to stumble out as the Door locked into Challenge mode. "Great! A Mummy! Looks like it's time to bring the electric Chainsaw!" Dan slaps on the watch, only to get Swampfire instead of Shock Rock. "Why am I not surprised?" He groans out as the undead being approaches him. Swampfire quickly punches the being away with a flame fist, only for it into burst into flame and smoke as it groans in pain. The door unlocks as Swampfire stares at his fire in surprise. "Wait… These things are weak to fire? They are in big trouble!" He grins out as he walks into the door.

As he steps into a dark relic room, he lights a fireball as a source of light, illuminating the room as he walks around. He follows some mumbling to find Fluttershy, wrapped in bandages with her mouth gagged and locked in a mummy case, with a hole as her only source of air. "Hey, Fluttershy! Let me guess, you can't be free without a key?" The girl nods as she moans out.

"I really don't want to leave you here, cause of the dark. Maybe I can take you with me?" He reaches down and lifts the girl, bracing for a shock only to not receive one. "Hey, no shock! I guess the security only works when I'm trying to untie you." Swampfire saw an open door and made a mad dash to it, carrying the teen, bridal style when a Mummy burst out of a nearby case, greatly surprising them. "WHOA!" He cries out as the girl squeals. Swampfire quickly tossed a fireball that blast the ghoul to smoke, only for the door to start another challenge. He turns to see more Mummies appearing, making the alien set the girl down. "Hang tight, Fluttershy! This won't take long." The alien narrows his eyes as he lights 2 flames.

He then tosses flaming projectile after another, destroying the mummies until nothing is left. The door opens as Swampfire carries the girl and himself through. The 2 made it into the Old Archives, walking pass the giant bookshelves to see Sunset in the middle, still tied and gagged. "SUNSET!" Swampfire rushes to the girl and sets Fluttershy down.

He unties the teen as Sunset takes her gag off. "Finally! Do you have any idea how long I waited!?" "That's a fine thank you for someone that's saving your butt!?" The alien snaps back as Sunset rolls her eyes and smiles. "Anyway, thanks for saving me! And you found Fluttershy!" The girl exclaims as she ungagged her friend. "I'm so glad you're okay, Sunset! And you too, Dan!" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH

"Okay, Sunset! Since we're dealing with Magic here and you're the expert, what do we do now?" The Teen girl got to thinking as she stands and ponders. "Here's the thing: I don't think this is Equestria magic at work. I couldn't feel any from the moment we got here. And those creatures your face, I don't think they were just supernatural beings. I think they were some sort of—"

"Mutants? Why yes, my dear!" The trio glances to a direction as a shadow figure, moving into the light, wearing a new Transmodulator as his red goggles shined. "I believe you have already met my latest batch of creations! I think they really make monster movies come to life. Hello, Dan!" Animo grins out as the 3 kids were shocked. "DR. ANIMO!?"

"You were the one that turn to those sweet innocent animals to horrible things! You monster!" Fluttershy cries in angry at the madman as Dan and Sunset glares. "I should have figured out that you're involved in this!" "But how did you get here?! Last I heard, you were sent to prison!" Sunset adds to the boy.

"Ohh… I was! But my new friend helped me out! You see, after I was sentenced to a maximum security facility, I encountered a very powerful and ancient being that offered me a deal: He sets me free and in exchange, i would use my vast knowledge about Genetic mutation to make an army of mutant monsters for him! So, naturally, I agree, and he whisked me away to this mansion, secluded from civilization! He even provided me with a lab with all the DNA I required! I got to work for weeks, making all sorts of monsters that I nicknamed, 'Ghoulies'. But imagined my surprise when he informed me that the Snot-nosed brat that foiled my plans before was heading to the same house I'm at!" "Well, it's over, Freakmo! I'm putting a stop to your whack work and freeing my friends!" Sunset adds to the boy. "He stopped you before and he can stop you again!"

"Oh, really? Well, he won't when I'm done with him! You see, Tennyson. I made some upgrades to my Modulator. It doesn't just affect Animals, it can also turn Human into monsters! Allow me to demonstrate!" He twists the dial and fires a beam of red energy, heading to the shocked boy….. only for Sunset to push him out of the way! "SUNSET! NO!" Fluttershy cries in dismay as Dan looks back and gasp.

A cloud of dust blinded everyone as they all watch the smoke. As it settled down, the boy and other teen gasp as Sunset opens her dragon pupil eyes. She has hair that his swept up into a mane as he outfit became one a flame pattern, sleeveless dress with a black corset. She has 2 fangs sticking out of her upper lip. Her ears became pointed as fingers turned into claws with black braces on her forearms and wrist with her symbol on them. She was barefoot as her toes are claws as well.

Sunset noticed there shock looks and looks at herself, shocked and terrified at her new look. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I can't be this form again!" She cries out as horrible memories flood back into her mind. "Hmm…. I intended for the ray to make you a full mindless beast, not a hybrid. I must check my equipment later. Probably a glitch." Animo mumbles with a thought at the girl's form. Dan's face twisted into anger as he turns to the madman. "CHANGE SUNSET BACK, NOW!"

Animo merely smirked in response. "Sorry, Tennyson! But I think her new form is much better! But don't worry, I'll make sure the rest of her little friends join her, soon enough. But for now…" He snaps his fingers, making 2 Skeletons runs around the corner and stand near him. "Dispose of the boy, my pets." He walks off as the bone ghouls charged. Dan glares with anger and saw the chair, picking it up and swinging at the bone demons with a burst of anger strength and bashing them to bits.

He breathes deeply for a bit, turning to see Sunset kneeing and crying her eyes out as Fluttershy tries to comfort her. Dan approaches and knees. "Umm… Sunset? Is this form…. Like the one you told about? The one you took during the Fall Formal?" The girl lifts her head with tears in her eyes. She nods in response as Dan asked her. "Do you feel like mind controlling us or taking over the world?"

The girl wipes her tears and shakes her head, making the boy smile as he told her. "Then you're still you! On the inside! Like I am when I turn into my aliens!" "He's right, Sunset! I'm still your friend, no matter what." Fluttershy adds in, making the Sunset smiles as they all hug. "Thanks, guys." They all separated as they all stand up, with Sunset picking up Fluttershy. "Let's get out of the Basement! Maybe we can figure where that mad man went and force him to turn you back!" The girls nods in agreement as they all looked around the room, finding a door that lead to the Cellar.

They all walked through the room, with Dan and Sunset taking care of some Spiders and Imps. They all come across a door, only for it to slam and pops out, moving on it's own. "Whoa! A Haunted door!? Dr. Animo really went overtime for this!" "Dan! Hold Fluttershy! I can handle this!" Sunset declares.

The Mutant teen charged at the door in a burst of surprising speed, punching the door and sent it crashing into the wall with some cracks shown on it. The door recovers and went to whack the teen, but Sunset caught it and hammer tosses into another wall, breaking into pieces. "Oh, my! How did you do that?!" "I just went with my gut, Fluttershy! Looks my new form enhanced all my abilities as well." Dan smirks as he comments. "Well… what do you know? Dr. Animo actually did something that helped us for once!" The girls giggles at the quip as they all went through the open door, continuing the crazy night.


	21. Chapter 21

Magical Alien Summer Ep 21: Ghoulies and Ghostfreaks Part 2: An unexpected potion alliance

The Trio walked up a set of stairs as some noises reached their ears. "Hey, did you guys hear that?" "Yeah, it sounds like… voices." Sunset replies as Fluttershy spoke out. "I think there coming from further up." They continued as they made it into a kitchen. only to find a bunch of Imps with wings and colored red with fire around flying around the place. They noticed an adult that is dressed like a chief and has brown skin with curly short hair, fending them off with a frying pan. "BACK! BACK YOU LITTLE BEASTIES!"

"That woman is in danger!" "I could use Overflow, but the watch is still charging!" Dan exclaims as his watch glows red. Sunset exclaims. "We got no choice! We're just going to have to go in there!" They all rushed as the woman smiles at reinforcements. "Thank goodness you're here, young' uns! These pesky Fire Imps are running my Kitchen!" The woman took out gave a fire extinguisher to the boy. "See if You can use this to cool them off!"

"Thanks! It may not be Overflow, but it'll do!" The kid grins as the girls stays in one place as Dan sprays the foam on the fire monsters, make them poof out of green smoke at every flame he puts out. Soon, all the imps were gone. "Nice job, Dan!" Sunset thanks as Fluttershy nods, making the boy smirks as he twirls the weapon. "That's right! No Ghoulie is a match for—" CLANG The boy's eyes widened as the pupils shrinks, making him silent for 3 sec…. "AAHHHHHHHHHH!" The boy screams as he hops around, holding his foot in pain as the females grimaced.

"That's got to hurt." Sunset comments as Dan got the pain and soreness out. "Okay… not one of my smart moves." He comments as he limps to the others. "Anyway, thanks for your help, Young' un! Let me introduce myself: Ma Soupwell's the name! An' cooking is me game!" "Hello, Miss Soupwell! It's so nice to meet you! I would shake, but I'm kind of wrapped up in the moment." Fluttershy spoke as she gesture to her bounds. "Now, that's no trouble at all!"

"I'm Fluttershy. And this is Dan and Sunset." The kid waves while Sunset shyly greets. "Nice to meet you all! Oh, my!" The cook exclaims as she examines Sunset. "What has happened to this poor lady?" "It was Dr. Animo! He turned Sunset into a Monster-human hybrid!" Dan exclaims as the teen adds in. "It's true." "Oh, dear! I knew that man can't be trusted at all!" The adult smiles and tilts Sunset's chin up with a motherly smile. "Now, don't worry, miss Sunset! My Special potion is just the thing to cure!" "Wait, What?! You have a cure for Sunset!?" "Why, yes! I kept it in secret, in case that mad man tries to find and destroy it!"

Fluttershy exclaims with a smile. "That's wonderful! Can you make it?" The woman sighs out in response. "But, alas, I'm out of the 3 ingredients for it. There are some spread throughout the house! But I don't know how we can get them?" Dan smirks as he volunteers. "I'll do it! I'll get the ingredients!" "But… Young' un! It's dangerous!" Dan reassure the woman with a grin. "Don't worry! I handled Animo before! So where's number 1?" The woman was still unsure until Sunset and Fluttershy gave her a smile, nodding as she sighs out.

"The 1st is Glow Worms! Glow Worms are used to ta light the lantern 0' the old Lighthouse! Let me mark on yer map where yer can find it." Dan unfolds the paper from his jacket and gives to the woman, who circles a room in a lighthouse in the backyard, that overlooks a lake. He puts the paper back in as Ma points around a corner near a vine covered door. "You can start by heading through the door to the Scullery! It's around this corner! I'll stay with these 2 and keep them company."

"Good luck, Dan!" Fluttershy said as Sunset askes. "And be careful." The boy stops before heading around the corner. "I don't need to be careful! I'm me!" He jogs through the door as the teens smiles at each other. "We know."

* * *

As the boy made it through the Scullery and into another section of the Lower corridors, he notices music from a room. "Music? But where?" He walks down the hall to another door and went inside, walking up the step to a pair of curtains, opening them to see a ballroom. But he was surprised to see a bunch of skeletons and zombies, dancing away as a Mummy acts as the DJ. "Well…. This is definitely on the list of 'strangest things ever'." He comments. He notices the Omnitrix was charged, making him smirks as he closes the curtains with a flash of green light appearing behind them.

* * *

Dan holds out his arm as red, blue and yellow blocks starts covering it. It travels to the rest of his body as bumps appears on his arms as his head in engulfed, making him posed as the morphing was done.

* * *

Bloxx moves through the drapes as he looks at himself. "Bloxx for blasting? Let's give it a shot then!" Standing behind a rail guard, he made his 'Bloxx-lobbers and fires away, blasting Skeletons to bits as Zombies disappeared into puffs of green smoke. "I sometimes love this watch!" He grins as he stretches over and grab the mummy, tossing it out a window as he made his way past the dance floor to the other side, making his way to another open door.

He quiet steps into the Conservatory, hiding behind some plants to see a Black Imp wearing and orange Gi with an eye mask that is mediating. "Ninja imps? That's Animo: subtle as a flying mallet." He comments and notices Rainbow Dash, tied to a giant plant by vines that pins her arms to her sides and legs as she struggles to break free.

He sneaks by to her and whispers. "Pssttt…. Dash." The athlete looks up and searches around, seeing Bloxx hiding behind her. "Dan!" He quickly shushes her as he hides. Rainbow turns and saw the Imp peeking at her and then went back to meditation, making her breathe in relief.

"Sorry. Anyway, I'm glad to see you." "Me too! I've been all over this crazy house, searching for you girls! I ran into Rarity in the Cinema. Fluttershy in the Relic store. Sunset in the Gaming room. And you here." "Yeah, what is up with these monsters?! Rouge Equestria magic!?" "No! It's Animo." "DR. ANIMO?!"

Rainbow quickly gasps as she glances at the imp, who got up and made her way over to the girl, glaring at her as it leaps up. Only for Bloxx to punch it through the ceiling and sent flying away. The alien and girl looks up as he walks near to her. "Whoa! Nice shot, dude!" "Thanks! But did you had to yell so loud?! I don't think they heard you back in Canterlot."

Rainbow apologizes in response. "Sorry. Got surprised for a sec. But seriously, Dr. Animo is here?! But I thought he was in prison!" "Well… he got out with the help of a 'friend'." Rainbow got worried as she wonders who would help a madman like Animo. "Anyway, I'm trying to get to the Lighthouse to pick up Glowworms." "Why do you need them?" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH

"It's a long story. Well… more like a medium one." The boy then explains how he found Sunset and Fluttershy and what has happened to the teen as Rainbow was shocked. "WHAT?! HE DID THAT TO SUNSET!? GRRRRR….. When I get my hands on that weasel, I'm going to knock his teeth out!" She growls out in anger.

"Which is why I need Glow Worms to cure her! And since you're magically bounded to that vine, I'm going to have leave you back for now." Rainbow glances at the padlock in sadness and sighs out. "I hate getting benched, but you make a point. Head through that door! It will lead to the backyard!" She glances at an open door. "Thanks!" The boy jogs to the doorway. "Oh, Dan!" The boy looks back at the teen. "If you see Animo, give him a knuckle sandwich for me!" "Don't worry! I'm giving him a double order!" They both share smirks as the boy went outside into the rain, throwing his hood up.

* * *

The kid dashed through the pouring night air, heading to a creepy boathouse as bats flew out of the roof while thunder crackles through the skies. The alien watch welder screeches to a stop in front of the door. "Okay… this it: The Boathouse! You can do this." He slowly reaches for the handle, only for it open on it's own. A giant figure with a pair of beady eyes appeared in the shadows.

Dan was frozen stiffed for reasons: He couldn't go alien because the Omnitrix is charging. His legs seemed glued to the ground and it feel like the thing would attacked him as soon as he made a slight move. But as the figure steps forward, he held his breath to reveal… an adult male with a green vest, white shirt, brown gloves, a cap on his head, blue pants with brown boots. The male is large in height and weight and has a orange breaded. The man smiles as Dan sighs in relief at seeing another human.

"Mow my Meadow! You gave me a fright, young 'un! I were busy adjusting my tackle in the Boathouse. I be ol' Fiddlesworth, the groundskeeper!" The man introduces as the boy smiles back. "I'm Dan! Nice to meet you, I guess… Listen! I need to go somewhere." The burly man looks over the kid and got an uneasy expression. "Not through the Boathouse and out towards the ol' Lighthouse, I 'ope?" Dan was surprised by the answer and responds. "Yes. Yes! I need to get in there to pick up Glow Worms for Ma Soupwell!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible! Grand place that, 'til it were overrun by the undead!" Dan widens his eyes at the mention of Zombies. The man smiles and pulls out a large water piston, making the boy awed as he holds the weapon in both hands. "A water gun? How is this helpful?" "Best take this with yer. It be full o' sacred water that them 'orrors don't like." The boy looks at the liquid inside, grinning at his new anti-Zombie weapon.

"Bring it back mind, 'cos it belongs t'me nephew, Little Willy!" "Thanks, Mr. Fiddlesworth!" The man smiles and moves out of the way as the boy took a deep breath, clutching the water gun in both hands as he steps into the Boathouse, ready to take on the monsters with his new weapon.

* * *

The child steps inside the building, spotting a couple of zombies that did not noticed him. He decides to test his new gun, aiming and pulling the trigger to release a stream of water at one. The water splashes the being as green smoke released from the hit as the Zombie panic in pain. The being then turns all grey and collapses, disappearing like the others. "Awesome! It works!" He quickly took care of the other one and hustles to the door, only for to start a challenge as a Zombie head icon appears above. "But… I took care of them all."

CRASH He turns around to see 2 Imps, skeletons and Zombies popped out of the stuff in the center. "Of course." He groans out as He quickly sprays another zombie to smoke. But he was shocked that the water didn't work on the skeletons! "What?! But… aren't skeletons zombies too?"

The boy didn't had time to think as he quickly block a bony punch with his weapon as he quickly kicks off the 2 Imps. He swung his gun in an arc, knocking the bones away as they lay on the floor. "WHOA! I can use it as a melee weapon!" Just then, he saw the 2nd Zombie approached him with his arms raised. The boy quickly soaks him to smoke, completing the challenge.

The skeletons tries to attack him again, but were whacked to pieces. The boy runs through the door and crosses a bridge to the Lighthouse. The boy glances up at the creepy tower and steels himself. "I'm going in!" He walks through the door and into the Store.

The door slammed with vines covering it as the other one turns into a challenge one. Dan saw a key above it while a Zombie guards it. Glancing around, he kicks open some crates with the weird symbol, finding the key on the 3rd try. The boy jogs up some stares onto the walkway, taking care of the Zombie. He made it into the Living quarters and saw 2 Zombies, playing cards.

Before the boy could do anything, one Zombie angry moans at another and drops his cards, stumbling over to slaps the other, making the 2nd undead being slap back. They both engage in a slap fight as the kid watches with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, this getting old, really fast. Even if it a bit funny." He quickly sprays the both of them down.

The boy then walks forward and encountered an Haunted TV, quickly spraying it with a look of longing. "It's always sad to destroy a perfectly good TV. 'SIGH'" He walks to the door, only to be stopped by a Zombie pirate. "…Okay. That whacko seriously need to be in an asylum! " He soaks the Undead pirate to oblivion and continues on.

As the kid hero steps through the door, he went up a set of small stairs saw to be in the Lantern room. He looks out the windows to see the Boathouse and the mansion in the rain. "Whoa! Talk about a view!" He glances behind to see 2 jars of the item he's searching for. "GLOWWORMS!" He exclaims with a smile. He grabs one and unzips his jacket, placing it in and zips it back up. "I may not know how my jacket does it, but I'm glad Pinkie helped with it!"

He rushes down the stairs and back into the Living Quarters, only for his path to blocked by a challenge, telling him to destroy 10 Zombies. He glances back to see a couple of Zombies burst out of a few things while a new Haunted TV zaps more into place. "It's hero time!" He starts spraying undead being after another, adding in the TV as well. But before he could get the last one, his weapon won't fire. "What the!?"

He looks at his weapon, notching the containers are almost, but the sacred water is also slowly regenerating as well. "WHOA! I nearly wasted my ammo!" He saw the last Zombie Lumbering toward him, making him quickly swings it in panic and sending the Zombie crashing the table. It disappeared as the door opens. "Whew! That was close" He wipes the sweat from his forehead in relief. He quickly head back to the Store to ran into the groundskeeper. The man smiles with a jolly expression.

"Crunch my Carrots! You showed them undead beasties a thing or 2, young master! You won't be needing that water squirter no more, so I'll 'ave it off yer. Little Willy 'll be wantin' t' play with it, see" "Thanks for letting me use it! Sorry about nearly wasted the Ammo." The boy sheepish adds in as he hands the weapon over as the burly man waves it off. He gave the boy a brown satchel and spoke as he leaves the Store. "You run back to ma, now. I be off t'the Farmyard! I hear there be a pest on the loose that need exterminating!" He explains as the boy follows him out and they made it through the Boathouse.

The boy waves off to the man as he moves the Glowworms into the bag. "One down! 2 more to go!" He exclaims with a grin. He then heads back to the Conservatory, only to find it blocked. "Great! Now I need to find another way back in!" He decides to check the sides of the area and saw an open door. "BINGO!" He rushes to it and closes the door behind him, catching his breath as he takes his hood down as he drips from the rain.

"Okay… now to rest for a bit. I can't believe I actually took on an entire lighthouse of zombies and won! Without using any aliens!" He spoke to himself. He then heard burping, making him confused as he slowly walks down the hall and pokes his head around the corner to see a large Dining room with tons of food.

He then noticed 4 zombie Pirates, burping as they fest with a captain on the head table as 3 skeletons holds more food. But as he looks around, he saw Pinkie Pie, tied up with an apple gagging her mouth on a long platter near the other door. The girl struggles as she moans, really worried about becoming the main course.

"Whoa! It's a Zombie Pirate fest! And Pinkie is going to be the main course! Not on Humungousaur's watch." He sets the satchel down by the wall and dials the watch, twisting it to the dinosaur's icon. FLASH

* * *

Dan pumps his arms as they got all hairy and muscular. He spins around while bending over while getting furry all over as his clothes morphed. He raised his dog-like head and roars out, posing with a grin.

* * *

Tear-wolf blinks in surprise as he looks at himself. "Or… Tear-wolf. He's just as good! I think." He saw a nearby vase and grabs it. He stomps out to the room as he chucks the object at a pirate, smacking the undead being silly as the room turns to him. "MMMPPPHHH!" Pinkie cries as she bends her head up. "Mind if I crash this party?!" He grins out as the captain orders the crew member to attack.

The Undead being quickly went to him, only be met quickly with super strong punches from the dog alien. He uppercuts the thing into green smoke as the captain orders the rest to attack, making the door closed with a challenge. Tear-wolf growls as he charged, knocking the undead beings away with his fists.

As He destroyed 2 of them, the last one hollers, making 6 more pirates crashed through the windows. "All right! Time to get serious." He picks up and chucks a nearby table at the group, eliminating 5 of them. He made his iron hands and smashed the last 2 into dust. He then glares at the captain, who grabbed his sword and went after him. He charges with his blade, only for Tear-wolf to make his shield arms in front and blocks it, stunning the undead being. The pirate recovered and swung his blade, making the alien back as he kept blocking the strikes.

He then made his steel teeth and catches the blade, biting it into bits as he knocks the Zombie down. "GRRRR!" He grabs his legs and starts twirling around, getting faster as he spins like a top. He then hammer tosses the Captain into the head table, sending food flying as the being disappeared. The door opens, but the alien hero wasn't done yet.

The bone ghoulies went to attack him, But Tear-wolf leaps forwards in a burst of speed, grabbing all 3 small heads in one hand and tossing them into a Grandfather clock, smashing them to bits. "And that's why my bite is bigger than my bark!"

He then rushes over and sits the girl up, taking the apple off. "Hey, Pinkie! Got anything to say? And please don't say oatmeal." The girl merely blinks and got a flirty look as she flutters her eyes. "My hero!" She then kiss the dog on the nose, widening his eyes. "…. Okay. Don't do that again." He deadpans with annoyance. Pinkie giggles like a loon.

"I know, silly Billy! I'm just messing with you! You need a smile on that frown face, so badly!" Tear-wolf shakes his head in amusement. "I see being kidnapped by an army of mutant monsters didn't change you personality, Pinkie." "You know me! Always trying to put a smile on everyone! Except those meanie monsters! Those horrible Pirates were planning of having me for the main dish! Can you believe that!? And they weren't the fun type of pirates at all!" She pouts in annoyance.

"Yeah. I noticed." But just then, a scent caught his nose, making him turn and sniff to see some chicken legs and ham on a table. As he stares at the food, something inside him is surfacing, as if the food was all he could think about. Pinkie looks back and forth between the 2. "Dan? Why are you staring at the food?" "MEAT!" He cries out as he runs on all fours with his tongue sticking out.

Pinkie watches in wide eye surprise as the boy-turned-alien tears into the food as if he was really a dog. "Wow… And Rainbow said I go nuts with chocolate involved. He's going wild on that meat." The teen party planner hops over, with her arms and legs still bounded. "Uh… Dan? Dan. Dan! DAN!" She cries out as the alien briefly stops and glances back. "We can't stay here and eat away! As much I want to too. We need to find the others! Our friends are still in trouble." The girl pleas as Dan widens his eyes in realization, shaking his head as a piece of meat flings off his mouth.

"Sorry, Pinkie. I…. didn't know what got into me. Guess Tear-wolf can't fight well if meat is around." He sheepish said as he picks the girl up, bridal style. He then went back to the hall and grabs the satchel. "Yes! Still here! Pinkie! I need you to promise to help carry this bag!" "Cross my heart and hope to fly! Stick a cupcake in my eye!" She grins as she nods.

The alien places the bag on the girl's lap and the sash on her shoulder. The teen then wiggles her hands to grab a hold of it as best as she could. The 2 then heads off through the door and back into the Ballroom. Tear-wolf leaps over the railing and runs as fast as he could through the door back into the Lower corridors .

The duo then heads back to the Scullery, only to be blocked off by 2 Zombies. "Excuse me for a sec." The alien wolf said as he sets Pinkie down, standing up. He shoulder charges and knocks the undead monsters down with his iron pad. He grabs there legs and starts slamming them on the ground, smashing them around the area as Pinkie watches with grimace. "Ohh…. That's painful!" The alien tosses them into a pile of dishes, making them defeated. "Let's keep going." He said as he grabs the girl and heads back into the Kitchen.

"AAHHH! WOLF MONSTER!" Ma cries in terror as Fluttershy assures. "No! Wait! It's okay! That's Dan! He can turn into aliens! It's okay." The woman turns back from the mummified girl to the grinning humanoid-dog beast. "You make it sound like a regular thing, Young'uns." "It's okay, Ma. I'm expert at this!" "It's true! He totally kicked Zombie pirate butt at the Dining room! Which I was founded in, BTW!" Pinkie grins out as Sunset appears behind the giant caldron as both friends grin. "PINKIE!"

Ma smiles as well at the new girl ."Wonderful! You found a friend!" "Make that friends! I saw Rainbow back at the Conservatory! But she was tied to a plant with some vines, so I can't bring her as well." "It's okay, Dan. At least we located her." Pinkie gasp in shock now that she notices Sunset's condition. "SUNSET!? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" "'SIGH' It's a long story." Remembering why he came back, the wolf being sets Pinkie down by Fluttershy and grabs the bag, bringing out the jar. "As ordered: One jar of Glowworms!"

"Wonderful work, Dan!" "Nice job, dude!" Both girls congregates as Pinkie was confused. "Excellent work, Young'un! I'll put 'em in the pot t'shimmer while yer get searching for the next ingredient… a Giant Egg! Yer can try searchin' the Chicken Shed, out at the old farm. Let me show yer on your map where it is!" The alien felt something on the inside of his armored vest, squeezing a hand inside to pull out the paper. "I guess Pinkie is rubbing off on me, more than I thought." He comments as the Party planner giggles with a grin as the other girls smiles as well

The chef unfolds the map and circles an area on it as Tear-wolf looks at it. "Okay… If I take the Freezer, cut through the Garbage yard, pass through the woodshed. Then I'll end up at the Farmyard. Speaking of, I did run into the groundkeeper, Fiddlesworth at Boathouse! And he did say he's going there to take care of something." He points out as he times out, stuffing the map into his jacket. "Maybe he can help me."

"Wonderful, Young'un! I wish you luck again!" Ma said as the boy went to the direction of the finger, coming across a door with ice around it. Pinkie took a deep breath and…. "DON'T FORGET TO WRITE!" She yells out as the other females herd ringing in there eardrums. "Okay?" The boy questions with an odd look as he continues on.

* * *

The kids jogs through the Freezer and into the Garbage Yard. "PHEW I don't what's worst: The stench of garbage or the cold of the Freezer?" He complains as his hood and cap keeps is head dry from the rain. The boy makes his way out of the garbage yards through a big gate and jogs into the Woodshed, drying off. "Okay…" He pulls out the map as it magical changes to a detailed version of the shed. "I just need to go in this direction, and I'll be at the Farmyard." He tucks it away and starts running through the massive piles of wood.

Luckily, he had a few weapons on hand to take care of a few spiders and a new type of Imp that is brown skinned with large wings with green membranes. He made it to the other side and into the Farmyard, glancing around the area as water pours from the skies.

But just then, he saw Fiddlesworth, struggling with a fast Imp that is wearing a sailor outfit for some reason. Dan looks at the Omnitrix and grins that it's ready to go! "Just a little cooperation for once.." FLASH

* * *

The watch sinks into his arm as veins protrude out of his arm, traveling up to his eye as he shuts it before it shot open, making it all green with black markings around it. A tail shot out of the base of his spine as black spines ripped from the back of his shirt. He then grew bigger and buffer as black fingerless gloves with green cuffs forms on his growing hands. He spun around before facing the 4th wall. He then roars out as he pumps his arms while slamming his tail on the ground, posing as the transformation is complete.

* * *

"Now this is more like it!" The dino alien grins out as he rushes to the rescue. Humungousaur slams his tail on the earth, smacking a shockwave that sent the Imp flying as the man was surprised by the alien's appearance. "OH, YEAH!" Just then, a Zombie Pirate smashes out of a Stable window as 2 Ninja Imps, Zombies, Skeletons, Flying Imps pops out of other areas as well. "Now it's time for the main event!" On cue, the Chicken shed door has a challenge as the dino grins.

The alien smacks his tail on the Imps, smashing them into dust as he grabs the Zombie pirate and punches it into a wagon. He grabs the Zombies and smashed them together, tossing them into the Flying Imps as they were all gone. He saw the Skeletons were trying to make a run for it, but it was futile as he charges on all 4s and cloths line them both. "Done and done!" He stands and dusts his hands off as the door opens.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH Dan walks up to Mr. FIddlesworth as he grins at the boy who saved him. "Peel my Potatoes! Yer've certainly got some surprises in yer, Young 'un! Thanks for helping me out!" "Not a problem! Anyway, I need to get into the Chicken shed for ingredient number 2!" The boy declares as he points at the hut, making the man surprised at the declaration.

"You sure? Beware, lad, they ain't no normal chickens in there. But I've got that maybe yer can use on 'em." From within his large green vest, Fiddlesworth withdraws a small pistol that looks like it swallowed a musket. Dan stares at the weapon in surprise. "This be Ol' Edna!" Fiddlesworth says, rapping his fingers across the mouth of the firearm. "Giant cloves of me most pungent and an' potent garlic she be shootin'. Jus' what yer be needin' in there!".

Dan wasn't sure what to make of it as he handles the gun. "A bit dubious lookin' an' well-used she may be, but what she be lackin' in looks, she more than makes up fer in 'er performance." "Okay…. I would have gone for a PLUMBER rifle, but beggars can't be choosers." He shrugs as he marches into the shed. "Take good care of 'er lad. Me an' Edna 'ave 'ad some ripe 'ol times t'gether!" Fiddlesworth watches on as Dan is engulfed by the darkness…

* * *

Dan cautiously steps further inside the shed, surprised that it was bigger on the inside. He saw a lot of wagons, hay bales, a giant pile of Chicken feed and small living areas for the birds. He noticed a few brown chickens, not even noticing the boy. "Man! This place keeps getting wackier and wackier. No wonder Animo loves it here!" He comments.

He then saw a giant egg that is blue with pink spots on the bottom on a lone nest. "And there's the Giant Egg! Bingo!" He realizes that stuff was blocking his way and decides to go around them. He jogs through hay bale railings and keeps getting closer to the egg. But as he reached it, he was stopped by a red feathered chicken with green eyes and fangs. "A vampire chicken? Classic, Dr. Animo." He rolls his eyes as the mutant bird flies up and charges at the boy. He quickly aims and pulls the trigger, firing a clover that exploded on contact, sending the feathered mutant crashing and slumping against a wall as it fades away.

"HEY! This thing works!" The boy quickly went to the egg, putting it into his satchel as he grunts. "Man! This thing is heavy!" He gets the bag on and runs to the door, trying to with a heavy weight in his bag. "I hope this strap can hold." He comments. But as he made pass the 3rd pen area, alarms rang throughout the place, making kid glanced up to see red lights flashing on the walls. "I'm guessing that egg was booby-trapped!"

The boy hi-tails it as best as he could as more Vampire Chickens burst out of them pens while the normal ones transformed. The boy runs and guns his way through the clucking horde as he nears the door. He quickly turns back and fries a lot of Garlic at a group, blasting them back as he walks backwards. He made it through as the door slammed shut, making the kid sighed in relief as he stands briefly in the rain.

He turns back and greets Fiddlesworth with a grin. "I got it!" "Trample my turnips! That be a big 'un young master! I guess you won' need Ol' Edna fer the time bein'." The boy nods as he hands the gun back to the man. "I'll take 'er off yer 'ands 'an give 'er a good wipe with me rag." The kid adjusted his satchel with the egg in it.

But unbeknownst to them, a figure is lurking in the bushes, spying the bag. He then leaps out of the bushes, revealing a short skeleton with a full set of teeth, white eyes instead of green, and his wearing brown boots, a red neckerchief and a cook hat. He rush to them in a surprising burst of speed as the 2 noticed. ZOOM

"What was that?" The boy exclaims, only to feel lighter for some reason. The adult was surprised as he points at the boy, making the kid realized his bag was gone. They both look to see the skeleton holding it and waving it in its hands, much to the surprise of a startled Fiddlesworth! "Pick my plums!" the groundskeeper shouts aghast as he points toward the direction of the Skeleton, "That be a strange occurence an' no mistake! You'd best be after 'im quick an' get back that big egg o' yers!"

Dan glares at the skeletons and chases after him. "GET BACK HERE, YOU THIEF!" He cries out as he chases the bone ghoul to a large pair of gates. They both ran through them as Dan saw the bone burglar turning right into a building. "Okay! He can outrun me! But he can't outrun Fasttrack!" He dials the watch to the cat alien's icon. "It's hero time!" FLASH

"Wait!? Astrodactyl!? Even better! 'SQUAWK'!" He unfolds his wings and takes off into the air, chasing the ghoul as he ran into the building while the flying alien barrel rolls inside. They zip through the Workshop, pass another skeleton that was cooking eggs and bacon near the fire as it glanced in confusion.

They made through another section of the lower corridor as the chase was still on! But as the hero goes through the Pantry, he screeches to a stop and back up to one of the fridge doors, widened in his eyes at seeing another friend held inside, shriving in coldness. "VINYL! 'SQUAWK'" He whips door open and drags the girl out. "T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-thanks d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-dude! IT was-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-so cold." The DJ teen steamers out as her hands were pin behind her back with some golden chains with the magic lock on it, while her ankles were chained as well.

"Don't worry! I'll get you somewhere warm." He holds the girl by her back and legs and flies out of the dark Pantry, blasting a Haunted door to bits with mouth beam as they flew back into the Kitchen. He sets the girl near a table as he glares at the bone man. "Game over, boney!" He tackles the ghoul with his jetpack, knocking the bag on the girl's lap as she glances in surprise as the alien hero hold the skeleton by his collar, while hovering.

"I hope you like knuckle sandwiches! 'SQUAWK' CAUSE THIS ONE IS YOURS!" He pulls his right fist back as the Skeleton clenches his eyes. "DAN! NO!" The 3 turns to see Sunset carrying Fluttershy while Pinkie hops around a corner, all looks horrified.

"Please don't hurt Mr. Ribs!" "He's not a meanie, Dan! He's a nice, funny guy!" Both bounded girls pleas as Sunset spoke. "Dan, listen! Mr. Ribs is not a bad guy like the other ghoulies! He's Ma's assistant! She sent him to you to help retrieve the Egg!"

The alien widens his eyes and turns to Mr. Ribs, as he wipes his head and nods with scared eyes. "Oh, no." The alien spoke as he lowers down and sets him down. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP FLASH "I pulled an Rainbow and Applejack, didn't I?" He guilty said as he taps his finger together. The teens all look uncertain. "A little bit, dude." DJ-PON-3 sheepishly smiles as the other girls noticed. "Hey, Vinyl! You're okay!" "It's good that you're okay!" "We're glad Dan found you."

The DJ smiles at her friends as she flicks her shades up with her head. "Glad to see you dudes, too! Those nasty monsters stuffed me in a fridge in the Pantry! I couldn't call for help! Luckily, Dan ran into me! And not a sec too late! I thought I was going to be frozen meat!"

"Mr. Ribs okay! No broken bones!" "That's good!' The group turns to see Ma entering from a door near the Freezer." And look! You brought back the egg and more friends! One from you and me! Mr. Ribs! Be a sweetie and put the egg in while I fetch the other young 'un." She spoke as he went back. "Mr. Ribs helps strange boy and girls with tasty Egg!" The skeleton grabs the egg and places it in the pot.

"What does Ma meant by another friend? I'm pretty sure I was the only guy in this group when all of this happened." Dan questions as the girls all gathered together near a table. "Maybe she thought Rainbow is a boy! I mean, she is very Tomboy!" The DJ askes as Dan shakes his head. "No way! She's bounded to a giant plant! There's no way she could be moved!" "DO you think it's Spike?" "I hope not! I don' want that meanie Animo do something to the little guy after last time!" Pinkie comments to Fluttershy in worry as Vinyl questions in shock "WAIT!? DR. ANIMO!? HE'S HERE!? Did he did something to Sunset?!" "Yeah… it's a long story." Sunset sighs out.

"I said stop pushing me lady! I don't have friends, get it!" They all turn back to see Ma pushing a teen in. Only to widen their eyes at his black with silver accents jacket, Wolf head necklace and Darktrix. "AARON 11?!" The group cries out in shock and disbelief! The teen stumbles and caught himself as he dusts himself off. He then saw the boy hero and groans. "Of course… I should have figured that you were involved in this, Tennyson!"

"Well, apparently you're still Mr.'Grumpy man', Mr. Shade!" Pinkie responds with a frown as they narrow each of there eyes at one another. "Oh, so yer are friends! Wonderful!" "Ma! Why do you think Aaron is our friend?!" "Cause of the watches! They both look the similar, so I thought you both shared them!" Aaron face palms in annoyance.

"You know, she does make a point about the watches." Fluttershy comments. "Unbelievable! First I got caught in this storm on my way to the Cowboy festival! And now, I'm stuck in this creepy house, filled with freakshows and Tennysons and his chump buddies!"

"Well, you're no peach, yourself!" Vinyl responds with a glare. "Whatever! So what's with you? Can't figure out how to untie a knot?" The teen strolls up to Pinkie and was about to pull on the lock. "NO! DON'T! YOU'LL—" ZAP "AGGGHHHH!" Aaron flew back and lands on the floor, groaning as sparks surged through his body. Pinkie finishes her warning. "…Zap yourself. These ropes are enchanted! Only a magical key can free us!"

"Great… More craziness! Just what I needed!" He groans out as Dan glares and stomps up. "So, what are you up to this time?! Another fight!? Planning on stealing something?! Wanting to take the Geodes!?" "No way, dweeb! I'm just trying to get the festival and check it out! Jeeze!" The teen stomp pass them and stop in front of a window, glaring out at the storm with crossed arms. "Strange older boy seems upset. Other strange boy and girls upset as well. Cookie and Mr. Ribs confused."

"His name is Aaron! And let's just say, we don't get along with each other for reasons." Dan points out as glares at his back. "Sorry, young 'un! I didn't know you and that boy had problems." Ma apologizes with a sincere look as Pinkie smiles "That's okay, Ma! We never saw him coming. HEY, AARON! WHAT'S YOUR EVIL PLAN SO WE CAN STOP YOU!?" She yells out as the Teen growls out. "I DON'T HAVE AN EVIL PLAN, YOU PINK MONKEY! I'M JUST TRYING TO CHECK OUT THE FESTIVAL!"

Sunset looks at the boy as her expression changed. She starts recalling memories of during the 'Battle of the Bands' and after her 'She-Demon' episode. Sighing out, she walks over to the teen as he rubs his face in annoyance. "Look, Aaron. I'm sorry about accusing you. I forgot that you're a teen, too! And, judging by our situation, we might be able help all of us to escape." She smiles as the others looks in her in confusion as Dan walks over with the girls hopping.

The street boy turns back with a narrowed look. "What are you saying?" "Think about it! with 2 Omnitrix wielders on the same side, we can stand a better chance!" "She's right, Aaron! Look, you don't like me, and I don't like you! I get it! But we're going to need to team-up again like the Mega Cruiser. Or we're going to be stuck in this house forever! Truce for tonight?" The teen looks at the outstretched hands from both rivals.

"'SIGH' Okay. Truce." He shakes the both of them. "But it only last for tonight! Nothing more!" "Deal!" The all made it back to the pot as Ma claps her hands. "Wonderful! Yer all getting along! Now for the final ingredient! A pinch of Dungweed! I do believe I've seen some potent Dungweed growin' in the Walled Garden. Head on out through the Grand Hallway to start with!" The woman took the map and marks it for all to see.

Mr. Ribs then spoke out something. "Mr. Ribs remember something! Bad science man sent horde of Ghoulies at Kitchen! Planning to attack potion!" The others widens there eyes at the news. "Oh, no! Dudes! Those things are going to destroy the potion!" "And probably kidnap us!" Fluttershy shakes at Pinkie's comment while Sunset declares. "Then Dan and I will hold down the fort!" "But what about the Dungweed?!"

"I'll get it!" The others turns to Aaron in surprise. "Really?! You would do it!?" Dan declares in shock as Fluttershy questions. "But why?" "Hey! If fixing whatever potion this is will get me out of this place quicker, then who am I going to argue?" The teen points out, making the others realized that he's got a point.

"Okay…. Follow this map! And be carful with it!" The kid adds as he hands the paper to the teen. The older boy walks away as he snatches the bag, heading through the same door he went through. "Dude! You think Aaron will work with us?" "Vinyl. If he and I worked together to get off the Mega-Cruiser, then he can do it again, if our goal is the same!"

* * *

The teen walks through the Grand Hallway as he glances at the map. "All right…. Just need to cut through a Sitting, Cloak and Music room and I'm golden!" He spoke as he puts the map away and heads to the open door, briefly blocked off by 2 skeleton maids as they charged at him. "Oh please." He quickly caught a feather dust and socks his fist into the head, sending it flying off as Aaron kicked the body into pieces.

He then ducks and delivers a hi kick at the other bone ghoul, sending it smashing into a wall and broke away as well. The teen merely smirks and dusts his hands as he walks into the Cloakroom. He glances around through the room of clothing and notices another door on the end of a hall. But as Aaron jogs to it, he was stopped by a Haunted Cloak just as the door slammed with an icon of a zombie appearing above it. "WHAT THE!?" Aaron exclaims as he quickly dodges an attack from the floating coat.

He notices a couple more cloaks joined in as the teen quickly rolls and dodges behind a trunk. "Oh, man! This house is getting freakier by the sec! These crazy ghosts and monster! Which means it's time to even the score, x4!" He grins as he slaps down on his self-made alien watch. FLASH

* * *

Aaron hold his arms out as his eyes glowed red and split into 4. His head turns into Quad Fist as his clothes ripped apart, revealing his body suit as his extra pair of arms shot out and pumped them all and posed.

* * *

"AW YEAH! TIME TO SMASH SOME MONSTERS!" He cries out as he cracks his knuckles in anticipation. Thanks to his superior strength, he was able to dispose of the Cloaks, only for a few Flying Imps, Zombies and a Mummy to pop out. The alien went to town, knocking the Imp out of the air with swipes as he grabs and bashes the zombies together, throwing them into a cabinet as it breaks. He then double right hooks the Mummy out a window, sending it out as the door opens.

"HA! And Tennyson thought I need his help!" He chuckles out as he moves to the door, only to barely fit into the hall. "Okay… maybe he's got a point about the big equals less agility thing. Better go with something smaller." He slaps the symbol and switches to Malware. "Malware, huh? I was hoping Wildfire, but I think I can work with this, I think." He continues on, heading through the Sitting room, after blasting a few Skeletons and Zombies with his eye laser, and made it into the Music Room.

"All right! Now I just need to figure out where to go. But first…." FLASH "Better save my aliens for something else." Aaron spoke as he glances at the Darktrix. He then noticed an open door between 2 windows, making him realized that it was a doorway out. The teen smirks as he heads out of the Music room and to his designation: The Walled Garden.

As he made his way past some bushes, he saw Octavia, bounded by rope that pins her arms to her side as a golden lock dangles in the front. She is hanging by the mouth of a large snake statue in the middle of a pond. "Hey! Aren't you that fancy chick with the weird instrument?" The girl perks up at the voice and quickly twirls around, only to frown at the teen. "Oh…. It's YOU. And for the record, it's called a Cello. What are you doing in this dreadful house?!"

"I came here to get out of the storm, and I ended up with Tennyson and his pals! Look! Do you want to stay out in this rain like a trophy?! Or do you want to be reunited with your best friend!?" The girl narrows her eyes. "Is that a yes or a no on you getting me down?" Aaron slaps his face in annoyance and groans. "Yes!" FLASH

Thorneblade stretched his vine and snaps the hanging rope, setting the girl down on the ground as he notices that her feet weren't tied at all. "Can you still walk?" The girl stumbles for a bit and regains her footing. "Yes. Although my arms are useless for now." "Then head for that staircase!" He points at a raised, stone section that over looks the garden that also has another door. "I got to get something first!" The girl jogs as best as she could as the alien hoists himself up and over looks, spotting the Dungweed near some Skeletons that were digging for a Zombie Pirate.

"Smelly plant at 12 o'clock." He slams his hands on the ground, making a bunch of vines entangled and traps the monsters. "Awesome!" He exclaims as he stretches out and grabs the plant from a distance, retracting to place it in the bag, but not before getting a whiff. "PHEW! This thing smells like a 3-week old dumpster! And I though Skunkbug's slime was smelly." He then starts using his back vines to traverse the garden.

He lands near Octavia, only for both to noticed that a bunch of monsters were popping out of the bushes. "Great Scott! I'm thinking that plant was trapped!" "Yeah! I figured!" They both rushed in, making it into the Study as Aaron turns back. "Okay! We can hang here to rest for a bit." "Good! Cause that rain was really soaking me." Octavia points out as they both rest by a fireplace for a bit.

As the girl dries up, she notices Aaron was looking off in the fire as if he was thinking about something. "Umm… Aaron?" "What?" "I've always wonder: Why do you hate Dan so much?" Aaron reminds in silence for a few mins and responds back. "Because everyone can make friends with him, but they avoid me like the flu." The teen was surprised by the answer as she thinks about it. Could that be the reason why he always fights the boy hero? He was jealous of him having friends while he's alone?

"Come on! Rest's over." He spoke out as he helps the girl up and the walk to the open door, back to the Music room. As the 2 almost made it to the other door, it slams on them as a bunch of Ninja Imps crashed through the windows, making the teen sigh out. "At least I can work my anger out on these things." FLASH

* * *

Aaron's arms turns into Wreckingbolt's as he smirks, spinning around as the rest of his body forms as well. He faces the camera, grinning as his red glowing eye peered at it. He flips backward and lands, ready for action.

* * *

"Time to bowl a perfect game! You might want to get behind something." Octavia didn't argue as she moves behind a large drawer, making Wreckingbolt spin dashes around the room, crushing, smashing and breaking through the monsters and stuff around the room. After a few mins of smashing and crashing, the dust settled to see all the monsters are gone but the room likes like a tornado of boulders went through it. "WHEW! Feels good to do that!" Wreckingbolt grins as he morphs back while the door opens.

"Come on, chick! Let's keep going." Aaron motions as the shell-shocked girl mumbles. "I'm not sure to be glade or concern about him on our side." The group of 2 backtracks through the Sitting room and Cloakroom, making it back to the lobby. But as they reached the door, it slammed and popped off revealing a haunted door. "A MOVING DOOR!? Is magic responsible for this!?" Octavia exclaims in surprise as Aaron narrows his eyes. "No. But this thing is going to be ether firewood…" FLASH "OR A SCRATCHING POST WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH IT!" Fury Cat roars out as he brings out his blades, charging at the object that didn't have a chance as the blades chopped it into millions of bits.

"Let's move!" SFury Cat grumbles out as both persons made it back into the kitchen, just in time to see Overflow takes care of the last Fire Imp. "Hey! Shade's back with a new friend! Did you get the weed?" "Yeah! Yeah! You dweeb! It's right here." Fury Cat grabs the bag as he times out, making Overflow do the same.

"Hey Octavia! Guess you got caught as well?" "SUNSET!? Darling, what has happened to you?!" The fancy teen exclaims in surprise as Vinyl explain. "Long story short, Tavi! Animo is responsible, made those monsters and turned Sunset into what she is right now!" "And we need that weed you got to cure her of her looks." "And help escape from this scary place!" Fluttershy whimpers out as Pinkie nods in agreement.

"Anyway, I got the last ingredient!" "Wonderful! Now just bring it to the pot…" Ma asked as Aaron did that, dropping the weed in as the chief got to work, mixing the potion. The entire group looks in awe as the liquid turns pink and yellow. "OHHHHH! Swirly!" Pinkie grins out as Ma adds some salt to it, but when she grabbed a pepper shaker, Pinkie's senses kicked in. "NOOOO!" She tackles the woman, making the shaker spill on the floor. "Pinkie!? Why did you do that?!" "Oh dear! Strange pink girl hurts Cookie!" Mr. Ribs adds to Fluttershy. Sunset helps the girls up. "Pinkie! Why did you tackle the chief?"

"Because my Pinkie sense was telling me that she was about to add something bad to the recipe!" Aaron whispers to the boy. "'Pinkie sense'?" "Trust me! Just go with it." Ma takes a look at the shaker, noticing the red x on it. "Oh my! It really is the wrong ingredient! I'm so sorry! Thanks for stopping me, dearie." "No problem!" Vinyl points out. "Okay. Now that's clear up, how about we get curing?" Ma scoops up a glass jar of the stuff. "All she gotta do is sprinkle a few drops on her face."

"I'll do it." Aaron grabs the jar as Sunset position herself. "Okay, Aaron. Just a few drops." But the teen got a mischievous smirk as he replies. "Okay, Sunset." SPLASH "HEY!" "HAHAHAHAHAH! OH MAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR IT!" The teen cackles as the girl's head was completely soaked. The others were concern and annoyed at the teen's antics. "Real mature, dude." Dan crossed his arms.

Just then, Sunset was engulfed in pink smoke, making some lighting shoot out for a few sec until, in a flash of purple light, the smoke fades away to reveal a normal Sunset Shimmer. "HUZZA! You're back to normal Sunset!" Octavia cheers out as Sunset looks at herself, really happy to be back to normal. "I'm really am! That potion really did it!" "YEAH FOR THE MAGIC POTION!" Pinkie hops up and down as Fluttershy softly yeahs as Vinyl grins out as Dan pumps his fist. "ALL RIGHT!"

"I'm glad to help out ,younglings! Thanks for all your work!" Ma thanks as Mr. Ribs spoke out. "Mr. Ribs wants to help strange boys and girls find other strange kids. Mr. Ribs knows how. Go to Crivens' room. He help Strange kids." The skeleton leads them out of the kitchen, with Sunset carrying Fluttershy, Pinkie hopping along and Aaron carrying the DJ, to the Lobby. He points at the door on the left of the exit, heading back to help Ma. "Guess I'm going to get Crivens to help us." "Who's Crivens?" Dan answers Aaron's question. "The butler I met when I got here. He gave me the map to this place."

"Good point. We'll all stay here and wait for you. See if you can find out anything from the butler, Dan." The kid nods at Sunset as Octavia wishes him luck as he heads to the door. "Good luck Daniel!" "Make sure you don't mess up, Tennyson!" Dan steels himself as he heads to the next chapter of this crazy, spooky night.


End file.
